


Secret Marriage.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 174,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if Cynthia had introduced Charity to the rest if the Bellas after the international competition.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Wendy Seager/Kelly Severide (Past), Wendy Seager/Reagan
Comments: 232
Kudos: 20





	1. Bellas and Evermoist meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Pitch Perfect Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

(On the road Mark's driving Charity out to see Cynthia before she has to go out to Copenhagen,Denmark for their international Championship. As their driving Mark looks 

over at her and laughs. Hearing him laugh she looks at him.)

Charity: What?  
Mark: Nothing.  
Charity: No you're laughing for a reason what's going on?  
Mark: It's just seeing you sitting there all nervous.  
Charity: Yeah well i really like her.  
Mark: Don't we all have that one person we like.  
Charity: Shut up.

(He starts laughing at her.)

Mark: Are right i'm sorry.  
Charity: It's fine. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: It's nerve racking.  
Mark: Aren't you two are ready in engaged?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Charity: Yes. But it's still nerve racking knowing that at some point that i'm going to be meeting her friends.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: The other Bellas aren't as scary as you make them out to be.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Charity: I know that. And she's told me as much.  
Mark: Well then listen to her she knows what she's talking about.  
Charity: Shut up.  
Mark: Okay. Boy if only the other girls could see you like this.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Never tell them i was this nervous.

(He puts his hands up in surrender as she laughs at him.)

Mark: Yes ma'am gees.  
Charity: Mark cut it out.

(He looks at her and laughs as he puts his hands back onto the steering wheel.)

Mark: Yeah Calamity wouldn't be to happy with me if i killed their drummer.  
Charity: Ya think.  
Mark: Hey i won't kill you if you don't tell them i said the lead singer had a nice butt.  
Charity: You didn't.  
Mark: Oh well then i must of been thinking about Veracity then.

(She looks at him and smiles a little but then starts feeling bad for him.)

Charity: Yeah we're still sorry she did that.  
Mark: It's fine.   
Charity: It really isn't.  
Mark: I'm sure she had her reasons.  
Charity: Not reason enough to break up with you.

(He looks at her and laughs a little as they continue on to where Aubrey's retreat is at. Later as they pull up Mark shows the man at the gate his id and he let's them 

onto the property as they drive on she looks around it.)

Charity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: Aubrey really runs this place?  
Mark: She does. I think Chloe said she opened it just after she graduated from Barden.  
Charity: Wow. This is really pretty.  
Mark: Yeah. Well her's is a lot different from other retreats.  
Charity: Meaning?  
Mark: Aubrey comes from a military family.  
Charity: So this isn't a retreat it's a boot camp.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Something like that.

(Then they pull to where they are Mark stops the truck and puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and looks at her.)

Charity: Where are they?  
Mark: Right around the corner.  
Charity: Okay. Since i'm sure she's got this place boobie trapped.  
Mark: She has trails you just have to stick to them.  
Charity: I'll take your word for it.  
Mark: I'll go get her. You big wuss.

(She sticks her tongue out at him making him laugh as he gets out of the truck as he gets out he closes the door and walks down to the trail down to where the other 

Bellas are as he gets there he hears them singing and smiles as they finish he hears what they say and laughs.)

Chloe: Yeah i think we did.  
Mark: I'd say so.

(They turn when they hear his voice and get up to walk over to him and hug him then pull away from him.)

Beca: What you doing out here?  
Mark: Well I've got someone here who wants to see Cynthia.

(She looks at him and then walks over to him.)

Cynthia: Who?  
Mark: They know?  
Cynthia: Yeah i just told them.  
Mark: It's your fiancee.

(She smiles at him.)

Cynthia: I'll be back.  
Chloe: Okay. 

(She walks off with him towards his truck as their walking towards it they joke around.)

Mark: What have you told them about Charity?  
Cynthia: Nothing really. And to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Cynthia: They haven't really asked me either.

(He looks at her and laughs as they reach his truck and she gets out of it and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her getting her to smile in it as Mark's 

phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then gets back into his truck as he gets in he closes the door and puts the seat and lies 

to start thinking outside of the truck the girls pull away from each other.)

Cynthia: What you doing here?  
Charity: Me and the girls are getting ready to well i don't really know what we're doing.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: Yeah we're trying to find our sound before Nationals.  
Charity: Yeah we've been hearing how the Bellas haven't really been themselves lately.  
Cynthia: It all started with that whole thing over at the Kennedy Center for the President's birthday.  
Charity: I know you guys have gotten a lot of bad press lately.  
Cynthia: Yeah and because of it we got kicked off of our victory tour and were replaced by a German group.  
Charity: Wow.  
Cynthia: Senior year hasn't been the greatest.  
Charity: I'm sorry.  
Cynthia: It's fine. But on the plus side.  
Charity: What?  
Cynthia: Beca's been questioning her sexually.

(Charity looks at her and laughs.)

Charity: I'm sure Calamity would like her then.  
Cynthia: She's got a boyfriend babe.  
Charity: I didn't say she wouldn't try her best.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Cynthia: Anyway.  
Charity: Yeah. I just wanted to come and see you before head off to Copenhagen. For Nationals.  
Cynthia: We don't have those until June.  
Charity: Still.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: Well thank you for coming it really means a lot to me.  
Charity: Anytime.  
Cynthia: Maybe you should come.

(Charity looks at her.)

Charity: Go where?  
Cynthia: Come to Copenhagen and watch me perform a long with the Other Bellas.

(Charity looks at her and gets nervous.)

Charity: I don't know.  
Cynthia: Oh come on. It'll be fun.  
Charity: I'm sure it will be.  
Cynthia: I mean you can meet my groupmates and i can finally meet the other three members of your band.  
Charity: I. Yeah are right.

(She smiles at her and kisses her getting her to laugh then she pulls away from her as phone goes off.)

Charity: Sorry. It's probably Calamity.  
Cynthia: It's okay.

(She grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she laughs and answers it.)

Charity: Hey Cal.  
Calamity: Hey where are you?  
Charity: Mark brought me out to see my fiancee.  
Calamity: Oh shit i forgot you said you were going to do that.  
Charity: Yeah we'll be back by morning.  
Calamity: Okay. Anyway i'm sorry i'll let you go than.  
Charity: Okay and when i get back i wanted to run something by you and the other girls.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then they hang up.)

Cynthia: Babe you really don't have to go.  
Charity: I know. But it's important to you.  
Cynthia: It is. Aside from my graduation.  
Charity: Oh there's noway i'm missing that.  
Cynthia: Oh good.  
Charity: Anyway. I better go.  
Cynthia: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her then she walks back towards the truck as Cynthia walks back over to Beca whose laughing at her.)

Beca: She seems nice?  
Cynthia: She is. I really like her.  
Beca: I sure hope you more then like her.  
Cynthia: Okay i love her shut up.

(She pushes her forward making her laugh. Back in the truck Mark sits his seat back up and looks at her.)

Mark: How'd it go?  
Charity: Good. Until Calamity called.

(He looks at her and laughs as he start the truck and drives off.)

Beca: Hey CR.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Cynthia: Yeah.  
Beca: What's your fiancee do?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: She's in a rock band.  
Beca: Really?  
Cynthia: Yeah. She plays the drums.  
Beca: Oh wow. Do you know any of her bandmates?  
Cynthia: No but from what she's told me their really laid back so.  
Beca: What's the band's name?  
Cynthia: Don't laugh.  
Beca: I promise i won't laugh.  
Cynthia: Their called Evermoist.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Nice name for a band.  
Cynthia: That you trying not to laugh?  
Beca: Pretty much.  
Cynthia: Well thank you.  
Beca: Anytime. So think the other members are as pretty as your fiancee?  
Cynthia: Why?  
Beca: Just asking. I mean i love Jesse i do. But the whole thing with?  
Cynthia: Yeah i actually told her about that.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: You.

(Cynthia runs off with her right behind her making the other girls laugh at them. Later that night back over at the hotel Charity walks into her room and sees Serenity 

there looking at her phone she looks up at her.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Charity: Hey.  
Serenity: How are things with you and your fiancee?  
Charity: Good.   
Serenity: Always good to hear. So what she do anyway?  
Charity: She's in an acapella group.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Wow.  
Charity: Yeah. I've told her about us so.  
Serenity: You mean the four women who can't get a gig because we're not good enough.  
Charity: We'll get there. Besides You and Vera have been writing some music right.  
Serenity: Well Yeah. But whose really going to take us seriously.  
Charity: Mark thinks we're good enough.  
Serenity: True.

(Just then someone knocks on the door and Charity gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find both Calamity and Veracity there then she let's them 

into the room as they walk in Calamity closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: What's going on?  
Charity: I know this could of waited until morning but.  
Serenity: What?  
Charity: Cynthia invited me to go to Copenhagen to see her and the rest of her groupmates perform at Nationals.  
Calamity: Copenhagen?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Calamity: You wanna go?  
Charity: Well yeah. But it's also kind of scary.  
Calamity: Why would it be scary?  
Charity: Because i'll be meeting her groupmates for the first time.  
Veracity: Shit you haven't even met them yet?  
Charity: No. And it's not like she's met you three smart asses yet either.

(She nods her head at her as Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: They any good?  
Charity: Yeah. I've seen some of their videos and their damn good.   
Calamity: When is it?  
Charity: If i remember right she said their in June.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: Anyone wanna go to Copenhagen?  
Veracity: Cal are you serious?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean Mark even told us that he'd pay for us to go anywhere if we needed to.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.  
Calamity: I know we'll need passports but come on it'll be fun.  
Serenity: Quick question?  
Charity: What?  
Serenity: Are any of her groupmates good looking.

(Charity looks at her along with Calamity and Veracity.)

Calamity: Why?  
Serenity: I'm single i'm allowed to look.

(Calamity looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Oh dear god. And no i have no idea if their good looking. I haven't even met them. But from what she's told me their actually really nice. And i have a 

feeling you might like her groups captain.

Calamity: Why?  
Charity: Because i did happen to see a little bit of her face.  
Calamity: And?  
Charity: Dude she's gorgeous.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: And you don't care.  
Calamity: I just went through a break up because she kept getting jealous of Vera back here.  
Charity: True. But thanks to her i got Cynthia a pretty engagement ring.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Plus this girl just might melt to your charm.  
Calamity: My charm?  
Veracity: Your accent Cal.

(She looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh my god you three suck.  
Serenity: That's not the only thing Charity sucks.

(They start laughing at her face as she grabs a pillow and starts beating on Serenity making the other two laugh at them.)

Calamity: Are right are right you two knock it off.  
Charity: She started it.  
Calamity: I can always have Vera finish it.  
Serenity: Promise.  
Calamity: I change my mind.

(She hands the pillow back to Charity as she starts laughing then they calm down. A few months later over in Copenhagen Charity walks up to where the show is going to 

be followed by the other members of the band.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Veracity: So that's where their going to be performing.  
Charity: You guys ready?  
Serenity: Yeah.

(They walk off to where the fans are going to standing during the show. As they get to where their going to be standing Charity looks around as Veracity's phone goes 

off she grabs it to see who it is seeing the number she gets annoyed but answers it.)

Veracity: What you want Austin?

(Calamity hearing the name gets annoyed but let's her continue on with the conversation.)

Austin: I was just calling to see if you made it to Copenhagen okay.  
Veracity: Yeah i did.  
Austin: Okay. That's all i wanted to know.  
Veracity: Yeah i'm sure.  
Austin: What the hell is that supposed to mean.  
Veracity: Nothing. Don't worry about it. I gotta go the shows about to start.  
Austin: Vera!

(Then she hangs up with him and turns the phone off.)

Veracity: That way he can't bother me during the show.

(Calamity smiles at her. Later the show is in full swing with other acts from around the world all leading up to DSM and the Bellas. As both groups finish up with 

their sets of songs everyone claps for them getting them to smile up on the stage. Then Charity walks off to go and talk to Cynthia. Later.)

Serenity: Where'd Charity go?  
Calamity: I don't know she was here a minute ago.

(They walk off to go find her. Cynthia's walking off of the stage as someone walks up to her.)

Charity: Cynthia!

(She turns and looks at her than smiles.)

Cynthia: Hey Babe.  
Charity: Hey sexy.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Cynthia: I'm so glad you came.  
Charity: So am i. You guys were awesome babe.  
Cynthia: Well Thank you baby.  
Charity: You're welcome.  
Beca: CR.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Cynthia: Hey.  
Beca: Whose this pretty lady?

(Charity looks at her and laughs.)

Charity: My bands lead singer would like you.  
Beca: She pretty?  
Charity: Yes.  
Cynthia: Beca this is my fiancee Charity.  
Beca: Oh wow I'm so sorry.  
Charity: That's okay. But if you ever wanna meet her I can always introduce you to her.  
Beca: I would actually like that.  
Charity: Okay.  
Calamity: Hey Charity there you are.

(She turns and looks at the rest of her band mates and smiles at them.)

Charity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. Whose the pretty ladies with you?  
Charity: This is my fiancee Cynthia Rose Adams.  
Cynthia: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Charity: Babe these are my bandmates Calamity Serenity and Veracity.

(They all wave at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. I'm Beca.  
Calamity: Nice too meet you.

(Veracity and Serenity look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: Hi.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: So sorry.  
Veracity: That's okay. We all agree about her being so pretty.

(She starts petting her head making her laugh.)

Calamity: I'm not a dog.  
Beca: If you were I'd play with you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Would you now?  
Beca: Definitely.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Amy: Bec's you have a boyfriend.  
Beca: I know. But she's so hot.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: Oh my god.  
Beca: What is wrong with me?  
Emily: Not a thing hi. I'm Emily.  
Serenity: Hi.

(She shakes her hand making her smile at her.)

Cynthia: If you and Beca are done flirting with my fiancee's bandmates.  
Emily: Sorry.  
Charity: It's fine. They flirt with a lot of pretty girls.

(Calamity and Serenity both look at her in shock as Veracity is trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Beca: Right.  
Cynthia: We were just about to go and get something to eat if you four wanted to come with?  
Calamity: We could eat.  
Serenity: Yeah. You single?

(Emily looks at her and smiles.)

Emily: I am actually.  
Serenity: Okay good.

(She smiles at her as they walk off to go get something to eat. As they walk off someone comes out of the shadows and gets annoyed as someone pushes past them. But he 

calls out for the Bellas.)

Pieter: Hey Bellas.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Beca: Hey what's up?  
Pieter: I just wanted to come and say on the behalf of DSM and say congrats on your win.

(They all look at him and smile.)

Beca: Thank you.   
Pieter: You're welcome. Kommissar would of come but.  
Beca: No it's okay. You guys were just as good up there.  
Pieter: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.  
Pieter: Anyway i'll go now. Have a good night.  
Beca: You too.

(Then he turns and walks off as Veracity looks at his butt making Serenity laugh at her.)

Veracity: What?  
Serenity: You have a boyfriend.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Amy: You've got a boyfriend?  
Veracity: I unfortunately do.  
Amy: Wow. That doesn't so good.  
Veracity: He's kind of a jerk.  
Amy: I know of those.  
Emily: Yeah you're dating him.

(She looks at her as the other's start laughing as they walk off they head off towards the diner they saw on the way in. Later over at the Diner the Bellas and the 

Evermoist members sit down at a table talking and joking around as they eat their food Emily and Serenity continue to flirt with each other which gets Beca to laugh at 

her. As she continues to talk to Calamity as their talking someone walks into the diner getting them to look up to see who it is. Seeing who it is Calamity gets 

annoyed.)

Beca: You are right?

(She looks at her and then puts her head down.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: So why you look so annoyed?  
Calamity: That's Veracity's new boyfriend.

(She looks up at her and gets annoyed as she turns to see who it is.)

Veracity: Shit.

(Seeing her he walks over to them as he gets to them he looks at her.)

Austin: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. What you do when we left did you follow me?  
Austin: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: Why you sorry?  
Austin: Just apologizing for whatever reason you're mad at me for.  
Veracity: I can't have one weekend without him coming after me.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed as Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Just go talk to the pest.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She gets up and follows him out of the diner as their getting ready to walk out Mark walks in with Jesse and Bumper as they walk in Mark sees them and stops in his 

tracks when he sees whose there.)

Mark: Veracity!


	2. Chanthia wedding/Tragic loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him but it quickly fades when she looks up at Austin who looks annoyed when he sees Mark there.)

Mark: Got it.   
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She grabs him and they walk out of the diner as they walk out Mark turns and looks at them.)

Jesse: Ex?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He turns and looks over at his friends then walks over to them as he gets to them he walks over to them and sits down next to Calamity and throws one of her fries at 

Beca who starts laughing as Calamity lightly smacks him.)

Calamity: Stop throwing my food around.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Lead singer of Ever gorgeous.

(She looks at him and trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: That's funny.  
Mark: What?  
Emily: I thought it should of been Everhotties.

(They start laughing as the three remaining members are trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Now Emily that is no way to treat Eversexies.

(Mark busts up laughing at Calamity's face as she puts her head down.)

Mark: You realize we're just giving you guys hell right?  
Calamity: I do. And that was just so rude.  
Mark: No it wasn't. You laughed.  
Calamity: I did i shouldn't of but i did.  
Serenity: Anyway. Who are they?

(Beca looks up and sees both Jesse and Bumper there and smiles at him.)

Beca: Ladies this is Jesse Swanson my boyfriend.

(Calamity looks up at him and nods her head at him as he puts his hand out for her shake.)

Jesse: Nice to meet you.  
Calamity: Calamity!  
Jesse: Nice to meet you and i'm sorry.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Thank you. I gotta say that's a first.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Someone apologizing for my name.  
Beca: Yeah really. And the tool next to him is Amy's boyfriend Bumper Allen.

(He looks at her and knows they don't like him.)

Bumper: Hi.   
Calamity: Hi.  
Emily: Bec's come on be nice.  
Beca: That was me being nice.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Guys these other pretty ladies are Calamity's bandmates Serenity and Charity.  
Jesse: Hi.  
Charity: Hi.  
Jesse: And i'm guessing the one who just walked out of here was another bandmate of your's.  
Calamity: Yeah her names Veracity and she use to date Mark.  
Bumper: Oh. Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah. I could still beat the hell out of him for stealing my girlfriend. But then again.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: He's not the only person i know whose stolen someone from the person they were with.  
Calamity: Mark he's dead.  
Mark: Doesn't mean i had to like the guy dead or alive.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jesse: Brother in law.  
Mark: Unfortunately.

(They look at him and know he still doesn't like the man his sister was married to.)

Mark: Anyway. I hear congrats are in order for the Bellas.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Mark: That was an awesome performance.  
Chloe: Thank you.   
Mark: You're welcome.  
Bumper: And after the show was that one of the DSM members talking to you guys?  
Beca: Yeah he wanted to say congrats for winning.  
Bumper: Wow okay.  
Mark: Bellas are always going to be better.

(Jesse looks at him.)

Mark: And prettier.

(Calamity and Serenity are trying to keep from laughing a long with Charity who hides her face into Cynthia's shoulder.)

Mark: Jesse! Bumper this is Cynthia's fiancee.  
Jesse: You're engaged?  
Cynthia: I am and this is her.  
Charity: Hi.  
Jesse: Hi. You're a lucky lady.

(Charity looks at Cynthia whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Charity: I like to think so.

(Outside Veracity and Austin are arguing getting them to look outside and Mark gets up to go see what's going on but Pieter walks up to them and shoves him back.)

Calamity: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They get up and walk off outside to break up the fight in case Austin tries anything.)

Pieter: You were told to leave.  
Austin: I'm not going anywhere without my girlfriend.  
Pieter: And from what we hear she shouldn't even be your girlfriend.  
Austin: Excuse me.  
Pieter: You heard me.  
Austin: No i did. I just wanted to know if i should punch you now or later.

(Pieter looks at him and laughs.)

Pieter: Try girlfriend beater. Or should i call you. Girlfriend stealer.

(Austin punches him sending him down as he goes down Mark had just walked out of the diner and rushes over to Austin and spins him around then punches him sending him 

down as he goes to the ground he looks up at him as Calamity rushes over to Veracity and pulls her away from the guys as Austin gets up and attacks Mark as they fall 

to the ground he starts beating on his face as he's beating on it Veracity's trying to pull him off of him as Pieter rushes forward and tackles him to the ground as he 

lands Pieter punches him knocking him unconscious as Veracity runs over to Mark as she gets to him she looks him over as he's looking at her she grabs him up and hangs 

onto him as he hugs her.)

Veracity: I'm so sorry Mark.

(He hangs onto her. As he hangs onto her she looks up at Calamity who walks over to them and helps her with him.)

Veracity: I can't do it anymore Cal.  
Calamity: You saying what i think you are?  
Veracity: Yes i want him out of my life and out of his.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. As she hangs onto the man she still loves as she's hanging onto him Kommissar rushes up to them.)

Kommissar: Pieter!

(He turns and looks at her. As he stands up.)

Pieter: I'm are right but he's not.

(She kneels down next to them and looks him over.)

Pieter: Let her look him over. She's a nurse.

(Veracity looks at her and let's her look Mark over as she's looking him over Austin starts coming too as the police rush up and turn him over and arrest him once he's 

cuffed they get him up to take him back to their cruiser as their walking him off he looks at them.)

Austin: You better keep her away from Mark Calamity or i'll make you regret it.

(She looks up at him and notices who he's looking at and tells Jesse who quickly stands up and stands guard next to Beca who clings to both him and Bumper.)

Austin: I wasn't talking about her. Calamity!

(She looks up at him and realize's what he mean't and looks at her bandmates who look at her.)

Serenity: He'd actually kill his own sister?  
Calamity: I wouldn't put it past him.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her. A couple of months later over Las Vegas,NV it's the day of Cynthia and Charity's wedding over at the chapel Mark sees her 

sitting there and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Cynthia: Hi.  
Mark: Nervous?  
Cynthia: Just a little bit.  
Mark: It's okay to be nervous.  
Cynthia: I know it is.  
Mark: What's up?  
Cynthia: I'm just worried that my ex will get wind of this and come to try and stop the wedding.  
Mark: She won't find out. And if by any chance she does find out and comes the wedding will be long over then.  
Cynthia: I know and i can't wait.  
Mark: I'm sure.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Charity walks in followed by Serenity.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Charity: Hey. Wow.

(Cynthia looks at her and smiles at her. As Mark gets up and walks over to Serenity.)

Serenity: Never would of figured Charity was the marrying type.  
Mark: Yeah really. How's Veracity doing?  
Serenity: For the most part she's doing just fine.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Serenity: She's okay. Realizing that Marley's brother threatened her life.  
Mark: Sent her into protect of mode.  
Serenity: Yeah. She moved Marley back in with her in order to keep her safe.  
Mark: I can tell she still loves her.  
Serenity: She does and it shows.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her as he hugs his friend getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Anyway.

(He pulls away from her as Calamity walks into chapel followed by Marley who Mark walks over to.)

Mark: Hey.  
Marley: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Marley: Well i'm not to happy with the fact that my own brother threatened to kill me.  
Mark: But you got one hell of a body guard.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Marley: And she has the body to match it too.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he hugs her then pulls away from her. As Mark walks off.)

Calamity: Seriously.  
Marley: One of the best things about being the ex.  
Calamity: And what's that?  
Marley: Still knowing more than anyone else in here what you look like naked.

(Calamity puts her head down making her laugh at her.)

Marley: Gee who knew it was still easy to make you blush.  
Calamity: I'm not blushing i have no idea what you're talking about.  
Marley: Yeah sure you don't.

(Calamity pushes her forward making her laugh. Later the wedding ceremony is underway as all of Cynthia and Charity's friends watch them getting married Mark grabs 

Veracity's hand getting her to smile at him. He brings it up and kisses the back of it then puts it down before anyone notices it but unknown to them Marley saw and 

smiles at them. Then they go back to the wedding. As the ceremony ends the priest announce them married and Cynthia kisses her getting her to smile in it as everyone 

else stands up and claps for them then they pull away from each other and walk back down the aisle as newly weds and leave the chapel as they walk out Mark grabs 

Veracity and they walk out of eye sight once their out of sight he kisses her fully getting her to laugh at him as their kissing he smiles in it then pulls away from 

her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Marley: I saw that.

(They turn and look at her.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Marley: I won't say anything.  
Veracity: Thanks.  
Marley: Anytime. Besides Cynthia and Charity wanna know where the reception is going to be.  
Mark: Right come on.

(They follow him to where the reception is going to be. Later that night over at one of the bars in the hotel their all there talking and joking around as Mark and 

Veracity are trying to keep their hands to themselves and Marley laughs at them which then gets Mark to give her the finger.)

Marley: What?   
Mark: What?

(He throws pop corn at her making her laugh at him as he throws another one at Calamity and he points at Marley who looks at him at him in shock then looks at her ex.)

Marley: It was him.  
Mark: I have no idea what she's talking about.  
Marley: Shut up yes he does.  
Mark: I don't really. Vera tell her.  
Veracity: He did it.

(He looks at her as Marley and Veracity clap hands making Calamity laugh at them.)

Mark: Hey Cal can i talk to you real fast.  
Calamity: Yeah. I'll be back.  
Marley: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off with him. Out in the main area of the hotel.)

Mark: So you moved Marley back in.  
Calamity: I did. I know i shouldn't of. But she promised me she'd change.  
Mark: I know and by the looks of it she has.  
Calamity: Yeah. She's turning back into the woman i fell in love with.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: That she is. But i'd still be careful Cal. I mean with that threat still unfortunately being hung over her head.  
Calamity: Yeah Mark i know. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i lost her completely.  
Mark: Let's hope you never have to.  
Calamity: Yeah really.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: If you wanna get back together with her no one here is going to stop you.  
Calamity: I know that. I just don't want her to go back to the way she was.  
Mark: If she wants you back and wants to keep you.  
Calamity: I know. God Mark i still love her.  
Mark: It's up to you Calamity on weather you get back together with her or not.   
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Calamity: I know i just told you i still love Marley but.  
Mark: You like Beca.  
Calamity: Yes i do.  
Mark: She likes you too. But thing is.  
Calamity: I know she has a boyfriend.  
Mark: There you go.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: She's going to make one hell of a friend.  
Mark: By the looks of it she are ready has.

(Calamity laughs at him as they both walk back into the bar where the reception is being held as they walk back in they walk back over to everyone as they get to them 

Calamity puts her hand onto Marley's shoulder getting her to look up at her.)

Marley: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Mark just wanted to talk to me.  
Marley: Okay. By the way Mark.  
Mark: Yes.  
Marley: Veracity said you have a nice butt.

(He looks at her and then to his ex who looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Awe thank you Vera.  
Veracity: You're welcome and Marley i'm going to kill you for that.

(They start laughing then calm down as they go back to Charity and Cynthia's wedding reception. Later Mark gets up to leave as someone walks up to him.)

Marley: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Marley: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just tired. And i have an early flight back National City in the morning.  
Marley: Oh okay. I forgot you work for.  
Mark: Yeah but please don't say the agency's name we don't technically exist.  
Marley: Your secrets safe with me.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. Char Cynthia congrats again and i'll see aye.  
Charity: Night Mark.  
Mark: Night. I'll see you later are right.  
Marley: Okay.  
Calamity: You ready to go?  
Marley: Yeah.

(He smiles at them as they all walk out of the bar to go up to their rooms for the night. Later up on their floor the elevator reaches their floor and they all walk 

off towards their rooms as they reach Mark's room he looks at them as they walk by him.)

Mark: Don't do anything i wouldn't do.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I'd be to scared to do anything you'd do.

(He looks at her and laughs as he opens the door and walks into his room as he walks in he closes the door once it's closed he looks over at his bed and sees Veracity 

there and walks over to it as he gets there she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto it as their kiss continues she deepens 

it sending them into a love making session. A couple of years later over in National City,Ca over at the DEO Mark walks into their command center with Alex and Kara 

right behind him as they get there Mark walks up to Winn and smacks him in the head making him laugh along with Alex and Kara as their working Kara hears something and 

flies off to go see what happened. Then Mark gets a call from Maggie telling him there was an accident and he quickly rushes from the building. Over at the scene Mark 

pulls up and walks over to Maggie as he gets to her she tells him who was in the car and then he looks at her.)

Mark: She alive?  
Maggie: She died on impact.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Maggie: Where is she?  
Mark: She's back at their apartment. You got any idea who ran the stop light?  
Maggie: As of right now we have nothing.  
Mark: Shit.  
Maggie: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's okay. It's just i'm not looking forward to having this conversation with her.  
Maggie: Take one of the other agents with you.  
Mark: I just might do that. Hey Rogers.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: Come with me to talk to Calamity.  
Adam: Yes sir.

(He walks off with him as their walking towards his truck they see someone walking towards them.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Adam: What?  
Mark: Calamity!

(He turns and looks at her they both walk over to her seeing the car she runs over to it and they both manage to catch her before she gets to the accident scene.)

Calamity: Mark that's.  
Mark: Yes it is and i'm sorry.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: Cal she died on impact.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him as she falls into him and he hangs onto her and he looks up at his two best friends.)

Mark: I'm so sorry.

(She looks at the car a long with Rogers and Andres.)

Mark: Adam!  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: Get Serenity and have her meet us at the DEO.  
Adam: Got it.  
Mark: Eric help me get her up and into the back of my truck.

(He walks over to them and helps Mark get her up. Once she's up Mark unlocks the truck and opens the back door once it's open he helps her into it once she's inside he 

closes it and looks at him.)

Eric: Mark!  
Mark: She really loved her.  
Eric: Damn.  
Mark: And this is not something she needs.  
Eric: Nope. I mean in between being over looked for the USO tour.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's not bring that up with her right here. I mean she just lost her girlfriend.  
Eric: Sorry.

(He nods his head at him. Later back over at DEO up in one of their conference rooms Calamity's sitting there thinking as Mark stands out on the bridge. As Kara walks 

up to him.)

Kara: How is she?

(He looks at her and over to the room she's in.)

Mark: Heartbroken.

(Kara nods her head at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah.   
Mark: Kara i'm sure Sam's fine.  
Kara: I know it's just we haven't really seen or heard from her in awhile.  
Mark: I know that.

(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he excuses himself.)

Mark: Excuse me.  
Kara: Yeah sure.  
Mark: And no superhearing.

(She puts her hands up in surrender as he laughs at her and answers the phone.)

Mark: General Posen.

(He walks off and he talks to him.)

Mark: Really? Yeah no that's great to hear yeah i'll tell them the next time i see them. Yes sir bye.

(Then he hangs up and looks back at the room that now has all four Evermoist members in it.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: That was General Posen.  
Alex: Aubrey's father?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: He told me i can pick two groups to join up with the USO tour this year.  
Alex: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. And i know the one group i'm inviting.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: There's four of them right there.

(She turns and looks at the room.)

Alex: That should some what lighten Calamity's mood.  
Mark: Yeah and now all i gotta do is find a second group to join up with the USO tour.  
Alex: I can think of one.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I can't believe i didn't think of them. I'll take a flight out to New York later and talk to them.  
Alex: Okay. But tell them first.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He walks off towards them as he gets to the room he walks in and they look up at him.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her as she grabs him into a hug getting him to smile a little at her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We're gonna find who did this.  
Calamity: I know that. And thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Charity: Aside from that.  
Mark: I just got a call General Posen.

(They all look at him.)

Serenity: And?  
Mark: Evermoist is going to Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was sad at the end. But they got the sprites lifted at the very end of the story. Chapter two of Wrath of the Ex is next stay toned.


	3. The Bellas see Evermoist again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Serenity: And?  
Mark: Evermoist is going to Spain.

(They all look up at him.)

Charity: What you say?  
Mark: You four ladies are going to Spain.

(Calamity quickly pulls Mark into a hug getting him to laugh at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Calamity: That's actually something i really wanted to hear.  
Mark: That's always good to hear.  
Calamity: Thanks Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Calamity: You've always been there for us and well.  
Mark: Well to be honest there is no other band that i can think of that is as good as you four.  
Calamity: There's the Bellas.  
Mark: But their not a band.

(She starts laughing at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Calamity: I honestly don't know right now.  
Mark: Okay. Take as much as you need are right.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He stands up and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him and looks at Lena.)

Lena: How is she?  
Mark: Grieving.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I just don't get it.  
Lena: You and me both.  
Mark: How's Sam?  
Lena: She's okay.  
Mark: Okay what's wrong?  
Lena: It's nothing really.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lena: You act as of you don't believe me?  
Mark: I don't but then again. Picking on you is a lot more fun to do when it comes around to Kara.

(She looks at him and laughs as Kara looks at him having over heard what he said.)

Lena: She's gonna get you for that.  
Mark: Oh i know this.

(They start laughing again then calm down as they walk off. A couple of months later it's three weeks until the start of the USO tour. It's Been close to two months 

since Marley was killed in the accident and shortly after the funeral Calamity moved out of National City and moved to New York. To be closer to her bandmates. Not 

long after Calamity moved to New York Serenity and Adam had a falling out and broke up after the break up she moved in with Calamity and they've grown closer as 

friends. Over in New York over at Beca's place of work he sees walking towards work with John and Gail trailing right behind her camera on her and saying things about 

her and the Bellas Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Don't you two ever get tired of the insults you throw at the Bellas.

(Beca looks up when she hears a voice she hasn't heard in two years.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you been?  
Beca: Good. Until they started following me around again.  
Mark: Don't you two have a life?  
Beca: If they did i'd be completely surprised.  
Mark: So would i. How's it going Gail?  
Gail: Oh you know.  
Mark: Oh sadly i do. When it comes around to him.

(John looks at him not sure of what to say as Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: So what brings you to New York?  
Mark: I wanted to come and see the Bellas.  
Beca: Yeah well we haven't been together since collage.  
Mark: Oh damn. Now i owe Charity twenty bucks.

(Beca starts laughing at him.)

Beca: Twenty Bucks.  
Mark: Calamity wanted to make it a hundred.  
Beca: Really?  
Mark: I'm cheap.   
Beca: I'll take your word for it. How is she doing anyway?  
Mark: She's okay. She's holding up for the most part.  
Beca: I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through.  
Mark: It's never easy to lose someone you love and Marley was someone she loved a lot.

(Beca looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: Yeah i mean i know heartbreak.  
Mark: I heard about you and Jesse.  
Beca: Yeah. He moved on fast.  
Mark: I know. And i'm sorry.  
Beca: It's okay. Anyway. I gotta go into work.  
Mark: Okay.   
Beca: But maybe someday we can catch up.  
Mark: Sure. Stay out of trouble.  
Beca: I've been trying.  
Mark: But.  
Beca: Amy keeps getting me into it.  
Mark: Well then tell Bumper.  
Beca: Him and Amy broke up.  
Mark: Well shit.  
Beca: Yeah anyway. I'll talk to you later Mark.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark puts his hand onto the camera and walks off to go see Calamity. Over at Calamity's apartment in her room Calamity's 

In her room lying down on her bed as someone knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(The door opens and Serenity walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She looks up at her.)

Calamity: Hey. You okay?  
Serenity: Yeah. I mean breaking up sucks but.  
Calamity: You can always go back to him.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I could. But I won't.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She sits up and waves her over to her. As Serenity gets to her she sits down and looks at her.)

Calamity: What's going on?  
Serenity: I don't know I mean. Ever since i broke up with Adam.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: I can't seem to keep my mind off of Emily.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I'd say I know the feeling but.  
Serenity: You miss Marley?  
Calamity: So damn much.  
Serenity: I'm sorry Calamity.  
Calamity: It's fine. But to be honest.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: As much as I love and miss Marley.  
Serenity: Which one?  
Calamity: Beca!  
Serenity: Can't really be surprised by that.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: What you gonna do if you ever see her again?  
Calamity: No idea. What about you?  
Serenity: I don't even know.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I think we'll have to see when we do see them again.  
Serenity: Yeah really. Anyway I was getting ready to go out and meet up with Vera and Charity.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: You wanna come with?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Calamity: Yeah. Just give me a minute.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She gets up and walks out of the room. As she walks out she pulls her phone out and calls one of them who answers on the first ring.)

Veracity: Hello!  
Serenity: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey what's up?  
Serenity: I'm finally getting Cal out of her room.  
Veracity: Okay. You know where to meet us right?  
Serenity: Yeah i do.  
Veracity: Okay see you then.  
Serenity: Okay bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then she hangs up and walks off towards the living room to go sit down and wait for Calamity to come out of her room. Later over at the Brooklyn Aquarium. Calamity 

and Serenity walk into the building and look around it.)

Calamity: Why are we at the Brooklyn Aquarium?  
Serenity: Me and the girls figured this be the best place to go and have fun.  
Calamity: You hate the aquarium.  
Serenity: No i don't.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Serenity: Okay so i do. But then again. Can we can get any luckier then seeing that.

(She looks towards the stage and sees the other Bellas there and Calamity looks at her again.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Serenity: I found out from Charity that they were suppost to be doing some type of reunion here and i thought.  
Calamity: Get me out of my room to see the Bellas live.  
Serenity: It's actually going to be the new Barden Bellas.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I'm sorry. This was all Vera's idea. We just went along with it.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She looks at her and laughs as she pushes her forward making her laugh at her. Later the New Barden Bellas are up on the stage performing Sit still and look pretty.)

Veracity: Yeah Cal sit still and look pretty.

(Serenity and Charity are trying to keep from laughing at them as she throws popcorn at her friend making her laugh even more.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Serenity: Come on say it you know you missed this?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I did actually thanks.  
Serenity: You're welcome.  
Charity: Cal.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: We all know heart break and it's never easy. But to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Charity: It's never easy to lose someone you're so in love with.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It's not that.  
Veracity: What is it?  
Calamity: It's just like i said to Serenity earlier.  
Charity: Which is?  
Calamity: As much as i loved and miss Marley which is a lot.  
Charity: Okay.  
Calamity: I can't help but think that maybe.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: That maybe someday i'll find it in me to move on with my life.  
Veracity: Always good to hear.  
Calamity: Yeah. But i'm just not really in the right mind set to even really think about dating again.  
Veracity: There's no time limit on grief Calamity.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Charity: Now let's go back to watching Serenity's girlfriend.

(They start laughing at her face as she puts her head down.)

Serenity: Why me?  
Charity: Because you haven't taken your eyes off of her since the new Barden Bellas walked out onto the stage.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I know.

(They laugh at her as they go back to watching them perform. Over by the other Bellas their all watching Emily perform with the new Barden Bellas. Later after the 

performance over at the bar the older Bellas are by the bar as Emily rushes up to them and apologizes for the misunderstanding for what happened.)

Beca: No it's okay. Really.  
Emily: Okay. Anyway is it just me or did anyone else see the Evermoist members in the fans.

(Beca looks up at her.)

Beca: You saw them too?  
Emily: Yeah.  
Beca: I thought it was just me.  
Chloe: What where?  
Emily: While me and the other's were up on the stage performing i thought i saw them.  
Aubrey: Oh wow.   
Emily: Yeah. Oh well.  
Stacie: Were you hoping they were here?  
Emily: Kind of.  
Aubrey: I'm sorry Em's.  
Emily: It's fine. I mean the last time we saw either one of them was in Copenhagen.  
Beca: And CR's and Charity's wedding.

(Cynthia looks at them and then puts her head down annoyed with herself for leaving Charity the way she did after her Ex lied to her about Charity. Then Beca looks 

across from them and sees the ladies they were just talking about and she walks over to them with Emily right behind her. Over by them their talking and joking around 

as Emily and Beca reach them.)

Beca: Evermoist as we all live and breath.

(They turn and look at them.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She stands up and hugs her then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: How you four been?  
Calamity: Good for the most part.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: Yeah. How you ladies doing?  
Emily: Good. We're actually all over there talking and catching up.

(They look over and wave at the other Bellas and they wave back at them.)

Beca: So what you four up to?  
Serenity: Nothing really. Just sitting here and hanging out.  
Beca: Always good to see.   
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Actually we're going to be leaving the states for a while.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Emily: Oh yeah.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Beca: Where you guys going?  
Calamity: Spain!  
Beca: Wow. Sounds like fun.  
Charity: Yeah we're going to be joining up with the USO tour.

(Both Beca and Emily look at them and smile at them.)

Emily: Wow the USO.  
Serenity: Yeah it should be fun.  
Beca: Wow. I almost wish we were going with you guys.

(Calamity and Serenity look at them and smile at em.)

Calamity: So do we.  
Serenity: Yeah the friendly competition would be fun.  
Beca: And the company wouldn't be so bad either.

(Beca eyes Calamity up and down which gets Emily to laugh at her.)

Calamity: I couldn't agree more.

(They continue to talk and joke around with them until they have to go.)

Emily: Well we hope you guys have fun.  
Calamity: We will.  
Veracity: We'll send you guys a post card from one of the stops on the tour.  
Beca: Can one of them be of her Shirtless?

(Serenity and Emily start laughing at Calamity's face along with Veracity and Charity.)

Aubrey: Okay once you're done flirting with their lead singer can the rest of us say hi.

(Beca turns and looks at her trying to keep from laughing as she bury's her face into Chloe's front whose trying to keep from laughing. Once the other Bellas have said 

their hellos the Evermoist members turn and leave.)

Stacie: What the hell was that?  
Beca: I don't know. It's just Veracity said Post cards and for some reason that came out of my mouth.  
Aubrey: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah i know.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Amy: Anyway. Aubrey had an idea.  
Emily: Oh yeah.  
Beca: What was that?  
Aubrey: Well as i'm sure they were telling you that USO does a slute to the troops every year and this year DJ Khaled is hosting it.  
Beca: Oh wow.  
Aubrey: Yeah so i was thinking maybe i could get my dad to get us an invite.  
Mark: Or i could always invite you ladies to go and join up with Beca's girlfriend and her bandmates in Spain.

(The other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Beca: I. Yeah shut up.  
Mark: Anyway. What you ladies say?  
Beca: I say hell yeah.  
Mark: Okay then.

(They spend some more time with him. Three weeks later over in Spain over at the base where the first show will be. A van pulls up and the Evermoist members get out of 

it and look around it.)

Charity: Wow. This is so cool.  
Calamity: Yeah it is.  
Mark: So glad you four think so.

(They look at him and laugh as Mark walks up to them and hugs them all then pulls away from em.)

Mark: You four ready?  
Serenity: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Well Your instruments arrived an hour ago so. They'll be in the hanger further down that way. Agents Vasquez and Danvers will be your security detail 

while the tour is going.

Charity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Now i gotta go and get ready for the other act to arrive.  
Serenity: Wait there's another one.  
Mark: Yup and i think you four are going to like this one.

(He turns and walks off as he say's something to Alex and she nods her head at him. Then he walks off.)

Alex: You ready to go?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She nods her head at them as they walk off towards the hanger. As their walking towards the hanger Calamity realizes that she forgot her phone.)

Calamity: Crap.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: I forgot my phone.  
Veracity: So go back and get it. We'll meet you over there.  
Calamity: Okay. Hey Alex.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Alex: Yeah.  
Calamity: I gotta go back to the van and get my phone i'll meet you guys down there.  
Alex: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Alex: Okay. Make it quick.  
Calamity: Will do.

(She walks back to the van to get her phone. As she walks off the other's walk off towards the hanger as she's getting to the van they arrived in. As she gets to it 

she reaches in and grabs her phone and looks it over as she's looking at it someone walks up behind her and hits her from behind as she hits the ground they start 

beating on her as they beat on her she rolls over in pain then one of them picks her up and starts punching her. As they continue she looks at them. Over by the Bellas 

their walking towards the hanger as Beca sees something going on over by the vans then splits off from the rest of the Bellas and heads over to them. Back over by 

Calamity and her attackers as they finish up with her they let her go. As Austin grabs her face and looks at her.)

Austin: Tell your friend to stay the hell away from Veracity.  
Calamity: Fuck off.  
Austin: You heard me Calamity.  
Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at her and see her there with one of the other Bellas.)

Austin: Tell Mark to stay away from Veracity.  
Beca: Go get one of her bandmates.  
Flo: Okay.

(She runs off to go find one of them as Austin sees her run off and decides it's time to go and they run off as Beca rushes over to her as she's about to fall over 

Beca catches her and hangs onto her.)

Beca: What was that about?  
Calamity: Veracity broke up with him.  
Beca: It's about time.

(She looks at her and smiles a little at her but quickly stops when her lip starts hurting. Back up by the hanger Flo runs in which gets everyone's attention.)

Flo: I'm looking for the other Evermoist members.  
Charity: Right here. What's wrong?  
Flo: Veracity's ex was just here and he attacked her.  
Veracity: What?  
Chloe: She are right?  
Flo: They beat her badly she can barely stand up.  
Serenity: Oh god.

(They all rush from the hanger and head out towards her.)

Aubrey: Anyone with her?  
Flo: Beca is.  
Chloe: Come on.

(They all walk off with them. Back over by Beca and Calamity she helps her sit back against the van.)

Beca: You're gonna be okay.  
Calamity: I know. But my ribs don't feel like it.

(Beca looks at her and places her hand on her cheek getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: You're still drop dead gorgeous.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She continues to smile at her.)

Calamity: Why you even here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you.  
Beca: We were invited by Mark.  
Calamity: Well then.  
Beca: Yeah we're here to have fun  
Calamity: I'd hope so.  
Serenity: Calamity!

(She looks up at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: For the most part.  
Charity: Okay. Thanks for being here Beca.  
Beca: You're welcome.  
Chloe: We'll meet you up there.  
Calamity: Okay. And thank you seriously  
Beca: Anytime.

(She stands up and walks off with the other Bellas to go up to the hanger. As they walk off Serenity looks her over.)

Veracity: I can't believe he showed up here.  
Serenity: As long as she's okay.  
Veracity: Yeah really. Can you stand?  
Calamity: I think so.

(Serenity and Charity help her up once she's up they start walking towards the hanger as their walking towards the hanger as they get there Chicago walks over to 

them.)

Chicago: You are right?  
Calamity: No.

(She goes to fall over but Mark quickly catches her.)

Mark: Who did this?  
Serenity: Austin.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed. Then he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Seriously?

(Veracity nods her head at him as he looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.

With Calamity having been beaten up by Veracity's jealous ex will she make it through the tour. We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Riff off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage. I hope you enjoy it. Prepare for Protect of Beca Mitchell.

Mark: What he say to you?  
Calamity: He wants me to keep you away from Veracity.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Chicago: Why the hell would he want you to stay away from Veracity?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean the bastard stole her from me.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Mark: Enough to do the show tonight?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean i'll have to have some help getting my guitar on tonight but yeah i should be fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off annoyed as he walks off Veracity follows after him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: He's not ruining this for us. I can promise you that.

(She pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Mark he just beat the hell out of Calamity.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: Babe i don't know about you. But i really don't want to lose one of my bestfriends all because he won't stay the hell away from me.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: If you want this to be over again i'll.

(She looks at him and shakes her head at him.)

Veracity: No. I don't want us to be over again. I'm happy we're back together. But the thing is i just i can't lose her or you.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: Mark i love you.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he hugs her again.)

Mark: I love you too.

(He looks around to make sure no ones watching then leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You realize we're in the open.  
Mark: Yeah but their all focused on Calamity.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as he hugs her again then she pulls away from him and walks back over to Calamity along with Mark right behind her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: You wanna sit down?  
Calamity: Please.

(He helps her over to the steps leading up to the stage and helps her sit down once she's down he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You good?  
Calamity: Yeah i am.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chicago: Hey Mark you got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll be back.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They walk off to go talk once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Chicago: We've upped the security for the base for tonight's show.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chicago: At least if we have added security.  
Mark: She's less likely to get beaten up again.  
Chicago: Pretty much.  
Mark: I just find it funny.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: The bastard stole her from me and he's being possess of her.  
Chicago: How long have you two known him?  
Mark: Oh i don't really know him.  
Chicago: What about her?  
Mark: She only knew him because of his sister.

(Chicago look at him.)

Chicago: Who was the sister?  
Mark: Marley Rose.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Chicago: Calamity's dead girlfriend?  
Mark: The very same.  
Chicago: Marley was really related to him?  
Mark: Yes she was.  
Chicago: I feel bad for her. And I've never met her.  
Mark: She was a real sweet girl and she loved Calamity a lot.

(Chicago nods his head at him.)

Chicago: You seem like you were effected by her death as well.  
Mark: Not like Calamity was. I mean Marley mean't so damn much to her. And Calamity loved her.   
Chicago: Love her life type thing?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: Gees. You guys ever catch who did it?  
Mark: Nope.  
Chicago: lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk Mark looks around and then laughs at something Chicago said as they walk back to the Hanger. Over in the hanger Calamity's sitting down on 

the steps leading up to the stage talking with the other Evermoist members. As Beca walks over to them.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: I was just coming over here to see how you're doing?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I'm okay.  
Serenity: Did we thank you for being there?  
Beca: Yeah you did.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Beca: I really am glad you're okay Calamity.  
Calamity: Thanks.

(She nods her head at her and then walks off as Calamity puts her head down.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah I'm fine.  
Veracity: No you're not.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: If only I hadn't just Marley.

(They look at her and then over to Beca.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: I'm are right. It just sucks.  
Serenity: We wouldn't hold it against you if you liked her.  
Calamity: I know that. But I'm not ready.  
Serenity: Okay.

(Charity's looking over at Cynthia whose talking and joking around with Jessica and Ashley feeling someone watching her she turns and looks at her smiles a little then 

turns and goes back to her conversation.)

Veracity: Charity!

(She looks over at her.)

Charity: Yeah.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Charity: I miss her.  
Calamity: We know you do.  
Serenity: What happened with you two?  
Charity: Her ex made an appearance and didn't know how to take no for answer.  
Veracity: Meaning.  
Charity: Meaning I got annoyed and told the ex to leave us alone or I'd call the police on her for harrassment.  
Serenity: That broke you two up?  
Charity: No. What broke us up was her lying to her and saying I threatened to beat her up.  
Calamity: Was their a witness to this supposed it threat?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Who?  
Charity: Marley!  
Calamity: She didn't say anything to me.  
Charity: Cynthia's ex asked her not to.  
Calamity: You know she was trying to tell me something.  
Veracity: And.  
Calamity: She kept getting interrupted by her damn phone.  
Charity: It was probably Cynthia's ex.  
Calamity: I don't know. I never asked.

(She nods her head at her. Then they turn to look when they hear someone yell out at the people behind them.)

Beca: Are you guys fucken kidding me?  
John: What?  
Beca: She can barely stand and you assholes want us to do a riff off with them?  
Gail: Well it's a competition.  
Beca: I don't give a rat's ass we're not doing it.  
John: But.

(Back behind them Calamity stands up in pain but walks up to them. As she gets to them she puts her hand onto her shoulder.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: I'm good. Just wondering what a riff off is?  
Chloe: It's a game we like to play to see whose better. And I can't really say us. Because well we never seem to win.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: You gonna be okay to do this?

(Calamity looks at her and goes to fall but Chicago catches her in time and has her sit down on one of the boxes once she's down he looks at her.)

Chicago: You okay?  
Calamity: No.  
Chicago: Okay. Yeah their not doing it. I don't care what they say.  
Calamity: I agree.

(Gail and John go to say something but Beca snaps at them.)

Beca: Okay know what i'm so fucken fed up with you two.

(They all look at Beca in shock at how fast she turns around and looks at them.)

Gail: Beca come on.  
Beca: Did you two not just see what happened?  
John: Well yes.  
Beca: And you two seriously want us to do a damn Riff off?

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

John: Yes.  
Beca: Can you ladies believe this ass hat?

(The other Bellas look at her and then over to Calamity whose holding her ribs.)

Amy: Beca's right we're not doing it. Just make you two happy.  
Mark: Sam get her some ice for her ribs.  
Sam: Got it.

(He walks off to go get her some ice for her ribs. Over by DJ Khaled and Theo they can hear the arguing going on over by the others and look over Theo gets up and 

walks over to them as he gets to them he taps Beca's shoulder.)

Beca: He wants us to do the Riff off.

(Theo looks at her and then to Calamity whose holding her ribs.)

Theo: Mark!  
Mark: Beca doesn't wanna do them. And i say they shouldn't have to. And given the shape Calamity's in.  
Calamity: I'm are right.  
Charity: No you're not. Cal you can barely stand up.  
Calamity: I know that. But we all know these two aren't going to give up until they get what they want.

(They all look at her as one of the Saddle up members comes back with the ice for Calamity's ribs she takes it from and smiles at him.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Sam: You bet.

(Then he walks back over to his bandmates and stands with them as Calamity puts the ice onto her ribs.)

John: See even she wants to do it.  
Calamity: Actually i just wanna do it shut you the hell up.

(Her bandmates look at her trying to keep from laughing. Beca walks over to her and looks at her.)

Beca: We don't have to do it.  
Calamity: I know that. But if it's the only way to shut them up.  
Chloe: Calamity your health is a lot more important then some stupid Riff off.

(Calamity looks at them and smiles at them.)

Calamity: And as happy that i am that you guys care about my well being.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I wanna see how good you ladies really are when it comes around to it.  
Beca: Seriously?  
Calamity: I am. And i know Saddle up and those two wanna know how good you are.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Young Sparrow: Yeah we do.  
DJ Dragon nutz: Bring it on Bellas.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Okay. Just so you know.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: You four asked for it.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she stops from her ribs hurting.)

Veracity: You sure about this?  
Calamity: Yeah. Besides how often do we get to go up against the Bellas doing one of these things.  
Veracity: True. Just real quick question.  
Aubrey: No instruments.  
Charity: Okay.

(They smile at her.)

Mark: Are we actually doing the Riff off?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure you're up for it Cal?  
Calamity: Yeah. All i gotta do is remain seated.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chicago: Whose keeping track.  
Mark: I'll do it.  
Beca: Are right.   
Mark: Whose going first?

(Then Lily rushes forward making them laugh.)

Mark: I really do need to stop asking that damn question.

(They start laughing at him. As their laughing Lily starts laying down a beat for their first song of the Riff off.)

Chicago: Who you betting against?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh i'm so not answering that question.  
Chicago: Good don't.

(They start laughing as the Bellas kick off the Riff off.)

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (I'm comin' up)  
I'm comin' (up)  
I'm comin' up so you  
Dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said, shut up and dance with me  
Toot, toot  
Let me give you that  
Beep, beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin'  
In my 6-4  
Badapap  
With all my bellas sayin'  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Hell yeah)  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Let me ride)

(As the Bellas finish off the first part of the Riff off Mark looks at Chicago.)

Chicago: Nope.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Chloe: See what we did there?  
Serenity: So it's singing.

(Chloe looks at her and gives her the finger making them laugh.)

Serenity: Name the time and place.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Chloe: Nope.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Aubrey: Okay smart ass.  
Mark: Yes she is.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: I'm just agreeing.  
Serenity: Ass.  
Mark: Yes you do.

(Chicago's next to him trying to keep from laughing.)

Aubrey: Let's make it simple this time. What about Artist you didn't know were Jewish.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Well she said it.  
Calamity: I know.  
Veracity: Let's do it.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then Charity lay's down a beat as Veracity spins Calamity around on the box and Serenity stops it short of Aubrey.)

I wish that I could fly (I could fly)  
So very high (very high)  
Into the sky (into the sky)  
Yeah  
Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away.

Amy: Well get away than.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

I wanna fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you

Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me), oh love

Love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go.

(As they finish off with the second part of the Riff off Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: Shut up.

(They start laughing at her.)

Mark: Sorry. i was actually waiting for Beca to yell out.  
Beca: No.  
Chicago: You mean you don't want Calamity's number?  
Beca: Yes. But not the point. 

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Amy: That's not the only thing she wants from Calamity.

(Beca puts her head in hands and makes a noise making them laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Sound guy: Hey guys i still need vocal check.  
Calamity: Are right.

(Mark walks over to her and helps her up onto the stage as she gets up there he slowly walks away from her as she walks over to the mic.)

Aubrey: Hey hey we're not done yet.  
Calamity: Oh baby we're just getting started.  
Aubrey: Where?  
Mark: Oh.

(They start laughing as Beca smacks her friend.)

Beca: Ignore her.  
Calamity: Sure thing.  
Beca: Hey guys.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: What you say just this once we break the rules and let them play their instruments.  
Chloe: Yeah works for me.  
Aubrey: I don't see a problem with it. I mean their are ready hot so.  
Beca: I know. I wanna see how much more hotter they get.  
Emily: I'm done with it.

(Saddle up start laughing at Evermoist's faces.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Anyway. Chloe next category.  
Chloe: Right um. What about Zombie Apocalypse.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head as she starts singing.)

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
Jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You fill me up and I fall apart  
And I'm only

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
I, didn't know I was lost  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over

Zombie-ie-ie  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Didn't know I was lost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(As the Riff off ends. Mark walks up onto the stage and over to them as he gets to them he helps Calamity sit down again.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: You sure you're gonna be able to do the show tonight?  
Calamity: As long as i don't role my stomach i'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay. Besides i don't think Beca really minded.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Mark: Hey what you know.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: Calamity does blush easy.

(She looks at him as he backs up so she can't hit him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Chicago: Break it to them easy.  
Mark: Dude you know me i'm always going to rout for the Bellas.

(Evermoist look at him and he jumps off of the stage and sticks his tongue out at Calamity.)

Serenity: You traitor.  
Mark: Yes i know. And i love you too Serenity.

(They start laughing.)

Beca: Oh come on Mark.  
Mark: I couldn't chose.  
Aubrey: What?  
Mark: I called a tie on both the Bellas and Evermoist.  
John: Why?  
Mark: Because they were all good and to be honest anyone of these acts would be lucky to open for Khaled don't you two think.  
John: Yes i do.

(Mark pulls the camera down and looks at him.)

Mark: It's called a friendly competition for a reason John get it through your damn head. They only did the Riff off to shut you up.   
John: Mark!  
Mark: My friend is hurting and she did it shut you up. They didn't have to do it. But they did Saddle up and those two included. You two just better pray Calamity can 

play tonight.

(Then he walks off annoyed with them as he walks off the Evermoist watch him walk off and then look at the two down on the floor behind the Bellas.)

Beca: Oh and Chicago.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Beca: You're right.

(He looks at her confused.)

Chicago: About what?  
Beca: I do Want Calamity's number.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Her room number.

(The other Bellas look at her trying to keep from laughing as Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Veracity: Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Don't you love at how protect of Calamity Beca became because i know i did. And i had to add in the Riff off it just didn't seem like a Pitch Perfect fanfic without it. Any gay. I mean Anyway. Coming up later today the next chapter of Wrath of the ex. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter on Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Veracity: Wow.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. You are right Cal?

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. That was wow.  
Mark: Well then.

(He walks off trying to keep from laughing at his friends face. As he gets to Beca he grabs her from behind and hugs her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: She's grown a lot more brazen since collage.  
Chloe: She has actually.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: It's not my fault that she got hotter with age.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing as he looks back at the Evermoist members who are trying to keep from blushing. Mark looks back at Theo whose trying to keep from 

laughing.)

Mark: I think we can officially say that Evermoist and the Bellas aren't rival's.  
Theo: No their not.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark's still laughing.)

Beca: But we should be acting like we are right?  
Mark: That's up to you guys.  
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: Anyway. Let's get you ladies back to the hotel so you can get settled in.  
Beca: Okay.

(He lightly pushes her forward as she laughs. Back behind them the Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine why?  
Serenity: You just seem.  
Calamity: She caught me off guard is all.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: We're just glad Beca was there when.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: So am i actually.

(They nod their heads at her. Later back over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for the night. Up in Veracity's room her and Mark are under the covers 

kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I'm so glad we got back together and then secretly got married.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I know right.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You know for someone whose here with the woman you love you're a million miles away.  
Mark: I know I'm sorry baby.  
Veracity: What's the matter honey?  
Mark: I'm just worried about Calamity is all.  
Veracity: Austin!  
Mark: Yeah. I just don't want to lose anyone of you.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Most importantly I don't want to lose the love of my life.

(She smiles at him as she feels what he's doing and she smiles at him.)

Veracity: That feels nice.  
Mark: I bet it does. Kind of like when I stick my tongue into.  
Veracity: Greatest feeling.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I love you so damn much Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You wanna tell the other girls don't you?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Well it's up to you.  
Veracity: I know it is. But I want you to be sure I can tell them.  
Mark: Babe if you wanna tell them go right ahead I won't stop you.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she smiles it as their kiss continues she gets on top of him and smiles in it then she pulls away from him as she pulls away 

from him she sits up and runs her hands over his chest to his stomach getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah I'm fine.

(She runs her fingers over his bellybutton getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(He sits up and kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it as their kissing they fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens 

it sending them into another love making session. Over in Calamity's room she's lying down on her bed thinking as she's thinking she thinks back to when her and Marley 

had gotten back together. Flashback to four months ago. Over at their apartment Calamity walks in and sees Marley asleep on the couch and smiles a little at her then 

she walks off towards the bed room as she gets there she falls down onto the bed and lies there with her arm covering her eyes. As she's lying there Marley walks up to 

her bedroom door and sees her lying there.)

Marley: Rough rehearsal?  
Calamity: You actually wanna know?  
Marley: I made you a promise Cal when I came back here.  
Calamity: I know you did. And yes it was. Tours in four months and we still haven't heard anything about being picked to go on it.  
Marley: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. I guess they don't want a wannabe band to go and perform in Eroupe.  
Marley: Your four aren't wannabe's Calamity.  
Calamity: Feels like we are to some people.  
Marley: Calamity I've seen you four perform. You're better then half the people who have tried to get into the USO tours.  
Calamity: You're Just saying that.  
Marley: I'm really not. Cal.  
Calamity: What?  
Marley: You guys will get there.  
Calamity: Thanks.  
Marley: Anytime.

(She walks into the room more and sits on the edge of the bed and pushes her shirt up and runs her hand over her stomach getting her to look up at her.)

Calamity: What you doing?  
Marley: Wishing I could place kisses all over this beautiful stomach of yours.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Calamity: You're the one who ended things with us Marley.  
Marley: I know I don't know what I was thinking when I ended things between us.  
Calamity: Marley!

(She leans in and kisses a couple places on her stomach getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it and kisses her belly button getting her to put her head 

back and closes her eyes in enjoyment as her kiss on it continues she pushes it up more deepens her kiss on it as the kiss continues she pushes her shirt up even more 

than she pulls away from it and starts kissing stomach again getting her to moan then she starts kissing up her stomach to her chest and to her lips as she gets there 

she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues Calamity goes to the buttons on her shirt and opens them as she reaches the final button on it 

she runs hands over her stomach getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Marley: I love you so damn much Cal.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Marley: I want you back Cal.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: No more getting jealous of my bandmates?  
Marley: No more getting jealous of your bandmates. I lost you once because of it. I won't do it again.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Marley: Does this mean.  
Calamity: Come here.

(Marley kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing 

after making love to each other as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. End of flashback Calamity's lying there annoyed with 

herself she grabs the pillow and throws it across the room then lies back again and starts crying over loss of the woman she lost. Out in the hallway one of the Bellas 

is walking by her room when they hear inside of the room and hear her crying feeling bad for her Emily walks off to go find one of the other Evermoist members as she's 

walking down the hallway Charity sees her.)

Charity: Emily!  
Emily: Hi.  
Charity: Hi. You are right?  
Emily: I was just walking by Calamity's room and i heard her crying inside.

(Charity looks up and down the hallway towards her room and gets upset for her.)

Charity: Okay. What you doing up here?  
Emily: I'd lie and say i got lost but mine and the girls rooms are two floors down.  
Charity: You were looking for Serenity weren't you?  
Emily: Maybe.

(She laughs at her.)

Charity: Her room is right next to Calamity's. Come on.

(They walk over to the door and she knocks on it getting Serenity to look up at the door she gets up to go see whose there as she gets there she opens it and sees both 

Emily and Charity there.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Charity: She was looking for you.  
Serenity: Why?  
Emily: Well at first it was because i wanted to talk to you.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Emily: But then i passed by Calamity's room and heard her crying. I mean i know why she is. I don't know what i'd do if i lost someone i was dating much less one of my 

bestfriends.

(They both look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Serenity: She'll be okay. She's really not gonna want to talk to anyone right now.  
Emily: Okay. Anyway i'm gonna go so you can rest up for tonight.  
Serenity: You sure?  
Emily: Yeah.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go back down to her room.)

Charity: What?  
Serenity: Just knowing we're supposed to be rival's with them.  
Charity: But you don't want to be.  
Serenity: I really don't and with Calamity still griving over losing Marley.  
Charity: I know.  
Serenity: And with you still being in love with one of their members.

(Charity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Charity: There's noway in hell we can be rival's with them.  
Serenity: Yeah. Let's talk to Cal about this tonight before we go on.  
Charity: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off back towards her room as Serenity walks back into her's and closes the door behind her then she leans on it feeling bad for Calamity. 

Downstairs in Chloe's room Beca's sitting there talking and joking around with them. Later Chicago knocks on the door and let's them know it's almost time to go back 

to the base for tonight's show. Up in Calamity's room she's finishing getting ready to go back to the base for the show tonight as she's finishing she gets to her top 

and looks at it. Just then someone knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Hey Cal you ready?  
Calamity: Not really.

(She opens the door and walks into the room to see her holding her top and smiles at her as she closes the door and walks over to her as she gets to her she grabs it 

from her and helps her put it on once it's on she winces in pain but buttons it up then looks at her.)

Serenity: How'd you even get undressed?  
Calamity: Very carefully.

(She looks at her and laughs at her.)

Serenity: I bet.  
Calamity: It wasn't easy that's for sure.

(Serenity nods her head at her. Then Calamity notices the look on her face.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Emily said she walked by your room and heard you crying earlier.

(Calamity looks at her and then sits down on the bed next to her as she sits down she's in pain from the beating she took earlier.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Cal are you sure you wanna be rival's with the Bellas?

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say to the question.)

Calamity: I'm not really sure what i wanna do.  
Serenity: Well we've only got a week with them and then the tour ends.  
Calamity: I know that. It's just i don't know. I mean it's only the first day and they've shown they care more about us then anyone else we've come across.

(Serenity nods her head at her.)

Serenity: And then we have Charity whose still very much in love with Cynthia.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Yeah. I mean the Bellas aren't so bad. Their sweet women.  
Serenity: Hot too.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs but stops once her ribs start hurting.)

Serenity: And i can tell your torn between trying to keep your love for Marley still there and trying not to fall in love with Beca.

(Calamity looks at her and then stands up to walk over to the guitar as she gets there she picks it up in pain but picks it up and walks over to Serenity as she gets 

there she puts it down onto the bed.)

Calamity: It's not the matter of trying to keep my love for Marley alive or trying to hide the fact that i'm trying not to fall in love with Beca.  
Serenity: Okay. What is it?  
Calamity: Serenity i'm not trying to keep from falling in love with her.

(Serenity looks at her as she stands up and walks over to her.)

Serenity: Calamity!  
Calamity: I am in love with her.

(Serenity looks at her in shock at what she just told her.)

Serenity: Oh shit.  
Calamity: Yeah. And the reason i was in crying earlier is because well i realized it and well because i keep thinking that i'm cheating on Marley falling for someone 

else.

(Serenity looks at her not sure of what to say to her. Then someone else knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(The door opens and the other two members of the band open the door and walk into the room. As they walk in Charity closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: Everything okay in here?

(They turn and look at her.)

Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Veracity: Mark just got a call from Chicago it's time to head back to the base for the show.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: What's going on?  
Calamity: I just told Serenity something that shocked her is all.  
Serenity: You realize she wouldn't hold it against you if ever moved on right?

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: You two okay?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Yeah we're fine. Now come on we got a show to do.  
Serenity: Right.

(They all walk out of Calamity's room to head down to the bus to head back to the Base for the show. Later over at the Base the Evermoist members are backstage talking 

and joking around as she sees one of the Bellas and smiles at them.)

Charity: You ask her?  
Serenity: I did.  
Charity: And?  
Serenity: She's still on the fence about it.  
Charity: Okay. I won't force her to be friends with them.  
Serenity: Yeah that's not something we should do. Mainly when she's still trying to work around her feelings.

(Charity looks at her.)

Charity: Oh wow.  
Serenity: Yeah. She's not really sure if she's ready but then again.  
Charity: It's only a matter of time until she say's something.  
Serenity: Yeah. 

(As they continue to talk Veracity walks up to them.)

Veracity: Hey you three got a minute?

(They all look at her.)

Serenity: What's up?  
Veracity: Well.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. It's just.  
Charity: Is it about Mark?

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah it is.  
Calamity: Okay. What about him?  
Veracity: We got back together.

(They all look at her and smile at her.)

Charity: It's about time.

(The other two start laughing at her face as Veracity pushes Charity making her laugh even more then she calms down.)

Calamity: Anyway.  
Veracity: Right um. We didn't just get back together but.  
Serenity: What?  
Veracity: We got married.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Charity: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah we were actually thinking that after this we'd do an actual wedding.

(They smile at her.)

Calamity: Works for us. And congrats.  
Veracity: Thank you. You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this from you.  
Serenity: It's okay with Austin.  
Veracity: Yeah he's a bastard that's all i have to say about the man.

(They smile at her. Later the show is in full swing as all of the acts are performing up on the stage Mark's watching all of his friends up on stage smiling at them as 

Theo walks up to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Theo: Yeah. It's just i'm on a mission.  
Mark: You're on a mission?  
Theo: Yeah.  
Mark: What's this mission?  
Theo: I'm to find the best person to open for Khaled next week at the final show.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him. Then he turns and looks at the stage as the Bellas come up and start up their song to perform. As they start up Mark can 

see the crowds not really into it until the middle of the performance.)

Mark: I think you might have your answer.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Theo: Who you think should open for Khaled?  
Mark: You know there are four acts on this tour. And it's only the first day of it.  
Theo: True.  
Mark: Give me sometime to figure it out.  
Theo: You bet. Their good.

(Mark looks up at the stage at them and smiles at them.)

Mark: Their damn good. Go Bellas.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Theo: You realize if Evermoist heard you.  
Mark: I love Evermoist too.  
Theo: Doesn't seem like it.  
Mark: I'm bestfriends with the lead singer of Evermoist dude.  
Theo: Oh no shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: Wait you're friends with Calamity?  
Mark: I am.  
Theo: Damn dude.  
Mark: I know right.  
Theo: You know i've actually noticed an accent with Calamity.  
Mark: She's from Australia.  
Theo: Oh. Kind of like Amy up there?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: No shit. That's awesome man.  
Mark: It is. You should of seen Beca when she first met them.  
Theo: She caught wind of the accent?  
Mark: She did. And wow.  
Theo: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Then they hear taps come over the speakers and Mark looks at the Bellas and signal's for them to put their hands over their hearts and they do which gets the other's 

to do the samething and Mark gives off a sign of relief.)

Theo: Thank god for you.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Later after their performance Beca's walking off to go stand outside to get some air. Over by Calamity she sees her walking off and looks at the other girls. She 

walks over to the door as she gets there she stops walking and leans on it then turns to walk away from it. Outside of the hanger Beca's pacing back and forth trying 

to calm herself down after that near mess up on stage as she's moving back and forth headlights turn on and the person in the car quickly puts their foot on the gas and 

speeds off towards her. Inside hearing the tires spinning on the tarmac Calamity rushes from the hanger and gets outside just in time to see a car headed for Beca 

without a second thought she rushes over to her.)

Calamity: Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Becalamity kiss part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her then sees the car coming at her she goes to move as Calamity reaches her and throws them both to the ground as they land the car speeds by 

them and out of sight once it's out of sight Beca turns over and sees Calamity on top of her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: What the hell was that?  
Calamity: I don't know. But are you okay?  
Beca: Yeah I'm fine thanks to you.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Gotta tell ya.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Not how I pictured being under you.

(They both start laughing as the rest of both of their groups rush out and towards them.)

Aubrey: Beca!

(They look up at them.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: They worry alot?  
Beca: Kind of. But then again mine aren't the only ones who ran out of the hanger.

(She looks up at her own and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah they worry alot.

(Beca laughs at her then smiles.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Serenity: Cal.  
Calamity: I'm are right Serenity.  
Chloe: What happened?  
Beca: Someone tried to run me over and then she saved me.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she looks up at bandmates who look each other.)

Charity: You two are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm good thanks for asking.  
Charity: You're welcome.

(Serenity and Veracity help Calamity up as Charity reaches down puts her hand out for Beca who takes it and stands up once she's up Chloe hugs her getting her to laugh 

at her then she pulls away from her.)

Cynthia: Thank you Calamity.  
Calamity: You're welcome. 

(Then they notice Calamity holding her ribs.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.   
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm are right. We'll see you guys later.  
Beca: Yeah we'll see you later.

(Calamity nods her head at her and walks off with her bandmates as the Bellas remain there watching them walk away.)

Chloe: I'm glad she was close by when that car came after you.  
Beca: So am I. She's much different from when we last saw them in New York.  
Aubrey: Yup. She seems happier.  
Beca: Yeah she does. I mean it could just be a front. But.  
Chloe: Don't question it Beca she saved your life.  
Beca: Yeah i know she did.   
Amy: And by the looks of it she hurt herself again.  
Beca: Yeah she did. But she said she was fine.   
Aubrey: Well we can all agree on one thing.  
Beca: What's that?  
Aubrey: Their all still hot.

(They start laughing as they walk off towards the hanger. As they get there Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: You guys are right?  
Beca: Yeah. But i'm not so sure about Calamity.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: She hurt herself again.  
Chicago: How?  
Beca: Someone came after me with their car and she threw us both the ground which then i think she hurt her ribs again.  
Mark: She jar hurt her ribs again.  
Chicago: Yeah she did. How fast would you say the car was going?  
Beca: Fast enough that Calamity had to grab me and throw us both the ground.  
Mark: Are right. Why don't you guys head off to Hotel get changed and head off to the after party.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off to go back to their hotel to change. Later night over at the hotel Khaled is staying at Mark's off talking and joking around with the other Bellas as 

their talking Aubrey smacks him making the other's laugh at him.)

Aubrey: So rude.  
Mark: What?  
Aubrey: What?

(Just then Theo walks up Mark and has him follow him towards the room where Beca is he excuse himself from the other Bellas and they walk over to the room she's in as 

the get there they hear playing around with Khaled equipment as their watching Mark looks round. When he doesn't see anyone watching he pulls his phone out records 

Beca as he's recording Theo looks over his shoulder. After about a minute Mark stops the recording and puts his phone away.)

Mark: Where's Khaled?  
Theo: Last i talked to him he was on the way.  
Mark: Okay.  
Theo: What you?  
Mark: To show Calamity.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Theo: Okay then.  
Mark: What's up?  
Theo: Calamity getting beaten up and someone trying to run Beca over.  
Mark: I know i sent Kara to go get extra help.  
Theo: Okay.

(Then his phone goes off and shows Mark.)

Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as his own phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Then he walks off towards Theo as he gets there he walks onto the elevator and he 

pushes for the lobby.)

Theo: What's up?  
Mark: Kara she's back.  
Theo: Where'd she go?  
Mark: Long story.  
Theo: Okay.

(Mark laughs at him. Then he sends the text and then puts his phone away. Back up in the penthouse the other Bellas are still talking and joking around as Beca walks 

over to them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Aubrey: Hey. Where'd you go?  
Beca: Theo wanted to show me Khaled's equipment.  
Emily: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Emily: Have you guys seen the Evermoist members yet?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Chloe: No we haven't.  
Cynthia: Why you wanna know where they are?  
Emily: It's called being human.  
Beca: No it's called you have a crush on one of the members.  
Emily: Yeah like you're to talk.  
Beca: Never said i didn't.

(She looks at her as the other's start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Anyway.  
Chloe: Right. What was it like messing around with it?  
Beca: It's actually really cool.  
Chloe: How do you think Khaled would like it if he found out you messed around with his equipment and didn't invite us.  
Beca: Hey that was Theo.

(They start laughing at her face as she grab a pillow and starts beating on Chloe with it.)

Aubrey: Are right are right. You two cut it out.  
Beca: Sorry. She started it.  
Chloe: Did not.

(They start laughing again. Down in the lobby the elevator opens and Khaled walks on along with three out of the four Evermoist members.)

Mark: Oh hey it's everyone's rock band.  
Veracity: Shut up.

(She pushes her husband back but he walks around her.)

Mark: I gotta go meet up with Kara she came back with added security.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: After what happened to Calamity during sound check and then someone trying to run Beca over after the show.  
Serenity: I can understand that.  
Mark: Yeah she's outside waiting for me so. I'll see you guys back up there.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: Where is Calamity?  
Charity: She was hurting from having to throw both her and Beca to the ground so.  
Mark: She went back to the hotel?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Was someone with her?  
Veracity: No. But she said she'd be fine so.  
Mark: Are right. Well the Bellas are ready up there so.  
Charity: Okay.

(He smiles at Veracity and walks off to go and talk to Kara.)

Serenity: What no goodbye kiss?

(He turns and looks at them realizing she told them he walks back over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(Then he kisses her again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off.)

Serenity: You okay?

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: I am.  
Serenity: Okay.

(Then the elevator doors close and they go back up to Khaled Penthouse. Meanwhile outside Mark walks out and looks around for Kara.)

Kara: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her as he gets to her he smiles at her.)

Mark: You find em?  
Kara: Yeah. Their over here.

(They walk off towards the alleyway as they get there Mark sees who he was looking for and smiles at her.)

Mark: Kate Kane!

(She turns and looks at him then smiles as she walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You look good?  
Kate: Bitch please i know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And this beautiful woman next to me is my girlfriend Sophie.

(He puts his hand out for her shake and she shakes it.)

Mark: So you're the Sophie Moore.  
Sophie: That's me.  
Mark: It's nice to finally meet the woman who can well make her less of an ass.

(Kate puts her head down making both Mark and Kara laugh at her.)

Kate: Oh i'm just feeling the love.  
Mark: Oh you can feel a lot than that when it comes around to Sophie.  
Sophie: In more ways than one.  
Kate: Okay. 

(Mark and Kara start laughing at her face.)

Sophie: What you call us here for?  
Mark: A couple of my friends are in danger.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: Earlier during sound check the lead singer of one acts on the tour was attacked and nearly beaten within inch of her life and the other one someone tried to run 

her over after the show.  
Kate: Have any idea who would do that?  
Mark: No. But then again the person who attacked the lead singer was my wife's ex boyfriend.  
Sophie: Jealous Ex.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: How are they doing?  
Mark: Well Calamity i think Serenity said went back to the hotel to rest up.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: And well Beca's upstairs with the rest of her groupmates.  
Kate: Are right. Are there any rooms open in this one here?  
Mark: Yeah Khaled has the penthouse further up but yeah there are still some rooms left.  
Kate: Are right. Let's go get checked in.  
Sophie: Okay.

(They walk over to the entrance and walk in to get a room for the night.)

Kara: They gonna be enough?  
Mark: Them along with Alex and Vasquez.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: Plus both Kate and Sophie have military training so they should be fine.  
Kara: Okay.

(Back up in the penthouse the Bellas are talking and joking around with the other Evermoist members. Later that night the Bellas are headed off to go back to their 

hotel for the rest of the night as Beca's phone goes off she grabs it out to see whose calling seeing the number she answers it.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: What's the matter?   
Calamity: I need your help i can't get up the stairs alone and the other girls aren't answering their phones.  
Beca: Okay i'm on the way.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hangs up and looks at her groupmates.)

Aubrey: What's wrong?  
Beca: One of you rush back up to Khaled's penthouse and get the rest of the Evermoist.  
Emily: What's wrong?  
Beca: Calamity!  
Cynthia: You go we'll go back up and get them.  
Beca: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and help Calamity get back up to her room. Over at the hotel Bellas and Evermoist are staying along with the other two acts on the tour 

Calamity's lying on the floor as someone rushes in and over to her as they get to her they turn her and look at her face. Seeing it he gets annoyed.)

Jesse: So you're the one whose trying to steal my girl huh?  
Calamity: Huh.

(He looks around and punches her sending her head to the side. Outside Beca's running up to the hotel as she gets there she runs in and sees someone over Calamity and 

hearing what he's saying she rushes over to them and grabs him off of her and throws him back as she rushes over to her and checks her over.)

Beca: Hey hey you are right?  
Calamity: I was on my way up to my room when my ribs gave out and i fell.  
Beca: Okay okay come on i'll help you up. 

(She helps her up and they start up the stairs to go up to her room.)

Calamity: The other girls?  
Beca: Still at Khaled's i sent Cynthia and Emily back up to go and get them.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: What the hell was Jesse saying to you?  
Calamity: He was mad because we're spending together.  
Beca: Why would he be. He's the one who ended things.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head as they continue to the fifth floor. Back over at Khaled's hotel up in his room Emily and Cynthia rush off of the elevator and 

looks around for the other Evermoist members. Over by them their talking and joking around as Serenity sees Emily and walks over to her.)

Serenity: Emily!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: Beca sent us back up to get you guys.  
Serenity: Whoa whoa hold on. What's the matter?  
Emily: Beca got a call from Calamity on the way out of the hotel to go back to our's.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Emily: She.  
Serenity: What happened?  
Emily: Beca said she fell onto the stairs and she couldn't get back up to go up to her room.  
Charity: Let's go.

(They all rush off with her towards the elevator. Back over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for night up on the fifth floor Beca's walking them towards 

Calamity's room as one of the members of Saddle comes out of his room and sees them.)

Sam: You guys are right?  
Beca: She can barely stand can you give me a hand?  
Sam: Sure thing. Let me have her.

(She hands Calamity over to him and he picks her up and they walk off towards her room as they get there Calamity hands Beca her room key and she unlocks the door once 

it's unlocked she opens it and pushes it open to let him walk in with her as they walk in she closes the door behind them as he gets her to the bed he lies her down 

and she looks up at him.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Sam: Anytime. Get better are right.  
Calamity: Plan on it.  
Sam: Okay. Because it's no fun picking on the Bellas without Evermoist.

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing as he turns and walks off and out of her room as he walks out Beca walks over to her.)

Beca: I heard that.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Kind of figured.  
Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. For the most part.

(Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Why?  
Beca: I heard some of what Jesse was saying.  
Calamity: What? No Beca come on. He doesn't bother me.   
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean i've are ready gotten my ass kicked are ready so.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Okay. But still.  
Calamity: I'm are right.  
Beca: Okay. Anyway. I better go and get some sleep we have an early flight out to Italy.  
Calamity: Yeah we do. Actually can you give me a hand?  
Beca: Uh yeah sure. Where are your?  
Calamity: Top drawer.

(Beca gets up and walks over to it as she gets to the dresser she pulls out cloths for her then walks back over to her as she gets to her she helps her with her blouse 

once it's open Beca sees her ribs for the first time and feels bad for her.)

Beca: Wow.

(Calamity looks down and sees the bruising.)

Calamity: It feels worse then it looks.  
Beca: I bet. Come on let's get this off.  
Calamity: Are ready undressing me and we haven't even had a first date yet.

(Beca looks at her and blushes.)

Beca: Well i can't think of any other time to do it so.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: I can.

(Beca looks at her and does something she didn't think she'd ever get to do and kisses her catching her guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	7. Becalamity Kiss part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: I can.

(Beca looks at her and does something she didn't think she'd ever get to do and kisses her catching her guard. As their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away 

from her.)

Beca: I'm sorry i shouldn't.  
Calamity: It's okay. I didn't mind.  
Beca: But you're.  
Calamity: Beca if i didn't want the kiss to happen i would of said something before hand.

(Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: I'll try not to make it to weird then.  
Calamity: That would help out a lot.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it again as their kissing they both fall back to the bed as they land it Calamity continues to smile in it. Out in the 

hallway the other members of Evermoist walk up to the door as they get there Charity knocks on it getting them to pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(The door opens as Beca gets off of her and helps her sit up as she sits up she sits up in pain from her ribs still hurting.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. That fall on the stairs just made the pain worse.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Calamity: I'll live.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Beca: Take a look at her ribs.

(Veracity looks at her ribs.)

Veracity: How they feel?  
Calamity: It feels worse then it looks.  
Veracity: Beca can you go find an Ice machine?  
Beca: Yeah.

(She walks off to go find them an ice machine. As she walks out of the room Emily walks up to her.)

Emily: How is she?  
Beca: She's okay. In a lot of pain but she'll be fine.  
Emily: What the hell happened?  
Beca: She tried to walk up the stairs on her own and fell.  
Emily: Okay. So why you look like you wanna kill someone?  
Beca: Because i do?

(Emily looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Emily: What happened?  
Beca: As i ran into the building i saw Jesse leaning over her beating on her.

(Emily looks at her annoyed.)

Emily: She wasn't beaten enough today?  
Beca: Apparently not. Come on i gotta find some ice.  
Emily: I think i saw an ice machine room down this way.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off towards the ice machine room. Back in Calamity's room.)

Charity: You seriously tried to climb the stairs with bruised ribs?  
Calamity: No one said i was smart.  
Charity: Apparently.

(She sticks her tongue out at her making them laugh.)

Veracity: What happened to your cheek?  
Calamity: Jesse showed up and punched me.  
Serenity: Seriously.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: One beating wasn't enough?  
Calamity: Nope.

(She stands up in pain and walks over to the door and closes so that no one can see her changing into her sleep wear.)

Serenity: Cal!  
Calamity: I don't know what to tell you guys. I mean all i know is that i was lying there waiting for Beca to come help me. He ran up to me and said something.  
Veracity: What he say?  
Calamity: He asked if i was the one trying to steal Beca from him.

(They all look at her and then to each other annoyed.)

Serenity: Didn't they break up?  
Calamity: Yeah they did.  
Charity: So i don't see how you're stealing his ex from him.

(Calamity turns and looks at her as she grabs up the shirt Beca gave her and puts it on carefully.)

Calamity: I'm not. He's just making it seem like i am.  
Serenity: Well we all know what a desperate ex is willing to do in order to get the woman he wants back.  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Veracity: So what you wanna do?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I don't want to be rival's with the Bellas.  
Serenity: Okay. So we won't be.  
Calamity: I mean we can still make it a friendly competition.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Maybe a prank or two.  
Calamity: Yeah i think i'll leave that up your husband when it comes around to that.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Man you're mean.

(They start laughing.)

Serenity: I mean there's going to be plenty of drama as far as relationships go.  
Charity: Yeah. The ones we wanna be with have ex's out there who aren't going to let us be the women we want.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: So we don't let them get in the way of the tour or us wanting to be with Beca or Cynthia.  
Charity: Yeah. One good thing about being over here.  
Calamity: What?  
Charity: Cynthia's ex is still in the US.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: What's the matter Calamity?

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: As much as i like Beca and that's a lot it's just.  
Serenity: You can't ignore her Cal. She's going to wonder if she did something wrong.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Charity: Look give it until the end of the tour before you two try anything.

(Calamity looks at her and thinks back to what happened a few minutes before they showed up. Then she flashes back then looks at them.)

Calamity: Okay.

(They smile at her. The following day outside of the hotel the Bellas are sitting there talking and joking around as the other acts walk out.)

Sam: Hey.

(They look up at him and smile at them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Sam: How's Calamity?  
Beca: She's good. I think she's still inside getting things ready to go.  
Sam: Okay. I also wanted to come see how you're doing?  
Beca: I'm okay.  
Sam: Are right.

(They walk off towards the bus. As they walk off Calamity and the rest of the Evermoist members come out of the hotel talking and joking around.)

Serenity: What it's true.  
charity: No it's not. Stop lying.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: I am not.  
Beca: Yes you are.

(The other Bellas start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Hey who asked you?  
Beca: No one just felt like putting in my own two cents.

(Veracity and Charity walk off laughing at her face.)

Serenity: See how she is?  
Calamity: This coming from the woman who said she could dance on a shark.  
Serenity: I could.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Serenity: I could.  
Calamity: In what universe could you dance on a shark?  
Serenity: In my sleep okay.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Amy: How you doing Calamity?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Surprisingly well.  
Beca: You mean i'm not gonna have to save you from another ass kicking.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs a little at her.)

Calamity: No.  
Beca: Oh Daren i was hoping to kick some ass again.  
Calamity: You can kick Serenity's if you want.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: How rude. I'm truly insulted.  
Emily: No you're not.  
Serenity: And how you know that?  
Emily: You're smiling.

(They look at her and then see someone giving her bunny ears.)

Emily: Oh no wait that's just someone giving you bunny ears.  
Serenity: What?

(Mark quickly puts his hand down and looks around. Then Serenity gets him in the gut making him laugh.)

Mark: Oh hi Serenity.  
Serenity: Yeah i'll oh hi you.  
Mark: Uh-oh Calamity.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: She's high again.

(She puts her head down as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. Before you guys board the bus there are a couple of women i want you all to meet and no Amy not that way.  
Amy: Okay.  
Serenity: Who is it?  
Mark: These are a couple of my friends from earth 1 this is Kate Kane and her girlfriend Sophie Moore.

(They both wave their hands at them.)

Cynthia: Were you two military?  
Kate: Yeah. Why were you?  
Cynthia: I wanna be.  
Kate: It's not all it's talked up to be.  
Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: Right sorry. Military's fine.   
Cynthia: Cool.  
Mark: Anyway. For the remainder of the tour Sophie and Kate here are going to be security for both Evermoist and the Bellas.  
Aubrey: Really?  
Mark: And this is Aubrey.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Hi.  
Beca: So which one of the pretty ladies there is stuck with us the rest of the tour?  
Mark: Kate here and Sophie is stuck with Evermoist.  
Sophie: Oh damn.

(He laughs at her as he pushes her head to the side.)

Mark: Such love for you ladies Cal.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: Kate since you'll be watching the nine smart asses here. Why don't you guys introduce yourself's so Kate doesn't get confused.  
Sophie: So not touching that one.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Such love seriously.  
Aubrey: Anyway. Like Mark said i'm Aubrey.  
Kate: Okay.  
Chloe: I'm Chloe.

(She smiles at her.)

Amy: Fat Amy. But all of my friends call me Amy.  
Kate: Okay then.  
Flo: Flo.  
Kate: Nice to meet you.  
Cynthia: I'm Cynthia. And you're hot.

(Mark starts laughing at Kate's face along with Sophie.)

Kate: Uh thank you. But i'm very much like Evermoist's lead singer over there.  
Cynthia: Na. You're much prettier.  
Calamity: Now i feel used.  
Serenity: No you don't.  
Calamity: No i don't.  
Emily: I'm Emily.  
Kate: Hi.  
Emily: And this is Lily. She doesn't really talk.

(Kate nods at her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Jessica: I'm Jessica and this is my girlfriend Ashley.  
Kate: Hi.  
Ashley: Hi.  
Beca: And i'm Beca.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi. And you guys are the Bellas right?  
Beca: Yeah. We're the worlds biggest screw up's according to some people.  
Sophie: We've seen some of you guys videos.  
Beca: Okay.  
Kate: Your guys performance was awesome last night there's too.

(Calamity and Serenity look off.)

Beca: Awe are Serenity and Calamity a little shy of getting something nice said about them.  
Serenity: No.  
Mark: Yes they are.  
Sophie: I believe it.  
Mark: Anyway. Soph this is Calamity.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Calamity: I'm the lead singer of the band.  
Sophie: Oh wow. Okay.  
Serenity: Serenity!  
Sophie: Nice to meet you two.  
Serenity: You too.   
Mark: And coming back over this way are their two bandmates.

(As the other two walk up to them.)

Mark: Soph this is my wife Veracity.

(They look at him and smile as she shakes her hand.)

Sophie: Nice to meet you.  
Veracity: You too. And this is our drummer Charity.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Charity: Hi. And Beca's not kidding.  
Veracity: Aren't you still technically married.

(She looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her.)

Calamity: Very mature there Charity.  
Charity: She started it.  
Mark: Anyway. Vera Charity this smart ass behind Sophie is her girlfriend Kate Kane.  
Veracity: As in Bruce Wayne's cousin.  
Kate: That's me.  
Veracity: Wow she's even hotter in person.

(Mark looks at her as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Okay i forgive you.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Anyway. Sophie here will be your guys added security through out the rest of the tour.  
Charity: Okay.  
Mark: And Kate will be the Bellas.  
Veracity: Oh wow. Sorry Cal.

(Calamity looks at her and gives her the finger.)

Beca: Just tell her the time and place.  
Calamity: I'm gonna tell you the time and place.

(She walks over to her and gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Beca: Cut it out.  
Calamity: Make me.  
Beca: I would but i'd hurt you again.  
Calamity: Na i'm are ready hurt.

(She gets her in the side again making her laugh again only this time Aubrey gets her making her lean over to the other side and pushes her friend making her laugh 

then she calms down as Beca looks at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Beca: I'm glad you're okay.  
Calamity: So am i.

(She smiles at her as Beca looks at her Jesse's at the end of walk way looking annoyed as he walks off. Back over by them Serenity gets her in both sides getting her 

to move back and end up making them laugh.)

Beca: No fair she distracted me.  
Calamity: That a bad thing?  
Beca: No.

(She smacks her in the head making her laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. Let's start loading up the bus and head off to the base to head out to Italy.  
Beca: Okay.

(They all get up and walk off towards the bus as they get there they start putting their things onto it as Veracity and Chloe are talking and joking around with her.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Veracity: She wanted to kiss her right?  
Chloe: Oh yeah.  
Beca: And like you don't want to kiss Chicago.

(Chloe looks at her and then Veracity who walks around them trying to keep from laughing. Once their all on the bus they all sit down and wait for the bus to leave. 

Once everyone is on the bus and seated they pulls off and heads off towards the base to them to the next stop on the tour. On the bus the Bellas and Evermoist members 

continue to goof around as Beca every now and then throws a pillow at Serenity's head making the other three laugh at her.)

Serenity: How rude.  
Calamity: If you can call it that.  
Serenity: Hey hush it.  
Calamity: Yes dear.

(Veracity and Charity are trying to keep from laughing at them.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Charity: I know right.

(They start laughing again. Over the next week the Bellas and Evermoist continue to grow closer to each other and are becoming better friends. The closer the groups 

grow together the closer Cynthia and Charity grow along with Serenity and Emily. Including Calamity and Beca who are falling even more in love with each other as the 

days go by and the more time they spend together in fact the close both Calamity and Beca the more jealous Jesse gets of the Evermoist lead singer.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: I would but you like me too much.

(Beca looks at her and blushes a little at her.)

Beca: Yeah i do.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as they go back to goofing off. Through out the first two days Beca and Chloe took the time to get to know the other members of the 

band the more they got to know them the more annoyed Jesse and the other two former Treblemakers got. Over by them Beca and Chloe are standing around talking and 

joking around with Serenity and Veracity as someone walks up to them.)

Beca: Shut up I did not say that that.  
Chloe: Yes she did.  
Beca: Did not.  
Chloe: So you didn't say Calamity had a nice butt?  
Beca: Yeah okay I did.

(They start laughing at her then calm down as they hear Jesse yell out for Beca using the nickname she hates.)

Veracity: I get the feeling you hate that nickname.  
Beca: Yes I do.  
Chloe: Doesn't matter how many times she's told him to stop calling her that  
Veracity: He still does it?  
Beca: Yeah he does.  
Serenity: We can kick ass If you'd like.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: No don't. To be honest I can honestly say.  
Chloe: What?  
Beca: I don't really think Emily would be to happy if she ends up in a jail cell.  
Chloe: True.  
Jesse: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Jesse: How you been?  
Beca: Good.  
Jesse: Good. Um can we talk?  
Beca: We are talking.

(Veracity Serenity and Chloe are trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: I know that.  
Beca: What you want?  
Jesse: Can we talk in private?  
Serenity: You gonna be okay?  
Beca: Yeah I'll be fine.

(They walk off to go talk to Calamity and Charity.)

Beca: What?  
Jesse: I was just coming to see if you'd like to give us a try again.

(Calamity looks up when. She hears what he said and gets upset.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: It's fine.

(She turns and walks off as Charity goes after her. Back over by Beca and Jesse she looks over at them and sees Calamity walk off she goes to walk off after her but 

Jesse stops her.)

Jesse: Come on Bec's forget about her and give us another shot.  
Beca: No. You're the one who ended things when you decided to end things with me and decided to go and be with the bitch.

(He looks at her upset.)

Jesse: Bec's i.  
Beca: Like you said three years ago Jesse we're done. I've moved on.  
Jesse: With who the Everbitch over there?  
Beca: For your information yes with Calamity she makes me happy.  
Jesse: Does she even know how you feel about her?  
Beca: Not yet. But just because I haven't told her doesn't mean I wanna start things up back up with you again.  
Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Jesse we're done. I'm in love with someone else.

(She walks around him to go see Calamity.)

Chloe: Looks like you were just told.

(Then she walks off after Beca.)

Bumper: Nothing like being dumped by the girl who you broke up just to lose her to another woman. Wow what a pickle you're in.  
Jesse: This isn't over.  
Benji: Jesse leave it alone.  
Jesse: Look i still love her.  
Bumper: And she's are ready told you she's in love with someone else.  
Jesse: No she's not.

(Then he walks off as both Bumper and Benji continue to look at each other.)

Benji: Shit.  
Bumper: Yup.

(Over the next couple of days Beca continues to try and get Calamity to talk to her but she stays as far away as she can when Beca wants to talk to her. The longer 

Calamity remains at distance Beca starts wondering if she shouldn't try get things going with Jesse again. But decides against it when she talks to Chloe and Aubrey 

who talk her out of it. Then she agree that their both right and then walks off. Later Beca's walking out of the hotel after being told that DJ Khaled wanted her to 

open for him at the final show on the tour as she walks out Mark sees her walking off and knows she needs to be alone. As she continues on her way he looks at Veracity 

who looks at Calamity but then she looks at him as he walks off annoyed. Calamity continues to keep her distance until her and the other members of the band find out 

that Amy's father kidnapped and she rushes from her to go and talk to her.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Take it easy on her.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because when it comes around to something like this she has a bad habit of pushing the people she likes away.   
Calamity: Seriously?  
Mark: Cal for the past few days all you've done is push her away.  
Calamity: I know that. It's just i heard what Jesse said.  
Mark: She turned him down.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because she's in love with you.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say then walks off down the hallway to go and see Beca.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I hope i did the right thing.  
Veracity: I'm sure you did.

(He smiles at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her. Down the hall over by Beca's room she's unlocking the door as she hears someone calling out for her she turns around to see 

who it is and smiles a little at who it is.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Look before you yell at me at least let me do one thing first.  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: This.

(She grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard but she kisses her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. 
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Beca yells at Calamity.  
Beca tells Khaled her decision.  
Evermoist get the biggest surprise of their lives.  
Charity and Cynthia get back together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage.

(She grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard but she kisses her back. As their kissing Beca smiles in it then she pulls away from her and smacks her arm.)

Calamity: Ow. What the hell?  
Beca: That was for ignoring me for the last three days.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry Beca i really am.  
Beca: Why?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I over heard what Jesse said and i thought.  
Beca: And You thought i'd chose him?  
Calamity: I know it's stupid and it was dumb of me to think.  
Beca: You're not. I don't want Jesse. I haven't wanted him in over two years.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Calamity he doesn't get a say in who i date or who i wanna be with.

(She nods her head at her. Beca pushes her back making her laugh.)

Calamity: Ah. What i do?  
Beca: Gee how do i put this.  
Calamity: I have a feeling i know where this is going okay. So let me have it.  
Beca: I would but you know it's coming.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: I don't beg so.  
Beca: Yeah i don't see you as the begging type.  
Calamity: I'm really not. Just ask the other girls. No wait don't they might say yes just to spite me.  
Beca: See that's how you know you've got great friends in them.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Yeah. Their the greatest. But sh don't tell it'll give them swell heads.

(Beca starts laughing then calms down as she looks at her.)

Beca: I should really be yelling at you but.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I have other idea's.

(Beca walks over to her door and unlocks it once it's open she grabs Calamity's hand and they both walk into the room as they walk in the door closes and Bumper laughs 

as he realizes Jesse's just Beca to Calamity completely.)

Bumper: Oh my god.

(Then he walks off laughing. Back over in Beca's room she closes the door and then turns to look at her.)

Beca: Look i.

(Calamity puts her hand up to stop her real quick.)

Calamity: Let me ask you something.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Do you really wanna talk?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Why you ask?  
Calamity: Just a gut feeling. That and out there after you saw me besides smiling it looked like you really wanted to yell at me.  
Beca: I did. Actually.  
Calamity: Why didn't you?  
Beca: I wanted to i really did it's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: You did the one thing i didn't think i'd ever get to do again.  
Calamity: That being?  
Beca: You kissed me. And when i get kissed i calm down.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Beca: It must be your good looks.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from blushing. Then say's something to her.)

Calamity: You know. I heard a rumor once.  
Beca: What kind of Rumor?  
Calamity: One that states sex is a great stress reliever.  
Beca: Even if it is with the lead singer of the rival band?  
Calamity: Yes. In fact I hear it's even better when it's with someone from the rival band.  
Beca: What you thinking we test that theory?  
Calamity: Unless you wanna try it with someone else?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: If you think i'm trying that theory out on another rival band member you're insane.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as Beca pulls her in and kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues she deepens it as the kiss deepens Beca 

pushes her jacket off of her and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her and pushes her back onto the bed as she lands on it she laughs at 

her as Beca leans in and kisses her stomach getting her to smile at her as she continues to kiss her stomach Beca smiles in it as she kisses it she kisses

from her chest to her belly button as she's kissing it she deepens the kiss on it getting Calamity to moan from the feel of it then looks up at her and then puts her 

head back down.)

Calamity: Oh God what is it with the ladies going after my belly button shit.

(As Beca continues her deepened kiss on her belly button Calamity starts breathing heavily then she pulls away from it and starts kissing on her stomach again getting 

her to moan enjoyment then she pulls away from her and pulls her up by her shirt once she's up she opens the top button on her shirt then takes it off of her and 

throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing again they fall back onto the bed as they land on it Beca pulls away from her and 

smiles at her.)

Beca: You're right.  
Calamity: Bout what?  
Beca: This is a great stress reliever.  
Calamity: All we're doing right now is kissing.  
Beca: Yeah well with you it doesn't take much for me to calm down.

(Then she leans in and kisses her neck getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her as she takes her own shirt off and throws it to the floor as it hits 

the floor Calamity runs her hands over her stomach getting Beca to smile at her.)

Beca: Like what you see?

(Calamity sits up and kisses a couple places on her chest getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it and looks up at her.)

Calamity: I'd be lying if I said I didn't.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they fall back onto the bed again as they land on it she deepens it as their kiss continues Beca goes to 

the button on her pants and opens it once it's open she pulls the zipper down and sticks two of her fingers inside of her getting her to pull away from her and smiles 

as Beca moves her fingers against her clit getting her to moan from the feel of her fingers there as she keeps moving her fingers over it she starts kissing on her 

neck again getting her to moan from the feel of her lips it then she pulls away from it.)

Beca: God you're so damn sexy Calamity.

(Then she starts kissing on her neck again later Beca pulls her fingers out of Calamity's pants and runs her fingers over her stomach getting her to moan from the feel 

of her fingers moving over her stomach then she sits up and grabs her pants and pulls them down along with her underwear once their down Beca pulls her legs apart.)

Calamity: What you doing?  
Beca: You.

(She leans her head in and starts running her tongue over her clit getting her to moan as she continues to lick it Calamity starts to com. Over the next several 

minutes Beca continues to give Calamity orgasms as they continue Calamity let's out one hell of a scream as she finishes and Beca starts kissing back up her stomach to 

her chest to her lips as she reaches them she kisses her then pulls away from her as she falls back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.)

Beca: You were right.  
Calamity: About what?  
Beca: Sex is a great stress reliever.  
Calamity: Even with me?  
Beca: Yeah even with you.

(Beca runs her fingers over Calamity's belly button getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: What is it with you and?  
Beca: It's something else that was rumored to help get a woman going.  
Calamity: And me?  
Beca: Let's just say that you my dear sexy Evermoist lead singer got turned on big time.  
Calamity: It felt nice and to be honest.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I liked it better with you then I ever did with my ex.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: Because with her it didn't feel right that and she wasn't very good at the kissing.  
Beca: Oh no.  
Calamity: Yeah. Know how you?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Her tongue would be outside of it trying make me moan but you.  
Beca: Got something she didn't.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Let me ask you something.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You weren't talking about Marley were you?

(Calamity looks at her and shakes her head at her.)

Calamity: No it was someone else i had slept with after i lost Marley.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her as she turns her head towards her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're so pretty.

(Calamity starts laughing as Beca puts her head down trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Beca sits up and gets on top of her and runs her hands over the chest of the woman she's fallen in love with then she leans down and kisses a couple places on her 

stomach getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it and kisses her belly button again then pulls away from it then she sits up and runs her fingers over 

her belly button getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Make love to me.

(She sits up and looks at her.)

Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: I am. Get me to come as much as I did for you.  
Calamity: Yes ma'am.

(Beca kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over in Cynthia's room she's lying there thinking as someone walks up 

to the door and knocks on it. She gets up to go answer the door as she gets there she opens it to find Bumper there.)

Cynthia: What you want?  
Bumper: I just wanted to let you know that.  
Charity: To let her know what?

(Bumper turns and looks at her.)

Bumper: I just wanted to tell you that.  
Cynthia: What?  
Bumper: Calamity and Beca are going to have their hands full with Jesse.  
Cynthia: Why's that?  
Bumper: Let's just say he's not going to be giving up on her so easy.  
Cynthia: Yeah well he gave up his right on who Beca dates the minute he broke up with her.  
Bumper: I know this. But I've never seen him like Cynthia he finds out her lead singer and Beca are with each other.  
Charity: Let me just tell you something.  
Bumper: What?  
Charity: He tries to do anything to my lead singer he's not gonna live to see the inside of a court room. Got it.  
Bumper: No i got it. It's just i have a feeling it's not going to be a beating that he's so much willing to do.  
Cynthia: Bumper!  
Bumper: He finds out their together i have feeling he's going to go a lot further then Austin did when he had her beaten up.  
Charity: Like i said.  
Bumper: I know what you said. I just wanted to waren you guys that's not going to give up so easily on being with Beca again.  
Cynthia: Thank you. Now can i talk to Charity.  
Bumper: Yeah sure. You four ladies really are good Charity.  
Charity: Thank you.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off as Charity walks up to her.)

Cynthia: Hi.  
Charity: Hi.  
Cynthia: what's up?  
Charity: We all heard what happened to you guys and we got worried.  
Cynthia: Wow.

(She laughs at her and lets her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed Cynthia looks at her.)

Charity: How you doing?  
Cynthia: I'm okay.  
Charity: Okay.  
Cynthia: So the other three were worried?  
Charity: Yeah they were. Saddle up even.  
Cynthia: Amazing.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Cynthia: What's up Charity?  
Charity: Like I said I came because we heard what happened and I got worried.  
Cynthia: Why?  
Charity: Because I'm still in love with you.

(Cynthia looks at her and smiles as she grabs her into her and smiles at her.)

Cynthia: I'm still in love with you too.  
Charity: Really?  
Cynthia: Really.  
Charity: Thank God.

(She kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing Cynthia smiles in it as their kissing she pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor 

as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Cynthia: You sure about this?  
Charity: Yeah I am.  
Cynthia: Okay.

(She kisses her again then they walk back towards the bed and fall back onto it as they land on it she deepens it sending them them into a love making session. Out in 

the hallway Mark's walking with Serenity as Bumper walks up to them.)

Bumper: Mark!

(He looks over at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Bumper: I wanted to waren you before i told anyone else but i couldn't find you.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Bumper: I over heard Jesse and he's not to happy with the fact that Beca's gotten close to Evermoist's lead singer.

(Mark looks at him and then to Serenity who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: He say anything that would?  
Bumper: No but i have a feeling their going to have a lot more trouble coming from Jesse then you and Veracity will have from Austin.  
Serenity: Like what?  
Bumper: I'm afraid to find out.   
Mark: Yeah well do me a favor.  
Bumper: Anything.  
Mark: Keep an eye on Jesse and i'll let Kate and Sophie know are right.  
Bumper: Okay.

(He rushes off as Mark looks at Serenity again.)

Serenity: Mark if he.  
Mark: He tries anything he's not gonna live long enough to see the inside of a courtroom.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right come on.

(They both turn and walk off to go talk to Kate and Sophie. Over by them their talking and joking around as Mark and Serenity walk up to them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: What's up?  
Mark: We've got a problem.

(They both look at them.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Beca's ex is planning something and it's not good.  
Sophie: We'll keep a real close on all of them.  
Mark: Are right. Now i'm gonna go lie down before tonight.  
Serenity: Don't hurt yourself.  
Mark: I still know your secret Serenity. I can easily tell Emily.

(She looks at him as he turns and walks as Kate and Sophie start laughing as they walk off.)

Serenity: You guys suck.  
Mark: I'm sure that's not the only thing Charity's sucking.

(He points at the door and Serenity laughs as she walks off. Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Cynthia pushes 

her over onto her back as she gets her onto her back she pulls away from her and kisses a couple places on her chest then pulls away from it and kisses her again then 

pulls away from her.)

Cynthia: I love you.  
Charity: Love you too.

(She smiles at her.)

Cynthia: I know this is a bad time to ask this but.  
Charity: She was just as worried about Beca.  
Cynthia: Yeah that's going to be interesting.  
Charity: What?  
Cynthia: Beca has a habit of pushing someone she really likes away.  
Charity: Yeah well I've known Calamity for six years she's more then willing to wait for her.  
Cynthia: She really likes her doesn't she?  
Charity: Yeah she does and she hasn't really done a good job of hiding it either.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Cynthia: I just hope Beca doesn't push her away to much.  
Charity: She like her?  
Cynthia: Yeah she likes her a lot. Charity I've never seen her the way she is with Calamity.  
Charity: Not even with her ex?  
Cynthia: No. I don't know what it is about Calamity but Beca really likes her.  
Charity: Huh.  
Cynthia: What?  
Charity: After her and the rest of the girls met you guys after the finals In Copenhagen.  
Cynthia: What?  
Charity: Calamity couldn't stop thinking about Beca and actually thought about calling her.  
Cynthia: Funny thing is Beca actually thought about doing the samething.  
Charity: Wow.  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Charity: So where were we?  
Cynthia: Right here.

(She kisses her again sending them into another love making session. A couple of hours later over in Beca's room she wakes up and looks next to her to see Calamity 

still there and smiles at her then she gets up to grab her phone once she has it she calls Mark who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Hey Bec's what's up?  
Beca: I need a favor.  
Mark: Sure what's up.  
Beca: I need to talk to Khaled.  
Mark: Okay. Why?

(Beca looks at Calamity and smiles.)

Beca: I wanted to ask him something.  
Mark: Okay I'll get in touch with Theo.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You sound happy.

(Beca smiles to herself and then looks down at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Beca: Yeah I am.  
Mark: Do I even wanna know how?  
Beca: Calamity!  
Mark: She's there isn't she?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay then. I'll call Theo now.  
Beca: Okay.

(The she hangs up and looks down at Calamity whose still asleep. Then she gets up to get dressed. Later on she's dressed as Calamity starts to wake up and looks around 

the room.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She walks out of the bathroom and goes to see her awake.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey What's up?  
Beca: I gotta go talk to Khaled.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: You gonna yell at him to?

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: No. I won't yell at him. And i didn't even yell at you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Beca: You're lucky you're so pretty.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: Oh my god you're such an ass.   
Calamity: I know that too.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Beca: He chose me to open for him tonight.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: That's great to hear.  
Beca: You really think so?  
Calamity: Yeah I'm happy for you. To be honest.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: He couldn't of chosen a better person to open for him.  
Beca: You're not mad?  
Calamity: No.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: A little upset but I'll get over it.  
Beca: Okay. As long as the other three don't hate me to much.  
Calamity: They won't I'll talk to them.  
Beca: No it's okay. If they hate me it's fine.  
Calamity: No it isn't. Their three of my bestfriends Beca their overly protective of me. But when it comes around to all of this. We all knew it was a competition we 

knew there was going to be a small chance that he was going to pick someone else.

Beca: Even if that someone else just happens to be me?  
Calamity: Yeah even if that someone is you.

(Beca Kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I better go and talk to Khaled.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll head back to my room to shower and wash up for tonight.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You're gonna do good tonight.  
Beca: I hope so.

(She gets up and walks off towards the door.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I had fun.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: So did i.

(She kisses her then walks off to go and talk to Khaled. As Beca walks out of her room and heads down to the lobby to talk to Khaled as she walks away from the room as

Jesse walks up to it as he gets there he goes to knock but decides against it and walks off. Follows after Beca to go see what she's doing. Back in Beca's room 

Calamity gets up to get dressed once she's dressed she grabs up coat and key to her room then walks out of it as she walks out she closes the door behind her to see 

one of her bandmates walking up the hallway.)

Calamity: Serenity!

(She walks over to her.)

Serenity: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. What's up?  
Serenity: I was just talking to Bumper and.  
Calamity: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Cal he just told me that Jesse's planning something a lot worse for you.  
Calamity: Even worse then an ass kicking?  
Serenity: Pretty much.  
Calamity: Hey i'll be okay.  
Serenity: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean if anything happens to me i'm sure you guys won't let Jesse see the inside of a court room.  
Serenity: We wouldn't. You're our best friend Cal we can't lose you.

(Calamity smiles at her as she grabs her in.)

Calamity: I'm not going anywhere.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They walk off down the hallway talking and joking around. Later Down in the lobby Beca walks up to Khaled as she gets to him he looks over at her.)

Khaled: Beca!  
Beca: Hi.  
Khaled: Mark and Theo said you wanted to talk to me.  
Beca: I do actually.  
Theo: What's going on?  
Beca: I'll open for you.  
Khaled: Good.  
Beca: But I have a couple of things I wanted to ask you.  
Khaled: Okay.  
Beca: First thing.  
Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: I wanna sing with the Bellas on one song.

(Mark and Theo look at her and smile.)

Khaled: Done.  
Theo: You said there were two things.  
Beca: I did.  
Khaled: Okay.  
Beca: I know you have a band to play for you but. I was hoping it could be a band of my choosing.  
Khaled: I do. But whose this band you want?  
Beca: Evermoist!

(They all look at her and smile.)

Khaled: Done.  
Beca: Really?  
Khaled: Yes. If its Evermoist you want to play behind you tonight Evermoist it is.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Anything else?  
Beca: Yeah. Please don't tell the other Bellas about me wanting to sing with them.  
Mark: Okay.  
Theo: That go the same for Evermoist?  
Beca: Yeah I want it to be surprise.  
Theo: Okay.

(She smiles at them. Then Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: You seem happy?  
Beca: I finally got the girl.  
Mark: I can tell.  
Beca: I better go and get ready for the show.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks Theo and laughs as they hit fists and walk off to go get things ready for tonight. Later over at the venue for the final show of 

the night. Evermoist walks into the venue and looks around it.)

Veracity: Oh cheer up Serenity we'll get it next time.  
Serenity: I'm not pouting.  
Calamity: Huh.

(She pushes her forward making them laugh as they get to where their seats are. Someone walks up to them.)

Chicago: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Chicago: Can you four come with me?  
Serenity: Why?  
Chicago: Khaled got a special request by his opening act.  
Veracity: What's that have to do with us?  
Mark: She wants you four to be the band.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Calamity: I'm sorry what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Up next Wrath of the Ex. But i should probably tell you i don't know when it's going to be up. I'm going to my niece's birthday party soon. But i will be typing some of it up after i post this chapter.


	9. Final show part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evermoist find out that Beca picked them to play behind her at the final show. And then Emily tells Serenity how she feels about her through a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: I'm sorry what?

(Mark looks at her and then to Chicago whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: DJ Khaled's opening act wants you four as her band.

(They all look at him and laugh off the shock.)

Charity: Oh my god.  
Mark: So what you four say?  
Serenity: What do we say Calamity?

(Calamity looks at her and is still trying to get over the shock.)

Mark: Hey Cal show starts in like twenty minutes she needs a band.  
Calamity: Right sorry. Um. Do they have?  
Mark: Your Instruments have are ready been set up and ready for you ladies.  
Calamity: Looks like his opening act has band.  
Mark: Are right. Let's go i'll show you four to the stage and to your instruments.

(They walk off with him towards the stage as they get there he walks them up and they head behind the curtain.)

Serenity: Wow.  
Mark: Right.  
Serenity: I never thought we'd be playing for the opening act.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure.  
Charity: Who is this opening act?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Beca Mitchell!

(Calamity looks at him and he smiles at her.)

Mark: She saw how good you four were all tour. Did you really think she'd want any other band to play behind her?  
Calamity: No i guess not.  
Mark: She really likes you Calamity.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: And i really like her.  
Mark: Just so you know.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Break her heart and i'll sick Kate on you.

(The other three girls start laughing at her face as start getting ready and Mark hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I gotta say.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I never thought i'd see you this happy again.

(Calamity looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: She makes me happy.  
Mark: And it shows.  
Calamity: It's just this worries me.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: She does have an ex out there.  
Mark: He doesn't get a say in who she dates.  
Calamity: He seems to think so.

(He looks at her and laughs as she grabs up her guitar and puts it around her shoulders.)

Mark: Well he doesn't. She wants you and i have feeling she's been wanting to be with you since the very beginning.

(Calamity looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: When we first met them?  
Mark: Yeah i mean. Who doesn't wish they can get into the pants of a rock bands lead singer.  
Calamity: You.  
Mark: No i wish i can get into her's.

(Veracity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Too late honey.  
Mark: Oh damn. 

(They start laughing then calm down as Theo walks back.)

Theo: You ladies ready?  
Serenity: Just about.  
Theo: Okay. Because he's gonna be walking out onto the stage in about eight minutes.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Theo: They should do the Riff off again.  
Calamity: What's a Riff off?

(They look at Theo's face trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You know what it is you smart ass.  
Calamity: I've always wondered about this Smart ass comment.  
Serenity: How can you be a smart ass if your ass doesn't have a brain.  
Mark: No Jesse doesn't have a brain.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Mark smacks Calamity in the head making her look at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?  
Theo: You done beating on the Evermoist members?  
Mark: No.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You guys okay back here?  
Calamity: Yeah we're just gonna finish getting ready.  
Mark: Okay. She really does have a lot faith in you four.

(They smile at him as he turns and walks off towards Veracity and he helps her the guitar once it's on he looks at her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks out from behind the curtain as he walks out he walks off backstage to go talk to Beca whose standing 

there looking nervous.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah i'm just nervous.  
Mark: It's okay to be nervous.  
Beca: Yeah Mark i know. Anyway. Evermoist?  
Mark: Are right back there getting ready to start playing when you are.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: It's i just i really like her Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: And i have this bad feeling that Jesse will find some way of screwing it up for me.  
Mark: He won't.  
Beca: How do you know that.  
Mark: I don't. But the thing is.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Beca she really likes you and there's nothing he can really say that'll change that.  
Beca: He'll think of something.  
Mark: And he'll lose.  
Beca: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Beca i haven't seen her smile this much since she lost Marley.

(Beca looks at him.)

Beca: Really?  
Mark: Really. I mean even the other girls have noticed how much more happier she is with you then she was with Marley. I mean i know she loved her and it showed.  
Beca: But.  
Mark: No but's Beca in the last week I've seen Calamity smile a lot more I've seen her open more with you around then she ever has with the other girls in the band.  
Beca: Oh wow.  
Mark: And if that isn't something to be proud of i don't know what it is.  
Beca: She's really hot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She is. But see i'm happily married i can't be looking at other women.  
Beca: Is that why you keep checking out Kate Kane.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay see that's not fair.  
Beca: Why not?  
Mark: Because Kate's an old friend. She's like a sister to me.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: I mean yeah. I jokingly flirt with her. But than again she does the samething.  
Beca: In front of her girlfriend?  
Mark: Her girlfriend normally starts it.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: Kate just finishes it.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Kind of like you do.  
Beca: She starts it.  
Mark: And you finish it.  
Beca: True.  
Mark: Like i said Beca she really likes you and there's really nothing Jesse can really do to stop you two from being together.  
Beca: There might not be anything he can do about it. But it doesn't mean he won't at least try.  
Mark: And i'd really love to see him try.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Theo: Hey Beca two minutes.  
Beca: Okay thank you.  
Theo: Anytime.

(He turns and walks off.)

Mark: You ready?  
Beca: Uh little.  
Mark: Just remember whose playing behind you are right.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You know when they found out they were playing instead of Khaled's band.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: They were shocked to say the least.  
Beca: I kind of figured they would be.  
Mark: Because of this you might of just opened a lot of doors for them.  
Beca: I sure hope so. They deserve this as much as me and the other girls do.  
Mark: This is true.

(He turns and walks off to go sit out in the crowd and watch the show. On the stage the Evermoist members are finishing getting their instruments ready to go so they 

can play the song Beca's doing tonight.)

Calamity: Serenity you good?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Vera!  
Veracity: All good.  
Calamity: Charity!  
Charity: Yeah i'm set.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Calamity let's them know their ready and he nods his head at her.)

Calamity: Are right.  
Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm good.

(She smiles at her as she walks back to mark and stands there waiting for them to let them know it's time to start the song. Out in the crowd Mark walks over to the 

Saddle up members and starts joking around with them. As their joking around the three former Treblemakers show up and sit down waiting for the show to start.)

Mark: Yeah that's what she said.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Emily: Where are the Evermoist members?  
Mark: Their hiding.  
Emily: From who?  
Mark: Sam.

(He looks at him as the other's start laughing at his face.)

Sam: Why me?  
Mark: Because you're fun to pick on.

(He puts his head down as they continue to laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I don't know where they are Emily.  
Emily: Okay.  
Mark: You really want em here?  
Emily: Yes.  
Mark: I'm sure they'll be here soon.  
Emily: Okay.  
Jesse: Maybe they got scared off by the Bellas.

(Mark turns and looks at him but chooses to ignore him.)

DJ Dragon Nutz: Have you always been this big of an ass?

(Jesse looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: No.  
Sam: Well then keep your mouth shut or i'll shut it for you.

(He looks at them and puts his hands up in surrender.)

Jesse: Sorry. Their so touchy.

(Bumper and Benji look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Hey Swanson.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: I know how to shut a former Treblemaker member up.

(He looks at him and then really shuts up.)

Sam: Yikk's.  
Mark: He's been an ass ever since his ex told him to go hell.  
Sam: Whose the ex?  
Mark: DJ Khaled's opening act.  
Sam: Noway?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Young Sparrow: She can do better.  
Mark: Believe me she's trying.

(He looks at them as Mark's trying to keep from laughing as he walks off towards the front of the stage as kneels down next to one of the Bellas and talks to them 

before the show starts up.)

Cynthia: Shut up.  
Mark: Hey i'm just saying.  
Theo: It's time.  
Mark: Oh okay.

(He stands up and sits down behind Cynthia and balls up a piece of paper and throws it at Jesse's head which gets him smack dab in the middle of his forehead which 

gets the other acts to start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Incoming.

(The other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Aubrey: You're so mean.  
Mark: I'm friends with Evermoist.

(They start laughing at the joke then calm down as DJ Khaled comes out onto the stage and talks the crowd. Back behind them Mark looks around every now and then and 

laughs as he realizes Jesse's never getting Beca back.)

Theo: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Was i to mean with the whole?  
Theo: Oh hell no that was fucken funny.  
Mark: Well i'm glad someone thinks so.

(Then they hear DJ Khaled introduce Beca out onto the stage and the lights go out as Mark say's something to Theo and he nods his head at him. Back up on the stage 

Beca's playing with the music and looks back every now than which gets Mark to smile at her.)

Theo: She's looking for them.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then she starts singing the song as Mark and Theo watch her up on stage.)

Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same  
No way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy

(As she sings that lyric she walks towards the edge of the stage and grabs Amy's hand and brings her up onto the stage with her. Along with the other Bellas.)

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah

(Freedom)  
I won't let you down  
(Freedom)  
I will not give you up  
(Freedom)  
Gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

Heaven knows we sure had some fun boy  
What a kick just a buddy and me  
We had every big-shot good-time band on the run boy  
We were living in a fantasy (ooh yeah)  
We won the race  
Got out of the place  
Went back home got a brand new face  
For the boys on MTV  
But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah  
Now I'm gonna get me some happy

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I stopped the show  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone I forgot to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Don't think that I'll be back again  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah

(Freedom)  
I won't let you down  
(Freedom)  
I will not give you up  
(Freedom)  
Gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

(Eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh) Oh  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh) I will not let you down  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh)  
Eh eh eh eh

(As the curtain falls the other Bellas see the Evermoist members back there playing on their instruments behind them seeing Charity Cynthia hugs Beca making her 

laugh.)

(Freedom, freedom)  
Freedom, freedom  
(Gotta have some faith in the sound)  
Have some faith in the sound, oh oh  
(Freedom, freedom)  
(Freedom) Freedom  
Hey yeah

(All we have to do now)  
Oh, we can do  
(Is take these lies)  
And make them true  
(Somehow)  
(All we have to see) Oh  
(Is that I don't belong to you) Freedom  
(And you don't belong to me) Freedom

I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got  
I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got.

(As the music for Freedom ends. Everyone stands up and claps for the Beca and the rest of the Bellas.)

Mark: Yes.

(He walks up onto the stage and walks over to them as he gets to them Beca hugs him getting him to laugh.)

Mark: I'm so happy for you.  
Beca: You kidding i'm happy for me.

(He laughs at her.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Beca: For them?

(He looks back at the Evermoist members and laughs.)

Mark: All you had to do was ask.

(She nods her head at him.)

Emily: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Emily: I have a favor to ask.  
Mark: Sure thing.  
Emily: I wanna perform a song. Think he'll be okay with it.  
Mark: Why don't you ask him and find out.

(She laughs at him.)

Khaled: Have it.  
Emily: Okay Charity do you mind?  
Charity: Of course not.

(She walks back to the drums and sits down as one of the Saddle up members walks up and heads over to the key board as he gets there he smiles at her as she takes the 

mic back from Beca. And they walk off stage.)

Emily: Oh wow. This nerve racking.

(They start laughing at her.)

Emily: Anyway. This song i'll be performing is a song i wrote back in collage it's actually the song i did when i auditioned for the Bellas.

(They start laughing at Gail and John's faces.)

Chloe: She came to us.

(They put their hands up in surrender making them laugh even more as they play the music for Flashlight.)

Emily.

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight  
I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
You're my flash, oh  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah  
You're my flashlight.

(As the music for Flashlight ends. Everyone claps for her making her laugh as she's laughing she can see the look on Serenity's face and then looks at her friends.)

Serenity: Wow.

(Emily looks at her and smiles then they hear laughing behind them.)

Bumper: Oh my god.

(The other two guys are laughing at her face and then she turns and runs off.)

Beca: Emily!

(Beca goes to run off but Calamity stops her.)

Calamity: Serenity go.

(She takes the guitar off and runs off stage to go talk to her.)

Beca: What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I just wanted to let you know i'm gonna be working on the next two chapters of Wrath of the ex tomorrow. Because i kind of wanna wrap up the USO tour tonight so i'll more and likely have the next chapter up for this one up before i go to bed. I hope. Anyway.


	10. Final show part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Secret marriage i hope you guys enjoy these two new chapters.

Beca: What the hell?  
Calamity: I don't know.

(She walks off and over to the three former Treblemaker members as she gets to them she punches Bumper in the back getting him to turn and look at her.)

Bumper: What?  
Beca: What the hell was that?  
Bumper: What?  
Beca: Laughing at Emily all because she sang a fucken song.  
Bumper: Beca we were just kidding around.  
Beca: Do you honestly believe that's how Emily's feeling right now?

(They all look at her and can tell she's annoyed with them.)

Bumper: I.  
Beca: You know i'd expect it from you Bumper. But not you Benji. Or you for that matter.

(She shoves her ex who looks at her in shock.)

Jesse: Beca i.  
Beca: You two just joined in with this jackass and laughed at Emily all because she had the nerve to tell Serenity how she felt about her through a song she wrote in Collage. I thought you of all people would understand what it's like to fall for someone in a rival group.

(Jesse puts his head down and knows she's annoyed with him.)

Jesse: Beca i'm sorry are right.  
Beca: If you were sorry you wouldn't be looking at me like you couldn't care less that you just hurt someones feelings by laughing.

(They all look at her and know she's annoyed.)

Benji: It seemed kind of sad how she used a song to tell the woman wanted how she felt.  
Beca: Yeah well if i had one i would of done one tell to the woman i wanna be how i feel about her and i wouldn't let the likes of three assholes keep me from doing so.

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say. Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity looks at both Charity and Veracity who look at them just as annoyed.)

Cynthia: You know what's sad?  
Jesse: What?  
Cynthia: How Evermoist and the other acts on this tour have been better friends to us then you three ever were.

(She walks off annoyed with them Charity runs off after Cynthia as Veracity walks off towards Mark who looks like he's about to kill them.)

Veracity: Hey honey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: I can tell what you're thinking.  
Mark: I can't believe Bumper actually started laughing at Emily for singing that very song to Serenity.  
Veracity: I can't either. But from what you've told us about them it's really no surprise.  
Mark: She didn't deserve that.  
Veracity: Yeah babe i know.

(He grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love me too.

(He looks at her and laughs as he goes to walk off but she grabs him back and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there a for a minute.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. Back over by the three former Treblemaker members Mark looks like he wants to kill them. The only thing that's keeping him from 

going after them is the woman in front of him that is until Jesse say's something that gets them all look towards him.)

Chicago: What you just say?

(He looks at him and quickly backs up.)

Zeke: Yeah come on Swanson tell us again what you just said.

(He looks at them not sure he wants too.)

Jesse: I called them Everlosers.

(Beca having heard that walks over to him and punches him sending him to the ground he looks up at her she goes to do it again only to have Mark grab her and pull her away 

from him.)

Mark: Hey hey Beca come on.  
Beca: Say it again Jesse i dare you.  
Mark: Bec's come on.

(She looks at him and calms down.)

Mark: He's not worth it. he's an ass i get it. But i'm sure they've heard worse.  
Bumper: Yeah like Everwhores.

(Mark looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously Bumper.

(He looks at him.)

Bumper: What?  
Mark: This is coming from the man who once said John Mayor and Tina Turner were having an affair.

(He looks at him and then quickly backs up.)

Chicago: Gross.  
Mark: Yeah i was thinking the samething.

(Chloe and Aubrey walk up to Beca as Mark let's her go and she leans into her two bestfriends.)

Mark: Cal you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She walks off Mark knowing her as well as he does looks at Beca who quickly follows after her.)

Chloe: I'm sorry Chicago.  
Chicago: It's okay.   
Benji: I  
Chloe: Not another ward. It seems like everytime you three show up all you do is insult them. And to honest we're all feed up with it.  
Jesse: Chloe!  
Chloe: You just insulted one of our friends Jesse i wouldn't say another word.

(He looks at her and can tell she's annoyed with him. Backstage Calamity's standing off on her own as Beca walks over to her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: For what?  
Beca: For what Jesse just said.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: He's not the first jealous ex to call us Everlosers or well when Bumper called us Everwhores.  
Beca: I'm sure but.  
Calamity: Beca it's okay really. We really have heard it all. It's not the first time we got insulted. Besides i'd be pissed off too if i found out my ex slept with the lead singer of the rival band. I mean i had a great afternoon.

(Beca laughs at her then calms down.)

Beca: It was fun wasn't it.  
Calamity: It was. I'm still having trouble standing.  
Beca: You seemed to be doing okay out there.  
Calamity: I was sitting most of the performance.  
Beca: You were up on stage playing.  
Calamity: I think I hit my head to hard on the headboard.

(She starts laughing at her then calms down.)

Beca: You're such a dork.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: Um. I just I have a habit of pushing people I like away and Calamity when it comes around to you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I like you alot and when you came up to me back at the hotel this morning I did the one thing I told myself I'd never do again if I found myself liking or falling for someone else.  
Calamity: Which is?  
Beca: Not to push them away. But instead of pushing you away I slept with you.  
Calamity: It was my idea.  
Beca: So see your fault.  
Calamity: Gee thanks.  
Beca: I'm doing it again.  
Calamity: No you're not. It's okay Beca it's not like me and the other girls were very welcoming when we all met in New York. Or since you guys got here to do the tour with us.  
Beca: No Calamity you four have been better friends to us through out this tour that it's one of the many reasons why fell for you.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah really.   
Calamity: Okay then. But then again.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I was actually genuinely's worried about you. We all were.   
Beca: Good to know and now I can be known as the Bellas member who slept with the lead singer of the rival band and then had a enough guts to come back here and apologize to her. I'm sorry.

(Calamity smiles at her as she pulls her into her.)

Calamity: So am I.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Calamity: You wanna kiss me again don't you?  
Beca: Yes. And then I wanna take you back to the hotel and get you of these cloths again.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: What's stopping you?  
Beca: Nothing.

(She pulls her into her and kisses her getting her to smile in it. Over by the buses Cynthia sitting there thinking as someone walks up to.)

Charity: Hey you.

(She looks up at her and smiles.)

Cynthia: Hi.

(She sits down next to her.)

Charity: You are right?

(She looks at her and shakes her head at her.)

Charity: What's wrong?  
Cynthia: Charity Jesse and Benji weren't that big of jerks in collage.

(Charity looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Charity: I'm sure.  
Cynthia: We all thought Jesse was a nice guy. I mean he made Beca happy so there was that.  
Charity: But.  
Cynthia: He broke up with her and then we saw you guys again in New York.

(Charity moves closer to her and wraps her arm around her wife and hangs onto her.)

Charity: I know.  
Cynthia: I mean even when Calamity was going through hell after losing Marley she still treated Beca with respect then Jesse ever did when it came around to her feelings.  
Charity: I guess you can't always get it right the first time.

(Cynthia looks at her and smiles.)

Cynthia: I did.

(Charity smiles at her.)

Charity: Cynthia!  
Cynthia: I know. I realized it too late but i know. She had it coming and then she lied to me about you threatening to beat her up i just.  
Charity: It's amazing what ex's will do in order to get the ones they want back.  
Cynthia: Yeah. Austin having Calamity beaten up at the start of the tour. To my ex lying to me about you threatening her. And there's Jesse who laughed along with Benji and Bumper after the song Emily had written in collage to everyone here tonight.  
Charity: Was Benji always a jerk?  
Cynthia: No. But then again neither was Jesse.

(Charity nods her head at her.)

Cynthia: Thank you.  
Charity: For what?  
Cynthia: Coming to talk to me.  
Charity: You're welcome. I mean it was either come to talk to you or punch me a former Treblemaker member.

(Cynthia looks at her and laughs as she kisses her as their kissing Cynthia's ex sees it and walks off annoyed as their kiss continues she smiles in it then pulls away from it.)

Charity: Come with me.

(She gets up and they walk off towards the waiting van to take them back to the hotel for the rest of the night. Later back over at the hotel in Emily's room she's sitting down on 

her bed thinking about how Bumper Benji and Jesse started laughing at her because of the song she sang as she's thinking someone knocks on the door and she gets up to go see 

who it is as she gets there she opens it she sees Serenity there.)

Emily: Hi  
Serenity: Hi.  
Emily: What you doing here?  
Serenity: I just wanted to tell you that.

(She walks into the room more and kisses her as their kissing Emily smiles in it as their kiss continues she pushes her into the room as they walk in she closes the door behind her 

as it closes she pushes back against it as she leans on it she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Serenity: So glad I didn't over step.  
Emily: No you really didn't.  
Serenity: We weren't laughing at you.

(Emily smiles at her.)

Emily: I just.

(She walks away from her and goes to sit down on the bed and Serenity follows after her.)

Serenity: So one of the jerks was your ex?  
Emily: Yeah Benji. He wasn't this big of an ass when I met him.  
Serenity: I'm sorry.  
Emily: Don't be. It's actually really sweet that you came to see me.  
Serenity: Calamity's idea.  
Emily: She's one hell of a friend.  
Serenity: She's the greatest. I can honestly say I don't know what either one of us would do if we ever lost her.  
Emily: Hope you never have to find out.  
Serenity: Yeah really.  
Emily: Look you don't have to stay here and talk to me Serenity.  
Serenity: No. I don't but I want to.  
Emily: Why?  
Serenity: Because I like you.

(Emily looks at her and smiles as she kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it sending them into a love making session. 

Out in the hallway Charity and Cynthia walk into her room as they walk in she closes the door and she turns to look at her.)

Charity: This room looks familiar.  
Cynthia: It should you were in it earlier.  
Charity: You sure about that?  
Cynthia: Yeah. Why?  
Charity: I thought this was my wife's room.

(Cynthia looks at her and laughs as she pulls her in and kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into 

a love making session. Back out in the hallway Beca's walking towards Calamity's room as someone walks up to her.)

Jesse: Hey Beca can we talk?  
Beca: Nope got somewhere to be.  
Jesse: Where?  
Beca: To get the woman.  
Jesse: Seriously.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: What?  
Jesse: You're seriously choosing that Everbitch over me?  
Beca: Yes i am.  
Jesse: What? Why?  
Beca: Try because unlike you she's willing to listen to my problems which is more then i can say for you.  
Jesse: That's why i wanna try this again.  
Beca: I've are ready told you Jesse this thing between us has been over for a year and not once in that year did you come back to me saying that you wanted me back.  
Jesse: I thought about it.  
Beca: When?  
Jesse: What?  
Beca: When? When you found out that we were going to be on tour with Evermoist.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: No.  
Beca: You really think i'm going to believe that?  
Jesse: Look Beca i'm sorry are right.  
Beca: Jesse you can be as sorry as you want. But I've moved on and for the first time in over a year i'm finally happy i finally found the person i wanna be with.  
Jesse: The lead singer of the rival band?  
Beca: Their no longer rival's Jesse.  
Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Jesse they've been better friends to us then you Bumper or Benji have ever been. They've been there for us even when Calamity was going through her own heartache they were still there for us. They unlike you three listen to us. All you and Bumper cared about was making jokes and those insults you threw at the band tonight was the final straw with me Jesse.  
Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Jesse leave me the hell alone. I'm in love with someone else and that someone else is waiting for me. Not excuse me.

(Then she walks around him and continues on her way to Calamity's room as she gets to her room she knocks on the door. Inside of the room Calamity walks up to the door and 

opens it as she opens it she sees Beca there and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.

(She grabs her hand and pulls her into the room with her as they walk in she closes the door behind her and pushes her back against it getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: No talking?  
Calamity: If you want we can.  
Beca: I think we've done enough talking don't you think?  
Calamity: What you think?

(Beca kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Calamity walks them back to the bed as they get there they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it Beca smiles in it 

as their kissing Calamity pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it lands on the floor Beca smiles in it then pulls away from her and sits up on her and 

runs her hands over her stomach getting Calamity to smile at her.)

Calamity: Like what you see?  
Beca: I'd be lying if I said I didn't. So damn sexy.  
Calamity: Thank you.

(She sits up and looks at her.)

Beca: You're welcome.  
Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: For the first time in over a year.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I'm just fine.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Beca: I have who I really want right here in front of me.  
Calamity: I hope it's me. Or this is going to be very weird.  
Beca: Yes it's you. You dork.  
Calamity: I am not a dork.

(She gets Beca in the side making her lean over laughing.)

Beca: Cut it out.  
Calamity: Sorry.  
Beca: It's okay.  
Calamity: You sure about this?  
Beca: Yes I am. I want you.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Beca kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she pushes them back onto the bed as they land on it Beca runs her fingers over her belly button 

getting her to moan in the kiss as their kiss continues she deepens it as their kiss deepens Calamity grabs her shirt and pulls it up as it reaches her neck they pull away from each 

other so that she can take the shirt the rest of the way off once it's off she throws it to the floor she leans in and kisses her stomach getting her to smile at her then she pulls away 

from it and kisses her belly button getting her to laugh at her then she pulls away from it then runs her fingers over it getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: Was that okay?  
Calamity: Bec's.

(She sits up and kisses her then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: You kissed on them earlier. I don't mind if you do it again. It feels nice.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah I'm fine. Just happy.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again then they fall back onto the bed as they land on it 

she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You know we aren't going to be getting anywhere If you keep pulling away from me.  
Beca: Sorry.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over in Aubrey's room she's on her bed watching televison as someone knocks on 

her door she gets up and walks over to it as she gets there she opens it to find one of their former Bellas there and smiles at her.)

Aubrey: Stacie!  
Stacie: Hi.  
Aubrey: What you?  
Stacie: I was coming for the final show but i got her late and then i was told to come and get the woman i still love.

(Aubrey grabs her into the room and closes the door behind her once it's closed she turns around as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Aubrey: God I've missed doing that.  
Stacie: Me too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto her bed kissing as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later back over in 

Calamity's room their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Calamity smiles in it as their kiss continues Beca pushes her onto her back and 

starts kissing down her chest to her stomach to her belly button as she gets to it she kisses it getting her to smile at her. As her kissing on it continues she deepens it getting her 

to moan from the feel of it.)

Calamity: Oh god Beca that feels so good.

(Beca smiles into her kiss on it and continues to kiss it Calamity runs her hands through her hair getting Beca to continue her deepened kiss on her Belly button then she pulls 

away from it and kisses her stomach again getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her chest to her lips as she gets to them she kisses 

her again as their kissing Calamity deepens it sending them into another love making session.

With four out of the nine Bellas finally having gotten the women they wanted. What's next for the Bellas and Evermoist members we'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed these two new chapter. Because up next two new chapters of Wrath of the ex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(The following morning over in Calamity's room both her and Beca are both still asleep as Calamity's alarm goes off waking her up as she wakes up she grabs up her phone 

and shuts the alarm off once it's off she looks next to her and sees Beca still there and smiles at her then she lies back onto the bed again and looks up at the 

ceiling and thinks back to just before they came back to the hotel and smiles as she realizes that Beca helped them perform one more time last night during the show 

then she sits up and kisses her shoulder getting her to smile in her sleep.)

Beca: I swear if this is a dream i will hurt whoever put it into my head.  
Calamity: If it is then i'm having the same one.

(Beca turns over and looks at her.)

Beca: So last night wasn't a dream.  
Calamity: Like i said if it was i'm having the same one.

(Beca leans up and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Morning.  
Calamity: Morning.  
Beca: I could actually get use to this.  
Calamity: So could i.

(Beca smiles at her as she sits up on the bed and looks at her.)

Beca: I really am sorry for what Jesse said last night.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Like i said last night we have heard worse.  
Beca: Still doesn't make it right.  
Calamity: No i know that.

(Beca touches the back of her head getting her to look at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: i want this. I hope you know that?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I do actually. But i gotta tell aye.  
Beca: I know. But he doesn't really get a say in who i wanna be with.  
Calamity: He seems to think so.  
Beca: He doesn't. He lost his right to tell me what to do when he broke up with me to be with someone else.  
Calamity: Jackass.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.

(She goes to kiss her again as someone knocks on the door making her fall back onto the bed.)

Calamity: Whoever it is better have a good reason for showing up this early in the morning.  
Mark: Yeah Cal i'm sorry it's me.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Khaled wants to talk to you.

(She looks at Beca and then sits up.)

Calamity: I'll be right out.  
Mark: Okay. Take your time.  
Calamity: Don't tempt me.

(He walks off laughing as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sara Lance.  
Sara: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's up?  
Sara: Nothing much. We just saw the final show you tube and wow.  
Mark: Yeah it was Beca's idea that they play behind her.  
Sara: That's awesome.  
Mark: It is. But the problem is.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: Beca's ex showed up and tried to start trouble with her and other Evermoist members.  
Sara: Well then it's a good thing the tour is over.  
Mark: Yeah. It is. They can all go home and sleep in their own beds.  
Sara: I'm sure.  
Mark: Anyway. Aside from seeing the final show.  
Sara: I need a favor.  
Mark: Whatever is it i swear i saw Ray do it.

(She starts laughing on the other end.)

Sara: I don't doubt that one minute.  
Mark: What's the favor?  
Sara: Na never mind.  
Mark: Sara!  
Sara: Are right. 

(He remains on the phone with her talking to her about what favor she needs and he looks around laughing then he hangs up with her.)

Mark: Smart ass Canary.  
Calamity: Whose a smart ass Canary?  
Mark: Just a friend of mine.  
Calamity: You seem to have a lot of those.  
Mark: Awe Calamity are you jealous?  
Calamity: No.  
Mark: You lying?  
Calamity: No.  
Mark: She lying?  
Beca: If you think i'm answering that you're insane.  
Mark: Oh so you get laid and then become a wuss.  
Beca: I got laid twice yesterday.  
Mark: Oh isn't that room special.  
Beca: It should be. She was in it.  
Mark: No that just makes the room very lucky.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: I'd say ow but she'd call me a wuss.  
Alex: Would not.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Anyway. You said Khaled wanted to talk to her.  
Mark: Right. Come on.

(They walk off with him towards the lobby of the hotel. Later down in the lobby Mark walks up to Theo and Khaled.)

Mark: Hey.  
Theo: Hey.  
Mark: I got Calamity.  
Khaled: Let her in.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks over to them and tells them and they both follow him into the area where Khaled is as they get there he looks at them.)

Mark: Lead singer of Everdorks is present.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Mark: You're so pretty.

(He turns and walks off as she laughs at him.)

Beca: I remember saying that and she laughed at me.  
Mark: She was blushing to.  
Beca: She was doing a lot of that last night.  
Calamity: Anyway. I was told you wanted to see me.  
Khaled: Yes i did. Please have a seat. Beca too.

(Mark turns and walks off to go talk to his friends as he talks to Beca and Calamity. Over by Mark and the other's their talking and joking around.)

Kate: I mean other then her ex trying to start trouble.  
Mark: I know last night was fun. Mainly for Beca back there.  
Kate: Yeah who would of figured she'd end up with the lead singer.  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: Okay well you suck.  
Mark: That's not what you said last night.

(Kate looks at him as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing as she shoves her girlfriend who continues to try and keep from laughing.)

Alex: That's what she said.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing bus is failing as he busts up laughing then he calms down as he claps hands with his ex then walks off again to go see 

what's going on with Khaled Theo Beca and Calamity.)

Beca: Wait so that whole opening up for you wasn't the only thing i get to do.  
Khaled: No. I mean't what i said a couple of days Beca aside from asking you open for me.  
Beca: So you want me to work for you?  
Khaled: Yes.

(She looks at him and then to Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Wow oh wow. Okay. Yeah i'd really like that.  
Calamity: Done?  
Beca: Maybe.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Theo: As for you and the other Evermoist members Calamity.  
Calamity: What?  
Theo: We've been talking a lot about an artist that could come and record at his label.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Theo: We believe How a Heart Unbreaks could make you a lot of money and sell an album.  
Calamity: Uh yeah i never thought of it that way.  
Mark: You asking what i think you're asking?  
Theo: I am actually.  
Beca: Wait. Noway.  
Theo: Yeah.  
Beca: You mean i get to work along side her and the other Evermoist members?  
Khaled: If that's what you want?

(Beca looks at Calamity and laughs.)

Beca: Yes it is.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he claps his friends shoulder getting her to look up at him.)

Mark: Welcome to the music world Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(He smiles at her as he claps hands with Theo who laughs at him.)

Calamity: I uh i have to tell the other girls.  
Khaled: Okay. Just come back and let us know when you come up with a decision.  
Calamity: I will. Um okay.

(She looks at Beca and smiles as she gets up and walks off to go talk to the other members in the band. Over by the staircase Serenity and Emily walk down talking and 

joking around as Calamity walks up to her.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. Um you got a minute?  
Serenity: Uh yeah sure. I'll be back.  
Emily: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her then walks off Serenity looks at her.)

Calamity: I'm not going to say anything.  
Serenity: I know. So what's up?  
Calamity: Where are?  
Veracity: If you're looking for me and Charity we're right here.

(She turns and looks at them then laughs as they walk off to go talk about what Khaled told her and Beca as they walk off Emily walks up to her.)

Emily: What was that about?  
Beca: Khaled asked me to go and work for him over at his label.

(Emily looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Emily: Oh my god Beca that's awesome.  
Beca: It is. But there is something else.  
Emily: Which is?  
Beca: I'd be getting to work with Evermoist.

(Emily looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: Oh wow. That really is cool.  
Beca: I know and i can't wait.  
Emily: So that's why she looked so happy when she walked up to us.  
Beca: Yeah. That and.  
Emily: Me too.

(Beca starts laughing at her she claps hands with her as their talking the other Bellas join up with them and Beca tells them all the news and they hug her then pull 

away from her.)

Chloe: That's great to hear.  
Beca: Yeah it is. So how'd last night go for you?  
Chloe: Chicago took me out to dinner after the show last night.  
Beca: Well i'm happy for you.  
Chloe: Thank you. So Aubrey how did last night go for you?

(She looks at them and then looks around.)

Aubrey: Really well.

(They start laughing as Stacie walks up to them.)

Stacie: Hey.  
Beca: Stacie!  
Stacie: Hi.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Wow where's?  
Stacie: Back there Sophie's been holding her since we came down.  
Beca: She'd make a good mom someday.  
Mark: Don't tell Kate that.

(They start laughing as he hugs Beca again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You guys haven't seen?  
Mark: Not yet at least.  
Beca: Okay good.

(As he continues to talk to them Beca starts beating on him making the other Bellas laugh at him. Outside The Evermoist members are out there talking and joking around 

as their talking Calamity tells the other members what Khaled told her and Beca after that they all look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Charity: Wow.  
Calamity: I know right.  
Veracity: So we'd be recording the album on Khaled's label?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Oh shit.   
Calamity: I know right.  
Veracity: Where's his label?  
Calamity: In New York.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: So Serenity will still close to Emily.

(Serenity puts her head back as they laugh at her.)

Serenity: Okay i think i'm going to go jump into the pool now.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: No come on Serenity no trying to kill yourself.  
Serenity: Well you three keep picking on me.  
Calamity: What are friends for?  
Serenity: Yeah that's true.

(She sits back down as they laugh at her.)

Charity: Anyway.  
Calamity: Right.   
Veracity: Who would be our producer for the album?  
Calamity: Beca!

(They look at her and smile.)

Serenity: Well i'm in.

(They start laughing at her then calm down.)

Serenity: What?  
Calamity: I thought you'd me more excited to work with Khaled not with Beca.  
Serenity: Oh no i am it's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Come on. Beca's one of the best damn DJ's we've met.  
Charity: How you know so much about Beca?  
Serenity: Emily!  
Charity: Oh.  
Serenity: Yeah we talked last night and she told me a lot about the other Bellas that i'm sure not even you knew about them.  
Calamity: There really isn't.  
Charity: So aside from Beca being a DJ.  
Serenity: You mean besides the three dickheads who laughed at Emily last night after she preformed.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Charity: What was with that anyway?  
Calamity: Their assholes what you expect.  
Serenity: Yeah one of those assholes is her ex.  
Veracity: Which one?  
Serenity: Benji!

(They all look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Calamity: You're hotter.

(They start laughing at Serenity's face whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Charity: You know we could all say the samething of you cal when it comes around to Jesse.  
Calamity: I know you could. And it's true.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Veracity: Wow. I still can't believe we'd be recording our first album together.  
Calamity: I know it'll be worth all of the heartache we've gone through to get to this point.  
Charity: Yeah. So what did you tell him?  
Calamity: I told him i'd talk to you three first.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Serenity: I say we do it.  
Charity: I agree.  
Veracity: You won't be getting a no out of me.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll go tell him.  
Veracity: Okay. And hey if you see Beca in there tell her we said thank you.  
Calamity: You bet.

(She gets up and walks off to go talk to DJ Khaled. As she walks off the other three girls are talking and joking around. Back inside Calamity walks into go talk to DJ 

Khaled as she's walking up to him she bumps into Jesse but ignores what he say's as Kate laughs at him. Over by Khaled.)

Theo: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. I talked to the other girls.  
Khaled: And?  
Calamity: We'll do it.  
Khaled: That's great to hear i can't wait to hear what you four come up with.  
Calamity: We won't let you down.  
Khaled: You didn't during the tour.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off. Back outside Beca's talking to the other Evermoist members as she's talking to them she say's something that gets them 

to laugh but it's cut short when Jesse walks up to them with the other two former Treblemakers with him.)

Jesse: What's so funny?  
Serenity: I don't know. What's so funny?  
Charity: He looked in the mirror.

(The Bellas are trying to keep from laughing as Emily hides her face in Serenity's shoulder whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: You really find that funny?  
Beca: Yes we do.  
Jesse: Why are you all of sudden treating us so badly.  
Beca: Gee let name all of the insults you three threw at them last night.

(Jesse looks at her and then looks off.)

Jesse: I'm sorry are right.  
Beca: That's not the point Jesse. You insulted them.  
Jesse: They started it.  
Beca: How the hell did they start it. All they were doing was clapping for us. I didn't see that from either one of you three last night.  
Jesse: I.  
Beca: Look i'm glad you three came for the show last night. But it doesn't mean we're getting back together Jesse. I've moved on with my life.  
Jesse: Seriously with their lead singer?  
Beca: Yes.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: Wow.   
Beca: You finally getting the hint.

(He goes to grab for her only to have Kate rush in and shove him back which gets him to look at her.)

Kate: There a problem here?  
Amy: It seems like whenever Jesse shows up lately there's always trouble?

(Beca looks at her and then back to Kate.)

Kate: Beca!  
Beca: Kate this is Jesse Swanson. My.  
Jesse: Her boyfriend.

(Kate and Sophie look at him and then to Beca.)

Kate: Your boyfriend?  
Beca: He's my ex boyfriend.

(They both look at him.)

Kate: Don't make me ask again is there a problem here?  
Jesse: I was just trying to see if me and Beca could try again. But then again that Everbitch got in the way.

(Serenity having enough of the name calling gets up and goes to punch him only to have Mark grab her.)

Mark: Okay okay. Let's not punch the little wimp.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Amy: Jesse's trying to cause trouble.  
Mark: Haven't you caused enough?  
Jesse: You know it's funny how you bring that up.  
Mark: Oh yeah why's that?  
Beca: Whatever he tells you it's a lie.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jesse: Me and Beca got back together last night.

(Mark looks at him and then to Beca who looks at him annoyed. Then she hears the voice of the woman she loves.)

Calamity: Funny seeing as to how she woke up in my bed this morning.

(Jesse looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Up next another chapter of Wrath of the ex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. Get ready to really hate Jesse.

Calamity: Funny seeing as to how she woke up in my bed this morning.

(Jesse looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Wow.

(Beca walks over to her and stands with her getting her to smile at her.)

Jesse: You've got to be kidding me.  
Mark: What the hell is your problem?

(Jesse looks at him in shock at what he said.)

Jesse: Mark come on.  
Mark: Dude your the one broke up with her not the other way around.

(He puts his head down.)

Beca: Yeah after he calmed to be in love with someone else.

(Mark looks at her and then to Jesse.)

Mark: What did that relationship not last or something?  
Jesse: I.  
Beca: He said the girl broke up with him just before the tour started.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: So you came here to try and get the ex back.  
Jesse: I realized i made a mistake i wanna fix it.  
Mark: She's with someone else.  
Jesse: Not for much longer. She's from Australia right?

(Then he walks off as Mark looks at him and knows what he's planning.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: He's gonna try and have Calamity deported.

(They all look at him and get annoyed.)

Beca: How long have you been in the US?  
Calamity: I moved to the states in 2012.  
Charity: She's been in the states for over five years.  
Mark: Okay. So he can't really have her deported for something she didn't even do.  
Beca: I don't know Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: He's gonna try something.  
Mark: How you figure?  
Beca: He had that look in his eyes.  
Kate: Meaning you guys are in for alot more trouble with him then you want?  
Beca: Yup and if he does try something and they deem it bad enough they will deport her.  
Mark: So we make sure he doesn't try anything without anyone of us around.  
Beca: Mark we live in New York. And Supergirl can't be everyone at once.  
Mark: No but they can be.

(They look at him.)

Kate: Dude we're from another earth.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: Look Mark we can handle Jesse.  
Mark: What happens if he tries something.  
Beca: As long as i have her by my side there's nothing i can't handle.  
Mark: Okay. But if things get to rough.  
Beca: Then you'll be my first call.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway. Aside from him.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Congrats.

(She laughs at him as he grabs her in and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Thank you we could really a break.  
Mark: And it's about time you four got it.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. Why don't you guys spend sometime together before we have to check out and head back to the base to fly out.  
Beca: Okay. I have some ideas.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she grabs her hand and they walk off back towards the hotel.)

Mark: Hey i'm not stopping the new couples.

(Emily and Cynthia grab Serenity and Charity's hands then walk off with them as Mark looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh this is going to be so much fun.  
Veracity: It is.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried about what Jesse could do if he given half the chance to screw up their relationship.  
Veracity: I would't put it past him to try anything.  
Mark: I know that.

(Later that day back down in the lobby Beca and Calamity are sitting down talking and joking around as their joking around Calamity say's something in her getting her 

to laugh at her.)

Beca: Oh my god you're such a dork.  
Calamity: I know. But you like me anyway?  
Beca: Kind of hard not too.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses her as their kissing the other members of Evermoist walk over to them and Serenity smacks Calamity in the head making them 

pull away from each other.)

Calamity: What?  
Emily: Nothing she's just being funny.  
Calamity: So i'm learning.

(They start laughing as they sit once their all there they start talking and joking around as their joking around Calamity and Charity make a wiped sound which gets 

Serenity to give them both the finger.)

Calamity: Nope.  
Charity: Hey don't look at me.   
Beca: Hey put that finger away Serenity. She's mine.

(They start laughing at Serenity's face.)

Serenity: I'm sorry.

(She sits back and Emily laughs at her as she leans into her getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: Where's Mark?  
Calamity: He was seeing his friends off.

(She nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Vera you are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Calamity: Lair.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I'm just worried about what Jesse could do in the long run. I mean he's are ready shown he's not gonna give up on being with Beca again.  
Calamity: He can try as much as he wants to get raid of me but i have a feeling even if he tried.  
Veracity: I know. But i'm still worrying about it.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Aubrey: Don't worry about Veracity if he tries something i'm sure Mark will beat him up for you guys.

(They start laughing at her as Mark walks up to them and sits down behind his wife and wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him then he kisses her 

cheek getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: You okay there babe?  
Veracity: Yeah. At least now. I mean Aubrey said you'd beat Jesse up for us if he did anything stupid.  
Mark: Oh well then. I just might take her up on that too.  
Aubrey: Yeah i can see it.  
Mark: I'm sure Beca can too.

(Beca looks at him as she hides her face in Calamity's shoulder making her laugh.)

Beca: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Mark: Now she's acting innocent.  
Chloe: She's far from it.

(She looks at them and sticks her tongue out them making them laugh. As they continue to talk and joking around Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is 

seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to their conversation. A couple of years later. It's been two years since the USO tour and both Beca and Evermoist got the 

chance of a life time to work with DJ Khaled over at his label which shortly after signing the band to his label he moved it to National City after about four or five 

months of dating Calamity and Beca took the next step in their relationship and moved in together much to Jesse's dismay who continues to try and cause problems for 

Beca and Calamity but also the delight of the other Bellas who continue to support their growing relationship. Shortly after the Bellas and Evermoist moved to National 

City the world killers attacked the city and nearly killing hundreds of people and injuring others with the help of Mark and Kara's friends from Earth 1 they were 

able to win their battle with the world killers and then they tried to separate Sam from Regin but she said she wanted to remain Reign.)

Alex: Are you sure?  
Sam: I am. I mean in the end she helped.  
Mark: She almost killed you?  
Sam: I know. But she's become a big part of me.  
Mark: Alex it's up to you?  
Alex: I know it is. Okay. But if she.  
Sam: I swear she gets out of hand you guys will be the first to know.  
Alex: Okay.

(Shortly after agreeing to let Sam and Reign remain as one Sam and Ruby left National city. Over at the DEO Mark's in the armory talking and joking around with his 

friends as his phone goes off he grabs it out and quickly excuses himself and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Beca!  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: What's going on?  
Beca: It's Jesse.  
Mark: What he do now?  
Beca: He started a fight with Calamity.  
Mark: You two are right?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: He lied and told Maggie that Calamity punched him.  
Mark: Okay stay there i'll head over now.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up and looks around the room annoyed.)

Alex: Uh-oh.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm going to kill him.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: Jesse! That was Beca.  
Alex: What happened?  
Mark: He started trouble with Calamity and when the police arrived he lied and told them she tool swing at him.  
Alex: Who was the arresting Detective?  
Mark: Maggie!

(She puts her head down upset for Beca.)

Alex: Go get this taken care of and don't kill him.  
Mark: I make no promises.

(Then he walks off. Then Alex pulls her phone out and calls someone who answers on the first ring.)

Kara: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah head down to the police station.  
Kara: Why?  
Alex: Jesse Swanson.  
Kara: Damn. Are right i'll be right there.

(Then she hangs up. Over at the Station Mark walks in and heads for Maggie.)

Mark: What the hell did Swanson do now?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Maggie: He started a fight a with Calamity. And when she tried to take the high road and walk away.  
Mark: What he do?  
Beca: He shoved her and then lied to Maggie by saying she punched him.  
Mark: Did she?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: Okay. Look what happens now?  
Maggie: He's pressed charges.  
Mark: She never touched him.  
Maggie: I know this. But he's doing this to try and cause riff between them.  
Mark: And it's not working?  
Beca: No it's not. I'm not breaking up with her all because he can't get over me telling him to go hell.  
Mark: So what do we do?  
Maggie: The only thing we can do.  
Mark: With everything going on right now.  
Maggie: I know that. And him pulling this isn't helping any.  
Mark: Is it to late to call in Kate. Because i can go to Earth 1 right now and get her.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Beca: What can we do. I mean i'm not breaking up with her.   
Mark: Wait what?  
Beca: That was one of the reason's why he shoved her. I told him wasn't breaking up with her.  
Mark: What did he say he'd do if you didn't?  
Beca: He said he'd make me regret it if i didn't.  
Mark: Did he say how?  
Beca: No. But i have a feeling it's not going to be good.

(Mark and Maggie look at her and then at each other.)

Mark: I don't know about you. But that sounded like a threat.  
Maggie: Yup. Why didn't you say this before?  
Beca: I tried.  
Mark: What you mean you tried?  
Beca: Everytime she'd ask me something her jackass partner would interrupt me.  
Mark: I didn't know you had one?  
Maggie: I don't. He give you a name?  
Beca: Lockwood!

(Mark looks down annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah Bec's he's not a cop.  
Beca: Who the hell is he?  
Mark: His name is Ben Lockwood and he's royal pain in the ass.

(Maggie looks at him and laughs as Lockwood walked in and heard that.)

Maggie: Mark!

(He looks at her and then over to him he walks over to him and grabs him and shoves him against the wall.)

Mark: If you were interrupt a harassment victim again Lockwood i'll make sure to you and your marry band of freaks into a holding cell myself understood.

(He let's him ago and he looks at him.)

Ben: Now wait a minute. I'm in charge of Alien affairs.  
Mark: That's all. Really. Wow what a shocker. Being the president's number one bitch.

(Lockwood looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Ben: She assaulted him.  
Mark: She never touched him and you had no damn right butting into the line questioning that Detective Sawyer was doing.

(As he continues to lay into Lockwood Kara walks in and walks over to split them up.)

Kara: Okay Mark look.  
Mark: Him and Jesse aren't going to be getting away with this.  
Kara: I know that. Look if i need to i'll go and get Kate in order to keep him away from them.  
Mark: It's not going to work.  
Kara: We don't know that.  
Mark: Kara he could easily have her arrested and then what? Earth 1 loses their Batwoman and no offence i'm not looking forward to telling Sophie her girlfriend is 

sitting in a jail in National City on another earth.

Kara: Yeah i know that.

(As they continue to talk Maggie walks up to them.)

Maggie: We've got a problem?  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Due to Jesse's lie and his help.  
Mark: What?  
Maggie: Immigration was called in.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Maggie: If the case goes in their favor.  
Mark: She could be kicked out of the country.  
Maggie: Yes she could be.  
Mark: Damn it Lockwood. You just couldn't keep to yourself could you?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Because of him and Jesse Beca could lose the woman she loves.  
Kara: I know this. But lashing out at him in a police station not helping.  
Mark: I know that.

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed.)

Maggie: We're screwed if she leaves.  
Kara: I know that. But we'd find away to get her back here.  
Maggie: How? As long as him and his marry of alien hating jerk off's still around.  
Kara: I don't know Maggie.

(She nods her head at her. A couple of weeks later over at the courthouse Calamity's Immigration is underway as she's sitting there listening to the judge Beca's 

sitting behind her in section of the courtroom along with the rest of the Evermoist members and the Bellas who are all there to support Calamity. Over on Jesse's side 

the only one's who are there are Bumper and Benji who are looking over at the Bella's and feel annoyed.)

Benji: They should be on our side.  
Bumper: Yeah well he's the reason their not. 

(He looks at Jesse in front of them and grows annoyed.)

Benji: I know that.

(As the hearing continues the judge listen's to all of the witnesses after about three or fours of listening to witnesses the judge calls a reassess. Then gets up and 

walks out of the room as Mark stands up and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: No. I mean if the judge rules in his favor i'm out of this country for good.  
Mark: That's why we're having this hearing.  
Calamity: I know. Mark i didn't.  
Mark: I know that. 

(She stands up and hugs him getting him to smile at her as he's smiling he looks over at Veracity who looks just as annoyed.)

Veracity: If she has to leave.  
Serenity: We'll think of something. Even if we have to beat on a former Treblemaker to do it.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: She's going to be fine.  
Veracity: I know that. But what about Beca up there.

(They look over at her and get even more annoyed with him.)

Serenity: Really wish i knew.

(She laughs at her. An hour later the judge comes back and makes his ruling.)

Judge: I hear by order Calamity to be removed the united states and sent back to Australia.

(Hearing that Calamity puts her head down as Beca looks up at her and then to the other Bellas.)

Beca: God no. Not i can't lose her.

(She gets up and runs from the room.)

Chloe: Beca!

(She gets up and runs off after her.)

Judge: This is dismissed.

(He bangs his gavel then gets up and walks out of the courtroom as one of the officer's comes forward to put her in handcuff's.)

Mark: Hey Jake give us a minute.  
Jake: Yeah you bet.

(He turns and walks off as Mark looks at her.)

Calamity: Looks like he'll get his wish.  
Mark: It's not going to be the same.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: He's not gonna get her back. I don't care what he's thinking.  
Calamity: She's not gonna break up with me?  
Mark: She loves you to much.

(She puts her head down annoyed with him. As they continue to talk Beca walks back in and heads over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca walks around the doors and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks over at Maggie who has her 

head down annoyed. Then he walks around them over to her.)

Maggie: This isn't fair.  
Mark: You're telling me.  
Maggie: I called Alex and told her.  
Mark: And?  
Maggie: She offered them the jet so Beca could fly out with her.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: I just. I can't even begin to imagine what's going through her head.  
Maggie: She's about to lose the woman she loves because of him.  
Mark: I know that.  
Maggie: How you doing?  
Mark: I'll be fine.

(She nods her head at him. Back over by Beca and Calamity she pulls away from her and puts her fore head against her's and smiles at her.)

Beca: I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as the officer walks back up to them.)

Jake: I'm sorry.

(They look at him.)

Calamity: It's fine.

(He pulls his handcuff's out and puts them on her once their on they turn and walk out of the courtroom as they walk out Beca falls apart and Chloe quickly catches her 

and brings her friend into a hug as their hugging the other Evermoist members look over at Jesse like they wanna kill him.)

Charity: She shouldn't have to be going through this.  
Serenity: No she shouldn't be. But she is thanks to him.

(Then Beca pulls away from Chloe as Jesse walks up to them seeing him walk over to her Aubrey steps in between them.)

Jesse: Oh come on Aubrey i just wanna talk to her.  
Beca: It's okay. Let him speak his peace.  
Aubrey: Fine.

(She moves out of the way and let's them talk.)

Jesse: I'm sorry are right i.  
Beca: You lied to police and told them that she punched you when she didn't even lay a hand on you.  
Jesse: I-I-I know that okay and i'm sorry.  
Beca: No you're not. You're happy she's leaving.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Jesse: No i'm not.  
Beca: Yes you are. I can see it in your damn eyes Jesse. She's leaving and it's your fault all because you became one Lockwood's buddies.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Jesse: I just.  
Beca: I told you two years ago Jesse we were done. As to why you won't listen to me is beyond me. And don't either of you say it's because he still loves me. 

(Both Bumper and Benji back up knowing she's just as annoyed with them.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: There's really only one thing i wanna do to you and it's not what you're thinking.  
Jesse: What's that?

(She slaps him sending his head to the side which then gets both Mark and Maggie to look over at them seeing his head go to the side Mark starts laughing.)

Beca: I hate you. 

(Then she turns and walks out of the courtroom as he turns and looks at her.)

Jesse: Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Who hates Jesse please let me know down in the comments. Plus Calamity won't be gone long. I don't know how many chapters until i bring her back to states but she won't be there long.


	13. Sad goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca the Bellas and the remaining members of Evermoist have to say goodbye to Calamity. And Beca gets the chance to leave earth 38 for a little how long will she be gone who know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage. I know it's going up late. I got caught up doing things. Anyway as always i hope you enjoy it.

Jesse: Beca!

(He goes to run after her only to have Mark shove him back and runs off after with her the other Bellas right behind him.)

Bumper: You just couldn't let Beca be with someone else could you?

(Jesse turns and looks at them knowing their annoyed with him.)

Jesse: It wasn't right.  
Benji: For who? I gave up on ever getting back together Emily.  
Jesse: And.  
Benji: Why the hell couldn't you?

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Jesse: Because i love her.  
Benji: Yeah well apparently you really don't know what the meaning behind those wards mean.

(Bumper looks at him and then to Jesse who looks just as shocked at what he said.)

Jesse: Excuse me?  
Benji: I said apparently you don't really know the actual meaning behind those words. Because if you did you wouldn't of lied about Calamity throwing a punch at you in 

order to get her out of the country.

(Jesse looks at him and knows he's pissed at him.)

Jesse: It just wasn't right.

(Benji walks away from Bumper and around to where Jesse is.)

Benji: It wasn't right?  
Jesse: No it was wrong.  
Benji: Same sex relationships?  
Jesse: Yes.

(Both him and Bumper look at Jesse in shock at what he just said.)

Benji: If Same sex relationships are so wrong. Then why the hell aren't you trying to break up Stacie and Aubrey. Or Cynthia and Charity or hell even Emily and 

Serenity.

(Jesse looks at him and can tell he's pissed at him.)

Benji: If it's so wrong. Why not go after Alex and her wife. or go after Kate and Sophie? Or hell for anyone other same sex relationship. 

(Jesse looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Benji: You know standing up to people has never really been my strong suit. And to be honest it's a little scary. I've seen a lot of homophobia in my life. I just 

never thought i'd hear it come out of my bestfriend.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Bumper looks at him and does the samething Benji just did.)

Jesse: What?  
Bumper: I think he pretty much said it all.

(Then he turns and walks off just as annoyed with Jesse who sits down. As they walk out Benji shoves past Lockwood who looks at him in shock.)

Benji: I hope you're happy now.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Ben: I.  
Benji: You and Jesse might not know what Love means but Beca does and i see it everytime she looks at Calamity. I see it more when she looks at her then i ever saw 

when she looked Jesse. 

Ben: Look i was.  
Benji: You are nothing but Gay and alien hating bastard who thinks going after all o the aliens in the world will make you a better man. But if anyone is being 

completely honest here.  
Ben: What?  
Benji: All you are is jerk off with a motive who thinks if he kills all of the Aliens in the world or helps someone like him get raid of the woman Beca loves all 

because he's jealous douche. The only thing i really see in anyone of you. Are two alien and gay hating assholes who think the world revoles around you.

(Lockwood looks at him not sure of what to say as Mark walks back over to them with Kate right behind him.)

Mark: Benji!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Benji: Sorry.  
Mark: Oh don't apologize he deserved that. Come on. we gotta say goodbye to Calamity.  
Benji: Okay.

(He walks away from him and over to the other's.)

Mark: Seriously Lockwood i hope you two are seriously happy with you've done here today.

(Then they walk off as he looks at them annoyed. Later out at the private airport the DEO uses for their private jet as they pull to the plane Mark stops the truck and 

puts it in park then looks at the woman next to him.)

Mark: Beca!  
Beca: My ex is the reason she's leaving Mark and there was really nothing i could do to help her.  
Mark: I could of beat up Jesse for you. Or had Supergirl throw him up into the sun.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Na. It would just given him something to come back down and blame on Calamity.  
Mark: We're gonna find away to bring her back here Bec's.  
Beca: I know you will.

(Then she takes her seat belt off and gets out of the truck as she gets out she closes the door as Mark shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes his 

door and walks over to them as he gets to them he walks up behind his wife and holds her from behind getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We're gonna find away to bring her back.  
Veracity: I know. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Will it be before or after i kill me a former Treblemaker's member.  
Mark: It will be before you do that.  
Veracity: I mean we're all upset by this. But she's even worse off then we are.  
Mark: She loves her.  
Veracity: Why the hell can't that tool see it?  
Mark: I don't know. Maybe he's as fucked up as Lockwood is.  
Veracity: The Alien hating bigot.  
Mark: That be him.  
Veracity: How bad would i be if i asked Batwoman to beat the ever loving hell out of him.  
Mark: Not as bad as you might think. In fact i think she'd be all for it.

(She smiles at him.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: She's getting to go.  
Mark: Okay. Babe.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(She kisses him then walks off to go say goodbye to her bestfriend. As she walks off Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Alex: I'm sorry. I mean we all tried.  
Mark: I know that. But Beca's gonna think differently.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
Alex: We're going to find away to bring her back even if we have to beat Lockwood and her ex to pulp to do it.  
Mark: Yeah really. Uh.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I just. I never thought i'd ever have to see that look on Beca's face or the other Evermoist members faces. I mean thanks to Jesse Beca's never going to see her 

again.

Alex: We're going to find away to bring her back Mark it's only a matter of time.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Okay. But at least she's leaving the country.  
Mark: Yeah. She won't have to deal with the hell here.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh god.

(Over by the other's their talking and saying their goodbyes to Calamity as they continue the pilots come out of the plane see them still saying goodbye and feels bad 

for them.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. I'm gonna come back to you Bec's.  
Beca: I know that.

(She kisses her as their kissing the other's turn and look around then they pull away from each other as Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: We'll give you two a couple of minutes.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off.)

Mark: I don't normally have much to say. Well i do.

(Calamity laughs at him.)

Calamity: I know you guys will find away to bring me back.  
Mark: I know you do. But this still sucks.  
Calamity: It does. And when i do i'm gonna make him regret lying to the judge about me hitting him.  
Mark: I'll sick Oliver and Diggle on him while you're away.

(She looks at him and laughs as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to laugh at him. Then they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Keep my girl safe yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She hugs him again as their hugging he looks over at Beca then pulls away from her again as he waves Beca back over and she runs back into her girlfriends arms as 

Mark walks off and stands back next to Alex and Kara.)

Mark: It's not fair.  
Alex: I know that.

(Then they pull away from each other as the Pilot comes over and tells her in her ear it's time to go.)

Calamity: Okay. I gotta go.  
Beca: I know. And it's not fair.  
Calamity: I know it's not. But i can promise you i will come back and when i do. I will make the biggest choice of my life.

(Beca nods her head at her as Mark looks at them and then looks off.)

Kara: I wish there was away we could keep her here.  
Alex: I know. But with Lockwood and Jesse still around.  
Kara: I know. You know i could fling them both up into the sun if really wanted to.

(Alex and Mark look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Or send them to Earth X.  
Kara: Don't tempt me.

(They start laughing then calm down. Back over by Beca and Calamity.)

Calamity: I need to go.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Bec's. 

(One of the other Evermoist members walks over and grabs her getting her to turn and look at her.)

Serenity: She's gotta go Beca.  
Beca: I know that. I still hate Jesse for this.  
Serenity: We know that and we really don't blame you.

(She turns around and looks at Calamity whose walking towards the plane.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.

(She smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Pilot: Come on one more minute.

(Beca runs up to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Serenity: I could really kill Jesse for this?  
Charity: You and me both.

(Then they pull away from each other and Beca walks back to the other Evermoist members Serenity grabs her and hangs onto her getting Calamity to laugh at them as she 

walks onto the plane. As he walks on Mark walks up to them as he gets to them he puts his hand onto Beca's shoulder getting her to look up at him.)

Mark: Their getting ready to take off we gotta back up.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They do as he tells them and back up once their backed up enough the plane starts taxing towards the runway.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: We better find away to get her back.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: We will i promise you.

(She nods her head into his chest as he looks at Alex and Kara who look off annoyed.)

Beca: Veracity!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Beca: We see Jesse before we leave this airport.  
Veracity: What?  
Beca: Make sure i don't kill him.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Veracity: I can do that.  
Beca: Okay good.

(Then she turns and around just as the plane starts taking off and then puts her head down as Mark keeps a hold of her.)

Beca: I'm gonna get her back Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Alex: Come on we gotta get out of here before they come and tell us to leave.  
Mark: Okay.

(They all turn and walk back to his truck once their all in Beca keeps eyes on where the plane was then looks out of the window as Mark starts the truck up to leave. 

An hour later over at Noonan's their all there sitting there talking about anything really to keep their minds off of having to say goodbye to Calamity as their 

talking someone walks up to them.)

Beca: I can't believe they said she had to leave.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: I could really kill Jesse for what he did.  
Mark: I know you could.

(As they continue to talk Oliver walks up to them.)

Oliver: Hey.

(They look up at him and Mark stands up to shake his hand.)

Mark: Thanks for coming man.  
Oliver: You know us Mark you call we'll be here to help.  
Mark: Okay good. Because i need your help.

(He looks at him.)

Oliver: Name it.

(Him and Mark walk off to go talk.)

Charity: Wonder what that is about.  
Beca: I don't know but Mark seem to know him so.

(They nod their heads at her then. After their done talking Oliver nods his head at him then they walk back over to them.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Chloe: Hey.  
Mark: This is a friend of mine this Oliver Queen and his daughter Mia Smoak.

(They all wave at them.)

Beca: What's going on?  
Mark: You guys are taking a trip.  
Serenity: To where?  
Mark: Oliver and Mia here have offered to take you guys to their earth for a day or two.

(They all look at him.)

Beca: I'm not gonna see my dick head of an ex there am i?  
Oliver: No. Hell if you really want i could introduce you guys to Batwoman.  
Emily: Batwoman!  
Mark: That gets her attention.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Oliver: Anyway. I figured we'd come here and see if you wanted to get off of this earth for awhile.  
Chloe: I mean the eight of us are fine. I think the one who should get off is Beca.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah you're right i should.  
Serenity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah i am. Besides if i'm there maybe i can find some way of not wanting to kill Jesse.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Okay. You'll wanna grab some stuff to take with you.  
Beca: Okay.

(She turns and leaves.)

Mark: Thanks again man.  
Oliver: No problem. Just keep the ex away from mine and Kate's cities.  
Mark: I can promise that actually.  
Oliver: Okay good.

(Then they turn and walk off as Mark sits down and looks at everyone else. Not long after Beca left with Oliver and Mia Jesse walks up to them which annoy's them to no 

end.)

Jesse: Hey.  
Chloe: What you want?

(He looks at her.)

Jesse: What?  
Chloe: What you want?   
Aubrey: You here to gloat that Calamity left.

(He looks at them and smiles at em.)

Jesse: So she did leave?  
Stacie: She was ordered to leave the country Jesse so yes she left.  
Jesse: Oh good.

(Emily looks up at him then gets up to walk over to him.)

Emily: Oh good really?

(Jesse looks at her.)

Jesse: I.  
Emily: Because of you Beca just lost the woman she loves. Because of you she's never going to see her again. If it hadn't of been for your fucken lie about how she hit 

you then she'd still here with all of us and her bandmates.

Jesse: Emily i.

(She shoves him sending him backwards.)

Emily: Thanks to you Evermoist just lost their lead singer.  
Jesse: If you're trying to make me feel bad it's not gonna work.  
Emily: You know what? Jesse!  
Jesse: No what?  
Emily: Trying to convince you that she no longer loves you and that she's very much in love Calamity it's a waste of fucken breath.  
Jesse: Emily!   
Emily: I hope you're seriously happy Jesse.  
Jesse: Why would i be happy?  
Emily: Because you broke our friends heart the second you dumped her for your current bitch. And then you broke it again when you lied and had the judge order Calamity 

out of the country.  
Jesse: I.  
Emily: You really are a jerk Jesse. It's just too bad none of us saw in collage. Come on Bellas.

(The other Bellas get up. Before either one of them leave Emily and Cynthia kiss Serenity and Charity then walk off with the other Bellas to go see Beca off. As they 

walk out Mark and the remaining Evermoist members get up.)

Mark: If i were you i'd stay as far from the Bellas as you can.  
Jesse: And why's that?  
Mark: Because the next time i see you around either one of them.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: I'm gonna kill you.

(Then they shove past him and he walks over to the server to pay for their food. Once it's paid for they turn and leave the restaurant. As they walk out Jesse looks 

around annoyed. Outside by Mark's truck.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: We're gonna get her back weather he likes it or not.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.

(She smiles at him then kisses him then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Come on.  
Serenity: Where we going?  
Mark: The DEO that's the only place we can open the breach without Jesse wanting to follow the three of them into it.

(They nod their heads at him as they get in and get ready to head off to the DEO. Later over at the DEO up in one of the rooms.)

Beca: Is this going to be safe?  
Mark: As safe as Kara's flying when she first came out as Supergirl.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing.)

Mark: It's safe. Kate comes and goes every now then to come and spend sometime with Kara.  
Emily: Doesn't she have a girlfriend?  
Mark: Actually she's her fiancee now.  
Beca: Wow.   
Mark: No worries Bec's one day you'll be Calamity's.  
Beca: We just gotta bring her back first.  
Mark: And we will. When she comes she normally has Sophie with her.  
Emily: Oh okay. I like them.  
Mark: Yeah their really cool.  
Alex: Just fair warning though.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Watch out for Batwoman.

(She laughs at him.)

Beca: Why?  
Mark: Because i hear she can be a real bitch if you piss her off. isn't that right Oliver.

(He puts his head into his hands and makes a noise that makes them laugh.)

Alex: Anyway. Mark get that open so she can go.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He opens the breach.)

Mark: Have fun Bec's.  
Beca: I will. I'll see you guys soon.  
Aubrey: We'll be waiting.

(Then she turns and walks into it followed by Oliver and Mia as they walk in it closes up behind them. Then Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: I know she's only going for a little while but.  
Alex: I know.   
Mark: We need to find away to get Calamity back Alex.   
Alex: And we will.  
Mark: Okay.  
Serenity: Tell him.

(Mark looks up at them.)

Mark: Tell me what?

(Veracity walks up to him and shows him an ultra sound. Once he has it he looks it.)

Mark: What's this?  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and then to Alex who smiles at him he quickly grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you so damn much.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you too.

(He hugs her again making the other's laugh. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Wait did you guys?  
Veracity: I told her just before she got onto the plane.  
Mark: Okay. And?  
Veracity: She picked at me.  
Mark: What are friends for right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Mark i miss her are ready.  
Mark: We all do. Plus i kind of gave the pilots one more job to do.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: She's gonna call us when they land in Melbourne.  
Veracity: Beca!  
Mark: I'll connect it to Argus on Earth 1 as soon as it comes in.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: But this. I can't believe it.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over on in Gotham City on Earth one the breach opens and the three of them walk out of it as they 

walk out it closes up behind them.)

Beca: Wow. Where are we?  
Mia: Gotham City.

(Beca looks turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Gotham!  
Mia: Home of the Bat.  
Kate: The Bat i thought they were calling her Batwoman now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And no worries Calamity will be back. I just don't know what chapter that will be yet. But she will be. And as far as what Kate said i love that line. Anyway as soon as i post this one i will be typing up the next chapter of Wrath of the ex. I don't know if it'll go up tonight. But if not it will be going up first thing tomorrow when i get up.  
So stay tuned.


	14. Trip to Australia Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: The Bat? I thought they were calling her Batwoman now?

(They turn and look at her.)

Beca: Oh my god. Kate Kane's Batwoman.  
Kate: Don't say it to loud.  
Beca: Oh i'm so sorry it's just.  
Kate: Trust me it was much of a surprise to Oliver as anyone else.  
Beca: Does your fiancee know?  
Kate: She's actually the one who figured it out first. I can't say much for my father though.  
Beca: Oh wow. This is so cool.  
Oliver: Okay i get it you're a fan of Batwoman.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Kate: Come on. You'll be staying with my father and his wife.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off to go towards the penthouse. As their walking Beca's looking around area.)

Kate: Not what you expected?

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Not really. I'm sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. It takes some getting use to.  
Beca: Yeah i know.

(She stops walking and turns to look at her.)

Kate: Beca!

(She looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Kate: It's never easy to lose someone you love.  
Beca: She's not dead Kate.  
Kate: I know that. But thanks to your ex and Lockwood she had to leave.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Kate: If there is one thing i know is that. And i know you know this too.  
Beca: And that is?  
Kate: Their not gonna give up until they can get her back to the states.  
Beca: Even if we can get her back to states whose to say my ex won't try anything.  
Kate: Beca the only thing i can say is that someone like him won't ever give up on wanting to be with you.  
Beca: So your saying it doesn't matter what i say or do.  
Kate: He's gonna keep trying to win you back weather you want him to or not.  
Beca: So what your saying is?  
Kate: What i'm saying is. If you ignore him maybe he'll finally get the hint.  
Beca: I've actually been trying.   
Kate: And?  
Beca: He keeps coming around and it's really starting to get on my nerves. And of course Benji and Bumper are no help.  
Kate: Have you ever thought putting up a restring order to keep him away from you.  
Beca: I've thought about it. But i have a feeling he'd still find away to get near me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she walks over to the railing and leans on it and Beca follows her over to it as she gets there she looks out at the water.)

Kate: Look Beca we've all got ex's who don't want to take the hint and leave us alone.  
Beca: Do you have one of those?  
Kate: Yes.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: I'm marrying her.

(Beca starts laughing.)

Beca: She seems nice.  
Kate: She is. I mean she'd have to be given she's gotta deal with me and my crazy family the rest of her life.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: I like you two together.  
Kate: Do you now?  
Beca: Yeah she really seems to make you happy?  
Kate: She does actually. I don't know where i'd be without Sophie in my life.  
Beca: She's hot too.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: She is. But then again your girlfriend isn't so bad looking either.  
Beca: She isn't. But then again she's our earth's version of you.  
Kate: Oh wow. Okay.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. I didn't actually see a whole lot of your girlfriend and her bandmates during the tour.  
Beca: You oh no wait you were our body guard.  
Kate: I was.  
Beca: It was Sophie that was protecting the Evermoist members.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Beca: Oh okay. I got it now.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Look Beca.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Why'd you really wanna come here?

(Beca looks off then looks back at Kate.)

Beca: I couldn't be there knowing she wasn't and seeing Jesse everyday all it was going to do was piss me off everytime he opened his mouth. 

(Kate looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Kate: You can't hide out here forever.  
Beca: I know. I figured give it a week or two before i head back. Because right now the only thing i can think of doing is punching Jesse and i really don't want to be 

arrested.

Kate: Yeah well to be honest he'd deserve it.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yes he would. But i happen to like my freedom.  
Kate: Who doesn't.

(She looks at her and laughs as they walk off and continue onto her parents penthouse. Back over on earth 38 in National City,Ca over at the DEO Mark's at his station 

as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.

(Mark looks up at her.)

Mark: Director Danvers. How's it hanging?

(She looks at him.)

Alex: Did you seriously just ask me how it's hanging?  
Mark: I did.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Uh. I'm sorry. What's up?  
Alex: Calamity's plane.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What about it?  
Alex: The got up into the safely.  
Mark: Okay good. Don't do that.  
Alex: I'm sorry. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Do you really think Beca going to Earth 1 was the best idea.  
Mark: No. But then again.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex she loved her.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: Do you honestly believe she would of wanted to stick around where the pain in the ass ex is?  
Alex: No she wouldn't of.  
Mark: Besides she's with Kate. Kate knows what to do if she gets to out of hand.  
Alex: I know. But we do if Jesse starts asking questions about where she is?  
Mark: Then we tell him it's none of his business.  
Alex: I can do that.

(She walks off as he starts laughing at her. A couple of months later over in Gotham City on earth one. Beca's down in the Batcave training with Kate. Over the last 

two months Beca's been on Earth one and in Gotham with Kate she's been helping Kate and Luke out with her Batwoman duties the more time she spends on Earth 1 and in 

Gotham the closer she gets to everyone there. She's become friends with Kate's step sister and they talk about everything from Kate and Sophie's fast approaching 

wedding to Mary's sudden crush on Oliver and Felicity's daughter Mia they were talking about Mia one day when Kate and Sophie over heard and started teasing her about 

her. As their training Beca does a kick and knocking Kate over and she looks at her.)

Beca: Oh god Kate i'm so sorry.

(She looks up at her and laughs.)

Kate: What the hell are you going to do when they do manage to get Calamity back?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I'll think of something. But really i am sorry.  
Kate: No it's okay. I'm use to being knocked on my ass.  
Luke: Yeah you should of seen her the first time she went out in the suit.  
Beca: Was she that bad?  
Luke: No. She actually did better then her cousin.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as her computer goes off she walks over to it and looks to see who it seeing who it she answers it.)

Kate: You do know Cisco gave you guys those devices for a reason.  
Mark: I know.

(She turns and looks at him getting Beca to laugh when she sees him then Kate hangs up and she throws her dirty towel at him getting him to catch it and throw it back 

at her.)

Beca: How'd you?  
Mark: I got an upgrade.

(He shows it to them.)

Kate: Wow. Fancy.  
Mark: Not as fancy as you might think.  
Luke: What's going on?  
Mark: Nothing much just wanted to come and check up on Beca.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: I'm are right. I knocked Kate on her ass.  
Mark: Oh. Really?  
Kate: Don't gloat dude seriously.  
Mark: Oh come on Kate. A whittle hurt because a Bella knocked you onto your pretty whittle Batwoman butt.  
Kate: I'm so glad you think my butt is whittle.  
Mark: I also said it was cute. Don't forget that.  
Kate: I know. Sophie tells me all the time.  
Mark: I'm sure among other things.

(Luke and Beca are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Anyway.  
Mark: Right.  
Beca: I'm good. Kate's been training me.  
Mark: How to knock on her ass?  
Beca: Yes.  
Mark: And?  
Beca: It's fun.  
Mark: Just don't do it to Veracity or the other girls when you decide to go back.  
Beca: How are they doing?  
Mark: She was their lead singer and bestfriend.   
Beca: So their pissed?  
Mark: Yeah Jesse's been staying as far away from the Evermoist members as he can get.  
Beca: Good.  
Kate: Has he asked about her at all?  
Mark: He has. And everytime he asks the other Bellas tell him where he can put it.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Any word on?  
Mark: She's fine.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Mark: In fact.

(He grabs out what she sent them and hands it to her.)

Beca: What is it?  
Mark: I'm not Kara i don't read other people's letter much less look under engaged women's suits.  
Kate: Yeah Sophie wasn't too happy about that.  
Beca: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then she walks off to go see what she wrote her. Once she's out of ear shot he looks at Kate.)

Mark: How she doing really?

(Kate looks at him and then over to Beca.)

Kate: I mean on the outside she's just fine. But i can tell she's still hurting.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Kate: Mark she really loves her.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: I told her if she wanted to stay longer she could.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: I think she's starting to miss the other Bellas and well her girlfriends bandmates.  
Mark: Yeah through out the tour they became really close to them. And just before the whole thing with Jesse happened?  
Kate: They had become friends with them.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean Kate you should of seen the look on Calamity's face when i told them about the Bellas being missing.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate she was falling hard for her it's just.  
Kate: Because of her last girlfriend.  
Mark: She wasn't wanting to be that open with her. But then i guess Jesse said what he did and Calamity started backing away from her.  
Kate: She thought Beca had chosen Jesse over her.  
Mark: Yeah. So Calamity pulled away from her and well.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Turning onto all things relationship wise.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I heard a rumor that your going to be a father.  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Her ex found out and doesn't like the fact that we got back together got married and really isn't happy that she's pregnant.  
Kate: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah. He's becoming as bad as Jesse.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Well as long as she's okay?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine.   
Kate: Okay good. 

(Over by Beca she's finishing up reading Calamity's letter as Mark and Kate continue to talk seeing the look on her face Luke walks over to her.)

Luke: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah. It's just being here and knowing she's back on mine and Mark's earth in her country all because my ex is a prick.  
Luke: I've never met this guy. But i can tell he really screwed things up for you.  
Beca: Yeah he did. And he's just such an ass. He won't let me be happy away from him.  
Luke: Well you can't let him doing that keep you down.  
Beca: Why not?  
Luke: Because you have a woman on your earth who wants to get back to you but she can't do it if you're here.  
Beca: I just needed to get away from him. Before i killed him.  
Luke: Yeah let's not kill anyone.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Luke: As far as i can this Jesse guy doesn't deserve to have you or any woman in his life. If this is what he does to get the girl back.  
Beca: Yeah. Well he's never going to give up until he gets what he wants.  
Luke: And that is?  
Beca: Me. But i won't give into what he wants. I know who i wanna be with and she's back in Australia thanks to my dickhead of an ex.  
Luke: Just think.  
Beca: What?  
Luke: He can try and take the girl away from you but.  
Beca: What?  
Luke: You've got a perfectly good way to get out and see her.

(She looks at him and laughs as she gets up and walks back over to Mark whose still talking and joking around with Kate.)

Mark: Oh shut up i didn't say that.  
Kate: You could of fooled me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah actually i'm fine.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I wanna see Calamity and i know we can't bring her back just yet but.  
Mark: Uh wow. Um.  
Kate: How would you guys get her out to Australia without Lockwood or Jesse finding out.  
Mark: Well we do know a Super.  
Kate: Yeah we do. But the question is.  
Mark: I know. Or we could always go back to our earth and see if this can't help her get to Australia?  
Kate: You seriously are asking for a lot.  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Kate: Is that what you want?  
Beca: I wanna see the woman i love again. And i can't go another day with out knowing if she's okay or not. I mean the letter's are fine. But.  
Mark: No we get it.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Beca we can do whatever you want to do. But we have to make sure Lockwood and Jesse don't get wind of it.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Go get your stuff.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off to go get her stuff as Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Their not gonna like it.  
Mark: And who said Lockwood and Jesse got a say in when Beca gets to see Calamity again?  
Kate: They don't but still they aren't going to like it.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.

(She looks at him and laughs. Later back over on Earth 38 in National City the breach opens and both Mark and Beca walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind 

them.)

Mark: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah i can actually say i'm doing just fine.  
Mark: Come on i'll show you where the showers are.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off ahead of him as they get to the door they both look around to make sure neither Jesse nor Lockwood are around when they don't see them they walk out and 

head down the hallway where the locker rooms are as they get to them Mark sends her.)

Mark: Be careful.  
Beca: I will be.

(Then she walks in and the door closes behind her as Mark remains there as he's sitting there Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: What you doing standing outside of the women's locker room.  
Mark: I brought Beca back.  
Alex: Oh. How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. In fact if Kara doesn't mind.  
Alex: I'm sure she wouldn't. Plus it would get her out of here for her a little while.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Anyway.   
Mark: So what is the news on Agent Alien hater?  
Alex: He's still around so.  
Mark: And you haven't killed him yet?  
Alex: No i haven't trust me. I'm tempted.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Beca showers. Back over on earth 1 in Gotham city over at Crows Headquarters Kate's there having a lunch date with Sophie was 

an agent rushes up to her and tells her in her that there's someone there to see her.)

Sophie: Who is it?  
Agent: He said his name is Jesse Swanson.

(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: Why would he be looking for me?  
Agent: He said Kate here had someone here and he wants her arrested.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: He wants me arrested seriously?  
Agent: He said you kidnapped his girlfriend.

(Sophie looks at him and then to her fiancee.)

Sophie: I thought him and Beca were broken up.  
Kate: They are. There anyway we get a hold of the DEO On earth 38?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She walks over to the computer and types in the earth and the city their looking for. Once they find it she calls them.)

Kate: It's a good thing she left.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Back over on Earth 38 in National City over in Center command Mark and Alex are talking as Sophie's call comes through.)

Brainy: Agent Buchanan Director Danvers.

(They both look up at the screen.)

Mark: Answer it.

(He does as he's told and answers the call.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Jesse's here.

(Mark looks at Alex who puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: How the hell did he end up on Earth 1?  
Kate: I don't know. But he's here and wanting to know where Beca is.  
Mark: No where he'll find her.  
Kate: She's gone are ready?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Kara just flew her out of here.  
Kate: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: What he say?  
Sophie: He told one of the agents that Kate had kidnapped his girlfriend and that he wanted her arrested.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Alex: Well then it's good thing we got her out of there when we did.  
Mark: Yeah it is.

(As they continue on with their conversation with Sophie and Kate Lockwood walks in and they quickly hang up.)

Ben: What's going on here?  
Mark: Just chating with some friends. You got a problem with that Agent Alien hater.

(He shoves past him as Alex walks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Ben: Where's the Mitchell girl?  
Mark: No where you and Jesse will find her.

(Then he continues on his way as he looks at him and gets annoyed. Later out in Australia Kara lands about ten to twenty feet from where Calamity's house is as she 

lands they look around the area.)

Beca: Looks clear.  
Kara: Yeah. Just be careful okay.  
Beca: I will be.

(Then she starts off towards her house. as she gets there she looks around.)

Beca: God this is a beautiful country. 

(Then she knocks on the door. Inside of the house Calamity looks up and then gets up to go see whose at the door as she gets there she opens it to find someone she 

didn't think she'd ever see again.)

Calamity: Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry i'm getting it up later then normal but. I will be doing double updates later on today when i get up starting with Wrath of the ex.


	15. Trip to Australia part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Secret marriage.

Calamity: Beca!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. What you?  
Beca: I got your letter but.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I wanted to see you again. I mean it's been two months since i last saw you.  
Calamity: Hey.

(Beca looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Calamity: Hey babe.  
Beca: I miss you so damn much.

(Calamity grabs her into the house and closes the door behind her. Then pushes her against it.)

Calamity: How'd you get here?  
Beca: Supergirl.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: You realize they could come looking for you?  
Beca: Yeah i know they could but right now i really don't care.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: Because i'm with you and there are so many things i wanna do right now.  
Calamity: Give me a hint maybe i'll figure it out from there.  
Beca: I are ready gave you one.

(She looks down and laughs as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing her phone rings getting them pull away from each other.)

Calamity: Come on seriously.

(She walks away from her and goes to see whose calling seeing the number she answers it.)

Calamity: What you want?  
Jesse: Where's Beca?  
Calamity: What makes you think i know where she is.  
Jesse: Don't play stupid Calamity.  
Calamity: I really don't know where she is.  
Jesse: And if you did?  
Calamity: I wouldn't tell you. Now stop calling this number unless of course you want me to sick Kate Kane on you.

(Then she hangs up as Beca looks at her and smiles at her as she turns and looks at her then she leans on the back of the couch.)

Beca: He sounded pissed.  
Calamity: Oh he was.  
Beca: God that is so sexy.  
Calamity: What?

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: The Accent.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I'll use it more often then.  
Beca: Babe you're using it now.  
Calamity: Oh i know.

(Beca pushes her making her laugh.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: You're lucky you're so hot.  
Calamity: Am i really?  
Beca: Yes.

(She grabs her in and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. Back over in National City,Ca Kara flies back into the DEO after dropping Beca off with 

Calamity as she lands Jesse walks up to her.)

Jesse: Hey Supergirl.

(She turns and looks at him then gets annoyed.)

Kara: What you want?  
Jesse: To know where Beca is.  
Kara: Why?  
Jesse: I need to see her.  
Kara: There's a reason she's not answering your calls Jesse.  
Jesse: And why's that?  
Mark: Because she's tried of having to explain to you why she's so pissed off at you.  
Jesse: Look i just.  
Mark: You just what?  
Jesse: I love her. Are right and i'm not giving up on her.  
Mark: What the hell is it going to take to get you to figure out that she's not in love with you. She wants to be Calamity but thanks to you and Lockwood she can't be.  
Jesse: That Everbitch doesn't love her the way i do.  
Mark: How you know that?  
Jesse: I just do.  
Mark: I've known Calamity for a long time Jesse I've known her long enough to know when she's faking on being in love with someone. And she's not faking with Beca.  
Jesse: Mark i just.  
Mark: She's told you time and time again Jesse you two are done. She's in love with someone else get over it.  
Jesse: No she's not. She's sick. This whole thing with Calamity is disgusting.

(Both Mark and Kara look at him in shock at what he just said.)

Mark: Disgusting?  
Jesse: Yes.  
Mark: So Beca being in love with another woman is disgusting?  
Jesse: Yes it is are right. It's not right. It's not normal.  
Mark: You son of a.

(He goes to hit him but Kara pulls him back.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: You know i would of thought something like that would of come out of someone else. But not you.

(Jesse looks at him in shock at what he had just said out loud.)

Jesse: I.  
Mark: Is Beca and Calamity relationship the only one you find disgusting or Does Emily's and Serenity's upset your stomach or Charity and Cynthia's or Kate and 

Sophie's. Hell maybe you'd like to say that about Alex and Maggie's marriage. Or Kara and Sam's relationship. 

(Jesse looks at him still not sure of what to say.)

Mark: A gay relationship isn't disgusting. You just see it that way because your ex just happens to be dating a woman.

(Jesse looks around the room of agents who look like they wanna kill him.)

Mark: You're starting to sound a lot like a friend mine's ex prick of a boyfriend. Is what you are Jesse?  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: A homophobic bigot. A gay basher.  
Jesse: I just.  
Mark: I've had to deal with people like you for the last ten years Jesse. And having comments like that said shouldn't surprise me anymore. But having them come out of 

you. Does. Because i didn't think you'd ever turn into someone whose lights i wanted to knock out.

(Jesse looks at him and knows he crossed the line.)

Mark: If you ask me you're no better then Lockwood over there.

(Lockwood looks at him and knows he's pissed at him.)

Jesse: I don't hate Aliens.  
Mark: No. You just hate gays.  
Jesse: I.  
Mark: I've got news for you Jesse.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: I'm gay. I'm bi i love both men and women. My friend Sara.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: She's gay she's out and proud. She's got one hell of a girlfriend whose there for her she's got a family whose there for her an ex boyfriend whose there for her.  
Jesse: I just.  
Mark: Jesse the only thing that's disgusting is the man standing right in front of me saying things like same sex relationships is disgusting. I have two friends in 

Chicago who are gay. You gonna go down to their firehouse and tell them that them being gay is disgusting?  
Jesse: No.  
Mark: So other same sex relationships aren't disgusting?  
Jesse: No.  
Mark: Just Beca and Calamity's?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: You're no better then any other homophobic prick out there. You should really take a trip out to Maggie's hometown. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms.

(Then he shoves past him and heads off towards their training room Kara turns and looks at her sister who looks just as annoyed with him.)

Kara: I should of let Mark punch him.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: I'm gonna go see Sam.  
Alex: Okay.

(She walks off towards the balcony and then flies off to go see her girlfriend. Back over in Australia both Beca and Calamity are lying down on her couch under a 

blanket that was draped over the back of her couch kissing as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: I know it was crazy for me to come here but.  
Calamity: No it's okay.  
Beca: You're not mad?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: What? No i'm not mad. A little surprised to see you. But no i'm not mad.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She smiles at her as she leans in and kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Back over in National City,Ca 

over at Lcorp Kara lands outside of Lena's office getting her to look up at her.)

Lena: Kara!

(She opens the door and let's her into the office.)

Lena: You are right?  
Kara: Is Sam around?  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Kara: Jesse Swanson.

(Lena looks at her and gets just as annoyed by the name and quickly texts Sam. Seconds later she walks into the office to see Kara sitting down on the couch.)

Sam: What's going on?  
Kara: There away i can beat the hell out of Jesse Swanson without making myself feel guilty.  
Sam: Okay. I'm confused?  
Lena: Apparently he said somethings at the DEO that got really under Mark's skin and well.  
Sam: He really isn't one to give up is he?  
Lena: Apparently not.  
Kara: He's been trying to locate Beca and i won't tell him.  
Sam: Where is Beca?  
Kara: She was on Earth 1 with Kate.  
Sam: Was?  
Kara: She's in Australia with Calamity.

(She looks at them and laughs off the shock.)

Sam: He finds out.  
Kara: I know that.  
Sam: Okay so aside from that. What the bastard say?  
Kara: He said Calamity and Beca's relationship was disgusting.

(Sam looks at her and then to Lena who looks just as annoyed by what she heard.)

Sam: Disgusting?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Sam: He think anyone else's relationships are disgusting?  
Kara: Mark asked. And he fell silent so i'm going on that fact that he does.

(Sam looks at Lena.)

Sam: If i wasn't.  
Lena: Don't do it. We worked hard to get Reign under control you do anything to him all you're gonna do is bring her out more and more.  
Sam: I know that. But people like him is what really pisses me off.  
Lena: I know that.  
Sam: I just don't get it.  
Lena: I don't either.  
Kara: With him always coming between them it's amazing that he's even still around.  
Sam: It's amazing Beca hasn't punched his lights out.  
Kara: Trust me. She really wants to. Being away from Calamity hasn't really been easy on her.  
Sam: She was on Earth 1.  
Kara: But it still hasn't been easy on her Sam. We all saw how she was when the judge made his ruling in favor of him and Lockwood.  
Sam: I know that. I mean Ruby has been beside herself since she was sent back to Australia.  
Lena: Why?  
Kara: Because without a lead singer Evermoist is no more.

(Lena looks at the both them getting more and more annoyed.)

Lena: So because of Jesse Swanson and Ben Lockwood Ruby's favorite band splits up?  
Kara: Unless we can figure out away to bring Calamity back to the states.  
Sam: Yeah but with both Jesse and Lockwood still out on the streets.  
Kara: I know it's going to very hard to bring her back.

(Sam walks over to her and sits down next to her as she sits down she grabs her hand and kisses the back of it getting her to smile at her.)

Lena: We need to find away to put both of them away for good.  
Kara: Yeah well until we can.  
Lena: Yeah i know that.  
Kara: Okay.

(She leans her head onto her girlfriends shoulder still pissed off for what Jesse said. Back over at the DEO. Mark's in the training room beating on their punching bag 

as Veracity walks in to talk to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(She walks over to him.)

Veracity: What you sorry for?  
Mark: I just.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Jesse said something earlier and it really pissed me off.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Veracity: What he say?  
Mark: He said that Beca and Calamity being together was disgusting.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Veracity: Did he now?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I never figured Jesse would be one of those people who would judge a relationship so harshly. Mainly when he knows the person his ex is dating.  
Mark: Yeah i know. And i called him out on it.

(She looks at him and smiles at as she grabs him in and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She pulls away from him and kisses him pulls away from him.)

Mark: We're gonna get her back Vera.  
Veracity: I know you will. I mean we're not really a band without her.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: But we will get her back right?  
Mark: Yeah you will. I don't care what i have to do Vera she's coming to the states. Weather Lockwood or Jesse like it or not.  
Veracity: We just need to figure out why the judge ruled in Jesse's favor.  
Mark: There's really only one way to find out.

(Veracity looks at him and smiles as he grabs her hand and they walk out of the room. As they get back to center command Mark walks up to Brainy has him look up the 

video surveillance from the day of Calamity's hearing and he does as he asks. Over the next couple of months they continue to try and figure out why the judge ruled in 

Jesse's favor the day of Calamity's hearing. The more the figure out why he ruled in his favor the more annoyed Mark grows with whoever blackmailed him the further 

they dig into who blackmailed the judge the more annoyed Jesse grows that their trying to bring her back. As the investgation continues they suddenly hit a dead end of 

the trial.)

Mark: Damn.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: We've got nothing. I mean we got bank statements thanks to Maggie but after that we're at a complete dead end.  
Brainy: Actually we're not.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: I've been going over all of the surveillance footage from the week leading up to Calamity's hearing and I've seen this same man walk into the judge's office.  
Alex: How many times does he come and go?  
Brainy: At least five to six times within the week before Calamity's hearing.  
Mark: Do any of these angle's show the man's face?  
Brainy: That's just the thing.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: It's not a man.  
Alex: What?

(He zooms in on the face of the woman who keeps walking into the judges office seeing who it is Mark grabs out his phone and calls Maggie who answers on the first 

ring.)

Maggie: Sawyer!  
Mark: Hey Maggie i think we might of found the person who was blackmailing the judge into sending Calamity back to Australia.  
Maggie: who is it?  
Mark: I don't know about Alex but the woman looks a hell a lot like my father's bitch of an ex wife.  
Maggie: You sure it's her?  
Mark: If my eyes seeing her right.  
Maggie: Okay send over the video and i'll look it over.  
Mark: Okay.

(He tells Brainy to send the video as Mark hangs up with her.)

Alex: Mark if she's working with Jesse?  
Mark: She's the new girlfriend.

(Alex puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: I need to talk to Jesse.  
Alex: You gonna talk nicely to him?  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Alex: Okay come on.

(They walk off towards break room as they get there they walk in and Mark sees him with his head feeling stupid for what he said.)

Mark: Jesse!

(He looks up at them and then looks off.)

Jesse: What?  
Mark: I wanted to ask you something?  
Jesse: What's that?  
Mark: What's new girlfriends name?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Jesse: Kimberly!

(Mark looks at Alex who puts her head down.)

Jesse: What?  
Mark: She give you a last name?  
Jesse: Andrews!

(Mark looks at Alex again and gets even more annoyed. Then he walks over to Jesse and sits down next to him.)

Mark: When did you meet her?

(He looks at him and thinks about when he met her.)

Jesse: Maybe a week or two after Beca moved to New York with Chloe and Amy.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jesse: She was coming onto me very damn strong and everytime i told her i had a girlfriend.  
Mark: She would keep at it.  
Jesse: Yeah. She make it even worse when i was on the phone with Beca.  
Mark: Did Beca Ever hear coming onto you?  
Jesse: Yeah. In fact she had gotten so bad that i had to end the phone call.  
Mark: When did you and Beca break up?  
Jesse: About two or three months later.  
Mark: Why?  
Jesse: She told me to break up with her.  
Mark: Why?  
Jesse: Because after my better judge i started falling for the woman.  
Mark: No offence.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: Why?  
Jesse: I honestly don't know. I mean she did everything she could try and break up mine and Beca's relationship.  
Mark: She ever force herself onto you?  
Jesse: No. But she did say one thing though.  
Mark: Which is?  
Jesse: Mark she's the one who put the idea of me saying that Calamity and Beca's relationship was disgusting.  
Mark: You telling me you don't actually feel that way?  
Jesse: No of course not. But she did.  
Mark: I don't care what she say's Jesse. What Beca cares about is what you thought. And she sure as hell didn't want you to push to the point to where you pushed her 

away.

Jesse: I know that. It's just i realized my mistake. And i took it out on Calamity.  
Mark: So because of your new girlfriend you lied to the judge to get her out of the country.  
Jesse: Yes.

(Mark looks at him not believing what he's hearing then stands up and walks over to Alex.)

Alex: So Jesse was pawn in Kimberly Andrews sick game of kick the Australian out of America.  
Mark: Yup.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then they walk off annoyed. On the way back to Center command Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hello!  
Kim: Hi Mark.

(He falls silent on the other end of the line.)

Mark: Andrews!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't worry i'll be working on the new chapter of Wrath of the ex as soon as i post this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Andrews!

(Hearing the name Alex quickly turns and looks at him.)

Kim: Hey you remembered my name.  
Mark: Kind of hard to forget the woman who gold digged her way into my family.  
Kim: See that's not something you wanna say to someone whose holding your friends hostage not is it.

(Mark looks at Alex who walks over to him.)

Mark: You might be holding my friends hostage but it's not going to change what you are. Now is it. I mean Kim it's one thing to gold dig your way into my family and 

it's a completely different thing when you steal someone else's boyfriend.

(She falls silent on the other end annoyed that Jesse told him the truth.)

Kim: He told you the truth.  
Mark: Hey she got it in one.

(Alex is standing to next him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You know it's amazing at how someone just opens up to you when you're not to trying to get into the man's pants.

(She looks around annoyed and looks at Calamity whose protecting Beca.

Kim: You do realize i have all four Everbitches with me right.

(Mark falls silent on the other end then looks around at the other women in the room and waves one of them over.)

Mark: Do you now?  
Kim: Yes i do.  
Mark: Say hi to Serenity.

(She takes the phone from him.)

Serenity: You hurt my friend you gold digger and i'll go to Australia myself and kick your ass.

(Then she hands the phone back to Mark. Hearing Serenity's voice Kim looks around annoyed then grabs up her gun and fires at one of them getting Calamity to scream out 

in pain and Beca quickly puts pressure onto her wound then looks up at her.)

Beca: You bitch. I'm gonna kill you for this.  
Kim: Shut up.  
Beca: Bitch fucken make me.  
Kim: If you don't i'm gonna put one more bullet into your girlfriend only this time i'll make it count.

(Beca goes to get up but Calamity grabs her arm.)

Calamity: Don't she's not worth it. You hurt her all you're gonna do is cause us more trouble.  
Beca: But she shot you.  
Calamity: I know that. And i'll be okay. Just please don't do anything please baby.

(Beca smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it then looks at Kim and gives her the finger which gets Calamity to laugh but makes Kim even more 

annoyed. Kim goes to fire again only to have Beca rush her and tackle her to the ground as she lands the gun gets thrown away from and Beca punches her sending her 

head to the side as she's beating on her she knocks her unconscious once she's out Beca quickly runs over to Calamity and checks her over but then notices the phone 

and grabs it up to see if Mark's still on the phone.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He looks over at Alex and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah just a graze.  
Mark: What about Andrews?  
Calamity: Out cold.  
Mark: How?  
Calamity: Beca beat her up.

(Mark starts laughs on the other end and looks at Alex.)

Mark: Where's Supergirl?  
Alex: She's on her way to them.  
Mark: Okay. Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Stay there.  
Calamity: I'm not going anywhere.  
Mark: I know that smart ass i mean't stay there you're both coming home.

(Calamity smiles at that and falls back into Beca who hangs onto.)

Mark: Alex she doesn't sound so good.  
Alex: Where's Batwoman?  
Winn: She's on her way. 

(Back over in Australia the breach opens and Batwoman walks out of it and rushes over to them with Oliver right behind her as they get to them he picks her up and they 

all walk back into the breach and it closes up behind them. Back over in National City,Ca over at the DEO. As the breach opens Kate walks out along with Oliver whose 

got Calamity in his arms as they walk out Beca quickly follows behind them and rushes to Calamity's side as they put her down onto the gurney once she's down they rush 

her off towards their medbay to work on her as they rush off with her Mark walks up to her and hangs onto her.)

Beca: Mark if she dies.  
Mark: She won't they aren't going to let her die are right.

(Beca nods her head at him.)

Chloe: Beca!

(She turns and sees the other Bellas rush in and heads over to them as she gets to them Chloe pulls her into a hug and is quickly followed by the other members of the 

group as Mark turns and looks at the other Evermoist members then walks over to them.)

Charity: She going to be okay?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Alex: You realize he's gonna make her go back to Australia.  
Mark: Noway in hell. You saw how easy it was for Kim to get to her in Australia.  
Alex: I know but it was judges orders.  
Mark: You mean the same judge who ruled in Jesse and Lockwood's favor sent her back to Australia thanks to Kim black mailing him.

(Alex looks at him and knows he's annoyed.)

Mark: She's not going back. I don't care what that idiot judge does. He can have me arrested for all i care. she stay's here where she can be with her friends and the 

woman she loves.

(He says that right at Jesse who looks down annoyed with himself.)

Alex: I understand that but Mark.  
Mark: She's not going back Alex. And that's final.

(He walks around her annoyed with what the judge did to his friends.)

Alex: Damn it.  
Serenity: You realize he's not gonna let her go. He doesn't care what the judge has to say about the issuse.  
Alex: I know that. That's why we gotta reopen her case and find another judge who won't be black mailed so easy.  
Serenity: Where the hell are you going to find one of those.  
Alex: I don't know. Where is Andrews?  
Beca: I knocked her gold digging ass out. And as far as us ever becoming friends again Jesse are very very very slim.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Alex: What you talking about?  
Beca: He's the one who sent her to Australia.

(Having heard what Beca said Charity walks over and punches him sending him to the floor as he lands he looks up at her and knows their all annoyed with him as he 

stands up he goes to walk over to Beca but Serenity pulls her behind her.)

Serenity: After you told your tramp to go after our friend you really think we're gonna let you near her.  
Jesse: Come on i'm sorry are right.  
Beca: You're sorry. Thanks to you your whore shot Calamity in the fucken shoulder Jesse.   
Jesse: I know and i'm sorry. Are right if i could take it back i would.  
Beca: No you wouldn't. You sent her there to try and get raid of Calamity.  
Jesse: Beca i swear that i didn't.   
Beca: She said it was you. Do you really think i'm going to believe you after all of the rotten things you've said about us since we started this.  
Jesse: Beca!

(He goes to reach for her but Charity and Serenity block his path to her.)

Jesse: Come on let me talk to her in private.  
Mark: No way in hell. Rogers put him into a cell.  
Adam: Got it. Let's go.

(He grabs him away from her.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Go to hell.  
Jesse: Bec's please. I love you.

(She looks at him and then walks over to him.)

Beca: Hey Adam hold on.

(He stops and turns to look at them.)

Adam: What's going on?

(Beca walks over to Jesse and slaps him getting his head to go the side then he looks at her.)

Beca: You lost your right to say that to me once you jumped into bed with Mark's former step mother.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark looks at Alex trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Well he can't say he didn't have that one coming.  
Mark: Yeah tell me about it.

(He walks off after Beca.)

Chloe: Think if we all did it. It would knock some sense into him?  
Veracity: Not very likely.

(They start laughing as they walk off to go and wait for news on Calamity. A couple of hours later over center Command Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks 

up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why if it's Gotham's hero.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm far from a hero.  
Mark: But you're doing what you can.  
Kate: I am. Actually but it's going to take a lot more then Alice being thrown into Arkham and well Mouse i don't even know where that nutcase is.  
Mark: I'm sure you guys will find him.  
Kate: Yeah but i have a feeling it's going to take a lot more then more just us to take him down.  
Mark: Well you do have Supergirl to help you out whenever you need it.  
Kate: I know that it's just. You guys need her here.  
Mark: We do have Guardian.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Supergirl's better.  
Mark: Oh i agree whole heartily. Just don't tell James i said that.  
Kate: Oh darn.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Look Kate Gotham is damn lucky to have you in their corner and if your dad and the Crows don't understand that. Then it's their loss.  
Kate: Well i do have two other people in my corner and one of them just happens to work along side my father at the Crows.  
Mark: How does she feel about you being Batwoman?  
Kate: She worries which i understand. I mean it's a lot different from the Crows but.  
Mark: No. Unlike the Crows you wear a suit and mask to hide who you are.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Look Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: One of these days your father's going to find out whose behind the mask and then what?  
Kate: Mark i can't tell him. He hates Batman. And he's not to kin on Batwoman.

(Mark stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah well in all honesty and if you ever tell Sophie i said this i'll denie it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Batwoman is better.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Thanks for that.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She stands up and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: Look Mark we can't really.  
Mark: No i know. You have to go back. Gotham needs you.  
Kate: That they do. But i mean't.  
Mark: Look Kate i'm not gonna break up your engagement. I love my wife more then Andrews or her ex will ever know.  
Kate: Good to know. But what i was going to say is that. When the time comes and she's able to leave again.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Send her to our earth.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Kate: Yeah. If it'll help her out anyway. And if it'll keep those two away from her send to earth 1.  
Mark: And where on Earth 1 am i sending her?  
Kate: Send to Gotham she can help me out over at Wayne. Or she can help out Crow.  
Mark: Wow. That's really going to screw with people.  
Kate: I know that. But it'll keep her out of his reach.  
Mark: It will trust me. Beca loves her and it shows whenever she looks at her and seeing how fast she ran to Calamity's side once Oliver lied her down onto the gurney.

(She nods her head at him. As they continue to talk Alex walks up to them.)

Alex: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: I just got word from the doctors.  
Mark: How is she?  
Alex: She's okay. She pulled through the surgery.  
Kate: But?  
Alex: The judge found out that she's back in the states is pushing to have her sent back to Australia.

(Both Mark and Kate look at her then get annoyed.)

Mark: Alex she was just shot. And she just came out of surgery.  
Alex: I know and if it goes in the direction the judge wants it to. She'll be going back to Australia.  
Mark: Yeah well the hell with the judge she's not going back there.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Alex it's bad enough that she had to go back in the first place.   
Alex: But Mark i have no control over what happens next.  
Mark: No your right you don't. But they shouldn't putting her onto the next damn plane back to Australia the second she comes out of surgery.  
Alex: And you're right they shouldn't be. But we all know how they are Mark. They won't give up until they get her out of here.  
Mark: Not happening. If they want her out of the country their gonna have to go through me first.

(Then he walks off as Alex looks at Kate who looks off just as annoyed.)

Kate: He's not gonna let her go that easily.  
Alex: I know that.  
Kate: What we do?  
Alex: I don't know. I mean the judge is going to send her back weather anyone of them likes it or not.  
Kate: I know that.  
Alex: But we're gonna be bringing her back for good. Weather him or his girlfriend like it or not.  
Kate: What about Lockwood?  
Alex: I really don't care about Lockwood. The only thing i care about is weather or not we're gonna be able to keep her safe in Australia.  
Kate: I'm sure we'll think of something.  
Alex: I sure as hell hope so.

(Kate nods her head at her then turns and walks off. A couple of months later it's been two months since they had to send Calamity back to Australia and since their 

final battle with Lockwood and the rest of his Children of Liberty. After Lena found Lex and after she shot him he told her that Kara is indeed Supergirl only to have 

her surprise him by telling him that she are ready knew. Which then got him to look at her in shock.)

Lex: How?  
Lena: She told me herself.  
Lex: And you don't hate her for lying to you?  
Lena: Of course not. Because unlike some people she was honest with me. She told me something even though she knew it would hurt me in the end.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Lena: She doesn't treat me like i'm another Luthor she trusted me with a secret and i plan helping her keep it.

(Then she fires at the computers monitors.)

Lex: People will one day find out who Kara Danvers really is.  
Lena: Not if i can help it.

(She fires at him again hitting him in the head killing. After shooting him again both Mark and Sara rush into the room.)

Mark: Lena!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Lena: It's finally done.

(He looks around at her at the body on the floor then looks at her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Lena: He told me something i are ready knew.  
Mark: She told you?  
Lena: Yeah.  
Mark: When?  
Lena: Two years ago.

(Mark looks at her and laughs along with Sara.)

Sara: Wow.  
Mark: And here we all thought she kept it from you.  
Lena: That's how we wanted it.  
Mark: Why?  
Lena: James Olsen.  
Mark: Of course.  
Lena: What we do with him?  
Mark: Leave him. Let him rot down here.

(She nods her head at him as they walk off. After two weeks after killing Lex Lena told both Sam and Kara what she had done and both being the great friends that they 

are stayed by Lena's side through it all and not long after confusing to both Sam and Kara about killing Lex Mark got a call from a friend of his in Chicago telling 

him about the death of his firefighters during fire they were fighting. Then he went to Chicago for funeral. Two months later in National City,Ca over at Beca and 

Chloe's apartment she's pacing back and forth as she's pacing someone knocks on the door and she walks over to it as she gets there she opens it to find one of the

former members of Evermoist there.)

Beca: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She moves out of her way and lets her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Beca: Thanks for coming.  
Veracity: No problem. What's going on?  
Beca: I just needed to talk to someone.  
Veracity: This about Calamity?  
Beca: Yes it.  
Veracity: What's the matter?  
Beca: I keep thinking that if only.  
Veracity: Beca her having to go back to Australia isn't your fault.  
Beca: I still can't help but think that.  
Veracity: None of us blame you for this him Yes you no.  
Beca: That's how he made it seem.  
Veracity: Well we don't and he's a prick so. But then again you know more then anyone how big of prick Jesse can be.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Thanks for that.  
Veracity: You're welcome.  
Beca: And not just for the whole making me laugh. But for not turning your backs on us after the whole thing with Calamity.  
Veracity: Like I said we don't blame you for that.  
Beca: At least you three still talk to us.  
Veracity: We told her we would. Beca we don't blame you for this. The only person we blame for her having to go back in the place is Jesse. We blame him for her 

getting shot because he's the one who sent Kim there. And then she came back here to get worked on. Only for the same asshole judge send her back all because she was 

back in the country. Me Serenity and Charity don't blame you for this. We miss her as much as you do. She really loves you Beca.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: I really love her too. I love her so damn much that her being back in Australia hurts like hell. 

(Veracity looks at her and feels bad for her. Then she pulls her phone out once she has it she calls a number she waits for the person to answer she looks at Beca. 

Then they pick up.)

Calamity: Hello.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. What's Up?  
Veracity: Nothing much just missing you. You know how it goes.  
Calamity: I do actually. How are the others?  
Veracity: Wanting to kill Jesse.  
Calamity: Can't say that I blame them.  
Veracity: I know you don't.

(Calamity laughs on the other end.)

Calamity: How's Beca?  
Veracity: Missing you. And blaming herself.  
Calamity: Why it's not her fault.  
Veracity: She's still blaming herself.  
Calamity: Well she shouldn't be.  
Veracity: Tell her that.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: I'm here with her.  
Calamity: I wanna talk to her.

(Veracity hands the phone over to Beca who takes it from her puts it up to her ear.)

Beca: Hello!  
Calamity: Hey sexy.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Beca: Hi baby.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: How are you?  
Calamity: Better now that I'm talking to you.  
Beca: Shut up you weirdo.  
Calamity: What? It's the truth.  
Beca: I miss you.  
Calamity: I miss you too. The other girls taking care of you guys?  
Beca: Yeah they've actually been really good to us so.  
Calamity: Good so I don't have to go back there and kick me some Evermoist butt.

(Beca laughs on the other end.)

Beca: Always good to know you four can still make us laugh when we need it.  
Calamity: We do try.  
Beca: So you're doing okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm doing fine.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Calamity: I'm gonna get back to you Beca I don't care what I have to do.  
Beca: I know and I can't wait until that day.  
Calamity: Neither can I.

(She smiles on the other end of the phone.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.

(She smiles on the other end of the line.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Maybe when you come back you can show me just how much you love me.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing on the other end.)

Calamity: I just might do that. I love you so much Bec's.

(She smiles on the other end.)

Beca: I love you too.  
Calamity: I know.

(She looks behind her and sees whose there then goes back to her call.)

Calamity: Hey baby I gotta go.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Put Vera back on the phone.  
Beca: Okay.

(She hands over the phone and walks off smiling to herself.)

Veracity: What's up?  
Calamity: Keep her safe Vera.  
Veracity: You know we will.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: Stay safe over there Cal.  
Calamity: I'm doing my best. Just keep my girl safe.  
Veracity: We will.

(Then they hang up as she turns and looks at Beca.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Beca: She loves me.

(She laughs at her as she grabs her in and hugs her. Back over in Australia. Calamity's just hanging the phone up as one of Mark's friends for CPD walks up behind 

her.)

Jay: You are right?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: I'm gonna get back to her Jay. I don't care what Jesse or his whore say's i'm getting back to the woman i love and i'm going to be asking her to marry me.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Jay: And i'm sure she'll say yes.  
Calamity: I can only hope so.  
Jay: She loves you Calamity.  
Calamity: I know she does.  
Jay: So don't for one second that she doesn't still feel the same about you.  
Calamity: I'm not.

(He nods his head at her then he turns and walks off as Calamity smiles to herself and pulls the ring out of her dresser drawer and looks it.)

Calamity: I can't wait til i see you again Beca and give you this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Coming up today i swear is the back to back updates of Wrath of the Ex and if i have an enough time in the day i'll do back to back updates of Secret marriage stay tuned. And in the coming chapters of this story Calamity will finally be heading back to America for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(Back over in National City over at the DEO Mark's over at his station trying to figure out how they can get Calamity back to the states without Jesse or Kim stopping 

them. As he's looking someone walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Uh yeah. Why?  
Alex: Because you've been over here for about three hours looking things up.  
Mark: I'm sorry it's just I've been trying to figure out how we can get Calamity back into the states without Jesse or Kim trying to put a stop to it.  
Alex: And have you?  
Mark: No. We can't do anything unless we can reopen Calamity's case and see what the hell Kim did in order to get the damn judge to go in their favor.  
Alex: Remember who the judge was?  
Mark: No.  
Alex: Mark!

(He looks at her and gets annoyed with himself.)

Mark: I just i hate that both Beca and Calamity are going through this all because Kim and Jesse believe them being together is disgusting.  
Alex: So you didn't believe Jesse when he said he didn't believe that himself?  
Mark: Of course not. You have someone like Kimberly Andrews in your ear for over a year there's noway you'll change your tone on what she had you believe.  
Alex: Do you?  
Mark: Of course not. I happen to like them together. I'm not two no wait three Alien hating bigots and Jesse all because.  
Alex: Jesse hate's Aliens?  
Mark: So does Kim.

(Alex puts her head down annoyed.)

Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah and that's because Jesse when it comes around to Aliens had Lockwood and Lex in his ear.  
Alex: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: How's Beca doing anyway?  
Mark: Veracity went over yesterday to talk to her after she called her.  
Alex: She called Veracity instead of one her groupmates?  
Mark: She was surprised too.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: yeah.  
Alex: How is she and the other two girls doing?  
Mark: Well without Calamity their not really a band anymore. In fact they don't wanna try and go out as a three piece band.  
Alex: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. But their still friends and that's all you can really say.  
Alex: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Kara said Kate's opening up her own bar in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Really?  
Alex: Yeah.   
Mark: When?  
Alex: I don't know. She said Kate told her that it's in a working progress. But it should be open sometime next year.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Alex: I don't know. What you thinking?  
Mark: We find away to get Calamity back to the states and we do a Reunion between her and the other Evermoist members.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: And then we take her and the other Evermoist members to Earth 1 to Gotham and have the Bellas do a Riff off with the other acts from the USO tour.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: That's actually not a bad idea.  
Mark: But in order for that to work.  
Alex: We gotta get Calamity back here i know that.  
Mark: We need to reopen her case Alex in order for that plan to work.  
Kara: What plan?  
Mark: How does Kate feel about having Evermoist performing her at her grand opening?

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: I'm sure she'd be thrilled but. We'd need Evermoist and i some how feel like The other three girls aren't going to want to do this without Calamity.  
Mark: I know they won't. And i don't really blame them for that.  
Kara: So we do?  
Mark: We find away to reopen Calamity's case and we figure out away to get her back here.  
Kara: Okay. What you wanna do?  
Mark: Depends does Lena still own Catco?  
Kara: Yeah in fact she just promoted me as the new Editor and chief.

(Mark and Alex look at her and smile.)

Mark: That's awesome.  
Kara: Yeah i know right. I've are ready told Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: I'm sure they were just as happy?  
Kara: They were.  
Alex: Kara that's great news.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: I know i still can't believe it.  
Mark: That's great. It's about time someone other then Cat Grant sees what you can do over there at Catco.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: Anyway. So what you need done?  
Mark: Well since you're the new editor and chief i was thinking maybe you could put one of your best reporters on trying to help us figure out how we can get Calamity 

back to the us so we can help Kate kick off her grand opening.

Kara: I can always talk to Nia and see if she's not willing to help.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: Okay. Look Mark we're gonna bring her back weather Jesse or your former step mother like it or not.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Alex and smiles at her.)

Alex: You sure about this?

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he stands up then looks at her.)

Mark: More than sure Director Danvers.  
Alex: Okay. Let's get to work.  
Mark: Are right.

(Over the next several months everyone does everything they can to try and figure out away to help Calamity come back to America to do the one thing she's been wanting 

to do since she last talked to Beca. In between latest crisis that ended the multiverse to fighting off Lex and Lillian on trying to take over the new world. Shortly 

after the Crisis and both Earth 1 and Earth 38 were merged together Kate and Sophie went to a justice of the peace and got married. It's been two months since the 

crisis ended and Everyone who was lost came back. Mark and Kara along with everyone else are still trying to find away to get Calamity back to America after losing 

everything including his friends and family to get all of that back when the new world was made. Over at Catco Mark walks up to Kara's office and looks into it as he 

looks in he sees her at her desk and laughs.)

Mark: You know even after everything was restored it's still a shock to see you behind that desk.

(Kara looks up at him and laughs.)

Kara: I know right. Hey have i told you thank you for helping me out with Lena.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yes. A number of times why?  
Kara: Just wondering. Anyway.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kara: Yeah. Kate asked me for one hell of a favor.  
Mark: What favor is that?  
Kara: She wants me to write a piece on Batwoman.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Apparently the press is deeming this guy her boyfriend because he saved her.

(She shows him the paper and Mark laughs at it.)

Mark: Even if Batwoman was straight.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: She could do better then this jerk off.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So what she want you to do?  
Kara: To have an interview with her.  
Mark: With her as Kate or as Batwoman?  
Kara: As Batwoman. Because this is just.  
Mark: Weird. I mean this guy isn't half as good looking as Tyler.

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: You realize Kate's happily married right.  
Mark: Oh i know this. But according to these people Batwoman's single and ready to sleep with supposed Captain America here. I've seen Chris Evan's he's much hotter 

then him.

(Kara and Mark start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Don't tell my wife i said that.  
Kara: I would never dream of doing such a thing.  
Mark: Yeah okay. See when it comes around to you Danvers girls i don't believe that for a second.  
Kara: Awe. But you know i will one of these days.  
Mark: I know this. It's amazing i'v been married this long and she hasn't killed me yet.  
Kara: There's still time.  
Mark: Oh i know.  
Kara: How are you doing with all of this anyway?  
Mark: It's a little weird to be honest.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Because we might of had a Gotham on our old world and Star city. But we didn't have Central city. And now we have all three we can go and see Barry Sara Oliver 

and anyone else we want to. When we want to we don't have to have a device to get us there. That is the cool part. Besides We don't have to deal with Lex or Lillian 

anymore.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Yeah. Anyway. Aside from the whole thing with Kate.  
Mark: Yeah how is Nia doing with the research on the judge who handled Calamity's case?  
Kara: She's been working on it non-stop and this is what she has come with so far.

(She hands him what Nia's found out about the judge as he's looking through everything Kate walks into the office.)

Kate: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey it's Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So how's married life?

(Kate looks at him and laughs as she looks at her wedding ring and smiles.)

Kate: It's good. I mean i love my wife and everything it's just.  
Mark: I know Kara told me.  
Kate: And him of all people.  
Mark: Since when is GCPD getting involved in all things Batwoman?  
Kate: Ever since Catherine made her speech at the gala.  
Mark: GCPD's been around a lot lately.  
Kate: I wish they weren't.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Kate: Yeah and with my dad in prison for a crime he never committed. It takes a lot not to lose it.  
Mark: How's Mary doing?

(She looks at him and gets upset.)

Kate: She hates me.  
Mark: No Kate come on.  
Kate: No and i don't blame her. I mean instead of being a sister to her all i did was turn my back on her because of Alice and trying to help her see that she was 

still my sister and now. Because of that her mother is dead and there's nothing i can do about that.

Mark: Look Kate there were times where there was someone in my family who would do something stupid and then quickly regret it.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Mary doesn't hate you all you gotta do is try and listen to what she wants. Listen to what she has to say don't turn your back on her. She loves you and all she 

wants is for you to be the sister she's always wanted.  
Kate: I know. I mean you two should of seen her the other day.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: She's been trying so heard to help get my dad out of prison along with Sophie it's not even funny. I mean i know i can only do so much as Batwoman but as a 

daughter i feel like there's more i can do.

(Both Mark and Kara look at her as he grabs her in and she hugs him getting him to smile at Kara behind him. As he's hugging her his phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing who it he answers it.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey. Where are you?  
Mark: I'm at Catco talking to Kara why?  
Veracity: Your son has been driving me insane.  
Mark: Are right babe i'll be there soon are right.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay i'll see you when i get home. Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(Then he hangs up with her as Kate pulls away from him.)

Mark: I gotta go.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: My son is driving Veracity crazy.  
Kara: He's three months old.  
Mark: I know that. It's just she's still worrying about Beca and still feeling really annoyed at the fact that we still haven't brought Calamity back yet.  
Kara: We will.  
Mark: I know. Besides if we can't we'll sick Batwoman on Jesse.

(Having him heard him say that Kate starts laughing.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Talk your wife Kate that's what she's there for. Well other then the sex.

(She smacks him making him laugh as he turns and walks out of the room.)

Kara: You wanna do that interview now or?  
Kate: Actually. I have another favor to ask of you.  
Kara: Okay.

(Later over at Mark and Veracity's house he pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out and closes 

the door door once it's closed he locks it up then walks up to the house as he gets there he walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: I'm upstairs.

(Mark walks up the stairs to go up to their room. As he gets there he doesn't see her anywhere.)

Mark: Babe.  
Veracity: I'm the in the babies room.  
Mark: Oh.

(He walks out and heads over to the babies room as he gets there he walks in and sees her sitting there.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She looks up at him and laughs as he walks over to her. As he gets to her he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: What's the matter?  
Veracity: He seems to be running a fever and i don't know what to do.

(Mark stands up and walks over to the crib and feels his forehead and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: When did this come on?  
Veracity: Just now and i don't know what to do.  
Mark: Hey hey come here.

(He walks away from the crib and pulls his wife up to hug her getting her to smile at him he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: We'll get through this okay.  
Veracity: Yeah i know it's just with Cynthia Charity Emily and Serenity all being in Australia visiting Calamity Chloe's in Spain visiting Chicago Aubrey and Stacie 

are off on their honeymoon. And i couldn't get a hold of Jessica or Ashley. Mark i.

(He grabs her in again and hugs her again.)

Veracity: I really want her to meet him Mark.  
Mark: I know baby.

(Then his phone goes off again which gets them to pull away from each other once he has it he looks at the number and gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Who is it?  
Mark: Guess.  
Veracity: Mark she's not gonna let us bring Calamity back here is she?  
Mark: No. But then again if we can find some wrong doing in her first case she's coming back and she's going to be with you three and she's going to be back with the 

woman she loves. I don't care what Jesse or Kim say. 

Veracity: I know that. She's one of my bestfriends Mark and i miss her life freaken crazy.  
Mark: We all do. She'll be back. I don't care what they say. Or weather they like it or not.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: There's gonna be an Evermoist reunion.  
Veracity: Just an Evermoist reunion.  
Mark: Well i wanna use her's and Beca's ship name but you'd pick on me.  
Veracity: Babe we're Markcity.  
Mark: See now you want me to throw up.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her then pulls away from her as the baby cries. Mark walks away from her and feels his forehead.)

Mark: Babe get him dressed and meet me out by the truck.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: He's gotten worse and i really don't know what to do.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I'm gonna call Alex.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he calls Alex. Later over at the DEO they walk off of the elevator and head up to Medbay as they get there they walk in and 

Eliza looks up.)

Mark: Hey thanks for seeing us on such short notice.  
Eliza: Oh you're welcome. What's going on?  
Veracity: He woke up crying and i felt his forehead i think he has a fever.  
Eliza: Okay. Mark why don't you head down and talk to Alex Vera stay up here with me and i'll look him over.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Mark kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him. Once it's closed he leans on the door 

and Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah Me and Veracity brought the baby in to get looked at by Eliza.  
Kate: Something wrong?  
Mark: He's got a fever and it's scaring Veracity.  
Kate: And by the look on your face so are you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He's our first born and it's a scary thought.  
Kate: Yeah makes you wonder how my parents handled it when me and Beth got sick.  
Mark: Yeah but you and Beth were twins. He's just one child.  
Kate: True.  
Mark: So Kara do your story for you?  
Kate: Not yet. I'm gonna do the interview with her later as Batwoman.  
Mark: Wow that's weird.  
Kate: I know right.  
Mark: Luke okay with this?  
Kate: He's had his up's and down's I mean even Sophie thinks it dangerous to have Batwoman come out of the closet but i can't keep having people think she's straight 

when i'm not.

(Then Mark pulls something out and hands it to her.)

Kate: What's this?  
Mark: Little birdy told me it's your birthday.  
Kate: Little birdy happen to be a Super?  
Mark: Maybe.

(She looks at him and laughs. As she opens it. And laughs even more.)

Kate: What is this?  
Mark: Sophie told me you're Vegan so i went to a vegan place just a couple of blocks from here and baught it for you.  
Kate: Wow. Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Happy birthday Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as she pushes him then they walk over to Alex as she eats it.)

Kate: Wow this is good.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah. Damn where'd you get this?  
Mark: Okay Beca made it.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah since she's not really doing anything she picked up some cooking lessions and started baking.   
Kate: Kara!  
Mark: But of course.

(They start laughing then calm down as they reach Alex.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey. How's?  
Mark: Your mom's looking him over now.  
Alex: Okay. What's that?  
Kate: Beca made it for me.  
Alex: She's a sweetheart that's for sure.  
Kate: Yeah she is. Wait how'd she know i was vegan.  
Mark: Calamity's Vegan.  
Kate: She just assumed i was.  
Mark: No Kara told her.

(She puts her head down as Alex starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Why can't my wife do something like this?

(Mark looks at her and then to Alex whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wait until you get back to Gotham.

(She looks at him and realizes what he mean't and smiles.)

Kate: Much better birthday then the past ones that's for sure. Well not really all that much better.  
Mark: You're gonna clear his name Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Are right. So what's up?  
Alex: Right. I've been having Brainy look into anything he can find out about this judge just based off of what Nia's found on him.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: He's had a lot money problems within the last six seven years.  
Kate: What would he of done in order to have someone like Kim Black mail him?  
Alex: Apparently he's been having an affair and she got wind of it.  
Mark: Who'd he have the affair with. Caspar.  
Alex: Ha ha no. Brainy's been going through his bank statements and he's found that he's been going out of town a lot lately.  
Mark: And he's married?  
Alex: Yeah we figured the samething but.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Whenever he leaves National City his wife isn't with him.

(Mark and Kate look at her.)

Mark: So he goes out of town on his own.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Where's he going?  
Alex: Harmony!

(Mark looks up at her not sure if he heard her right.)

Mark: I'm sorry did you just say Harmony?  
Alex: Yes why?

(He looks at the papers Kara gave him and he sees the judges name. Seeing the name he gets annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: This is Judge Riley.  
Alex: Who?  
Mark: He was a judge in Harmony for close to twenty years and then one day he up and left.  
Kate: They ever find out why?  
Mark: No. Well shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: This case just got a lot more interesting.  
Alex: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning this asshole is up to his eyeballs in this case and Brainy might of just figured out why he sent Calamity back to Australia.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: He needed the money to get back there and stay there.  
Alex: If he stay's there?  
Mark: We've got no chance of ever getting Calamity back into the country.

(They all look at him and get annoyed.)

Kate: Well shit.

With having figured out why the Judge ruled in Jesse and Kim's favor of sending Calamity back to Australia will they ever find away to bring Calamity back to America.

We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I don't know if you ever watched the Soap Opera Passions. But that was actually one of my favorites. I don't know if i'll ever bring the characters into this story. But if i do. They'll be in the next chapter.


	18. Return to Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Well shit.

(Mark looks at her then puts his head down.)

Mark: There's gotta be someway we can bring that dickhead back here.  
Alex: I'm sure there is. But without a real proof that Kim was blackmailing him there's nothing we can do.  
Kate: Yes there is.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Okay how?  
Kate: We go to Harmony and bring the bastard back ourself's.  
Mark: There's noway i'm going there.  
Kate: Mark do you want Calamity back?  
Mark: Well yeah. But i'm going there to find the SOB.  
Kate: Mark out of us all here you're the only one who knows that town.  
Mark: Well yeah i do. But i.  
Kate: Mark i'd take Sophie with me but neither one of us knows Harmony the way you do.  
Mark: I haven't been there in close to twelve years Kate.  
Kate: Mark there has to be a reason he ran back there.  
Mark: Yeah he ran there to keep me from killing him.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Alex help me out here.  
Alex: Mark come on don't make me pull rank.

(He looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Are right. Fine. But we're not going into that hell hole alone.  
Kate: Okay.  
Alex: It's just a small town in Virginia how bad can it be?  
Mark: Well let's just say it can be a lot worse like say Midvale.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Minus all of the rich snobs and back stabbing.  
Alex: Okay then.  
Mark: Are right. Like i said we're not going alone.  
Kate: I'll call Sophie.

(He laughs at her as she walks off and Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: What's the real reason you don't want to go back there?  
Mark: It's not so much the not wanting to go back it's just so much happened there and i really don't want to see it.  
Alex: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: There was a guy i really liked there he never saw me the same way and married someone else.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Only turns out the man was just like the rest of his family and lied to the woman he married in order to keep her with him.  
Alex: Do i wanna know?  
Mark: He faked his own illness and then well.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: He's a part of a family that makes mine look like saints.  
Alex: Oh okay. Well then Whatever happened to him?  
Mark: He was killed by a woman he had just started seeing shortly after his divorce.  
Alex: Did she do it?  
Mark: No her niece did it.  
Alex: Whoa.  
Mark: Yeah. I don't really know the reason behind it. But before her trail came up i had left and came here.  
Alex: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Kind of surprised you didn't go back to Llanview.  
Mark: I thought about it. But then i had to escaped hell i wasn't ready to go back to another hell hole.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And that's talking nicely about my hometown.  
Alex: You still have your family there.  
Mark: I do. But.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I like this one better.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him then pulls away from him. As Kate walks back over to them.)

Kate: Sophie said she'd fly out with us.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: Be careful you guys. I mean a lot of things have changed since the world was restored.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Are right.  
Mark: We'll fly into Gotham to pick Sophie up.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off later up in the air.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah?  
Kate: What did Alex mean by somethings had changed?  
Mark: When the crisis started Veracity was pregnant with our first child.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And when the world was restored and we merged with earth one.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I went home and she was there.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: But she'd are ready had the baby.  
Kate: Oh. How far along was she?  
Mark: Just a few months.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks out of the window again. To look out at the sky as he's looking he looks over at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Just thinking is all.  
Kate: About?  
Mark: I was just wondering if after the world was restored.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: If that fire that was going at the time in Australia if it was put out.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: Yeah i kind of figured.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Just thinking about all of the people we lost when anti-wave matter hit the earth i just.  
Kate: Mark we were all given a second chance to live our lives don't make to much out of what happened before all of this came back.  
Mark: I'm trying not. too. I just wish Calamity hadn't of been in Australia when it happened.  
Kate: So does Beca.

(He looks at her and laughs. Hours later after picking Sophie and Tyler up on Gotham and then taking off again shortly after taking off again Mark's sitting in his sit 

thinking as Sophie sits down next to him.)

Mark: Trouble in paradise Agent Moore or is it Kane now?

(He looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Sophie: I'm trying to get away from Tyler.  
Mark: So sit next to your wife.  
Sophie: I tried. Tyler keeps staring at me.  
Mark: So kiss Kate make him look away.  
Sophie: Yeah no. I'm not gonna force a kiss on my wife to get him to stop staring.  
Mark: Why'd he even come?  
Sophie: I don't know. All i know is that when i walked out of the building he was there waiting.  
Mark: You could of ordered him to stay.  
Sophie: I did. He still came.  
Mark: I can throw him off of the plane if you'd like.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: No don't that.  
Mark: Awe now you're just spoiling my fun.

(She looks at him and laughs as Kate walks up to them and sits down in front of them.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Kate: Yeah. He's demanding to know why i got to marry the girl and he didn't.  
Mark: Because the girl is in love with you and not him.

(They look at him and smile at him.)

Kate: Yeah i should of said that.  
Mark: You know we can always leave him in Harmony.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: No.  
Mark: Oh Boo.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later as the plane lands in Harmony Mark looks at Kate and Sophie then smiles at em. Minutes later the plane stops on the tarmac 

as the flight attendant opens the door and they all walk off of it as they walk off Kara walks up to them followed by Sam as they get to them Mark smiles at em.)

Mark: Oh good added protection from him for Sophie.  
Kara: Why's he here?  
Mark: I don't know. But Sophie tried to make him stay but he came anyway.  
Kara: Oh fun.  
Mark: Yeah really.  
Sam: Where we headed?  
Mark: To the courthouse.  
Kara: Know where it is?  
Mark: I do actually. I wish i didn't but i do.  
Kate: Just remember why were here.  
Mark: I remember. Come on.

(They walk off of the plane ahead off towards the cars waiting for them.)

Kate: What's the plan?  
Mark: We get in talk to Judge Riley and we get the hell out before anyone who might know me spots us. Which means.  
Kara: Don't plan on it. I'm here as a reporter.  
Mark: And Sam?  
Kara: She's my arm candy.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he walks off again. Later on the road into town Mark's looking out the window as Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: This is a small town.  
Mark: It is.  
Kate: We sure we aren't going to come across someone you know here?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I wish i could say no.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kara: Oh by the way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Alex got a call from Sara just before we got here.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: Sara sent a couple of people down to help us out.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Please tell me she didn't send those idiots down to help us.  
Kara: Okay i won't.

(Mark sits his head back annoyed.)

Mark: Shit. She could of sent herself or Charlie or Zari down. But no she sent two of the world's biggest idoit's down to help us out.  
Kate: That was a little harsh.  
Mark: Yeah well in my opinion it's called for.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kara: Long story short Nate and Ray nearly got Veracity killed.  
Sophie: How?  
Mark: They left her high dry on earth X when it was still around.

(They look at him and then get annoyed.)

Kate: How did she get out of there?  
Mark: Luckily Alex and Sara showed up just before she was shot.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: But she did tell them to stay out of sight.  
Mark: Which means they'll do something that will get them in trouble.  
Kara: Mostly.  
Mark: How pissed off would Sara be if we left them behind.  
Kara: Not as pissed off as some people might think.

(He looks at her and laughs. Later as they reach town Mark's looking around and then looks at everyone else as his phone goes off and Mark answers it.)

Mark: What's going on Tyler?  
Tyler: You remember those friends of your's that got sent in by their captain.  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Tyler: I just got a call from one of our contacts here.  
Mark: What they do?  
Tyler: They just got arrested by the local police.

(Mark puts his head back.)

Mark: Okay it's official.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: I'm going to kill them.

(They rush off towards the police station. As their driving towards the station Mark's phone goes off again he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: What's going on Severide?  
Severide: Nothing much. Where are you?  
Mark: On my way to kill two Legends.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Severide: What the hell did they do now?  
Mark: Oh you know Nate and Ray they do whatever the hell they want.  
Severide: Yeah. I still remember that night at Molly's.  
Mark: Herrmann still pissed off about that?  
Severide: They wrecked his bar of course he's still pissed. Besides if it hadn't of been for me and Casey being there that night.  
Mark: Yeah. I know. Look we're almost to the police station i'll call you later.  
Severide: Okay. Just don't kill them until their captain gets a hold of them.  
Mark: I make no promises.

(Then he hangs up with him as Mark looks at Kara and laughs.)

Kara: Wow.  
Mark: Sorry. It's just they cause a lot of trouble and i always thought the one who caused the most trouble Rory.  
Kara: So did Sara.

(He looks at her and laugh as they pull up and Mark stops the car once it's stopped he looks at it and gets annoyed.)

Kate: So much for your get in and get out plan.  
Mark: Yeah. You guys stay here.  
Kate: Will do.

(He gets out and closes the door once it's closed he walks up to the station.)

Mark: Actually better yet Sophie come with me.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She gets out of the backseat of and walks to Kate's side of the car and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Love you.  
Kate: Love you too.  
Kara: Barf.  
Mark: Yeah i'll remember that the next i see you and Sam kiss at the DEO.

(Kara looks up at him as Sophie walks off with him as Tyler's sitting in the other car laughing at her face.)

Mark: Man i love spending time with you guys.  
Sophie: Oh boy.

(She pushes him forward making him laugh as they walk up to the station and walk inside of it as they walk in Mark looks around the room.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. It's not big. But it's big enough for what they need.  
Officer: Can i help you?  
Mark: We're looking for the person in charge?  
Officer: Oh Chief Bennett?  
Mark: Yeah. He around?  
Officer: No he went home for the day.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Sophie: Lovely.  
Officer: I'm sorry who are you?  
Mark: We're with Crow Security in Gotham City.

(He pulls out his badge and shows it to him.)

Officer: Wait you're Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes i am and this is my partner Agent Sophie Moore.  
Officer: Hi. Can i ask you why you two are here?  
Mark: It involves the two dummy's you guys brought in earlier.  
Officer: Yeah their back here. Follow me.

(They follow after him.)

Sophie: Smart thinking.  
Mark: I know. Even on this earth the DEO technically still doesn't exist.  
Sophie: So you're using Crow Security as your cover here.  
Mark: It's better then the FBI now adays.

(She looks at him and laughs as they get to their holding area they see Ray and Nate there.)

Mark: Thanks officer.

(He nods his head at him then turns and walks off as he walks off Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: You two idiot's couldn't stay out of trouble for a day.  
Nate: It was Ray's fault.  
Mark: I don't care whose fault it was. You two started trouble in a town i'm not that crazy about wasn't ready to stay in.

(They both put their heads down.)

Sophie: You'll be lucky if the owner of the bar you were at doesn't press charges.  
Ray: Yeah about that.

(Mark looks at him and then looks to Sophie.)

Sophie: What you do?  
Ray: I might of punched a Crane.  
Mark: You what?  
Ray: I was talking to this girl and he came up to and told me to stop bothering the woman.  
Mark: Who was the Crane?  
Nate: Julian and Ivy Crane's son.

(Mark looks up at him.)

Mark: You punched Fox?  
Ray: Yes.

(Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: I thought he was dead.  
Mark: On our old earth he was. But apparently he's alive on this one.  
Sophie: Lovely. So not only do they start trouble but the person they start it with is a fucken Crane.

(Mark puts his head in his hands and makes a noise. Then looks at them.)

Mark: Thanks for making this trip even harder you dumb asses.  
Ray: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Being sorry isn't going to get him to drop the charges Ray.   
Sophie: Tell me your friends with this guy on this earth?  
Mark: Not even close.   
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: Because after the truth of him lying about dying came out i said a lot of things i wish i could take back.  
Sophie: Now's your chance.  
Mark: Sophie at one point i also had feelings for this guy.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Damn it Ray. 

(He puts his head down. Then they hear voices coming towards them.)

Fox: You sure it was him?  
Officer: I'm sure Mr. Crane.  
Fox: Okay.

(As they walk into the holding area Mark's still got his head in his hands and then looks up at Sophie.)

Mark: They in here yet?  
Sophie: Yup.  
Mark: Shit.

(He reaches into the cell and smacks Ray in the head getting him to look at him.)

Ray: I'm sorry are right.  
Mark: Not the point.

(He looks at him as they walk in further and see Mark there with someone else.)

Fox: Mark!

(Hearing his he looks over at Sophie who feels bad for him. But he turns around and looks at him.)

Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to him as he gets to him he grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard Sophie sees what he's doing but doesn't know what to do.)

Sophie: Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And as you can tell i did decide to add in Passions just for the next two chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of the triple Chapter update on Secret Marriage i will be working on that chapter when i get up. But until then i hope you enjoy it.

Sophie: Oh boy.

(Mark pulls away from him and looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Uh wow. Um yeah that happened.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Um. Why'd you do that?  
Fox: I uh i don't really know if i'm being honest.

(Mark looks at Sophie who looks off.)

Sophie: Anyway.   
Mark: Right.   
Sophie: We came here because we were told idiot's one and two here started a fight.  
Ray: Hey.  
Mark: Shut it.

(He puts his head down.)

Fox: Yeah.  
Mark: Mind telling us what they did?  
Fox: They were hitting on the chief's daughter.

(Mark looks at them as they look off.)

Mark: Chief Bennett's daughter seriously.  
Ray: We didn't know she was the chief's daughter.  
Mark: She at least give you a name?  
Ray: No.  
Mark: But of course.  
Fox: It was Kay.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Ray again.)

Mark: Kay Bennett seriously.  
Ray: She's hot.  
Mark: And happily married with two kids.  
Ray: Oh.  
Mark: You do realize because you hit him he could easily be a dick and make you two stay here.  
Ray: I-I-I know that.  
Mark: Hell i half a mind to call up Sara and tell her she'll be down two members of her team.  
Nate: It was an accident.  
Mark: What you two flirting with a married woman or hitting the son of a Crane.  
Ray: You just kissed him.  
Mark: He kissed me. And that's not the point. It seems like whenever Sara sends you two off to have some time off all you and Nate do is getting into trouble.  
Nate: Hey.  
Mark: Do i have to remind you two of the bar fight in Chicago.  
Nate: No.  
Sophie: Or the fact that you kept hitting on Severide's girlfriend.  
Ray: Okay so we've got bad timing.  
Mark: Nate threw a full glass of beer at the owners head.  
Nate: I said i was sorry.  
Mark: It doesn't Matter Nate you're damn lucky i knew the owner or your asses would of still been sitting in a jail cell in Chicago.  
Nate: I know this.  
Fox: Look i'm sure what he did was an accident but i can't drop the charges until morning.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Shit.  
Fox: I mean i can go down first thing tomorrow and drop them.  
Mark: Okay. And once you do that i'll take them out of here.  
Fox: I think that be a good idea.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: In the meantime please send our apologizes to the chief.  
Fox: Sure thing.

(Mark walks around him along with Sophie. As they walk off he looks at her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off as they walk off they leave the station and head off towards the car.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Don't tell Veracity that happened.  
Sophie: Your secret's safe with me.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Then they walk off and continue onto the car as they get there Mark walks back and tells Tyler and he nods his head at him as he walks back to the car he rented and 

gets into it. Once he's in he starts it up and looks at Kara.)

Mark: Please don't tell Vera.

(She looks at him and smiles as she nods her head at him.)

Kara: I promise.  
Mark: I'll tell her it's just.  
Kara: You don't have to explain it to me.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: You know what that's about?  
Sophie: I do. But i promised i wouldn't say.  
Kate: Okay. I can respect that.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark pulls away from the police station. Later that night over at the B&B Mark's up in his room thinking as someone knocks 

on the door he gets up to go to see who it is as he gets there he opens it to find to Kate there seeing her he starts laughing as he let's her into the room as she 

walks in he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Sophie told you.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: At least she didn't tell my wife.  
Kate: Look Mark i just wanted to know she didn't have to tell me.  
Mark: I know she didn't.  
Kate: Did you at least pull away from him?  
Mark: Not at first.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know what i did was stupid but then again.   
Kate: Mark come on that was an accident.  
Mark: I was talking about with Seager.  
Kate: Veracity still doesn't know about that?  
Mark: No. I didn't want to worry her. I mean Wendy is one her bestfriends sister.  
Kate: Mark one of these days she's going to find out and then what.  
Mark: I don't know. See this is why i didn't want to come back here.  
Kate: Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. It's not your fault.   
Kate: What was Ray and Nate's excuse this time?  
Mark: They didn't have one. But Fox did say that they were both hitting on the chief of police's married daughter.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Tell me her husband wasn't around for this?  
Mark: He wasn't.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk she pushes him making him laugh at her. As they continue to goof off Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number 

he answers it.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hey. Where are you?  
Mark: I had to take a last minute trip out to Harmony.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Babe i'm sorry you get home okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. Serenity drove me home.  
Mark: Okay as long as you had someone there to take you.  
Veracity: Why Mark Buchanan you jealous?  
Mark: Jealous of another Everhotties member never.

(He looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Yes i know we're hot honey.  
Mark: You guys are very hot. Like Batwoman.

(Kate pushes him forward as Veracity laughs on the other end.)

Veracity: Mark your lucky your cute.  
Mark: Yes honey i know i do. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.   
Mark: How's Brian?

(She smiles on the other end.)

Veracity: He's okay. Eliza took some test and said they should be back in about three hours or so.  
Mark: Okay. I love you both. I hope you know that.  
Veracity: Yeah we do. Mark are you okay?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just being back here it's bringing up a lot of feelings i thought i had buried.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: It's nothing bad babe. I'll tell you more when i get back to National City.  
Veracity: Okay. Anything else happen?  
Mark: Just idiot's one and two got arrested.  
Veracity: Again?  
Mark: Yeah apparently they decided they were going to start a fight with one of the bar's customers.  
Veracity: Let me guess Sara sent them down.  
Mark: Yeah. But apparently they don't know when to lay low.  
Veracity: Yeah i don't think that works for them.  
Mark: Yeah i swear Veracity they get in more fights then anyone over at the firehouse does.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna go i'm tired.  
Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: Love you too. Bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just i really hate this town.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know. Just it give it another day and we'll be leaving.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I mean the faster we can find the bastard the faster we can get Calamity back into the states.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I mean it won't be much of a concert without Evermoist's lead singer.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(Just then someone knocks on the door and Mark quickly grabs his weapon and walks over to the door as he gets there he looks out of the peephole and has Kate hide in 

the bath room in case he tries anything. Once she's in the bathroom he opens the door and let's him inside of the room.)

Mark: Okay what you want?  
Fox: I just came to see how you were doing after.  
Mark: I'm fine. Look i don't know why you did it. And at the moment i really don't care. But it can't happen again.  
Fox: Why not?  
Mark: I'm married. And before you say anything i'm happily married i'm very much in love with my wife.  
Fox: Okay.  
Mark: Now why'd you do it?  
Fox: Like i told you back at the station i don't know.  
Mark: How do you not know?  
Fox: Mark i don't remember much all i was told as that the world had ended but then i woke up here along with everyone else.  
Mark: You were brought back?  
Fox: Yeah.   
Mark: Anyone else who died come back from the dead?  
Fox: Not that i know of. I think i'm the only one.  
Mark: Do you remember being shot?  
Fox: Yes.  
Mark: Marrying Kay?  
Fox: Yes i do. And i remember lying about dying in order to keep Kay away from Miguel.  
Mark: Shit.   
Fox: Did i do something?  
Mark: No you didn't.  
Fox: Okay. Well like i said i just came by to see how you're how doing after.  
Mark: I'm are right.  
Fox: Okay. I better go i have dinner with my parents and then i gotta get to bed so i can head down to the courthouse to see the Judge Riley.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Judge Riley?

(Fox turns back around and looks at him.)

Fox: Yeah why?  
Mark: Because we're here looking for him.  
Fox: Why?  
Mark: Because he sent a friend of mine back to Australia for no reason.  
Fox: What?  
Mark: Jealous ex of her girlfriend.  
Fox: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Fox: Well i don't really remember when he came back but he was the judge i dealt with when your friends at the station decided to take a swing at me.  
Mark: Wait they both did?  
Fox: Yeah. I know i should of you told you while we were there but.  
Mark: No no. It's fine. It's just their Captain is going to have a field day with this.  
Fox: I'm sure they will. Anyway i better go.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Mark closes the door behind him.)

Kate: So Nate also took a swing at him.  
Mark: Yeah. And Sara's going to be so pissed off.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I love my wife Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So why the hell do i wanna go after him and kiss him again?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: I'm not the cheating type Kate.

(He sits down on the bed as Kate follows suit.)

Kate: We all go through our thinking about wanting to be with someone else for a time.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. I just didn't think i'd be one of those people.  
Kate: You kissed Seager.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did. But then again i was drunk. I wasn't drunk when Fox kissed me. Besides Seager pushed me away.  
Kate: Why'd didn't you really push him away?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i know it was a dumb thing to do. But with everything going on the Crisis the multiverse ending to all of this being restored.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Kate i thought i had lost my wife my friends and my family. For awhile there i lost my whole earth. Only to have it restored and everyone i know and love come 

back.

Kate: How you think i feel.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Mark we were all thrown through something and when it all came back we didn't know what to do. I mean me and Mary are still trying to work through things. My 

nutcase of a twin sister is still out there parking herself at my dead Step mother's grave site while my father sits in a prison cell for a crime he didn't even do.  
Mark: We're gonna clear his name Kate.  
Kate: Before or after i kill Alice for ruining my life.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark i almost lost Sophie. I lost my step mother. Mary won't even talk to me. I have Tyler trying to break up my marriage and i can't even talk to Mary because 

she wants nothing to do with me.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you Kate.  
Kate: I love you too.

(Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I swear the minute we get back to National City i'm taking a day i'm spending time with my family.  
Kate: Sounds like an idea.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then someone knocks on the door Mark opens it to find Sophie there.)

Kate: Soph.  
Sophie: We got a problem.  
Mark: What's the problem?  
Sophie: Judge Riley's trying to flee.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: How you know?   
Sophie: I bugged your friend Fox's phone.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: He told him that we're here looking for him.  
Mark: That's why he had Nate and Ray arrested.  
Kate: He wanted us out of the way.  
Mark: Damn. Where's he headed?  
Sophie: He's on the way to the airport.  
Mark: Let's go.

(They all rush from the room and head out towards the airport. In the car on the way to the airport Mark's on the phone with Alex.)

Alex: How long ago?  
Kate: About twenty minutes ago.  
Alex: If he's got a twenty minute head start on you Mark.  
Mark: I know. I'm going as fast as i can without the cops trying to pull us over.  
Alex: Yeah that be a very good idea.  
Mark: Yeah. I have Sam and Kara in en route to the airport ahead of us.  
Alex: Okay. Just be safe Mark if he's getting ready to leave it's because the Crane's are up to something.  
Mark: God not even the world being restored could change the Crane's in the least.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: Hey guy's we've got a problem.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: There's a plane taxing down the run way.  
Alex: Supergirl stop that plane.  
Kara: Yes ma'am.

(Then she flies off towards the plane as Mark speeds up to get them to the airport faster. As she gets there both her and Sam land in front of the plane and the pilot 

stops it seeing the two super's standing right in front of the plane. As the plane stops Fox steps forward and get annoyed as three police cruisers pull up along with 

Mark Kate Sophie and Tyler as they all pull up they stop their cars and put them all into park once their in park they all pull their weapons and point them at the 

plane. As someone walks forward.)

Sam B: Judge Eric Riley step off of the plane with your hands in the air.  
Mark: Tyler! Sophie go stand at the door and make sure he doesn't try and run.

(They nod their heads at him as they rush over to the plane and stand on either side of the door as they stand there Mark's go his gun on the door along with one of 

his friends from there. Just then Sam comes over the comms.)

Sam: Mark Fox is making a run for it.  
Luis: Go we got him.

(Mark runs off after him along with Kate as they get to where they were Mark quickly jumps onto Fox and throws him to the ground once he's down he grabs out his cuff's 

and handcuff's him as someone rushes forward and helps keep him down.)

Mark: Chicago Walp.  
Chicago: You are right?  
Mark: Peachy. I should of known better then to trust a Crane with information.  
Chicago: Yeah. 

(They get him up as an officer comes forward and picks him up. Once he's up he looks at Mark.)

Fox: You know i didn't think you guys would figure it out so fast.  
Mark: You gotta give us more credit than that.  
Fox: I wonder how your wife is going to feel when she finds out you kissed Wendy Seager.  
Mark: Yeah i knew you were listening in on mine and Kate conversation.  
Fox: What?  
Mark: I didn't kiss Wendy Seager.  
Kate: Then who did?  
Mark: Severide did.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off.)

Mark: Wendy Seager and Kelly Severide have been seeing each other for close two months now. I don't ever plan on getting into the middle of that. Get him out of here.  
Officer: Got it Mark. Let's go Crane.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She told him how she felt about him and oddly enough he shared the same feelings.  
Kate: So you and?  
Mark: No. She's one of my bestfriends Kate. I wouldn't of crossed that line.  
Kate: What about?  
Mark: Veracity kisses better.

(She starts laughing as they walk off towards everyone else.)

Mark: Judge Riley.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Judge Riley: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: We have one last thing we need from you.  
Judge Riley: What's that?  
Mark: Sign this and allow Calamity to come back into the country.  
Judge Riley: I can't do that.  
Mark: Why not?  
Judge Riley: I was told not to let her come back.  
Mark: Why the hell not? And don't give me this crap about how it's disgusting. Because there's nothing disgusting about how those two feel about each other and there's 

noway in hell i'm going to let them go another month without each other. Now either sign this or i'll make your life a living hell.

(He looks at him and takes the papers away from Mark and signs them once their signed they take off with him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: That was really sweet of you.  
Mark: I know.   
Kate: He sign it?  
Mark: Yup. Calamity's coming home.

(She smiles at him as she hugs him then pulls away from him as he pulls his phone out and calls her. Over in Australia Calamity walks up to the phone and answers it.)

Calamity: Hello!  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: How you been?  
Calamity: Good. What's up?  
Mark: You ready to come home?

(She falls silent on the other end of the line. And then smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I will be working on updating Wrath of the ex after i finish and post up the final chapter of the triple update of Secret Marriage. In the next chapter of Secret Marriage Calamity's coming home. Stay tuned.


	20. Evermoist/Becalamity Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(She falls silent on the other end of the line. And then smiles.)

Calamity: I'm going home?  
Mark: When everything is settled we're bringing you home.  
Calamity: Beca!  
Mark: She's gonna be over the moon to see you Cal.  
Calamity: I know she will be.  
Mark: I'll keep in touch.  
Calamity: I sure hope so.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Stay safe are right?  
Calamity: Plan on it.

(Then he hangs up with her and walks back over to Kate.)

Kate: She okay?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine. Thrilled to death to finally be able to come home and be with the woman she loves.  
Kate: It'll really be one hell of a homecoming for her won't it.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate she's been stuck in Australia for close to a year.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Things have changed.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah we're on the same earth. I mean lucky for us we don't have to deal with Lillian or Lex but. Things are different.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I mean hell i remember seeing Kara's face light up when she saw you.  
Kate: I know i saw it.  
Kara: Shut up.

(They start laughing as they walk off towards the other's. Over in Australia Calamity's leaning against the table the phone is on as Jay walks up to her.)

Jay: What Mark want?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: I'm going home.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Jay: That's awesome.  
Calamity: Yeah. What's changed?  
Jay: I don't know. I mean when all of this was restored the fire wasn't around anymore.  
Calamity: Think we were paired with Earth 1?  
Jay: I sure as hell hope so. I mean the Flash Arrow The Legends.  
Calamity: Batwoman.  
Jay: Her most of all. I like her.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Jay: She's hot.

(Calamity pushes him back making him laugh he walks off to go talk to Kim.)

Kim: Are you picking at her again?  
Jay: Who me?  
Kim: Yes you.  
Jay: Never. Burgess. I'm as innocent as Dawson over there.

(Antonio turns and looks at him.)

Antonio: Leave me out of it. I'm just looking forward to getting back to Chicago and seeing my kids and my sister again.  
Kim: He just wanted to hit on Seager again.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Antonio: I do not.

(Back over by Calamity she's recording their conversation and laughs as she finishes then she sends it to Mark. Back over in Harmony Mark's talking with Chief Bennett 

and Luis as their talking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see what it is seeing who it's from he opens it and listens to the conversation then starts 

laughing.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Come here.

(She walks away from Sophie and Tyler then walks over to Mark.)

Kate: What's up?

(He plays the recording over as she's listening to it she starts laughing as she walks off.)

Luis: Who was that?  
Mark: A few detectives assigned to a friend of mine's protection detail while she was in Australia.  
Luis: Why was she in Australia?  
Mark: My friend Beca's ex lied to the police and said she had assaulted him.  
Sam B: That wouldn't of resulted in her being deported.  
Mark: What?  
Luis: Yeah she would of just been put into a jail cell. Not have her sent back to Australia.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks at him just as in shock.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: Good question.  
Luis: Is she from there?  
Kate: Yeah she was born and raised there.  
Sam B: And all she supposedly did was punch someone?  
Mark: Yes.  
Luis: That shouldn't of resulted in her being deported.  
Sam B: No it shouldn't of.  
Mark: We get back to National City i'm looking into this.  
Kate: I don't blame you.  
Mark: Yeah. Thanks.  
Luis: Anytime.

(Mark walks off with Kate.)

Kate: Okay so if what they say is true.  
Mark: Calamity never should of been deported.  
Kate: If we plan on getting her back into the country she's gonna need one hell of a lawyer.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And i just happen to know one hell of a lawyer that lives here in Harmony.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Who?  
Mark: His brother in law.

(She turns and looks at the man they were just talking too.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Hey Luis.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Luis: Yeah.  
Mark: Ethan and Theresa still here?  
Luis: Yeah they still live up in the Crane's house why?  
Mark: I need a favor.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Luis: When you guys leaving?  
Mark: Wanna stay an extra day?  
Kate: It's fine with me. I mean my wife is here.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Hey Kara.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Think you and Sam can fly back to National city to get Veracity and Brian?  
Kara: Sure thing.

(They both fly off as Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Laugh all you want. I figured out who i wanted.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I married her.

(She smiles at him as she lightly pushes him making him laugh at her. Later that night over at B&B Mark's in his room thinking as someone knocks on the door he gets up 

to go answer the door as he gets there he opens it find Veracity there with their son and he smiles at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. 

(He grabs her in and kisses her as he takes the baby from her and hangs onto him as she walks into the room and he closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: Wow this is nice.  
Mark: Yeah. The chief of police's wife opened this place up about twenty years ago.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: It's nice.  
Mark: Babe you are ready said that.  
Veracity: And i mean it.  
Mark: I know it's not as run down as some of the places you four stayed at but. She did do a good job keeping it up and running.  
Veracity: She did.  
Mark: Hey you okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. It's just weird being in a town you said you never wanted to come back to.  
Mark: I know that. It's just there was someone here i really liked back then and well.   
Veracity: What?  
Mark: He's still even bigger dick then his father.  
Veracity: Ouch.  
Mark: I know that was wrong.  
Veracity: Not if it was called for.  
Mark: Yeah it was called for.

(She walks over to him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He goes to kiss her again only to have the baby make a noise getting them to laugh at him.)

Mark: What? You giving me lip.

(He laughs at him as Mark kisses his head getting him to smack his chest getting him to look at Veracity.)

Mark: You okay babe?  
Veracity: Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a text from Calamity.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Babe i can't believe after almost a year she's coming home.  
Mark: I know right.  
Veracity: I've missed her.

(Mark grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as Brian reaches out for her she takes him from Mark and hugs 

him as Mark looks at his family and knows this is where he wants to be with the woman he loves and his son. Over the next couple of weeks Mark and his family spend 

time in Harmony seeing all of the sights. Mark showed Veracity one of his favorite places to visit whenever he would visit before he met her and the other Evermoist 

members. Through out those two weeks Mark introduced Veracity and the other's to his friends there and they all loved her and told Mark when she wasn't around how 

lucky he was to have to her to which he responded with i know that.)

Noah: Cocky bastard.  
Miguel: Well he is a Buchanan.  
Mark: I am. And i'm not afraid to say so.  
Miguel: There you go.

(They clap hands making the other's laugh as they continue to talk and joke around Veracity walks up to them and joins back in on the conversation. Two weeks later 

back over in National City,Ca over at the DEO Mark walks in and taps Alex's arm getting her to turn and look at him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: How was spending time with Veracity and Brain?  
Mark: It was good. Getting to spend time with them was great.  
Alex: Good to hear.  
Mark: Anything new on Calamity's hearing?  
Alex: Yeah. Your friend from Harmony has been in contact with the new judge on her case.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: Looks like by this time next week Beca could be reunited with the woman she loves and Evermoist gets their lead singer back.  
Mark: It's about time.

(Alex laughs at him.)

Mark: And just in time for Kate's bar's grand opening.  
Alex: Yeah. You going?  
Mark: Hell yeah.  
Alex: I thought so.  
Mark: Honestly.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I think Kate's bar will do a lot of good for all of the gays in Gotham.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: It'll give them some kind of safe heaven to go to.  
Alex: Yeah. You are right?  
Mark: Out of all of the people that came back from the dead after the world was restored there was two people i wanted to come back the most.  
Alex: Otis and Shay.

(Mark nods his head at her. She grabs him and hugs him. Then she pulls away from him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he 

answers it.)

Mark: Ethan!  
Ethan: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Ethan: What's going on is there's going to be an Evermoist reunion a week earlier then expected.  
Mark: What?  
Ethan: Go the airport and wait for a plane.  
Mark: Why?  
Ethan: It's a surprise.  
Mark: When's it due in?  
Ethan: In an hour so it gives you some time to get there and pick this person up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Ethan: Are right and congrats man.  
Mark: Yeah thank you.  
Ethan: Anytime man.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Alex.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Calamity's coming home.

(She looks at him and smiles as she hugs him again getting him to laugh off the shock then she pulls away from him.)

Alex: When?  
Mark: She's been in the air since this morning.  
Alex: Go.  
Mark: I'm going.

(He rushes off to go and get the other members of Evermoist as he gets there they look up at him.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Babe you three come with me.  
Charity: What's up?  
Mark: Do you three trust me?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: Well than come on.

(They get up and walk out of the room. Later out on the road to the airport to pick up the lead singer of the band.)

Serenity: You gonna tell us why we're headed to the airport?  
Mark: No.   
Serenity: Oh come on Mark i'm dying.  
Veracity: Oh she's dying are right.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. She's just dying to know why we're going to the airport.

(He looks at his wife and smiles at her as he grabs her hand.)

Mark: It's a surprise and before you say you three hate surprises you're gonna love this one.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: What you don't believe me?  
Veracity: What no honey i do.  
Mark: Huh.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her the back of her hand as they continue onto the airport. Later over at the airport Mark's standing next to his truck as he 

sees a plane coming in for a landing.)

Serenity: That it?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Serenity: Okay seriously whose on the plane?  
Mark: You'll find out soon enough.  
Serenity: Meanie.

(He looks at her and laughs. As she turns around to face Charity and Veracity the plane pulls up to them and stops as they continue to talk Mark looks at them and 

smiles. On the plane Calamity stands up and looks around nervous as Jay walks up to her.)

Jay: You ready for this?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Jay: You nervous?  
Calamity: No. Why do i look nervous?  
Jay: Just a little bit.  
Calamity: Sorry. It's been almost a year since i was forced out of the country it's very nerve racking.  
Jay: Their looking forward to see you again Calamity.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Jay: Okay come on. Burgess help me get the door open.

(She walks over to him and they open the door on the plane as they open it. It goes down getting Mark to loo at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jay: Hey. They ready for their surprise?  
Mark: They are. Serenity's been asking me for the last thirty minutes why we're here.  
Jay: Yeah well she's about to find out.  
Mark: Yeah. How is she?  
Jay: A nervous wreck.  
Mark: Yeah i don't blame her.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark walks back over to them as he gets to them he smiles at Veracity whose still talking to the other members of the band. Back on the 

plane.)

Jay: You ready reunite with your bandmates?  
Calamity: I am.  
Kim: Right this way.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Out of all of you.  
Kim: What?  
Calamity: I think i'll miss you the most.  
Kim: Why's that?  
Calamity: You'v kept me from killing one of the guys.

(She looks at her and laughs as both Antonio and Jay look at her.)

Jay: I'm insulted.  
Calamity: You're always insulted.  
Jay: Am not.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Antonio: What?  
Calamity: World gets restored and he turns into the biggest baby.  
Jay: Hey.  
Calamity: Point proven.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing then calm down.)

Kim: Come on.

(They walk off towards the doorway as they get there Jay Antonio and Burgess walk off a head of her getting Mark to turn and look at them.)

Mark: What you guys saving the beauty for last.  
Jay: Her idea.  
Serenity: What?

(As she's standing there her answer walks out of the plane and looks around the area and smiles at it. Seeing her Serenity looks at Mark and he smiles at her.)

Serenity: Calamity!  
Mark: Yeah.

(Seeing her Serenity gets ready to run over to her but waits until she's off of the plane and headed over to them seeing her off of the plane Serenity runs over to her 

seeing her Calamity laughs as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: Babe Charity.

(They turn and look at her then quickly rush over to her.)

Veracity: Calamity!

(She looks over at them and smiles as they reach her and they both hug her getting her to laugh at them then they pull away from each other as she sees Mark and walks 

over to him as she gets to him he hugs her happy to see her again. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You cut your hair.  
Calamity: I did. I know it'll confuse people but.  
Mark: The accent won't.

(she laughs at him as he hugs her again then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: And this outfit seriously going to drive your girlfriend crazy.  
Calamity: Maybe i planned it that way.  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised if i'm being honest.  
Calamity: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: Go ahead and hop in let me talk to them.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks over to her bandmates and talks with them before they get back into truck.)

Mark: How was the flight?  
Jay: Very long.  
Mark: No one said flights from Australia to National City was going to be easy unless of course Supergirl flew her here.  
Kim: That wasn't going to happen.  
Mark: Well then see.  
Kim: Yeah are right.

(He laughs at her as they talk for a little bit. Later on the road back to into National city to head over to his and Veracity's house. As their driving Veracity turns 

and talks to her bandmates every now and then.)

Veracity: Hey Cal i wanted to show you something.  
Calamity: What's that?

(She hands her. Her cell phone to show her the baby and Mark grabs his wife's hand getting her to smile at him.)

Calamity: Wow he's cute.  
Serenity: He is.  
Calamity: We sure he's his?

(Mark's in the front trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: That's nice.   
Veracity: Yes. He looks just like him.  
Calamity: Yeah i know. But he's cuter.  
Mark: Man.   
Calamity: I'm kidding he's a cute little boy.  
Veracity: He is.   
Calamity: What's his name?  
Veracity: We named him after his friend.

(Calamity looks at her and knows who she's talking about.)

Calamity: Yeah i heard about Otis i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's okay. He died doing what he loved.  
Calamity: How's everyone over at the firehouse doing?  
Mark: Their okay. Cruz is still taking it really hard.  
Calamity: I can understand that.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She pats her friends arm and he looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Calamity: Just double checking.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She smiles at him as she sits back again and continues on with her conversation with her bandmates. Later Mark pulls up to his house and stops the truck once it's 

stopped he looks at them and smiles as he smiles at them he puts the truck in park then shuts it off once it's off they all get out of the truck and close their doors 

once their closed Mark pulls his phone out and calls Beca inside of the house. Inside of the house Beca's sitting down on the couch talking with Cynthia as her phone 

goes off she reaches over for it and seeing who it is she answers it.)

Beca: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Beca: What's up?  
Mark: Come outside.  
Beca: Why?  
Mark: I got a surprise for you.  
Beca: You know I hate surprises.  
Mark: I think you'll like this one.  
Beca: Okay. I'm coming out.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with him and looks at Cynthia.)

Cynthia: What he want?  
Beca: He wants me to go outside.  
Cynthia: Why?  
Beca: He said there's a surprise for me out there.  
Cynthia: But you hate surprises.  
Beca: He said I'd like this one.

(They both get up and walk off outside of the house. As they get out there Cynthia sees Calamity and smiles at her then she turns and looks at Charity then walks over 

to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her as Beca walks out of the house to see Calamity standing there and nearly falls over.)

Beca: Calamity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter. I will be typing up Wrath of the Ex after i post this chapter. And if for some reason i can't post the new chapter of Wrath of the Ex tonight i'll be posting it as soon as i get up tomorrow.


	21. Catherine Returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hop you enjoy it.

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hey beautiful.

(She runs over to her as she gets to her she grabs her into a kiss which catches her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: I missed you.  
Beca: I missed you too. And I'm gonna show you just how much tonight.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Can't wait.  
Beca: You cut your hair.  
Calamity: I did.  
Beca: Looks good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. And I can see that you're still wearing outfits that drive me crazy.  
Calamity: Yeah I do.  
Beca: You're so getting laid tonight.  
Calamity: Can't wait.  
Mark: Wasn't there something you wanted to ask her when you got here?  
Calamity: Yes there is.  
Beca: What's that?

(She looks at her and smiles as she Mark hands her the Box and she gets down onto her knee and opens the box.)

Beca: Oh my God.  
Calamity: I kept telling myself that when I got back here to you I was going to do something alot of people kept saying I wasn't ever going to do.  
Mark: I never said that.  
Calamity: Anyway. Beca Mitchell will you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Yes.

(She smiles at her then stands up and puts the ring onto her finger once it's on there she kisses her again as their kissing the rest of the Bellas and the Evermoist 

members smile at them. Then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her again.)

Beca: I really can't wait to be your wife.  
Calamity: I can't wait either.

(She smiles at her. As their standing there Beca pulls her into another kiss getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Mark looks at Veracity and pulls her into a 

hug getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: She's home.  
Mark: Yeah she is. Right where she belongs.  
Veracity: Yeah. Here with us and the woman she loves.  
Mark: Yeah. Speaking of women we love.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Chicago: Barf.

(Mark looks at him and gives him the finger making him laugh as he walks over to Calamity.)

Chicago: Calamity!

(Her and Beca pull away from each other and she looks at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Chicago: Welcome home.

(She looks at him and laughs as she pulls away from her fiancee and hugs him getting him to laugh as she pulls away from her Chloe hands her a gift and she laughs.)

Calamity: What's this?  
Chloe: Beca's first album as a solo artist.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she opens it and sees it.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: It's nothing really.  
Calamity: No babe this is awesome.  
Beca: You really think so.  
Calamity: Yeah. Come here.

(Beca walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Chloe: You mean we gotta deal with this all over again?

(Beca looks at her and gives her the finger.)

Beca: It's been almost a year since i had her this close. And i'm going to enjoy every last minute of it.  
Mark: You do realize once you two are married.  
Beca: What?  
Chicago: Jesse and Andrews can't have her deported again.  
Calamity: seriously?  
Mark: I mean i'm sure they'll try but. Once you two are married they can't deport you just cause.  
Chloe: She shouldn't of been deported before.  
Mark: I know.  
Calamity: Can i have your autograph?

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she's trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: I'll give you one just not on the album.  
Calamity: Oh do tell.  
Beca: I would. But it would make Mark blush.  
Mark: Her more then me.  
Beca: Oh i know.  
Calamity: So where we staying?  
Mark: I got you guys a room over at the Baldwin.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah since Veracity had the baby.  
Calamity: Oh okay.  
Mark: He's not doing to well.  
Charity: What you do Mark?  
Veracity: He's got a cold and he doesn't want Calamity and Beca to get it.  
Charity: Oh.  
Veracity: So in order to keep the happy couple from getting sick.  
Charity: Say no more.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. Chicago and Chloe here offered to take you two over.  
Calamity: Okay. we'll try not to make out in the car on the way there.  
Chicago: Yeah please don't.

(They start laughing as they walk off towards his car and Mark grabs Calamity's bags out of the back of of his truck and hands them to Chicago as he comes back for 

them.)

Mark: Keep a real close out for Jesse and Andrews.  
Chicago: Will do.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark puts the tail gate on the back of his truck back up and looks at his wife.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just with her back in the States.  
Veracity: Think Jesse's gonna start back up again?  
Mark: Would it really surprise you?  
Veracity: No it wouldn't Mark we just got her back. I don't know any of us could handle it if we lost her again.  
Mark: And we won't with both Fox and Judge Riley in a jail cell i highly doubt she'll have to go back to Australia.  
Veracity: Doesn't mean they won't try something.  
Mark: I know baby.

(He grabs her in and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: She's one of my bestfriends Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: And for the first time in almost a year.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: The four of us are back in the same country. And we're not going to be letting her go that easily again.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I don't care what they do or how think they can try get her out of the country again.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: In order to get her out of here.  
Veracity: They'll both have to go through me first. Because there's noway in hell we're letting her leave this country again.  
Mark: I couldn't of said it better myself.  
Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Come on.

(They both walk back into the house as Serenity and Emily walk off along with Charity and Cynthia. The following week in Gotham City over at Kate's bar she's there 

doing the last minute touches on the bar as someone walks in to talk to her.)

Winn: Wow.

(Kate turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Winn!

(He looks at her and waves at her.)

Winn: Hey Kate.

(He walks over to her and she hugs him then pulls away from her.)

Kate: How you been?  
Winn: Good. It's been kind of a wild ride to be honest.  
Kate: It has been.  
Winn: So.  
Kate: Why you acting so weird around me?  
Winn: I'm sorry it's just i just met one of your ex's and i think she's really cute.  
Kate: Do you now?  
Winn: I do actually.  
Kate: Which one?  
Winn: Reagan!

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow.  
Winn: I'm sorry i won't date her if it'll be weird for you.

(She looks at him and laughs. Shortly before the USO tour and before getting back together with Sophie Kate had met and started dating Reagan for about three or four 

months before she ran into Sophie again and they started spending sometime together realizing that it wasn't fair to Reagan she went to see her and told her about her 

past with Sophie told her that since seeing her again had brought up some old feelings that she thought she had baried. Reagan was understanding and told her to go get 

the girl the back after breaking up with Reagan Kate took a couple of days before she went to see Sophie after seeing and talking to Sophie they both agreed that they 

would take their new relationship slow and date in secret until they were ready to come out to their friends and family. Although Sophie's family is technically Kate's 

family. Anyway. As Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: And you wanna know if i'd be okay if you asked her out?  
Winn: Yes.  
Kate: Have at it.  
Winn: Really?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Winn: Okay. I'll see you tonight.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks out of the bar as Mark walks in to talk to her.)

Mark: What's up with Winn?  
Kate: He met Reagan.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off towards Winn.)

Mark: You okay?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Yeah i'm fine.   
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: He wanted to know if it be okay to date her.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: I'm more than okay with it. I mean at least he was nice enough to ask before he just started dating her.  
Mark: You mean like?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I really am sorry about that Kate.  
Kate: I know and no it's fine. It was just one night.  
Mark: I still dated one of your ex's.  
Kate: I'm not mad Mark.  
Mark: You were.  
Kate: Yeah i was. But then you met Veracity.  
Mark: I did. I love her so damn much Kate it's not even funny.  
Kate: I know that. Anyway. when how was Calamity's home coming?  
Mark: It was good. For the better half of the three days we hadn't seen or heard from them.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Beca was so damn happy when she saw her.  
Kate: I can understand that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah it's just this is the first time me and Veracity have been away from the baby since he was born.  
Kate: I'm sure you two will do okay.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt about that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sure you two will be okay.  
Mark: Oh i know this.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Anyway. What you think?

(He looks around the room and smiles at it.)

Mark: It looks good. Mary did one hell of a job.  
Kate: Yeah. And in between working on this Mary managed to meet Felicity and Oliver's daughter.  
Mark: Mia!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I can tell she really likes her but i think she's too afraid to say anything.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Alice!

(He looks at her and then looks off feeling bad for both Kate and Mary for the loss of Catherine.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know it's not your fault it's just i really miss Catherine i know i wasn't her biggest fan. But she was still Mary's mother and my father's wife.  
Mark: And your step mother.  
Kate: Yeah. I keep thinking how i should of been there for her seen her side of things but.  
Mark: But what?  
Kate: I couldn't. For fifteen years Mark me and my dad thought Beth was dead. Only to find out that Alice is Beth and when she told me i couldn't help but hate her for 

the lies.

Mark: She did it for a reason Kate.  
Kate: I know that and Sophie's told me the samething.  
Mark: Kate we all feel guilty over things we wish we could change.  
Kate: I know that. Sometimes i wish when we had restored the world.  
Mark: That when you came back to Gotham Catherine would still be here and your dad wouldn't be in a prison cell.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I know. Hell Kate i thought the samething.  
Kate: But when you didn't see them.  
Mark: I was so angry but you know what?  
Kate: What?  
Mark: As much as they both mean't to me alive and knowing that i'd never see them again.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I realized that they both died doing what they loved most. Other then the people they were dating at the time.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You always know what to say.  
Mark: I do try and say the right things.  
Kate: And that right there was the right thing to say.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He smiles at her as he stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her and looks over her shoulder at the stage then walks over to 

it.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: How big is this stage?

(She looks at it.)

Kate: I don't know why?  
Mark: I was just thinking.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: What about a mini USO tour reunion.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Like invite the other acts from the USO tour here to perform at opening night.  
Mark: Yeah. We can even include the Riff off from that tour.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm down with that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.

(He hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: This is going to be a fun night.  
Kate: Yeah it is. And thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Kate: Mark you've been there for me and Mary through out this whole thing with my dad and i just i couldn't of asked for a better friend.  
Mark: Look Kate we all miss Catherine and we're always going to miss her. But she died doing the one thing a mother should always do.  
Kate: Which is?  
Mark: She died protecting her daughter. She chose Mary's life over her own. She was nothing like you and Alice made her out to be.  
Kate: Alice more then me.  
Mark: You know what i mean't.  
Kate: I did.  
Mark: You and Mary will get past this.  
Kate: I know we will.  
Mark: Okay.

(Than Mark pulls his phone out to call Theo who answers on the first ring.)

Theo: Hey man what's up?  
Mark: Hey i have an idea.  
Theo: Name it.  
Mark: Kate's bar's grand opening is tomorrow night and i was wondering if you could get hold of the other two acts from the USO tour.  
Theo: Why?  
Mark: Me and Kate wanna do a USO tour reunion.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Theo: Yeah sure man i'll call them up now.  
Mark: Are right and let me know.  
Theo: Will do. What about the Bellas and Evermoist?  
Mark: I know where they are i'll talk to them.  
Theo: Are right.  
Mark: Are right later man.  
Theo: Later.

(Then he hangs up as he hangs up he calls up one of the other Bellas as someone walks into the bar.)

Mark: I'm sorry bar's not open yet.

(He turns around to see who it is and drops his phone which gets Kate's attention and she walks over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Am i seeing things or is that?

(She looks over at the doorway and sees someone there.)

Kate: Can i help you?

(The woman at the door turns and looks at her seeing who it is Kate falls into Mark who quickly catches her.)

Kate: Catherine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll try and post a double chapter of Wrath of the ex tonight but if i can't i'll post the second chapter tomorrow.


	22. USO tour reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Catherine!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Catherine: Hi Katie.

(She stands up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her which catches her off guard and Mark quickly calls Mary who answers on the first ring.)

Mary: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Get to Kate's bar.  
Mary: Why?  
Mark: Trust me you'll want to see this person in order to believe it.  
Mary: Okay.

(Mark hangs up with her as he turns and sees Kate hugging the woman she thought was dead. Over at Mary's clinic she walks out of her office to see Mia there and smiles at her.)

Mary: Hi.  
Mia: Hi.  
Mary: I. I'd hate to cut your visit with me short but. I just got a call from Mark asking me to get down to Kate's bar.  
Mia: Why?  
Mary: I don't know. But he said i wouldn't believe it until i saw it for myself.  
Mia: Oh okay.  
Mary: Did you want something?  
Mia: It can wait.  
Mary: You sure?  
Mia: Yeah. It can.  
Mary: Okay.

(She goes to walk around her but Mia grabs her arm and pulls her into her then kisses her catching her off guard as the kiss continues Mary kisses her back getting her to smile in 

it then she pulls away from her.)

Mia: I guess it couldn't wait.

(Mary laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mary: We'll talk more about this later. Right now.  
Mia: I understand.  
Mary: Okay good. I'll see aye.  
Mia: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off. Back over at Kate's bar Sophie walks in followed by Alex and Kara as they walk in they see Kate hugging someone then Kate pulls away from her and 

sees Sophie there and smiles at her.)

Kate: She's alive.

(Sophie walks over to her and sees who it is.)

Sophie: Catherine!

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Catherine: Hi Sophie.

(She shakes her hand getting her to laugh.)

Kate: I uh.  
Catherine: Apparently Alice isn't as smart as she makes herself out to be.  
Sophie: What?

(She pulls a vile out and hands to Kate who looks at it.)

Mark: You faked your death?  
Catherine: I did. I thought it be the only way to get the police to finally catch Alice and Mouse.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks off in shock.)

Kate: Catherine my father's in prison for your murder.  
Catherine: What?  
Mark: Mouse and Alice set him up to take the fall for your murder.  
Catherine: How long has he been in there?  
Kate: Three months.

(She looks at them and gets annoyed.

Catherine: Damn.

(Just then the Evermoist members walk in and Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: I thought you'd still be with Beca.  
Calamity: I will be later.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. I was talking to Kate earlier and we have an idea to really help with the grand opening of this place.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs him.)

Serenity: What about the grand opening.  
Mark: Right. I are ready called Theo to see if he could call in the other acts.  
Charity: The other acts.  
Mark: Kate has a stage in here and we were thinking maybe do a mini USO tour reunion.  
Calamity: A Mini. You mean as small as Jesse's brain.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: See i know you and i know damn well that wasn't what you were going to say.  
Calamity: It wasn't.  
Charity: You are so mean Cal.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I know.  
Mark: Oh. Anyway.  
Charity: Sorry.  
Mark: No don't be sorry. Trust me it's very much called for as far as Jesse goes.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: Anyway. What you say Cal.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: To be honest.  
Mark: Usually helps.  
Calamity: I wouldn't mind it. I mean seeing the other two acts from the tour.  
Mark: Actually three.  
Calamity: The Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Calamity: Okay it'll be nice to see the other three acts from the tour again. Even if three out of the four of us is dating or well one of us is married to a Bellas member.  
Mark: You will be too.  
Calamity: I know.

(He looks at her and laughs as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her as she turns and looks at the woman hugging Kate.)

Serenity: Whose that?

(They all turn and look at her.)

Mark: Kate's Step mother.  
Calamity: I thought she was dead.  
Mark: So did Kate and Mary along with Jacob.  
Serenity: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then Mary runs into the bar and sees Kate talking with someone.)

Mary: Kate!

(Kate looks over at her and smiles. Then she tells Catherine to turn around and face her.)

Catherine: Hi Mary.

(Mary looks at her and then falls back into Mia who catches her.)

Mary: Mom.

(She gets off of Mia and runs up to her as she gets to her she hugs her as Mark remains by the Evermoist members.)

Charity: Is that what it's like when someone you love comes back from the dead.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I don't know.   
Charity: Sorry.  
Mark: Don't be.

(He keeps a hold of Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Mark: Mine.  
Calamity: I think your wife would have a problem with that.  
Mark: She's mine too.  
Calamity: Okay i think my fiancee would have a problem with it.  
Mark: Oh.

(He let's her go making her laugh.)

Mark: But i am glad you're back.  
Calamity: I'm glad i'm back here.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of hours Mark and Barry start getting things set up for the grand opening tomorrow night.)

Barry: This their's?  
Mark: Yeah. But i'd be careful with this one.  
Barry: Calamity's Guitar?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Barry: It mean a lot to her?  
Mark: It was one of the last gifts she got from Marley before she was killed in the accident.

(He looks at him nods his head at him.)

Barry: Are right.

(He grabs up the case to go bring it up onto the stage only to have the case pop open and it fall out. Which quickly gets Mark's attention.)

Mark: Barry!  
Barry: I'm sorry i thought it was locked up.  
Mark: It's an old guitar case.   
Barry: Oh.  
Mark: It's from her first guitar.  
Barry: Also from Marley?  
Mark: No my grandfather gave it to her one year.  
Barry: Which one?  
Mark: Asa! He really liked her mom at one point.  
Barry: What is it with your family and Australian's.  
Mark: I don't know. The only Australian i like is getting married to a Bella's member.  
Barry: I bet that won't make Jesse to happy when he finds out.  
Mark: It won't but then again it's Beca's life she marries who she wants to marry.  
Barry: And she wants to marry Calamity?  
Mark: More than anything.

(He finishes checking the guitar over before putting it back into the guitar case as he's putting it back in there one of the members walk up to them.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: Why you holding Calamity's guitar?  
Mark: The case came open when Barry tried to get it up onto the stage.  
Serenity: Oh. She's been meaning to replace this thing.  
Mark: This isn't the one my grand father gave her?  
Serenity: No. She said that was destroyed in the fire on the other earth.  
Mark: Shit.  
Serenity: Yeah. Just make sure she doesn't find out you dropped her baby. And i don't mean her fiancee.  
Mark: I wasn't going to say anything.  
Serenity: You were thinking it.  
Mark: Man. I can not a catch a break.

(They start laughing as he closes it up and puts onto the stage as he puts it up there Calamity walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. Just to let you know.  
Mark: You heard it fall didn't you?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She walks up onto the stage and opens the case once it's open she grabs it out to look over.)

Calamity: If there's one dent on my guitar Allen i'm going to kill you.  
Barry: The case came open and i couldn't grab for it.  
Calamity: You are seriously the fasted man alive and you couldn't stop my guitar from falling to the floor?  
Barry: I'm sorry.

(Mark and Serenity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: What?  
Mark: Dude she's screwing with you.

(Calamity puts her guitar down trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: Oh come on.  
Calamity: Look just make sure it doesn't happen again.  
Barry: Okay.

(She walks off as she claps hands with Serenity.)

Mark: Nice to know somethings with her haven't changed.  
Barry: Yeah. 

(He looks at him and laughs. As they finish getting things ready for tomorrow. The following day back over Kate's bar Mark's there with Oliver finishing getting things ready for 

Kate's grand opening tonight their setting things up as one of the other acts from the USO tour walks in.)

Oliver: Dude shut up.  
Mark: What?

(They start laughing as Mark notices the act and laughs.)

Mark: Hey man.

(He turns and looks over at him.)

Young Sparrow: Hey man.

(He grabs his hand and pulls him into him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Where's?  
Young Sparrow: He's coming.  
Mark: Okay.  
Young Sparrow: This is nice. You know the owner?  
Mark: I do. She's actually her a daily job.  
Young Sparrow: She's got a day job?  
Mark: She runs a real estate development firm.  
Young Sparrow: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. She should be here a little later so.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Young this is Oliver Queen.  
Oliver: Hi.  
Young Sparrow: Hi. Wait he's the Green arrow.  
Mark: He is.  
Young Sparrow: That's awesome.  
Oliver: Thank you.  
Winn: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: There's another act out there.  
Mark: Oh okay. Help him finish getting things set up.  
Winn: Me.  
Mark: You can lift things right.  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Just be careful of the guitar's are right.  
Winn: Will do.

(Mark walks off as Winn walks over to Oliver and Mark walks out of the bar. As he walks out he sees them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Saddle up.

(They turn and look at him.)

Sam: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey.

(He grabs him in and holds him in a head lock making the other members laugh at him.)

Mark: Are right are right i'll be nice.  
Jeffery: How you been man?  
Mark: I've been good. This all your's?  
Jeffery: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay. Hey Diggle can you and Mia get some of this stuff inside.  
John: Yeah sure.

(They start helping them get things inside as he sees the Bellas walking up the street.)

Mark: Hey it's everyone's favorite acapella group.

(Beca walks up to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Chloe: Why you being such a kiss ass?  
Mark: Me a kiss ass. Bitch please.

(She looks at him and laughs as she hugs him again then pulls away from him.)

Chloe: How you doing?  
Mark: Good. The other acts are in there.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off to go inside as Mark looks at his watch and sees Kate walking towards him with Mary and Luke with her. Over by them she puts Luke into a head lock making him 

laugh as their laughing.)

Kate: I'm sorry Mary did he say something?  
Mary: I didn't hear anything.

(Mark seeing what she's doing and starts laughing.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You break him you Owe Bruce a new genius.  
Luke: Hey.

(Kate let's him go and then lightly pushes him forward. Getting him to laugh.)

Kate: They all here?  
Mark: Three out of the four but Evermoist should be here soon.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off inside of the bar as they walk in they see the other acts and laugh.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: It's going to be a packed house is all.  
Mark: It will be.

(Over the next couple of hours as the other acts are standing around talking and joking around Mark starts wondering where the Evermoist members are and calls one of them. As

he's calling one of them Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Something wrong?  
Mark: Yeah Evermoist should of been by now.  
Kate: Maybe their running late.  
Mark: Two hours late. That doesn't sound like them.  
Kate: Maybe. Give them another ten minutes.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(As they continue to wait for Evermoist to show up Mark talks with Kate and Mia as their talking one of the members stumbles into the bar getting Mark to look up at them.)

Mark: Serenity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	23. Batwoman set up part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Serenity!

(He rushes over to her seeing him she falls into Mark's arms. As she falls looks up at him.)

Mark: Hey hey what happened?  
Serenity: We were walking out of the hotel and headed down the street when we got attacked from behind.

(Mark looks at Kate who rushes out of the bar to look around for anyone. When she doesn't see anyone Mark looks up at her.)

Kate: There's no one coming down the street.  
Mark: Lovely. Where are they other's?  
Serenity: Charity and Calamity were both lying down on the ground still unconscious.  
Mark: Vera!  
Serenity: She had to go back into the hotel to get something.  
Kate: Go.

(Both Mark and Oliver rush from the bar to go find the other Evermoist members as the get to his truck he unlocks it and they both quickly get in once their in they 

close their doors and Mark starts it up and quickly puts it in drive and quickly drives off towards their hotel Back inside of the bar.)

Kate: You see who did it?  
Serenity: Not. They had on masks.  
Kate: Masks?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Kate: What kind of masks?  
Serenity Batwoman masks.

(Mia looks at her and quickly calls Mark on the road to the hotel their staying at as their driving Mark's phone goes off and he answers it.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Mia: Serenity just told us that their attackers were wearing Batwoman masks.

(Mark looks at Oliver and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Did they try and call Supergirl?  
Kate: She said that's what Veracity went back inside to get.  
Mark: Great.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate this gets out i don't want GCPD involved.  
Kate: What why not?  
Mark: The last thing we need is for his city to see Batwoman as villain.  
Kate: Okay so who do you want on this.  
Mark: Tell Sophie and your dad i want the Crows on this case.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Are right.

(Then they hang up as Mark continues on his way to the hotel. Back over at the bar Kate calls Sophie who answers on the first ring.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. We've got a problem.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Kate: Sophie someone attacked the Evermoist members.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: And that's not the only thing.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: They did it wearing Batwoman masks.

(Sophie looks down annoyed.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Kate: Mark doesn't want the GCPD involved in this.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: Because their the ones who turn on the bat signal and if they find out people are using her mask as way to attack people.  
Sophie: Yeah are right i'll tell your dad.  
Kate: Okay. Do me a favor.  
Sophie: I won't tell him until you're ready.  
Kate: I know that.   
Sophie: I'll talk to you soon?  
Kate: Okay i love you.  
Sophie: Love you too.

(Then she hangs up with her as she continues to look Serenity over as Emily rushes in and heads over to her girlfriend.)

Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Kate: We gotta get to the hospital.  
Barry: I'll get her there.  
Kate: Are right.

(He gets her up and quickly talks off with her towards the nearest hospital.)

Mia: What we do. Your opens in three hours?  
Kate: Mary can you go onto your phone and tell people I've postpone the opening until we figure this out.  
Mary: Yeah.

(She dose as she asks and postpone's the bar's opening until they can catch whoever attacked the Evermoist members. Out on the road Mark's almost to the hotel the band 

is staying at as he gets there he stops the truck and quickly puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door 

and rushes over to them as he gets to them he turns one of them over and checks for a pulse.)

Mark: Charity!

(She starts coming to and looks up at him.)

Charity: Ow.  
Mark: You are right?  
Charity: Yeah i'll be fine. Where's?

(He looks around and rushes over to Calamity as he gets to her he feels for a pulse and smiles.)

Mark: She's still breathing.

(They look at him and nod their heads as Kara comes over the comms.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Supergirl?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Where the hell have you been?  
Kara: Sorry. I was caught up in something in National City.  
Mark: Yeah well get Reign and hurry to get here.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Someone just went after the Evermoist members wearing Batwoman masks.  
Kara: We're coming.

(Seconds later they arrive and rush over to them.)

Mark: Get them to Mary's clinic.  
Kara: Okay.

(They pick them both up and rush off towards Mary's clinic as both Mark and Oliver rush into the hotel to head up to their room. As they get to the stairs they rush up 

to go and see if Veracity's still in the room as they reach their floor Mark point's his weapon in different directions. When he doesn't see anything they rush out of 

the stair well and head off towards their room as they get close to their room Mark sees all of their doors kicked open and they both walk into Serenity's room as they 

walk in Mark looks into the bathroom but doesn't see anything as they search all of the Evermoist rooms Mark rushes off towards his Veracity's room as he gets there he 

notices it also kicked in and rushes into the room as he rushes in he searches the room to see anyone else is in the room with her when he doesn't see anyone he looks 

around for her.)

Mark: Vera!

(Hearing his voice she turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks over at her and rushes over to her as he gets to her he looks down at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: What happened?  
Veracity: My attacker said that all of my bandmates were dead.

(He looks at her and then looks up at Oliver.)

Mark: Hey.

(She flinches and Mark knows what that means. And quickly backs up.)

Oliver: What?  
Mark: She was raped.

(She looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Veracity: Are they dead.  
Mark: No. Their all alive and headed to Mary's clinic.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: You see who did this?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: Was he wearing a mask?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What was it?  
Veracity: It was a Batwoman mask.

(Mark looks up at Oliver who looks off annoyed. As their standing there Alex rushes in with Maggie right behind her.)

Alex: Everything okay?  
Mark: No.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Three out of the four Evermoist members were badly beaten by guys in Masks.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Batwoman masks.

(Alex and Maggie look at each other in annoyance.)

Alex: Lovely.  
Maggie: She puts that suit to help people out not attack them.  
Mark: This is true. Besides it broad daylight she wouldn't come out during the day.  
Alex: They were pretty brazen to use her mask as away to get to mess with her.  
Mark: Like she doesn't are ready have a lot on her plate.  
Alex: Yeah.

(Then Maggie looks down at Veracity.)

Maggie: What happened?  
Mark: One their attackers raped her.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him and her.)

Maggie: Okay come on. Let's get you to Mary's clinic.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She helps her up as Mark stands there Veracity grabs his arm getting him to look at her she grabs him in and hugs him getting him to smile a little at her.)

Veracity: This isn't your fault.   
Mark: I know that.

(Then she pulls away from him as she turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: I told Sophie that i didn't want GCPD anywhere near this case.  
Alex: So whose gonna work on it?  
Mark: The Crows. I know she's married to one of them and her boss is her father. But after what happened before all of this. I don't trust GCPD.  
Alex: Okay.

(She turns and walks off. Later over at Mary's clinic she's looking over all of the Evermoist members as Mark's standing off on his own. As he's standing there Kate 

walks over to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Someone went after my wife and her bandmates wearing a Batwoman mask. No i'm not okay.  
Kate: I know i'm sorry just wondering.   
Mark: I know i'm sorry Kate it's just. Someone going after four women wearing a mask that you use in order to hide who you are under the suit just pisses me off.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: You know with this case.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: My dad is bound to find out that i'm Batwoman.  
Mark: I know. Don't you think it's about time you told him that you're batwoman. I mean i know he's not to kin on either one of the bats. But because of Batwoman there 

are a lot of people who are still alive. Mainly with that whole thing with the train.  
Kate: Yeah. Catherine told me she knows who i am.

(Mark look at her and then looks off.)

Mark: She going to tell your dad?  
Kate: No she's not. She said it's my secret and i should tell him when i'm ready.  
Mark: And she's right.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But than again Parker would be thrilled to see you come out to someone else in your family. Other than your wife.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I've been wanting to tell him. It's just with everything going on. And now with this group going after people wearing the Batwoman mask i don't know.  
Mark: Would you rather come from you or someone else?

(She nods her head at him. He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of weeks the DEO and the Crows work together to try and figure out 

who have been attacking people wearing a Batwoman mask the more they investigate the case the closer they get to finding out whose behind the attacks. As the Crows 

joint investigation with the DEO continues Mark and Sophie start questioning witnesses to the attacks and with every person they come across and talk to they all say 

Batwoman would never hurt someone with reason as they continue to question witnesses Mark looks around and laughs as he hears what someone said behind him. Then he 

walks over to him.)

Mark: You really think Batwoman would attack someone for no reason?  
Adam: Oh yeah. I hear she's a real bitch if you piss her off.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Well than you really shouldn't piss the woman off.

(He puts his hands up in surrender as Mark grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh than he pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you been man?  
Adam: Oh you know.  
Mark: I really don't.  
Adam: I've been good. I heard Calamity back state side.  
Mark: She is.  
Adam: Good to hear. I'm sure Beca thrilled?  
Mark: Yeah she is. And she shows it whenever their alone in their at mine and Veracity's place.  
Adam: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(As they continue to talk Tyler walks up to them. Seeing him Adam smiles a little at him.)

Adam: Whose he?

(Mark looks back at him.)

Mark: He works for the Crows a long with Kate's wife.

(Adam looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Adam: Wow. He's cute. He single?  
Mark: Yeah he is. But i don't know if he's gay or not.  
Adam: That's okay.   
Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Tyler this is an old friend of mine from the DEO this is Adam Rogers.

(Tyler puts his hand out for him to shake.)

Mark: Adam this is Tyler.  
Adam: Nice to meet you.  
Tyler: You too.

(They shake hands again.)

Mark: What's up?  
Tyler: Right i just talked to someone down there saying that they've seen someone standing there everyday the last two weeks waiting for someone to show up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Mark they said the person who walked up to this was carrying a bag of masks.  
Mark: They see what kind of masks they were?  
Tyler: No. But according to another witness they said from where they were standing they were Batwoman masks.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Who the hell is making these mask's?  
Tyler: I don't know. But because there are people wearing these masks.  
Mark: I know it's going to be very hard for Batwoman to win this city over again if we can't stop these guys.  
Tyler: I know the longer it takes to take these guys down. The more damage it'll do to this woman's life.  
Mark: Yeah. And the last thing we need is for Batwoman to be arrested.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Adam: Anyway i better go.  
Mark: Are right i'll see aye.  
Adam: later.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Tyler watches him walk off and then looks at Mark.)

Mark: You are right?  
Tyler: Yeah. He was cute.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: He is. And very single.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Good to know.

(He pushes him making him laugh as they walk back over to Sophie as they get to her Tyler tells her everything they learned and she looks around annoyed. As they 

continue to talk to her Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Brainy what you got?  
Brainy: I've been going over the masks you guys found.  
Mark: Okay.  
Brainy: And well i gotta tell aye these aren't easy to make.  
Mark: No their not. Brainy!  
Brainy: Well as i was looking over the mask i came across some finger prints on the back of the mask.  
Mark: Okay.  
Brainy: They came back.  
Mark: Whose finger prints were they?  
Brainy: Luke Fox.

(Mark looks down in shock at what he just heard.)

Mark: Fuck. Get a hold of Kate and have her meet me at Wayne Tower.  
Brainy: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and rushes over to his truck as he gets there he gets in and quickly takes off towards Wayne Tower.)

Tyler: What did i just miss?  
Sophie: Come with me.

(He rushes off with her towards her truck as they get there they get in and close their doors Sophie quickly turns the truck on and quickly follows after Mark. Later 

over at Wayne Tower Mark pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out and quickly rushes inside as he 

gets inside he runs up the stairs to head up to Kate's office. As he gets there he runs in and looking for Luke but can't find him as he's waiting there Kate walks in 

with Sophie and Tyler right behind her.)

Kate: What's going?  
Mark: Brainy got the finger prints back on one of the mask we found.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: Kate the prints belonged to Luke.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I know you heard me.  
Kate: No i did. It's just why the hell would Luke help these guys?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Tyler: Why would it matter to Kate whose finger prints they were?  
Kate: Because Tyler i'm Batwoman.

(She walks over to the shelf and turns the key on it and opens to show an Elevator.)

Tyler: Okay that's cool.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as they walk onto it as they walk on she pushes the lever forward and it closes the door as she pushes another down it takes them down 

towards the Batcave.)

Tyler: Where's this taking us?  
Mark: You'll find out.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. As the elevator reaches where they were headed she opens the door and they all walk off of it as they walk off Kate sees him 

at her desk work on something and calls out for him.)

Kate: Luke!

(He looks up at her and then goes to run only to have Mark and Tyler act fast and go after him as they get to him Mark grabs him and throws him to the ground as Tyler 

rushes in and puts him in handcuff's once he's cuffed they get him up and walk off towards Kate and Sophie as they get to them Luke puts his head down knowing Kate's 

not happy with him.)

Kate: What the hell is all of this?

(He looks anywhere but at her.)

Luke: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Why?  
Luke: Because i had to.

(Mark looks at him and than to Kate.)

Kate: You had to.  
Luke: Yes i had too.  
Kate: Luke you didn't have to do any of this?  
Luke: Yes i did.  
Kate: Why? What the hell is going on with you?   
Luke: I didn't wanna do it at first but then they got really bad at what they were threating to do.  
Kate: Luke!  
Luke: They threatened to out you as Batwoman if i didn't help them.  
Kate: Who?  
Luke: Austin Rose and Jesse Swanson.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Kate annoyed.)

Kate: Who the hell were they threatening to out me to?

(Luke looks off.)

Mark: Luke you better answer that or i'll lay your ass out right here and now.  
Luke: They said if i didn't help them make the Batwoman mask's they were going to tell Kate's dad that she's Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and then sits in her chair as she sits there she puts her head down as Mark and Tyler look at each other.)

Tyler: Well that's not good.  
Mark: Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	24. Setting Batwoman up Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Tyler: Well that's not good.  
Mark: Nope.

(As Kate is sitting down in her chair she's got her head down as Sophie walks over to her and kneels down next to her.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Sophie my dad can't find out.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Kate: I just. What the hell did i do?  
Sophie: Nothing.  
Kate: Yeah well apparently Austin and Jesse seem to think i did.

(Mark and Tyler look at her as Mark sits Luke down in a chair once she's down she looks at him.)

Mark: I know you don't want him to know but.  
Kate: He'll make me stop and i can't do that.  
Mark: I know that. But Kate those assholes are having him make masks so that they can have people go around beating the hell out of people.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Kate we don't need Gotham fearing Batwoman. When the time comes to when something bad really does happen.   
Kate: You know Alice told me that. One day that this would all happen.  
Mark: You know i wouldn't be taking advice from a woman whose tried to kill people around more times then Jesse and Austin can count.  
Kate: I can't give up being Batwoman Mark. I won't.

(She stands up.)

Mark: I'm not saying you have to. It's just until we can finally catch and arrest both Jesse and Austin. Once their caught and all of these are done being made. Then 

you can go back to being her.

Kate: What would be the point by than. Those two will this whole damn city to fucken scared of me to let me do anything.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Being Batwoman is something i started in order to help my father and the Crows but yet all he sees is a criminal.  
Mark: You are far from that.  
Kate: Mark he started the Crows to try and keep Gotham safe. He was doing it just see if he could get a raise out Batman.  
Mark: Kate aren't you the one who said that you're not Batman you are you. Kate Bruce became Batman out of revenge. But at least with you. You put that suit on to try 

and help them find Sophie when Alice kidnapped her. Kate you're doing something for this city that no one outside of this cave knows about. Kate weather you know it or 

not you're a making one hell of a difference in this city and a couple of jealous ex pricks of my wife and Beca's fiancee isn't going to change that. Weather you know 

it or not you have more respect from the people here in Gotham then Batman ever did. At least you're trying to make this city safe and helping the Crows arrest the 

assholes who deserve it. Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I gotta tell aye.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: When i met you i was scared really i was.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: Well not you. But Batwoman herself. I mean i look at her and think wow James Olsen wouldn't be able to hold up to you when it comes around to a fight.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Kate Reign was able to throw him around like a rag doll.  
Kate: She would even throw me around like one.  
Mark: But you'd be able to handle it better than he can. You're trained to do something like this. He's not he only became Guardian because a robber broke his 

father's camera i mean yeah the camera mean't a lot to him. But in my opinion that wasn't reason enough to become something you've trained for years to do. National 

City are ready had a hero and we all call her Supergirl we didn't need Guardian but he's there so in case if Supergirl can't be he can help the DEO take down anyone 

that we're looking for. Like i said Kate we all have to do something we never wanna do. And if you have to hang up the suit for just a little while then i say you do 

it. Once all of this is over with and you feel like you're ready to do it. Put that suit back on and help the people in your city feel safe again. Kate!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I just.  
Mark: We all respect the hell out of you for putting that suit on. Your dad might be able to understand it but. At least Gotham has one more person looking out for 

them since we all know the GCPD can't do shit right without the Crow's help.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Kate you're one of my bestfriends and i have to i'll go with you and be there for you when you tell your father.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: I just.   
Luke: She shouldn't have to reveal who she is until she's ready. Doesn't matter if it's to a friend or to a family member. And that's what i was trying to do.  
Mark: What?  
Luke: I was trying to protect my friend by making these masks so that Jesse and Austin would leave her alone. But given how they used them to spend people after the 

Evermoist members the first time they got them.

Mark: What?  
Luke: Jesse and Austin we're behind three out of the four members of Evermoist getting beaten up.  
Kate: Why would they do that?  
Luke: Because as Jesse put it Calamity and Beca being together wasn't right she was sick and her being in a relationship with a woman was disgusting.

(Kate looks at him along with Sophie who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Told you he hadn't changed.  
Kate: Nope.  
Luke: I'm sorry Kate. I tried to help you out but instead all it did was cause you more problems.

(Kate looks at him and then to the suit.)

Kate: I gotta tell my dad before they do.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Luke: Well i'd do it fast because i told them that last batch of masks were the last one's i told them i wasn't doing it anymore.  
Mark: What they say?  
Luke: They said if i didn't help them then they were going to tell Commander Kane what his daughter did at night.  
Mark: You mean besides her wife.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: So how the hell do we tell him before Jackasses one and two don't beat her to it.

(As their talking Mark notices someone walking towards them.)

Mark: Oh god.

(Kate looks up and sees her father walking towards them seeing him Kate looks at Sophie.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She walks over to him.)

Kate: Hi Dad.  
Jacob: What is all of this?  
Kate: I'm Batwoman.

(He looks at her and then over to the suit.)

Jacob: I know.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Kate: How?  
Jacob: Sophie told me. Well not really. She told Mouse and i just happen to have a listening device in the office.  
Kate: Did mouse know about it?  
Jacob: No. He was too stupid to go looking for it.  
Mark: And you're not mad?  
Jacob: No. I mean i was but I've had time to really sit back and think about it.  
Kate: And?  
Jacob: Kate until all of this is over with i think you should put the suit away.

(She looks at him and then looks off knowing that this was something he was going to say.)

Kate: I know. I should. And i get it with people out there are being attacked by someone whose wearing the mask.   
Mark: And it is just the mask we haven't had any reports of someone actually wearing the suit while beating on someone.  
Jacob: Yeah well as of right now we haven't had any reports of someone being attacked by someone in the suit because their not dumb enough to try and get him to make 

the full suit.

Mark: It's one thing to have him make the masks.  
Kate: It's another to try and have him make the suit.  
Sophie: That suit wouldn't just fit onto anyone.  
Mark: I know. That's why their only having him make the masks. But the thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm looking at the mask and i don't see how those masks he's making will fit onto guys head.

(They look at him.)

Sophie: You think?  
Mark: I think their being worn by women not men.  
Tyler: Why would they have women beat on three women?  
Mark: Because there are some women out there who think that being gay is disgusting and i happen to know one of them.  
Jacob: But why go after Batwoman?  
Mark: Because aside from the Crows.  
Sophie: Batwoman is the protector of Gotham.  
Mark: If they go after Batwoman they discredit her.  
Tyler: If she gets discredited Gotham loses Batwoman and we only have the Crows and GCPD watching out for the whole city.  
Mark: And if Batwoman goes away.  
Tyler: We won't have back up if things go south.  
Mark: She disappears all of the real criminal's can breath easier. They'll be thinking we got raid of one bat.  
Sophie: So we can get raid of another one.  
Mark: You guys lose Batwoman i have feeling Gotham is going to be though hell all over again. Because what bad guys you can't catch she will and well then leave them 

hanging in the rafters.

Kate: I was hungry and wanted to come and eat.  
Mark: Your wife doesn't count.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing. Just then a couple of people rush into the Bat cave which gets them to turn around and look at them.)

Calamity: Whoa.

(Kate puts her head down.)

Kate: Hi.  
Serenity: You're Batwoman?

(Kate puts her head down and looks at them.)

Kate: Yes i am. But you can only tell your wives and the other two members of the band. No one else.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Serenity: A couple of other people were just attacked.  
Kate: Where?  
Serenity: Outside of your building.

(Kate rushes from the batcave and runs over to the elevator along with everyone else. Later outside Kate rushes out and sees someone down on the ground seeing who it 

is she rushes over to her.)

Kate: Parker!

(She looks up at her.)

Parker: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. Who did this?  
Parker: Some guys wearing a Batwoman mask.  
Mark: This apart of that last batch you made?  
Luke: Yeah. Their pretty brazen to leave her out here.  
Parker: I wasn't beaten here.  
Mark: Where you beaten?  
Parker: I was cleaning up some griffty about two blocks down when i got hit from behind and then they started beating on me.  
Kate: They say anything?  
Parker: They were calling me a fag and a freak. And they were saying it over and over again. But when i wouldn't say it they kept going.  
Mark: How many would you say their were?  
Parker: Three or four of them.  
Serenity: They were calling us the samething. And when the three of us wouldn't repeat it the beatings just got worse.  
Mark: So this has nothing to do with Batwoman.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate it's a hate crime. Their using the Batwoman mask because they want people to think she'd beat the hell out of someone if their gay.

(Kate looks at him.)

Mark: I think you should really stay out of the suit until this is settled.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Parker: But Batwoman's gay.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: God. I never thought i'd have to stop being Batwoman in order to keep people safe.  
Mark: My question is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: How'd they know Parker was gay?

(She looks at him and then looks down at her.)

Parker: I came out.

(They look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Parker: I talked to your friend Kara she was writing an artical on gay rights here in Gotham and in National city. I thought she would be able to help me out.  
Mark: So if she came out.  
Kate: They knew where to find her.  
Mark: Lovely. We're gonna have to keep a close eye on you then.  
Kate: I can handle myself.  
Mark: I know you can. But neither one of us can lose you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Kate they've are ready gone after the Evermoist members and tone of other gay people here in Gotham.  
Kate: Mark i'm not going to into hiding.  
Mark: I'm not saying for you to go into hiding.

(They all look at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm just saying here.

(Mark walks over to Luke and uncuff's him.)

Tyler: What you doing?  
Mark: Well if they keep handing out the mask's their bound to come and ask him for more.

(Once the handcuff's are off he looks at him.)

Kate: They come to ask him for more masks.  
Mark: Then we can finally catch them and you can go out as Batwoman again.  
Kate: Mark this is insane.  
Mark: I know it is. But i wanna help you and them keep this city safe even if it means nearly getting someone else killed.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: They come to you asking for more masks tell them where i am.  
Luke: Are you serious?  
Mark: Very.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Cal if it saves this city assholes like Jesse Swanson and Austin Rose i'll do it.  
Calamity: At the risk of your own life.  
Mark: Yes at the risk of my own life.  
Calamity: You have a wife and son at home.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: Mark we can't let you do this.  
Mark: Why not?  
Serenity: Because we just got her back and if we lose you i don't know what we'd do.

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: It has to be done. To be honest to me none of this wasn't worth restoring if we're gonna have assholes like Jesse and Austin trying to screw it up for everyone. 

Kate you're Paragon of Courage Kara's the Paragon of Hope we had a lot of Paragon's during the Crisis Kate what the hell did i do during it. All i did was coming out 

of a breach and beat the hell out of Lex Luthor.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark you said all of the right things down in the Batcave.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: You need to realize that i won't let you do this.  
Mark: You really gonna try and stop me?  
Kate: If i have to.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: We lost enough when the Anti-matter wave destroyed the multiverse.  
Mark: I.  
Kate: Mark! You're one of my bestfriends and i won't let you do it. I won't let you put your life on the line for a city i should be able to save from dick heads like 

them. And i know damn well your wife won't let you do it.  
Mark: You keep forgetting something.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I have this.

(He pulls the watch Kara gave him out and she laughs at it.)

Mark: I get into trouble all i gotta do is call her in.  
Kate: She's gay Mark. And i have a feeling they'd have Kryptonite in order to take her down.  
Mark: I'd like to see them try.

(Then he turns and walks off as both Calamity and Serenity look at each other.)

Serenity: He's really gonna do it.  
Calamity: Yeah he is.

(She looks at her and then looks down.)

Serenity: Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was short but the next two chapters will be a little longer and packed with a lot of more drama from Austin and Jesse. Let know what you guys think of Mark scarifying himself in order to keep Kate/Batwoman safe down in the comments below. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my stories.


	25. Loss of a loved one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Calamity work together in order to try and save Mark but is it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage. This is going to be a very sad chapter towards the end.

(Back down in the batcave Kate's sitting there thinking about what Mark said he'd do in order to protect her. Still not liking what he's planning Kate looks at the 

suit and then puts her head down annoyed that she can't do anything to stop Mark from doing something he'll regret later on. Then she gets up and throws everything 

that was on the desk off and then throws the desk over which nearly hits one of the Evermoist members thinking quickly she backs up and then looks at her.)

Calamity: I'd ask but i are ready know the answer to that question.  
Kate: I can't believe he'll be sacrificing himself just so i.  
Calamity: We can't either and Vera's not gonna like it. But if it means your family getting to keep you around a while longer then so be it. We can't talk him out of 

it.

Kate: How you figure that?  
Calamity: Me and the other girls have known Mark long enough to know that when he puts his mind to something he'll do it weather we want him to or not.  
Kate: And about his wife and little boy?  
Calamity: In a lot of ways he's doing this for them. Kate he loves his friends and he loves his family just as much. But if there is one thing we've learned about him 

is that he's willing to do just about anything to keep you alive.

Kate: why? I'm not really worth it.  
Calamity: You are to your family and your wife. 

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I thought when i put on that suit i was doing this city a favor and then you got assholes like Jesse and Austin who doing everything they can to discredit 

Batwoman and i just i can't do it anymore.  
Calamity: So you'd actually give up being Batwoman just to make assholes one and two happy.  
Kate: Calamity this all started the second i told Kara that Batwoman is gay. I wasn't interested in guys. Hell the police wouldn't even turn the bat signal on until a 

group of protesters stood outside of the GCPD and told them to turn on the damn light.

Calamity: Kate i get it. I really do because of Mark and never really giving up hope that they would one day bring me back here to Beca i can honestly say i don't know 

what i'd think at this point.

Kate: He can't die Calamity.  
Calamity: And with him being as stubborn as he is. I have a feeling he won't.  
Kate: If they beat him badly enough he will.  
Calamity: If i know Mark they way i do. He'll have some sort of plan and if dying is apart of that plan then we really can't stop him.  
Kate: I know.

(Calamity walks closer to her and picks the picture up off of the floor and smiles at it.)

Kate: What?  
Calamity: You kept it.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I did actually. I had to get a picture with Mark and Evermoist. I could tell you could mean't a lot to him.  
Calamity: We still do. He's not dead yet Kate.  
Kate: I know. It's just since we restored the universe finding out his family had survived he was so damn thrilled. But now his parents are going to have to bury him 

if he dies on us.

Calamity: Before the Anti-Matter wave hit the old Earth 38.   
Kate: What?  
Calamity: Australia was on fire. And now that this is all restored it's almost like the fire never happened.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Look Kate he's told me and the other girls all kinds of stories about you and how you're one of the main reasons he survived for as long as he did in the 

Vanishing point if it hadn't of been for you he would of died before the universe was restored. I mean he even said you and Sara prevented him from killing Lex Luthor 

after he made himself the paragon of truth.  
Kate: That man wouldn't of known the truth if came out of his own ass.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: True. But still you two kept him from doing something he would of regretted.  
Kate: I know that. It's just he shouldn't have to go out this way.   
Calamity: No he shouldn't but he's doing it to help you out.  
Kate: And how is getting himself beaten up in order to help me.  
Calamity: He's trying to help Gotham keep their hero.  
Kate: I wish he wouldn't.  
Calamity: Kate your father's are ready lost your mother and Beth. He can't lose you too.

(Kate looks at her and looks off then she gets up and looks at the suit.)

Kate: Mark told me that the reason i put this on was to help them find Sophie.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Kate: But when i put this suit on all of Bruce's enemies came out of hiding. Tommy Elliott included.  
Calamity: Tommy Elliott was an idiot.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: What makes you say that?  
Calamity: Easy he thought he could try and kill dozen of innocent people to try and get Batman to come out of hiding.  
Kate: But when he wouldn't.  
Calamity: Kate you once said that you're not Batman.  
Kate: I did.  
Calamity: And you're not. When that signal comes on. They don't wait for Batman they wait Batwoman. He ran off and left Gotham in the hell that it's in now. Kate 

you're doing something here in Gotham that Kara has been doing for National City for over five years. And what Barry has been doing for Central city for six years.  
Kate: I know and i know Oliver's been doing the samething for Starling city for eight years.  
Calamity: Yes. All of those cities have their heroes.  
Kate: I know that i faught a long side them.  
Calamity: And now it's your turn to turn things around here in Gotham. I mean yeah some of Batman's villain's have made their presents known but then again you've done 

the samething he did you threw them back into Arkham and helped them throw away the key.

Kate: Yeah i know.   
Calamity: You've done more for this city then anyone i know has done for other cities in this country.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Okay. I get it.  
Calamity: Are right.  
Kate: You know.  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: You're not as big of a bitch as you were when i met you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I know. But things change.  
Kate: What's that?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I fell in love with a member from the rival group.  
Kate: That you did.  
Calamity: Anyway. I'm gonna go see if i can't find Beca.  
Kate: Okay. By the way.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Kate: Kara has Xray vision.

(Calamity looks down and sees her shirt then starts laughing.)

Calamity: We were gonna tell people.  
Kate: Why haven't you?  
Calamity: Haven't really had the chance to tell anyone. Mainly with Jesse coming after all of the gays in Gotham.  
Kate: Starting with three out of the four Evermoist members.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: Huh.  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: Why would they go after you Charity and Serenity?  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: They went after you Serenity and Charity but they didn't go after Veracity.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: They were told to stay clear of Veracity.

(They both rush from the cave and head up to her office. Seconds later up in Kate's office she closes the shelf which hides the elevator once it's closed she turns 

shadow box that has her aunts neckless in it and then rushes over to her desk as she gets there she opens it and starts looking for the video feed from the day 

Calamity Serenity and Charity were attacked outside of their hotel. As their looking over that footage Calamity sees when they come in and start beating on them.)

Kate: Okay so she ran back in to get what?  
Calamity: To get the watch Kara gave us to call her if the Bat couldn't go out right away.  
Kate: I normally go out at night.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Kate: And given how this happened in broad day light.  
Calamity: They wouldn't of called you.  
Kate: No. Thank god both earths merged or Kara wouldn't of gotten to you guys.  
Calamity: She didn't Vera couldn't get to the watch.  
Kate: Why not?  
Calamity: Austin found her and quickly grabbed her.

(Kate looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Shit.

(Then they both go back to watching the footage from that day as their watching it Kate sees something and quickly calls Sophie.)

Calamity: Who you calling?  
Kate: My wife.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Calamity: Just hearing how easily the word wife comes out of you.  
Kate: Yeah it's pretty easy. What you call Beca wife or Fiancee still?  
Calamity: She's my wife. We just haven't told anyone yet.  
Kate: Good to know. 

(As their talking Sophie answers her phone.)

Sophie: Hey babe what's up?  
Kate: Sophie me and Calamity are looking over video footage from the day of the attack outside of their hotel.  
Sophie: And?  
Kate: Calamity just told me Veracity couldn't get to the watch to call Kara.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: Because Veracity told Calamity that Austin had found her and grabbed her.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: But i'm looking at the feed and babe Austin's outside of the hotel at the time Veracity got attacked.

(Calamity looks at her as Sophie looks around the room.)

Sophie: Send me the video i'll have Winn look it over.  
Kate: Okay.

(Kate quickly pulls up her email and sends the video into the Crows. Once it's sent they hang up and Kate puts the lap top down.)

Calamity: So if it wasn't Austin who raped Veracity?  
Kate: Who the hell was it.  
Calamity: Yeah i have a feeling we won't know the answer to that question. Because unfortunately the bastards had masks on.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah come on.

(They quickly leave the office to head down to Crow headquarters. Later down at Crow headquarters both Calamity and Kate walk into their command center.)

Sophie: You were right.  
Kate: About?  
Sophie: Yeah Winn went over the video at least three or four times.  
Calamity: Okay so the person who attacked my bandmate wasn't Austin.  
Sophie: No it wasn't. It had to of been someone who saw her go inside and headed for their room to get the watch Kara gave you guys.  
Calamity: Who the hell was it?  
Sophie: Couldn't tell you.  
Winn: Hey guys.

(They look over at him then walk over to him.)

Kate: What you got Winn?  
Winn: Right after the attacks on Calamity Serenity and Charity ended. This guy came back out of the hotel.  
Kate: Okay.  
Winn: Watch as he takes the mask off.

(As their watching the video they see him take the mask off seeing who it is Calamity becomes very very pissed off.)

Calamity: Jesse!

(They all look at her.)

Sophie: Why the hell would he go after Veracity?  
Tyler: Maybe because it wasn't Austin whose in charge of this attack the gays group.  
Kate: What?  
Tyler: I've been going through all of Austin's bank statements and this is what i found.

(He hands the file to Sophie who looks it over. As she's looking it over she sees the first set of money missing.)

Sophie: Jesse's been blackmailing him?  
Tyler: As far as i can see. I was trying to figure out how the hell would they know about Kate being Batwoman without there being sort of way of trying to.  
Sophie: Of trying to get the truth out of someone.  
Tyler: And if they couldn't get it out of Luke.  
Calamity: Jesse got it out of Veracity.

(They looks at her as she looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Damn it.

(Over at Kate's bar Mark's sitting there thinking as a group of guys rush in and go after him once they have him they start beating on him as their beating on Mark's 

looking around the bar for anything to help out once he finds it he grabs it and throws it at them getting them to back off and he gets his barring's back then he 

turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Sorry Kate.

(After a couple of Jesse's men get their barring's back they go after him again only to have Mark get the upper hand and punches them both sending them both the 

ground. As Mark continues to fight off his attackers someone rushes in and hits him on the back sending him down to the ground as he lands they start beating on him 

again. Back over at Crows headquarters their still looking into Austin and Jesse's bank statements as someone rushes into the room.)

Serenity: Sophie!

(She looks over at her.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Serenity: I just got a call from Mary there's fight over at Kate's and according to her it's Mark and Jesse's men.

(They all look at her and then to Luke.)

Luke: They haven't gotten in contact with me. Or i would of told you.

(They quickly rush from the room and head out to go and help Mark that is if they can get to him in time. Back over at the bar Jesse and Austin's men continue their 

attack on Mark who can now barely move from the beatings he's taking as he's lying there someone else rushes in and grabs chair and throws it at his attackers getting 

them to turn and around look at em. Seeing who it is go after em only to have her jump onto the bar jumps over them and kicks one of them into his friend as she 

continues to help Mark out he starts getting up and throws one of his attackers out of the bar and into a near car getting his barring's back he goes after him again 

only to have Mark Grab him and throws him into the wall of the building as he hits the building Mark kicks him in the back and gets him to let a little bit of scream 

from the pain then Mark throws him back into the car as he hits it he looks at him he gets up to go after him only to have someone come in and throw him back once he's 

down he kicks him in the head knocking him out cold. Mark seeing who it is nods his head at him then goes back inside to help whoever it was that went into save him as 

he gets back inside he grabs someone and throws them across the room as the fight inside continues Mark goes to walk away only to be grabbed from behind and thrown to 

the ground as he lands a small group of guys start beating on him as his saver tries to get to him as the attacks on Mark continue he grabs one of their legs and grabs 

out his knife from his case and quickly jams into his leg sending him to the floor in pain. As he lands Mark grabs the knife out and swings it at his other attackers 

only to have one of them kick it out of his hand and grabs him up as they grab him they hear sirens in the distance and quickly continue their attack on him. Outside 

the Crows armored vehicle's arrive at the bar as they pull up they stop and put them into park once their put into park they shut em off and quickly rush inside of the 

bar as they run in see Mark being beaten up on including the person who ran in to save him the Crow agents start firing at their attackers getting them to run off as 

they run off Mark lies there monition less as Oliver Sara and Mia rush off to go and stop them from running as they get outside of the bar Kate fires at them with her 

garbling gun and throws them all back into the trash cans once their all down Oliver Sara and Mia rush out and start fighting the other's as they turn back around to 

see the real Batwoman behind them as their fight with them continues Kate Oliver Sara and Mia go after them once their all down they look around.)

Oliver: You are right?

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him. Then they hear scream inside of the bar.)

Calamity: Mark! Oh go no no no no. Mark.

(As she gets to him she feels for a pulse but can't find one.)

Calamity: Mark! Sophie!

(She rushes over to her and looks him over. Then she feels for a pulse and puts her head down.)

Sophie: I'm sorry Calamity. 

(She looks at her and then puts her head down as she grabs him up and holds him as she's got him in her arms the other Evermoist members walk in and see Calamity 

holding someone seeing who it Serenity and Charity run over to her and look at her.)

Charity: Hey.  
Calamity: He's gone. They beat him so badly his heart gave out.

(They look at her and then to body of the man who did everything he could to bring Calamity back into the country as she's holding him they stay with her as Kate 

rushes towards the front of the bar and takes the mask off once it's off she sees Mark lying there in Calamity's arms she looks up at her.)

Calamity: We find Jesse i'm gonna kill him.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her as she kneels down behind her.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's not your fault.   
Kate: I know. But it feels like it is.  
Calamity: Like i said we find Jesse i'm gonna kill him. I don't care what people will think of me.

(They all look at her as she continues to cling to her bestfriends body.)

Charity: What we gonna tell Vera?  
Calamity: I don't know. But it's not fair.

(They look at her as Beca rushes into the bar looking for her wife.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: I'm over here.

(She walks over to her as she gets to her as she gets to them she sees whose she's holding and looks at her.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: They beat him to death.

(Beca looks at her and walks around them and wraps her arms around her neck getting her to lean into her. As she's still got Mark's body in her arms the corner walks 

in to take him down to the morgue.)

Beca: Baby you gotta let him go so they can take him.

(She let's him go and hangs into Beca who keeps a hold of her once they have him in a body bag they put him up onto the gurney once he's on there they walk out of the 

bar with him as they walk out Kate looks around then takes off to go be anywhere but here as she walks off Sophie calls out for her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(But she keeps walking away from her and towards her bike. Sophie goes to follow her but Oliver stops her.)

Oliver: I might not know her as well as you do but i have a feeling she wants to be a lone.

(Sophie nods her head at him then she gets back to work on arresting all of the guys involved in Mark's death. Over the next couple of days since Mark's death Kate's 

kept her distance from everyone she hides away in her bat cave sitting there doing nothing after leaving the bar Kate went and sat at the river walk to look out at the 

water as she sat there someone was watching her but then turned and walked off. Later that same afternoon Calamity went Mark and Veracity's room to talk to her about 

what happened out at the bar hearing that he wasn't going to be coming back to her Veracity sat there not talking just asked Calamity to leave and take the baby with 

her Calamity agreed with her and took the baby with her. After watching Calamity walk out of the room with Brian Veracity lied back and started crying over losing the 

man she loved and vowed to get back at Jesse for what he did. As she sat there she looked out the window knowing she'll never see Mark again and tell him how she loved 

him.)

Veracity: Damn you Jesse.

(She lies down and starts crying over losing Mark.)

With the loss of Mark can all of the teams rally together and find Jesse before it's too late. We'll soon find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please don't hate me.


	26. Batwoman or no Batwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(over in Calamity and Beca's room their both lying there as their lying there Calamity's trying to keep from losing it in front of the baby whose asleep in the crib next to them.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: I'm are right.  
Beca: No you're not.  
Calamity: He shouldn't of died.  
Beca: I know.  
Calamity: And i'm telling you Bec's.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: We find Jesse i'm going to kill him.  
Beca: I wouldn't blame you.  
Calamity: You wouldn't stop me?  
Beca: No i wouldn't stop you.

(She kisses her wife's head then pulls away from it as they continue to lie there thinking about the friend they just lost. As Calamity lies there thinking she starts crying into her 

wife's chest getting her to pull her closer as she's lying there Beca hangs onto her.)

Beca: We're gonna get Jesse for this. I know it.

(Calamity nods her head into her neck getting her to smile a little at her. Over the next couple of weeks the DEO The Crows and the GCPD continue their search for Jesse after the 

attack in Kate's bar left one dead and one badly injured from their beatings. As their search continues both Sophie and Beca become very worried about both of their wives given 

how they've both shut themselves off and Kate's stopped going out as Batwoman since Mark's death Kate's been staying at her office not able to face the people of Gotham and 

help catch the bad guys if hasn't been for Kara and Clark coming to help them try and stop all of the crime starting up again due to Batwoman being missing in action. The more 

Kate remains in her office the more she wonders if she'll ever put the suit back on. Over at Crows Headquarters Sophie's at the table looking over some paper work as Beca walks 

into the room and heads over to her.)

Beca: Hey Sophie.

(She looks up at her.)

Sophie: Hey. You are right?  
Beca: Uh not really.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Beca: Other then my wife shutting herself off and not wanting to talk to me.  
Sophie: Yeah well mine isn't really doing much talking either.  
Beca: I know it's only been two weeks since he died. But i'd think i could get something out of her.  
Sophie: With some people it takes longer. I mean i had to call up his parents to tell them he wasn't going to be spending anymore holidays with them. And then i had to call his friends in Chicago to tell them he was gone. And that was one call i never thought i'd have to make with them. Not so soon after they lost Otis.  
Beca: I know. I've been talking to Serenity's sister.  
Sophie: And?  
Beca: Severide's gone quiet he hasn't said a thing to anyone. It's kind of like he's turned himself off agan.  
Sophie: Oh boy.  
Beca: Yeah she said she talked to one of the other firefighters at the fire house and they told her he hasn't shut himself off this. Since they lost Shay.

(Sophie looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Sophie: Yeah well from what i hear from my father in law up there. Kate hasn't shut herself off like this since the accident that took both her mother and Beth.  
Beca: But i thought?  
Sophie: Alice tried to kill her step mother Beca there's no coming back from that. In Kate's mind Alice ruined her life.  
Beca: Kind of like Jesse ruined Veracity's by killing her husband and the father of her child.  
Sophie: Yeah. If we find him there's a good chance he won't be coming out of this in one piece.  
Beca: I'm aware and i wouldn't stop you guys. If you rough with him and the bitch he's with.

(Sophie nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Okay. Why?  
Beca: Because he pretty much ruined mine when he lied and the judge ruled saying the woman i love had to leave the country. I mean i know she's back in the country and with me again but.  
Sophie: What?  
Beca: It still doesn't take away the pain i felt when i had to watch the plane leave with her on it.  
Sophie: I know that. 

(Beca smiles at her.)

Sophie: How's Veracity doing?  
Beca: She's closed herself off me and Calamity have been taking care of Brian. I can tell he really wants his mother but she's griving as much as we are.  
Sophie: I know she is.  
Beca: I mean she does ask about him. And when she does we take him over to see her. She spends time with him so i guess that's something right.  
Sophie: Yeah i mean hasn't turned her back on him completely she asks and she visits with him.  
Beca: Yeah she is.  
Sophie: That's all we can all ask for as long as she's still asking about him.  
Beca: I know. We still worry about her. I mean she loved him so damn much.  
Sophie: I know she did. And it showed whenever she looked at him.

(As they continue to talk Beca's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she smiles at it then answers it.)

Beca: Hey baby.  
Calamity: Hey sweetheart.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Uh well there's a loaded question.  
Beca: Where are you?  
Calamity: Headed back to the room i'll be there shortly.  
Beca: I'll meet you there.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I love you.

(She smiles on the other end trying to keep from losing it.)

Calamity: I love you too Bec's.

(Then they hang up as Beca looks at Sophie.)

Beca: I better go. She doesn't sound to good.  
Sophie: Okay go be there for your wife she needs you.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off. A few days after Mark was killed Beca and Calamity told Serenity Charity and the other Bellas that her and Calamity got married and they were all 

happy for them having over heard the conversation Veracity smiles at them. But they can tell she's still hurting over losing so Beca walked over to her and hugged which made her 

smile then she pulled away from her.)

Beca: I really am sorry.  
Veracity: It's not your fault Beca.  
Beca: No i know that. It's all Jesse's fault. He's the reason why we're all hurting.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Beca: They will get him Vera don't ever forget that.  
Veracity: I won't. I miss him and i will for the rest of my life.  
Beca: We know that. Anyway.  
Veracity: Go spend time with your wife.  
Beca: Okay. Call and let us know if you ever need anything.  
Veracity: I will and thank you Beca.  
Beca: Anytime.

(Then she turns and walks off Calamity. Now. As Beca gets up to leave Sophie looks at her and feels bad for her. As she's sitting there Tyler walks up to her.)

Tyler: Everything okay?  
Sophie: I just feel so bad for them Tyler.

(He looks at her and the watches as Beca walks out of the room.)

Tyler: I know i mean it can't be easy losing someone so close.  
Sophie: It's not. I mean i haven't seen either of them like this since the day Calamity was forced to go back to Australia.  
Tyler: Oh gees.  
Sophie: Yeah but at least while she was there they knew they'd get to see her again.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Sophie: What you got?  
Tyler: Jesse's phone bill.

(He hands it to her and she looks it over as she's looking it over she sees a number that he's called at least four times within the last six months.)

Sophie: Have any idea who this number belongs to?  
Tyler: No and we've been trying to figure it out.  
Sophie: Huh.

(As they continue to look into who the number belongs to Beca continues on her way out to go and talk to her wife. Later back over at the hotel they've been staying at while their 

in Gotham. Beca walks up to the room and walks in as she walks in the door closes behind her and she walks into the room more.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hey.

(She smiles at her.)

Beca: Babe what happened?  
Calamity: I went down to the cemetery to see Mark's grave and i got jumped.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: All i was doing was standing there talking to him when i got hit from behind after i landed on the ground they started beating on me.

(Beca looks at her and helps her over to the bed once she's down she pulls her shirt up and sees her ribs starting tor bruise.)

Beca: Did anyone see it happening?  
Calamity: No. I was there alone.   
Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: I'm are right. It feel worse then i'm sure it looks.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Did you see who did this?  
Calamity: No. It happened so fast.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: It stopped as fast as it started.

(Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: God Calamity i can't lose you.

(Calamity looks at her and pulls her into her.)

Calamity: I'm not going anywhere.  
Beca: Yeah i know. It's just we just lost Mark i don't know if i would be able to handle it if i lost you too.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Like i said i'm not going anywhere. I love you so much.  
Beca: I love you too.  
Calamity: You know this is starting to remind me of the first night in Spain back during the USO tour.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah you standing above me tending to my wounds.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: Yeah well someone had to do it.  
Calamity: Why Mrs. Mitchell you're undressing me and we haven't even had our fast date yet.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: Yeah well i can't think of anything to do.  
Calamity: I can.

(Beca laughs as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're such a weirdo babe.  
Calamity: Yeah but you love me anyway.  
Beca: I do actually.  
Calamity: Oh good. You had me scared there for a minute.  
Beca: Babe shut up.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: I don't mean for a long period of time babe.  
Calamity: I know what you mean't.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: It's not that i don't want to Bec's.  
Beca: I know.  
Calamity: I just miss him so damn much. I know it's only been two weeks Beca. But losing him the way we did still hurts like hell.

(Beca sits in her wife's lap and kisses head then pulls away from it as she get to look at her.)

Beca: We all miss him Calamity and Sophie's doing everything she can to try and find Jesse.  
Calamity: I know she is. It's just knowing we'll never see him again never hear one of his smart ass comments again. God Beca this hurts so damn much.

(Beca hangs onto her wife's head as she leans into her.)

Beca: I know baby we'll make Jesse and Austin pay for this if it's the last thing any of us do. I love you so damn much Calamity.

(Calamity smiles into her shoulder.)

Calamity: I love you too Bec's.

(Beca kisses her head as she continues to cry into her shoulder. Over the next couple of months the DEO The Crows and the GCPD continue their search for Jesse and Austin as 

their search continues the more shut off Kate becomes until one day Sophie's had enough and goes to see her wife at Wayne Tower as she gets there she walks in and asks Luke to 

leave the room an he happily does so they can have time to themselves. Once he's out of the office Sophie closes the door and turns to face her.)

Sophie: Okay what the hell Kate?

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: You've been locked up in your office the last two months i haven't seen you in that time frame. I get it you're grieving over losing Mark we all are we all miss him as much as you do. But babe come on i miss my wife. I miss being able to talk to you. I miss being able to kiss you and tell you that i love you whenever i get the chance. But it's very hard to do when you're never home.  
Kate: I know that.  
Sophie: Do you?  
Kate: Yes i do.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: He was my bestfriend Sophie and thanks to both Jesse and Austin he's no longer here. He should still be here to help his wife raise their son together but thanks to them he won't be there to see his son go off and do things that i'm sure he would of loved to see him do. A lot of things that him and Veracity dreamed that he would do.  
Sophie: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: I just.  
Sophie: And the whole thing with Batwoman?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as she stands up and looks out of the window.)

Kate: I can't put it back on.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: Because i couldn't save him. I couldn't save him Sophie and everytime i look at that suit all i see is failure. Alice is right.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: No she is. I'm not a hero all i am is a damn joke in a suit.  
Sophie: Honey.

(She walks over to her and grabs her into a hug getting her finally let go all of the guilt she's felt since Mark died that day in her bar.)

Kate: I couldn't save him.

(They both fall to the floor as Kate cries in her wife's arms. As Sophie continues to hold her Kate continues to cry.)

Sophie: I'm so sorry baby. We'll find Jesse and i'll let you beat him up.

(Kate smiles a little in her arms.)

Kate: I miss him so damn much.  
Sophie: I know i do too. Like i said we won't rest until we find Jesse and Austin.  
Kate: Yeah i know. It's just he was so damn young.  
Sophie: I know he was.

(Kate and Sophie remain that way for awhile until they both pull away from each other. Then Kate leans against her desk and looks at the shelf that hides the elevator to the 

Batcave behind it.)

Kate: I just. I can't do it anymore. I can't look at the suit and think that i can do it. Only to have that day pop up in my head and when it does i have Alice's voice in my head telling me i'm not a hero and that i should stop kidding myself.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks over at the shelf then moves over and leans against the desk along with Kate.)

Sophie: I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not ready for Kate.  
Kate: I know. It's just losing him the way we did. I just i don't think i could look at the suit again and think i'm a hero.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: It's nothing against anyone else Sophie it's just Mark mean't so much to everyone in our group and losing him took it out of everyone mainly the woman he loved more than anything.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Kate: Sophie they have a son and he won't be there for him when he goes through his first break up he won't be there to help Veracity displean him when he misbehaves.

(Sophie looks at her and thinks about that.)

Sophie: No one said losing someone was easy. Mainly when that person just happened to be one of your closets friends.  
Kate: He lost his life all because Jesse and Austin couldn't have their ex's back that and their gay bashers.

(Sophie nods her head at her.)

Sophie: We're going to get them Kate i can promise you that.  
Kate: I know you will.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: I love you Soph.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Love you too.

(Then her phone goes off as Kate looks at the shelf again.)

Sophie: Agent Moore-Kane.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Where?

(Kate looks at her.)

Sophie: Okay yeah get a strick team together and meet me there. Okay yeah bye.

(Then she hangs up and looks at her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: They found Jesse.  
Kate: He dead or alive?  
Sophie: He's still alive. He's been hiding out an old apartment building.  
Kate: Where?  
Sophie: Not far from here.  
Kate: One of my building's?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Kate stands up and looks at her. Then she looks at the shelf Sophie seeing what she's doing smiles a little at her.)

Sophie: You gonna join us Batwoman?

(Kate smiles at her as she walks over to the shelf and turns the shadow box which then opens hiding spot where the elevator is. Then she looks out of the window and sees the Bat 

signal come on calling for her.)

Kate: I'll meet you there Agent Moore-Kane.  
Sophie: I'll meet you there Batwoman.

(Sophie kisses her then pulls away from her as she gets onto the elevator and closes the door on it once it's closed she pushes lever down and it takes her down to the Batcave a 

place she hasn't been in the last two months since they lost Mark. As it reaches the bottom the door opens and she walks off of it as she walks of she heads off towards the suit as 

she gets there she takes her coat off and starts getting ready to go out and help them take down Jesse and Austin for good. Seconds later once she's ready she looks around and 

smiles to herself as Luke comes down. And sees her suited up and smiles at her.)

Luke: Welcome back Batwoman.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Luke: I'll man the comms.  
Kate: Okay. I'm headed out to go and help the Crows bring Jesse and Austin in.  
Luke: Okay good. 

(As Kate gets to her bike as she gets on and puts up the kick stand up then turns it on once it's on she takes off towards the exit to go and help the Crows bring in Mark's killers. 

As she exit's Luke smiles even more as he turns the computers on once their on he starts getting things ready to tell her where Jesse and Austin are hiding in the building. Out on 

the road headed out to where her building is Kate's smiling.)

With having finally found out where Jesse and Austin have been hiding will they finally get justice for Mark's murder? We'll soon find out. And now that Kate's back in the Bat suit i think Jesse and Austin better watch their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and yay Batwoman's back. I swear the final four chapters will be longer.


	27. Justice severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the warehouse Jesse's pacing back and forth waiting for Austin to hurry up.)

Jesse: Austin come on hurry the hell up.  
Austin: Why you such hurry they don't even know where we are.  
Jesse: You keep forgetting they three super's and this building isn't really lined with lead.  
Austin: Stop worrying.  
Jesse: I'll stop worrying once we're out on the road and away from this place.  
Austin: You afraid the bat's gonna kill you once she gets her hands on you?  
Jesse: The Bat doesn't scare me.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Austin: She should.

(Jesse turns and looks at him.)

Jesse: What the hell is supposed to mean?  
Austin: Dude you killed one of her bestfriends did you really think she would just roll over and say thank you.  
Jesse: Look i was just.  
Austin: Jesse: You killed an innocent person all so you could get one girl back.  
Jesse: And it would of worked had you not stopped me.

(Austin looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Austin: You do realize if they do know where we are there's going to be a very pissed off Bat at you. And i'm not one to say it.  
Jesse: Then don't.  
Austin: But if i don't then you'll never see that what you did just piss off the Bat but other people as well.  
Jesse: Like who?  
Austin: How about your for one thing. You've pushed her even further towards Calamity. All you're doing Jesse is causing you more and more pain because you can't let 

the girl go.

Jesse: She loves me.  
Austin: Wrong. She loves Calamity but you're to dumb to realize it.  
Jesse: I knew i should of killed that bitch instead.  
Austin: If it had been Calamity you had gone after then you really would of pissed her off. Jesse if sending her back to Australia didn't get you two back together. 

What the hell would killing her of done. Other piss her off even more then she are ready was.

(Jesse looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Jesse: We would of been back together had she not.  
Austin: What? Gone the USO tour. Where she knew one of the acts.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jesse: They turned her against me.  
Calamity: Did we now?

(They turn and look at all four Evermoist members guns pointed right at them.)

Austin: Hi Ladies.

(Calamity looks at him but than points her weapon in Jesse's direction.)

Jesse: Hi Calamity nice to see you again.  
Calamity: Is it really?

(He looks at her and is suddenly afraid for his life.)

Calamity: Why ladies i think he's a wittle scared.

(The other members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: I'm not scared.  
Calamity: Okay. So Jesse you want Beca back?  
Jesse: Yes i do.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hands the gun over to Serenity who takes and holds it for her.)

Jesse: What?  
Calamity: You want Beca back.  
Jesse: I just said i did.  
Calamity: Okay so come fight me.

(The other's look at her not sure of what to say as she steps forward.)

Calamity: Come on Jesse. Show Beca what a big brave man you are and come fight me.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Serenity: I'd do it Jesse it's one a time offer.

(He looks at her and then laughs as he walks over to her. As he walks over to her Austin's standing back there trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: And if you try and help him i know where to aim.

(Austin looks down and quickly covers it which makes the other two members laugh at her.)

Calamity: Come on Swanson come fight me. Be a man fight for your woman. I mean it was way to easy for me to get her to fall for me.

(Jesse goes after her only to have her duck out of the way as she ducks she gets him in the abodman then doubles over in pain.)

Calamity: That was lying to the police and having a judge send me back to Australia.

(Jesse turns and looks at her.)

Jesse: I did what i had to. And i'd do it again in a damn heartbeat.

(Calamity looks at him and then to her bandmates who have their guns pointed right at Jesse as the other members of the team line up and get ready to rush the 

building.)

Calamity: But now that i think about it Vera.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: Me being in Australia didn't really stop Beca from coming to see me.

(Jesse looks at her and goes after her only to have her move around him and throws him into the boxes behind him as he goes into them he turns and looks at her getting 

her to laugh at him.)

Jesse: What the hell?  
Calamity: It's one of the many many perks of being friends with the man you had killed.

(Jesse gets back up to go after her as he gets to her he throws a punch at her and then she throws him down getting him to hurt himself as she stands up back and kicks 

him in the back getting him to look at her.)

Jesse: You bitch.  
Calamity: Yeah but i'm the bitch doing your ex.

(Jesse gets up and attacks her sending her to the ground as they land he starts beating on her face until she gets he upper hand and throws him off of her once he's 

off she stands up and kicks him again getting him to roll over in pain.)

Calamity: That was for what you did you to Veracity.

(Jesse looks at her and then over to Austin who looks at him just as pissed off.)

Austin: I told you leave her alone.  
Jesse: She was free gain you prick.

(Calamity kicks him again getting him to roll over in pain.)

Calamity: And that was for Mark. And every other gay you had beaten up. And you know what?  
Jesse: What?  
Calamity: Just for the hell of it. This is for trying make Batwoman look bad.

(She kicks him twice in the side getting him to turn over in pain. Jesse gets back up and looks at her.)

Jesse: You really think you can just show up in Beca's life and take her from me.

(He gets up and punches sending her head to the side then she looks at him.)

Calamity: It's very hard to steal someone from you when you're the one who did the dumping. You're the reason why you and Beca aren't together anymore. Not me.  
Jesse: You and your stupid band turned her against me.  
Calamity: No we didn't.   
Jesse: You told her to stay away from me.  
Calamity: I never told her that. You're the one who showed up to the hotel we were staying at and punched me in the face. You're the one who punched me while i was 

down from an ass kicking i had gotten from him earlier on in the day. Jesse i was still grieving over losing the last girlfriend i had i wasn't ready to date yet. 

Jesse: So why did you?  
Calamity: Because i fell in love with her you jackass.

(Jesse looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Jesse: I.  
Calamity: Unlike some people i don't use women that way. 

(Jesse puts his head down annoyed by the way he acted towards them.)

Calamity: I wasn't planning on falling in love with someone so damn quickly. But yet some how i managed to do so. And then you show back up and start causing trouble 

all because your new whore said that because your ex girlfriend is in a same sex relationship that it was disgusting. The only that's disgusting is a man who takes 

pride in beating the hell out of someone all because his ex has the nerve to get back together with the man she loved and then threatened to kill me if i didn't i do 

what he wanted.

(They look over at Austin whose looking at them not sure of what to say to what to them.)

Calamity: I wasn't about to keep my bestfriend away from the man she loved all because of her tool of an ex decided he wanted to try and make my life a living hell.

(She grabs her gun out and points it at Austin's head. Which then gets Oliver to do something but Mia stops him.)

Mia: She needs to get this out. She's lost a lot dad and he deserves this. They both do.  
Oliver: She could kill him.  
Mia: Dad. Let her say what she has to out of the way and then if she doesn't show signs of dropping the weapon then do something. But until then let her do this.

(Oliver looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Calamity: You killed your own sister and the woman i loved so damn much back then. Then in order to keep your guilt locked up you had me beaten up in order to try and 

keep Mark and Veracity apart.  
Austin: Calamity!  
Calamity: You killed your sister Austin and to prove that you're so much more better then everyone else.  
Austin: Now wait a minute. Okay look is what i did stupid yes it was.  
Calamity: You had me beaten up Austin. And if it hadn't of been for the two Bellas god knows how much more i could of taken god. I could of ended up like Mark buried 

six feet under in a fucken pine box. 

(He looks at her afraid for his life.)

Austin: Are right look i'm sorry okay. It's just i.  
Calamity: You let him lie to a judge about me punching him when i never laid a hand on him. I was sent back to Australia because of you Austin. And you two both are 

the reason why Mark's dead and why he'll never see his little boy grow up all because you're both jealous and heartless pricks who think the women they dumped would 

take them back after all of this. Well i got news for you both.

Austin: What?  
Calamity: Jokes on you.  
Jesse: What?  
Calamity: Beca's not in love with you anymore she loves me and Veracity loved Mark but thanks to you she doesn't have him anymore. She's going to have to raise their 

child on her own.

Austin: Hey it's what she deserves.

(Calamity cocks the gun which then gets him to look at her.)

Calamity: Why because she wouldn't take your sorry ass back?  
Austin: Calamity!

(She keeps the gun pointed at his head.)

Calamity: You had my friend killed you heartless prick.

(He looks at her becoming very afraid for his life.)

Calamity: You two had guys wearing a Batwoman mask to try and make her look bad all because you're homophobic pricks.

(They both put their heads down.)

Jesse: Calamity!  
Calamity: Not one word out of you.  
Jesse: I'm sorry okay. He wasn't supposed to die are right.

(She turns and points the gun at Jesse's head.)

Calamity: What the hell is supposed to mean?  
Jesse: He wasn't it was supposed to be a simple ass kicking but they got carried away and beat on him too much.  
Calamity: Gee and you didn't think to i don't know stop it.  
Jesse: I tried to get them to stop. But he was lead on the ones who went after Mark.

(Austin looks at him and then goes to run only to find a fist go into his face he falls back and sees Alex there who quickly points her gun down at him.)

Alex: You killed my agent you son of a bitch.

(Austin looks at her as Maggie and James walk up to him guns both pointed at his chest.)

Jesse: It was an accident i didn't want Mark to die. He might of but i didn't.

(Calamity keeps the gun pointed at his head.)

Calamity: He was my bestfriend Jesse.  
Jesse: I know that. And i can tell the hell you're all going through. I mean towards the end me and Mark weren't seeing eye to eye. But i miss him just as much as you 

guys do.

(Calamity puts the gun to his forehead.)

Calamity: You could stopped it if you had really wanted to. You two are the reason why Gotham hasn't had Batwoman.  
Jesse: How's that our fault?  
Calamity: You made her think she was a failure because she couldn't save him.

(Jesse looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: I know we did. But i can't control what that jackass does Calamity.   
Calamity: You might not have control over what he does. But you still could of pulled those other guys off of him and then shoved Austin off. If you didn't really want 

Mark dead. You could of stopped him.

(She keeps the gun pointed at her wife's ex's head. As she's got it there she tries to pull the trigger but doesn't do it. Which is when Jesse gets the upper hand and 

attacks her sending them both to the ground as they land he starts beating on her face as he's beating on her Beca rushes in and sees what's happening and yells out.)

Beca: No.

(She rushes forward and throws Jesse off of her once he's off he looks at her as she rushes over to him and starts beating on him as she's beating on him Calamity's 

lying there trying to get her barring's back she's got her barring's she gets up and rushes over to her wife and tries to grab her off of him as she's beating on Jesse 

Calamity continue to try and grab her off of him.)

Calamity: Beca! Beca! Baby come on let him go. He'll be spending the rest of his life in a prison cell along with that murdering bastard.

(Austin looks up at them and goes to get him only to find two other guns in his face he looks up at them. Then Sophie kicks him getting him to look at her.)

Sophie: Turn your ass over. 

(He looks at her and laughs at her.)

Austin: Make me.

(Just then someone rushes in and forces him over.)

Kate: I could of sworn Agent Moore said to turn your ass over.

(He looks at her and then gets annoyed as Tyler leans down and puts him in handcuff's. Once he's cuffed Tyler gets him up a long with James.)

Austin: You might of caught us. But we'll be back out on the streets in no time.  
Kate: And i can't wait to take your asses out if i see your asses in my city again.  
Austin: All you are Kane in that suit is someone whose trying to prove she's better then the Crows.  
Kate: Expect it was the Crows who found your asses not me.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Austin: You're not a hero Kane. All you are is a fag in a suit.  
Kate: This coming from the man who slept with a man once.

(Calamity looks up at her and Kate winks at her getting her to smile at her. Then Calamity turns Jesse over as another Crows agent rushes forward and stands up with 

the help of Beca.)

Beca: You are right babe?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm are right. He deserved that.  
Beca: Did you?  
Calamity: No. But than again seeing my wife come in here then rushed over here to protect me. I had nothing to worry about.

(Beca smiles at her as she hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: We got justice for Mark.  
Calamity: We did. It's not going get easier Bec's.  
Beca: I know. It'll become harder mainly for her.

(They look over at Veracity who quickly raises her gun and goes to fire at him only to have someone quickly grab the gun.)

Reagan: Don't.

(She looks at her. Hearing the voice Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Reagan looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey Batwoman.

(Kate smiles at her a long with Sophie.)

Veracity: He killed Mark.  
Reagan: And he'll pay for it. He might not regret doing it now but you will. You're not a killer.  
Veracity: I loved him.  
Reagan: I know and i saw it whenever you looked at him i saw how much you loved him and i know how much you miss him but killing him won't bring him back.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Reagan: You have a son to focus on. If you keep focusing on how many ways you can put bullet into that jackass you're not never going to be able to live with yourself.  
Veracity: I miss him so damn much.  
Reagan: I know you do. We all do. Mark was one of a kind. He was one hell of a friend to be honest.  
Veracity: I can honestly say i don't know where i'd be right now if i hadn't of met him.

(Veracity looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: How did you know Mark?  
Reagan: I'm old friend of his.  
Veracity: Doesn't tell me how you knew my husband?  
Reagan: I'm Oliver Queen's sister.

(They all look at her in shock and then laugh it off.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Reagan: And i'm Kate's ex.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: So you know?  
Reagan: Kind of hard to not figure it out. I mean the artical it's self.  
Sophie: Told you.

(Kate looks at her wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Nice to know.  
Reagan: Besides.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: She doesn't fuck like a straight person.

(Sophie's behind her trying to keep from laughing as Oliver's behind her trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: I didn't need to hear that.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Sorry Ollie.  
Oliver: It's okay.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then they pull away from each other.)

Veracity: Thank you.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: For what?  
Veracity: You kept me from doing something i would of regretted.  
Reagan: You're welcome. If you ever need another friend to talk to i'm always around.  
Veracity: You going to grand opening of Kate's bar?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Yeah i am. That's actually why i'm in Gotham. Other than hearing about Mark which i'm sorry by the way.  
Veracity: Thank you.   
Reagan: You're welcome. I'll see aye around. I'm gonna spend sometime with my brother sister and my brat of a niece.  
Mia: I'm not a brat.  
Reagan: Okay than you can tell me about your girlfriend.  
Mia: That i can do.

(They start laughing as they walk off as they walk off Veracity looks at her and smiles at her then she walks over to Calamity and hugs her getting her to smile at 

her.)

Calamity: I'm are right.  
Veracity: I know that. Cal he could of killed you too.  
Calamity: I'm aware of that.  
Veracity: We can't lose anyone else.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her as she grabs her friend in and hugs her.)

Calamity: I know you can't.

(She kisses her friends head. Then they all turn and leave the building. As they walk out Kate looks around and feels like someone is watching them but doesn't 

question it and leaves with her wife and the other crows agents as they walk out the person whose been watching them walks out into view and smiles down at his 

friends.)

Mark: I hope you guys will be okay without me.

(Then he fades out.)

With the team having caught both Jesse and Austin for Mark's murder. What else can we expect to see from team Arrow The Legends Team Flash Team Bat and Team Supergirl 

well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was sad ending with the way i had Mark fade away after saying what he did. But i promise you in my other stories i won't kill him off. This kind of surprised me too when i killed him. He's my favorite original male character for my stories. Anyway. Quick question if and when i decide to have Veracity move on. Who do you think. Reagan or another original character let me know down in the comments below. Next chapter Kate's grand opening for her bar and it's another two month jump.


	28. Final goodbyes/Revenge beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage I hope you enjoy it.

Two Months Later.

(It's Been two months since they finally arrested Jesse and Austin for Mark's murder everyone in Mark's life have been trying their hardest get on with their lives now 

that one of their closets friends isn't around anymore. Over the last two months Kate's been going back out as Batwoman trying to the Crows stop crime in Gotham with 

Batwoman back out on the streets Gotham is starting relax a little bit more but it's annoying the bad guys to know end. Shortly after Mark's death both Sophie and 

Jacob agreed that the crows would work along side Batwoman instead of against her. Which made Kate of course happy. I mean working along side your wife and father who 

wouldn't love that idea in between Batwoman and the Crows working partnership to Kate and Sophie's marriage Jacob Kane couldn't be more proud of his daughter for doing 

what she loves. After hearing about Batwoman and the Crow's partnership Calamity asked Kate to train her and to teacher how to fight. Kate looked at her and said she'd 

help her over the last two months Calamity and Kate have been training together one day as they were training Veracity walked into the Batcave and saw them training 

and laughed at her friend who was being wiped all over the floor by Kate but watched in amazement as she keeping up pretty damn well with the woman. As the time passed 

and the four months since Mark died Veracity's been trying her hardest to keep herself together enough to raise her son and when she can't she usually calls in one of 

her bandmates to come and take the baby from her. The bandmate she normally calls is Calamity and she rushes right over to get him. Shortly after Mark died The rest of 

the Evermoist members and the Bellas made the official move to Gotham to be closer to Veracity if she needed them. As time passed they all helped her through her 

grieve including the Queen siblings mainly one Specific Queen sibling but due to her respect to Mark Reagan hasn't had it in her to go after the woman she's falling for 

but that isn't until today when they all got called back to Crow Headquarters after Winn said he managed to get all of the videos Mark had made for them off of his 

computer and copied them all to desk so they could all see them. Over at Crows Headquarters Calamity and Beca walk in followed by Kate.)

Kate: Winn what's going on?  
Winn: I finally managed to get all of the videos off of Mark's computer.  
Calamity: What videos?  
Winn: Mark told me just before he died that he made goodbye videos for all of his friends and his family.

(Calamity looks at him along with Beca.)

Beca: It's been four months since he died Winn.  
Winn: I know it's just he was one of my bestfriends and i wasn't ready to go through his computer to get them off of it.  
Beca: Okay.

(Winn looks at her and then hands her the desk.)

Winn: This one's for you and Calamity.

(She takes it from him and she looks at her wife.)

Beca: Sophie you guys got somewhere we can watch this?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She shows them to where they can go and watch the video in silence.)

Winn: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Winn: This one's for you and Sophie.

(She takes it from him and looks it over.)

Kate: Thanks.

(He nods his head at her. Then he looks at the other's as Reagan walks in followed by Oliver and Thea as they walk in he calls her over.)

Winn: Hey Reagan.

(She walks over to him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Winn: Hey.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Winn: I pulled this is off of Mark's computer.  
Oliver: What is it?  
Winn: It's a video he made for Reagan specifically.  
Reagan: Me.  
Winn: Yeah i watched a little bit of it and i have a feeling you'll want to see it. Given how aside from Calamity you're one of his oldest friends.

(She takes it from him and Thea shows her the lap top and smiles at her as they walk over to the table and she boots the computer up.)

Oliver: What's on it?  
Winn: He wants her to take care of his family.

(Oliver looks over at her and puts his head down feeling even worse for Reagan and Veracity given how close Reagan was to him. Over by Reagan once the computer is 

booted up Thea puts the disk in and waits for it to load once it's loaded she hands her a pair of head phones once she has them she looks at her and smiles as she 

plugs them in and starts watching the video as Oliver and Thea watch her. As she's watching the video Veracity walks into the room and over to him.)

Veracity: You called me?

(Winn looks up at her and nods his head at her.)

Winn: Mark made this just before he was killed.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Winn: He said it was for your eyes and ears only unless you wanted someone in the room with you when you watched it.  
Veracity: No i can watch it alone.  
Winn: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go watch the video on her own. Over by Reagan she's watching the video Mark made for her telling her that out of all of the people in his 

life that he knows and knows he can trust to be there for his wife and son he wants her out of them all to be there for her and help her out the best way she can as 

long as she's happy he won't be to mad if she moves on with her life later and if that person turns out to be her he would be fine with it. In the video.)

Mark: But there is one thing i'm going to say and i know you're going to laugh at it. 

(Reagan smiles at the screen.)

Mark: You hurt her in anyway i'm just gonna have to come back and kick me a Queen sibling's ass. I'll even get Calamity to help me out because i know by now she's 

asked Kate to train her to become a better fighter and knowing Kate she's probably kicking her ass.

(Reagan laughs as she continues to watch the video. Once it's ended she takes the headset off and then gets up to walk away from the computer. Seeing her walk off 

Oliver goes after her as Thea looks at Winn who smiles at her.)

Winn: You'd have to ask her.

(Thea nods her head at him. Out in the hallway.)

Oliver: Reagan!

(She stops walking to turn and look at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Oliver: You are right?  
Reagan: No. No i'm not.

(Then she walks off to go be alone as she walks off Kate Sophie's walking up to him.)

Oliver: Whatever was in that video it was either something she wanted to or didn't want to hear.

(Sophie looks down at the hallway to see Reagan still walking off.)

Sophie: Gees.  
Oliver: I think out of us all she's taking it the hardest.

(Sophie nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Where's Kate?  
Oliver: Uh i think she went up to her father's office to watch the video that Mark had made for her.

(She smiles at him as she walks off to go and be there for her wife while she watched the video. As gets back into the command center Winn points up and she follows 

him up to where she is. She heads for the stairs and walks towards the door as she gets there she opens the door and walks into the room.)

Sophie: Hey you.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles as she still has the disk in her hand.)

Kate: I can't watch this Soph.

(Sophie closes the door and walks over to her as she gets to her she looks at it.)

Sophie: I'm sure he wouldn't be to hurt if you didn't.  
Kate: I know but these are his final words i just i don't know i can sit through it alone.

(Sophie nods her head at her as she grabs a chair from the front of the desk and sits next to her and Kate smiles at her as she puts the desk in. Once it's in it 

starts they see him and Kate quickly looks away from it but then goes back to it as their watching it Kate's trying her hardest not to lose it in front of her wife. As 

the video continues Mark say's something that makes them laugh a little. As the video continues they look at each other every now and then. Then they go back to 

watching as the video ends. Sophie takes it out and puts it back into the case once it's in there she puts it down and looks at Kate.)

Sophie: He doesn't blame you for what happened to him.  
Kate: I know. He said at some point he knew that the Crows would work along aside Batwoman.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Yeah just before he went to your bar to think about things and what he was going to do. He came by here and asked to talk to me and your dad. 

(Flashback to four months ago. The day Mark was killed. Over at Crows Headquarters Mark walks in and heads over to both Sophie and Jacob.)

Mark: Hey Commander Kane Agent Moore.

(They turn and look at him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Jacob: You are right?  
Mark: Uh. No but that's a whole other story. You two got a minute?

(They nod their heads at him and Jacob shows him towards his office and they walk up the stairs to his office as they get there they walk in and Jacob closes the door 

behind them.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I know after what happens to me i know Kate's going to be blaming herself for it.  
Jacob: What you talking about?  
Mark: I plan on ending this weather it ends my life or not i don't know.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: I have one request of you guys i really hope you guys take it to heart and not shut it down right away.  
Jacob: Okay.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: I want the Crows to work along side Batwoman and not against her. She's done so much for this city and having assholes like Jesse Swanson and Austin Rose do 

everything they can to discredit her isn't helping her any. She deserves to have some type of back up and not just from the Green arrows or Supergirl and Superman god 

i just Kate's gonna need a lot of support and after whatever happens to me today i just want to know she'll have some other back up out there.

(They both look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Jacob: Okay we'll talk it over and i mean this we'll actually talk.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: That's all i ask.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll be fine. I just i hate doing this but. I want this to end and if dying means we finally get those pricks off of the streets then so be it.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: I love my wife and i love my son more than anything. But to me this is the only way to finally bring them down. Just do everything you guys can to let Kate know 

that happened to me wasn't her fault.

Sophie: Sure thing. I mean we all know Kate she'll shut herself off and not wanna go out anymore.  
Mark: I know that. Just make sure she doesn't do that. Either one of you. I know she's trusted you two Tyler Mary and Catherine with one of her biggest secrets and i 

have a feeling Kate doesn't really trust that easy.  
Jacob: She doesn't. She's well like me in every sense of the word.  
Mark: Sounds about right. Anyway. I better go i some other things i need to do before i well.  
Sophie: Okay. Just be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(Then he walks away from them and walks out of the office as Sophie looks at Jacob who looks off.)

Sophie: I can see why he's doing this. But i don't like it.  
Jacob: I don't either. But he's doing this protect Kate and her secret and if that mean's him choosing his life over everything else.  
Sophie: I know.

(End of flashback. Kate's looking at her and than laughs off the shock of what Mark said. Then she stands up and walks over window and looks out of it. As she looks 

out Sophie walks over to her.)

Kate: Soph he did some much for me. He came here and asked you two to work along side Batwoman and you two didn't even bat an eye to say no.  
Sophie: I know we didn't.  
Kate: Sophie he gave up his life in order to keep my secret safe from Jesse and Austin.  
Sophie: He did.  
Kate: And doing so he made the love of his life a widow and made his son fatherless.  
Sophie: Babe he made videos for all of us. He was hurting just as much for doing this as we are that he even chose your secret over everything else.  
Kate: Yeah i now. He's done so much for me Sophie. He shouldn't of had to give up his life just to keep my damn secret.  
Sophie: No he shouldn't of. But he did it anyway. Mark was one hell of a friend and to be honest we couldn't of asked for anyone better then him.

(Kate looks at her and then hugs her which gets Sophie to smile at her as their hugging she looks down into center command and smiles a little more as she realizes 

that Mark gave up his life not to just to help Kate keep her secret but to help out his friends and the other's who knew the secret so that way if the truth came out 

they couldn't hold it over their heads.)

Sophie: He was one hell of a friend.

(Kate nods her head in her shoulder. Over in the room Calamity and Beca are in their watching Mark's video to them the more they watch the more Beca's trying her 

hardest not to lose it in front of Calamity but is failing as she grabs her into a hug as she's hugging her Calamity continues to watch the video until it ends. As it 

ends she grabs her fully into her getting Beca to break down completely in her arms. Over in the room Veracity was in she's sitting there watching the video Mark made 

for her as she's watching it she smiles at it every now and then when she hears what he has to say about her the other girls in the band as the video ends she closes 

the lap top and then puts her head down and breaks down as she's sitting the in room Serenity hears it and walks in to see her hearing someone come in Veracity looks 

up at her and then looks off as she closes the door then kneels down next to her and grabs her into a hug as she's crying Serenity looks at the lap top and knows why 

and tries her hardest not lose it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I could really kill Austin for this.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Veracity: He said he did it to protect Kate's secret.

(Serenity looks at her as Veracity brings the lap top up again and brings up the video.)

Serenity: You don't have to show me.  
Veracity: I know. But i should.

(She smiles at her as she puts it back to where he tells her why he did what he did as he's explaing it Serenity's watching trying to really keep from losing it. In 

the video.)

Mark: I just want you guys to know that. I would never of done what i did if i didn't think it would keep Kate's secret safe and if i didn't think it would keep my 

family and friends safe from whatever jackass is trying to get the truth out of anyone whose trying to figure out who Batwoman really is and i thought if i could keep 

at least two assholes from figuring it out. I don't know. Anyway. I love you and Brian so damn much Vera don't ever forget that.

(Then she stops the video and looks at Serenity then hugs her again. Back over in Command Center Win's sitting at his station as he finds a video addressed to everyone 

and gets Sophie and Kate's attention as they walk out of Jacob's office. hearing him call for them they walk over to him.)

Kate: What's up Winn?  
Winn: There's a video on addressed to all of us.  
Kate: Oh god. Not another one.  
Winn: I don't have to play it.  
Sophie: No do. It's just let us go find everyone else.  
Winn: Okay.

(They walk off to go gather everyone else. Later both Sophie and Kate walk in followed by everyone Mark had made a video for as they walk in they line up behind him 

and he plays the video before he plays Alex and Maggie sit on either side of him making him smile at them then he pushes play on the video and he shows up on the 

screen seeing him again Veracity digs herself into Tyler who hugs her which makes Calamity smile at her. As the video plays they all watch it as their watching every 

now and than Kate looks away from it then looks back at it as the video continues Mark tells them how much he loves them and wants to be there for them the rest of his 

life but won't be because he's trying keep from going after Jesse and Austin on his own to beat the hell out of them for trying to make Batwoman's job even harder then 

it are ready was as he's about to finish up the video he looks at Kate.)

Mark: For whatever reason you think Kate. I need you to seriously know that what happened to me wasn't your fault and that i can honestly say you shouldn't give up 

being Batwoman because Alice say's you're not a hero. Or because Jesse and Austin are saying the samething by having people beaten up by wearing Batwoman masks. To be 

honest i know i'm always saying that Kara and Clark are my heroes and in a lot of ways they are but. 

(He looks down then looks back up at the camera.)

Mark: Kate you're one of my bestfriends. When both Calamity and Beca were being targeted during the USO tour i had Kara go and get you and Sophie because i knew you 

two would do the job right and watch their backs when they needed it. And in my eyes you're the hero Gotham needs don't ever let what Alice Jesse or Austin has to say get 

to you because it doesn't really take a hero to see what real evil looks like.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off remembering that's what she said to Alice then she looks at Sophie who grabs her in and hugs her. As the video continues Winn 

looks at everyone else in the room then goes back to the video as it ends. Winn pushes stop then gets up and rushes out of the room as he walks out Alex follows him as 

he gets out in the hallway he's trying to keep from losing it as Alex gets out there she turns him around and hugs him getting him to finally break down in his friends 

arms. Back inside of the command Center Kate's looking around not sure of what to think of that latest video then turns and walks off Sophie knowing she needs time 

alone stay's where she is as Veracity pulls away from Tyler and sits down at the table as she's sitting there she thinks about the one point in Mark's video where he 

tells her he believes who the god parents to their son should be then she looks over at them then stands up and walks up to them.)

Veracity: Hey Cal.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey. What's up?  
Veracity: Just before he died me and Mark had been doing a lot of talking about who we want to be Brian's god parents.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: We both agreed that it should be you and Beca. I mean we love the other two girls but. You and Beca have been there for me since he died and i can honestly 

say i agree with him on this.  
Calamity: Which is?  
Veracity: I was hoping you and Beca would be Brian's god parents.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: I don't know about Beca. But i'd be honored to his god mother i really would be.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Unknown to them Beca had over heard and grabbed Veracity into a hug getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Me too.  
Veracity: Thank you both.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(She grabs her friend and wife in and hugs them both. Back out in the hallway Winn's still crying over losing one his bestfriends thanks to Austin and Jesse then he 

pulls away from Alex.)

Winn: I hate them.  
Alex: I know we all do.  
Winn: I mean i know why he did it. But he shouldn't of had to do it. I mean it's one thing to try and get Kara to reval she is. It's another to try and get Kate to 

tell everyone who she is.  
Alex: We know. And we're all going to be feeling his death the rest of our lives mainly the way he died.  
Winn: Yeah. I guess there is one thing about me being back here.  
Alex: What's that?  
Winn: At least unlike with Mark i was able to goodbye to him.  
Alex: Yeah. He was so mad when he found out you had left and wasn't able to see you off.  
Winn: Yeah i know.  
Alex: But at least he got to see you again while he was still alive.  
Winn: I know. God Alex i miss him so damn much.  
Alex: I know that. We all do. 

(He nods his head at her as she hugs him again as their hugging Reagan walks by them and heads off to be by herself. As she walks off Alex and Winn continue on with 

their conversation as their talking Winn breaks down every now and then talking about Mark still hurts him like hell. Down in the holding area Reagan opens one of the 

cells and walks into it as she walks in she closes the door behind her then turns to face him.)

Reagan: I bet you're happy with yourself aren't you?

(Austin looks up at her and laughs at her as he sits up then gets off of his cot to look at her.)

Austin: Depends on what i should be happy with myself on?  
Reagan: About killing the man your ex loved.

(Austin stands up and walks over to her.)

Austin: You keep forgetting.  
Reagan: Actually no. You're the one who stole Veracity away from Mark not the other way around.  
Austin: She loved me not him.  
Reagan: She loved Mark but you couldn't take that for an answer so when they got married and she had his baby you guys just a little bit more pissed off because you 

couldn't have her back.  
Austin: I wasn't jealous of him.  
Reagan: Yeah okay keep letting yourself think that. Because as long as you're in here you can't get them out there.

(He goes to go after her only to have her duck and throws him into the gate of the cell he turns around and goes after her again as she ducks out of the way and shoves 

him again.)

Austin: You really think the shoving is going to stop me from coming after you.  
Reagan: Have at it. You've are ready killed one of my bestfriends why not even the score.

(He goes after her again only to have her charge him and throw him to the ground as he lands she starts beating on his face hearing what's going on in the cell next to 

him Jesse gets up and sees what Reagan doing then quickly starts screaming for help from anyone that can hear him. Back over in Center Command Kate looks around.)

Kate: Where's Reagan?

(They look around but don't see her so Winn checks the surveillance cameras but doesn't see her anywhere then he turns the volume up on the cameras. And they can hear 

Jesse screaming for help.)

Kate: Shit.

(Both her and Oliver rush from the room and down towards their holding area as they get there they run over to the door but can't get in it's locked.)

Kate: Fuck she locked it. 

(She rushes over to the phone and calls upstairs and Sophie quickly answers.)

Kate: Yeah Soph Reagan's locked herself into the holding area.  
Sophie: Damn. Can you unlock the door?  
Kate: No She's broken the key off in the door knob.  
Sophie: Crap.

(Just then Oliver finds a fire extinguisher and opens the door and grabs it out.)

Oliver: Kate you remember what Mark did over at the Cathedral?  
Kate: Yeah why?

(Oliver freeze's the door knob once it's frozen he brakes it then throws it away and quickly rushes into the holding area to see Reagan beating on Austin.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She continues to beat on him but without a way to get into the cell Kate rushes out to see if she can't find a key but can't find one.)

Kate: Damn it.

(Back inside of the holding area Oliver's trying to get hold of Reagan but she's not answering to him. Then he pushes the watch for Kara to come down and help them 

with the cell door. Seconds later she rushes in and with permission from Sophie pulls the cell door open and Oliver rushes in and grabs Reagan off of Veracity's ex and 

keeps hold of her.)

Reagan: No let me go i'm gonna kill him.  
Oliver: No. You do that you'll never forgive yourself.  
Reagan: I don't care.  
Oliver: I do.

(She turns and looks at him and then he looks over her shoulder at Veracity who just walked in and Kate rushes into the cell to check for a pulse.)

Oliver: And i know she does too.

(She puts her head down as Oliver looks at Kate.)

Oliver: He still breathing?

(Kate feels for a pulse and then looks over at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because it was really hard for me to type out until towards the end.


	29. Distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(Kate feels for a pulse and then looks over at him.)

Oliver: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah the bastards still breathing.

(He let's out a sign of relief but not for what some people might think. He doesn't wanna see his sister go to prison for killing someone even if that someone deserved 

what they got. Oliver let's Reagan go and she walks out of the room then heads down to Jesse's cell. He backs away from it seeing the look on her face.)

Reagan: You're lucky they showed up when they did.

(Then she walks off to go be by herself as she walks off Jesse looks around afraid for his life. Then he walks back over to his cot and sits down again as he puts his 

head in hands as the medics rush in and start working on Austin.)

Medic: Do you know who did this?

(Kate and Sophie look at each other and then to Oliver.)

Kate: No we don't. We came in here and found him like this.  
Medic: Okay.

(They start working on him and trying to see if they can't get him to a hospital before he dies on them. Out in the hallway Sophie and Kate are talking.)

Sophie: I can't believe she did that.  
Kate: I can't either. I mean i know we're all still grieving but. Sophie i never would of figured she'd do this.  
Sophie: She's taking his death hard and i get that but. What she did.  
Kate: I know. And i know this isn't going to look good on the Crows but.  
Sophie: I'm not going to say anything.  
Kate: Okay thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome.

(Kate kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her again as their hugging the medics take Austin out of the of the holding area and out towards their awaiting 

ambulance as they walk out Oliver looks at them. Getting them to pull away from each other.)

Oliver: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Oliver: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah. Babe what about the door?  
Sophie: We'll get it fixed but then again Jesse's in there so.  
Oliver: I can fix the door knob.  
Sophie: Okay. 

(He walks off to go see if he can't find his sister.)

Kate: I just.  
Sophie: She's grieving Kate. We all are.  
Kate: I know that. But babe Jesse was a witness to what she was doing.

(Sophie looks into the room and sees leaning against the wall of his cell.)

Sophie: It be our word against his.  
Kate: True. 

(She smiles at her as they both walk off and head back up to center Command. Later over at Veracity's apartment she's sitting down thinking as someone knocks on the 

door she gets up and walks over to it as she gets there she opens it to find Reagan there.)

Veracity: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Veracity: What's the matter?  
Reagan: I did something that could very well get me thrown in a jail cell if Sophie and the other's tell the police what happened?

(Veracity grabs her into the apartment and closes the door behind her.)

Veracity: What you talking about?  
Reagan: I.

(Veracity sees Reagan's hand and walks off to go get the first aid kit once she has it she walks back over to her and has her sit down on one of the stools so she can 

fix up her hand.)

Veracity: What you do?  
Reagan: I went down to the holding cell over at Crow and i beat the hell out of your ex boyfriend.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks at her hand.)

Veracity: Wow. I'm almost afraid to see the shape he's in.  
Reagan: About the same shape Mark was in when Calamity found him.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: He still alive?  
Reagan: Kate said he was.

(Veracity nods her head at her.)

Veracity: What a shame.

(Reagan looks at her as Veracity continues to finish up cleaning his hand.)

Reagan: I know what i did is going to get back to your bandmates.  
Veracity: Most likely.  
Reagan: I just don't want them to think i'm not good enough for you.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: My Bandmates would most likely say their happy someone did it. And would want to award you an award for being the sob for what he did to Mark.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head.)

Veracity: In fact Calamity would ask why she wasn't there to see it happen.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: You speak so highly of your bandmates you know that?

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Their three of my bestfriends i wouldn't trade them in for the world although there are times where i wish i could.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Now i'm starting to see what made Mark fall in love with you.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Reagan: You're funny.  
Veracity: Really?  
Reagan: Really.  
Veracity: And here i thought it was my pretty looks.  
Reagan: Oh i'm sure those helped. But then again he did say you had the body to match the pretty looks.  
Veracity: Okay now stop that.   
Reagan: What?  
Veracity: He never said that.  
Reagan: He said it once or twice.   
Veracity: Why?  
Reagan: Because he had finally found the woman wanted to be with and he was happy. And i could tell too.  
Veracity: How's that?  
Reagan: His smile always reached his eyes whenever he would talk about you. And he said that one day he was going to make you his wife.

(Veracity looks at her and then gets upset again but quickly hides it before Reagan can see it and question her on it.)

Veracity: Mark was full of surprises.  
Reagan: He was. He told me once how happy he was when he found out you and the rest of the band had gotten onto the USO tour.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: Yeah. He was big a part of that reason.  
Reagan: I'm sure. He really loved you.  
Veracity: And i really loved him. I loved him so damn much that even really thinking about him still hurts.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: I can understand that.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then Reagan stands up and looks at her.)

Reagan: I really am sorry about Mark Vera.

(She smiles at her.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. I'm gonna go and let you do whatever it was you were going to do.  
Veracity: I wasn't really doing anything. i was just sitting there thinking.  
Reagan: About Mark?

(She nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Okay. There's no time limit on grieve. I know we're all still feeling the loss.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. Brian mostly i mean i know he's still looking for Mark whenever i get him up to feed him i mean he's still a baby he doesn't understand daddies 

never coming home again.

(Reagan grabs her into a hug as she breaks down again in the arms of the woman whose falling in love with her but isn't going to do anything due to one her being her 

dead bestfriends widow and two she won't force her into another relationship until she's ready for one. Which given by how much she loved Mark could be a while and 

Reagan's willing to wait as long as she can. Because as Mark once told her. Veracity is worth the wait. If you're willing to wait for that chance to be with her. As 

she remembers that she smiles a little then continues to hang onto Veracity as she cries. Back over at Crow headquarters Calamity and Beca are talking as Kate walks up 

to them.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm are right.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: I'll be are right baby it's just. I really miss him and watching that video he made for us and then that video he made for all of really took it out of me.  
Beca: Yeah i know. I think they took it out of everyone.  
Calamity: I'm sure.  
Kate: Hey.

(They look up at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Kate: Reagan beat the hell out of Austin.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

Beca: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Calamity: Oh my god.  
Kate: She's hurting Calamity.  
Calamity: I know she is. He still alive?  
Kate: Yeah. He is.  
Calamity: Damn.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Kate: Yeah that's what i was thinking.  
Beca: How's Reagan doing?  
Kate: She left shortly before the medics arrived.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Nothing. It's just I've learned with someone when their grieving over losing someone they were really close to.  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: I have feeling in between the grieve and the beating.  
Kate: She's gonna pull away from everyone.  
Calamity: Yeah i mean i almost did that when Marley died. Actually i did pull away from everyone. I mean it wasn't until just before we left to go and join up with the 

USO tour.

Kate: You had your bandmates there for you.  
Calamity: I did. And i mean Reagan has her brother and sister. And she has you but.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You can have a whole group of people there for you and you'll still distance yourself from everyone.  
Beca: If she does that?  
Calamity: I would say just leave her alone. But i almost went down a path i wouldn't normally do.  
Beca: I know i'm going to regret this question but. What?  
Calamity: I slept around with a lot of women. I'd go out to bars and drink to the point to where bartender would have to call one of the other girls to come and get me 

because he didn't want me walking home the way i was.  
Beca: Oh gees.  
Calamity: The one he called the most was Veracity but than again.  
Beca: She's one of your closet's friends.  
Calamity: She is. Bec's i'm not proud of what i did after i lost Marley. I mean if it wasn't for the other girls i don't know what i would of done. Mainly Mark. I mean 

whenever Vera would get called Mark would arrive with her. 

(She smiles at her. Flashback to three years ago in New York Mark and Veracity are walking into the bar that they had been called to.)

Mark: Is this the place?  
Veracity: That's what the bartender said.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk into the bar more and look around for her when she spots her Veracity gets Mark's attention and they walk over to her.)

Mark: Daniel!  
Daniel: Hey. She's over there.  
Mark: Thanks again Man.  
Daniel: Anytime.  
Mark: Babe he said she's over there.

(She looks over at her and then walk over to her. As they get to her Veracity touches the back of her head getting her to turn and look at them.)

Calamity: Vera! Mark! How's it going?  
Mark: I don't know. How's it going with you?  
Calamity: I'm just sitting here behaving myself.  
Mark: I can see that.  
Calamity: What's up with you two?  
Veracity: Daniel called and said you're drinking again.  
Calamity: I am.   
Veracity: And you're making kissing sounds as a couple walks by.

(Calamity starts laughing.)

Calamity: It's cute when i see how happy people are.  
Mark: Cal how much have you had to drink?  
Calamity: I lost count.  
Mark: Are right. Why don't you get her back to the car and i'll go pay for her drinks.  
Veracity: Okay. Come on you.

(She helps her friend up as Mark walks off laughing at her. End of flashback.)

Kate: Mark really was one hell of a friend.  
Calamity: He was. I mean i know i was drunk but he didn't treat me like i was he would joke around with me until Vera would beat on him.  
Beca: Were they back together than?  
Calamity: I think so. I mean we never really put two and two together until she told us the opening night of the USO tour.  
Beca: Wow.  
Calamity: I know. But he made her happy and well to be honest.   
Kate: What?  
Calamity: We couldn't of asked for a better person for Vera other than Mark.  
Beca: Yeah i know.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as Kate smiles at them than she turns and walks off as she walks off she laughs at them. Over the next 

couple of weeks following the attack on Austin Reagan's friends and family notice she's starting to pull away from them and start wondering what is going on with her. 

And when they talk to Veracity she say's she doesn't know. She hasn't been by to see her since she showed up the day she attacked Austin in his cell. Later over at 

Kate's bar she's behind the bar talking with Sophie as she sees Veracity walk into the bar followed by the other three members of Evermoist. As they walk in they walk 

over to her.)

Kate: Girls night out?  
Veracity: Yeah. They dragged me out of the apartment.  
Kate: Did you three now.  
Calamity: I see as good revenge for them tricking me into going to the new Barden Bellas a week before the USO tour.

(They put their heads down as Sophie and Kate laugh at them.)

Charity: Anyway. Emily and Beca offered to watch Brian while we brought her out to have some fun.  
Kate: Always good to hear.  
Calamity: This place looks good.

(Kate looks around it and smiles.)

Kate: Yeah it does. I mean i know Mary planned this big grand opening but. After what happened with Mark.  
Calamity: We understand that. I mean whenever you wanna see us perform her we're more then happy to do so.  
Kate: I'll have take you guys up on that. What can i get you?  
veracity: I'll take a water.

(She smiles at her as the other's give her their orders. Once she has them she goes to fill them as Serenity looks towards the entrance and gets Charity's attention 

then they both walk over to it as they get there Kate looks up and laughs when she sees where their at.)

Serenity: She must of had this put in here after he died.  
Charity: Yeah. It still doesn't seem right though.  
Serenity: What?  
Charity: Mark not being here with us helping Kate celebrate her bars grand opening.  
Serenity: I know it doesn't. But he's here weather we can see him or not.  
Charity: I'm sure he is.

(Then Calamity and Veracity walk up to them and look at the plaque on the wall Veracity sees it and puts her hand on it the other three members watch as she's trying 

to keep from losing it again. Calamity figuring she's going to break down in the bar grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: I loved him so damn much Cal.  
Calamity: I know you did and we're still sorry.

(Veracity nods her head into her friends shoulder.)

Calamity: Come on.

(Her and Veracity walk off to go and sit down as the other two continue to look at the plaque as someone walks up to them.)

Mary: Kate had one made up and had them install where he died.

(Serenity and Charity look at her and nod their heads.)

Mary: I couldn't believe it when Kate told me.  
Serenity: Neither of us could. It still hurts to know he could of been saved had Jesse just told Austin to stop.  
Charity: He didn't want him to stop.  
Serenity: I know that. Why you think Cal was so pissed that day when we found out.  
Charity: I know that.  
Serenity: I was really hoping she would of pulled that trigger.  
Mary: No you weren't.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: No i wasn't. We all know how much guilt she would of had if she had pulled the trigger.  
Charity: A lot more than either Jesse or Austin held.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Hey.

(They turn and looks at her.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: Me and Vera found a table.  
Charity: Okay. Nice talking to you Mary.  
Mary: You too.

(Then they turn and walk off to go and sit down to spend sometime with Calamity and Veracity through out the night all four Evermoist members spend time with each 

other and are talking and joking around with each other until they hear arguing going on behind them seeing who it is Calamity gets up to go to see what was going on.)

Mia: This isn't you Aunt Reagan.  
Reagan: It is tonight.  
Mia: Okay you know everyone knew you'd feel guilty over what you did to the bastard but not to the point to where you'll sleep with anything that moves.

(Reagan looks at her in shock.)

Reagan: Now wait a minute.  
Mia: You know you're starting to turn into dad.

(Then she pushes past her and then walks annoyed with her.)

Reagan: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mia: It means come find me when you figure it out.

(She continues off and Reagan follows after her as they walk off Calamity looks at Kate who just shrugs and then they both follow the outside of the bar. Outside 

Reagan catches up with Mia.)

Reagan: Come on Mia tell me what the hell you mean't by that?  
Mia: I mean you're doing what dad does when he feels guilty over what he did to someone or when he does anything that could come back to bite him in the ass. I don't 

know what the hell has gotten into you but all i can say is that i don't like the person you've turned into since you beat the hell out of Austin for killing Mark. I 

mean i know you're grieving we all are. We all know there isn't a time limit on grieve because i can look at Kate and still see how much pain she has because she 

couldn't get to Mark in time. Or Calamity. I mean damn it Aunt Reagan Calamity's the one who found him and i can see the hell she's going through every now and then 

when she thinks about where she found him. I just saw it tonight when she saw that plaque on the wall seeing that and then looking down at the very spot where he was 

lying. Being in this building hurts her more then anyone you or anyone else in this group of people will ever know. I mean i know there's guilt over not being able to 

stop something Kate and Calamity feel that guilt every damn day. But what you did to Austin they don't feel it. He deserved what he got. Mark didn't he lost his life 

in order to protect Kate's secret. 

Reagan: I know that.  
Mia: Like i said it's one thing to feel guilty over not being able to stop it but it's another thing to feel guilty for what you did to Austin. He had it coming.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Mia: Like i said come find me when you figure it out.

(Then she turns to walk off but Reagan yells out for her.)

Reagan: Mia!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Mia: What?  
Reagan: That day Mark was killed.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: I was here. I tried to stop it but i couldn't get to him and believe me i tried.  
Mia: What?  
Reagan: I tried to get to Mark i did. I was the injured person in the bar that day. But i was gone before anyone had shown up i wanted to stick around and tell them 

that i was the one who tried to stop Austin's beatings on him. But when i saw Mark just lying there motion less i knew i was too late. Mia i felt bad because i 

couldn't save the man Veracity loved i couldn't save Brian's father. 

(Mia continues to stare at her.)

Reagan: And than Winn gave me that video of his last words to me and i lost it. I went down to Austin's cell and i did i beat the hell out of him. But i don't feel 

guilty over what i did to him.

Mia: So why the hell are you acting this way?  
Reagan: I feel guilty because i'm in love with his widow.

(Mia looks at her in shock a long with Calamity and Kate as they walked out of the bar and over heard what she said.)

Kate: Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And wow talk about majorly guilty when it comes around to Mark's feelings even if he's no longer with them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Wow.

(Reagan turns and looks at her ex and Veracity's bandmate. Unknown to them Veracity had heard what she said and looked at the other two members of the band who look 

just as in shock.)

Reagan: Kate!

(Kate looks at her and than points behind her at Veracity who looks just as surprised as everyone else.)

Reagan: Vera!  
Veracity: Well at least now i know why you've been staying away from me.

(Then she turns and walks off and is quickly followed by the other Evermoist members. As she's walking away all of the Bellas are watching not sure of what to say to 

her.)

Beca: Well.  
Reagan: It wasn't planned are right.   
Beca: Falling in love with someone never is. And we weren't judging you. I mean me and Emily fell in love with two members of who should of been the rival band.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I was never planning on acting on my feelings for her.  
Beca: Neither was i. But then again i did it anyway.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: I sure hope you were talking about Calamity?  
Beca: No i was talking about Chloe.

(Chloe looks at as they start laughing. Then she turns and looks at her Wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I love her i really do.

(Reagan smiles at her as Beca turns and looks at Calamity talking with Veracity whose trying her hardest not to lose it.)

Emily: I'm with Beca falling in love with someone is never planned doesn't matter who you fall in love with.  
Reagan: You're Serenity's girlfriend right?  
Emily: Actually fiancee now.

(They all look at her in shock.)

Amy: Since when?  
Emily: Since last night. I was going to tell everyone but then we got distracted by the arguing between Reagan and Mia.  
Reagan: Yeah sorry about that. Congrats.  
Emily: Thank you.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Veracity sees it and goes after her.)

Veracity: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. Um look i know it's not easy to fall in love with someone else. I mean i wasn't all that in love with Austin but i did love him. And then i saw Mark 

again things with him just picked back up.

Reagan: Meaning?  
Veracity: Mark was the love of my life. And i'm not ready to let him go yet. I don't think i'll ever be ready.  
Reagan: It's okay. I'm not gonna force you to move on when you're not ready. I mean i wasn't even really planning on telling you four months after you lost him.  
Veracity: I know  
Reagan: You know Mark did saying to me in the video.  
Veracity: Which is?  
Reagan: That you're the worth the wait.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: It could be a long wait.  
Reagan: I'm aware.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then they hear someone call out for Reagan getting them both turn and look at her.)

Woman: Reagan!

(As she turns and looks at her seeing who it is Reagan falls silent.)

Veracity: Who is that?  
Reagan: Someone i dated before i came to Gotham and met Kate.  
Veracity: Why she coming back now?  
Reagan: I don't know.

(She walks closer to them as they walk closer Kate walks up to them followed by Sophie and Oliver as they get to them they see her face.)

Kate: Whose that?  
Reagan: Ex girlfriend before i met you.  
Kate: I kind of figured. I mean't whose with her?

(Reagan looks at the child and then looks at the woman.)

Reagan: I don't know.   
Woman: She's my daughter. Actually she's our daughter.

(Reagan looks at her and then to Kate who looks at her just as in shock at what she just said.)

Veracity: Okay than.

(She walks off as she walks off Reagan watches her walk off.)

Reagan: Veracity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: It's okay.

(Then she walks off as Reagan looks at Kate and Sophie annoyed by her ex showing up.)

Kate: What you want?  
Woman: I just wanted to come and see Reagan.  
Oliver: Well you saw her you can leave now.  
Woman: Look i just wanted her to meet her daughter.  
Reagan: You told me she was dead Olivia.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Olivia: I know.  
Reagan: So how she mine?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I want a DNA test done right now.  
Olivia: What?  
Reagan: I don't trust you.  
Olivia: Why the hell not?  
Reagan: You told you miscarried that child do you really think i'm gonna believe she's mine?

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Olivia: Fine.   
Kate: Me us at my sister's clinic tomorrow if you don't show up we'll know for damn sure she's not her's.  
Olivia: You know for you being an ex. You're bring offly protect of.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Just comes to show you i'm better friend then you were a girlfriend.

(Then they turn and walk off as she looks at them annoyed.)

Reagan: She told me she had miscarried the baby.  
Oliver: So why is she all of a sudden saying she's your's?  
Reagan: I don't know. I mean other then just telling everyone how guilty i felt about not being to save Mark and than falling in love with his widow.  
Kate: Think Austin has something to do with this?  
Reagan: At this point i wouldn't be surprised given what i did.  
Sophie: But he had it coming.  
Reagan: He's not gonna see it that way.  
Oliver: Yeah well tomorrow we'll find out for sure.  
Reagan: I sure as well hope so because there's noway in hell i'm getting back together with that woman.

(They nod their heads at her as they all walk off to go back to the bar. Later that night over at Veracity's Reagan walks up to the door and knocks on it then waits 

for someone to answer it as she's waiting her phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it then puts the phone away as someone opens 

the door getting her to look up at who it is.)

Reagan: Hey Calamity.  
Calamity: Hey. What's up?  
Reagan: I was hoping to talk to Veracity. I mean i know it's late. But there's something she really needs to know.  
Calamity: Okay. Hey Vera.

(She walks over to them and looks out into the hallway.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey look like i told her i know it's late but i was hoping we could talk.

(Reagan nods her head as she walks around Calamity out into the hallway Veracity closes the door behind her.)

Veracity: What's up?  
Reagan: Look i really need to something explain to you that.  
Veracity: You don't have to.  
Reagan: I really do.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Reagan: She told me she miscarried the baby and then broke up with me.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Reagan: I don't know if that little girl is mine or not Vera. But i told her i wanted a DNA test done on her.  
Veracity: Why?  
Reagan: Why wait four years to show back up telling me that the baby she told me she had lost is mine.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Veracity: I can understand that.  
Reagan: Look i know you're bandmates are probably mad at me but.  
Veracity: Their not. Their just as annoyed as you because this woman showed up.  
Reagan: Nice to know their on my side and not her's.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. Their really good judges of people we spend time with.  
Reagan: I know and that's what scares me if we ever get together.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: Their not that bad.  
Reagan: You're supposed to say that. Their your bandmates.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: I'm serious Reagan their not bad once you get to know them.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: I'm aware of that. I mean they did manage to get three Bellas to fall for them so.

(Veracity starts laughing.)

Veracity: Cynthia and Charity were are ready together when we first met the Bellas.  
Reagan: Oh.   
Veracity: Yeah. Calamity and Serenity met Beca and Emily after their final championship together.  
Reagan: Oh well then. Got two of the Bellas to fall in love with them.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her as Reagan places her hand on her cheek getting her to lean into it.)

Reagan: I sure hope i'm not reading you wrong?  
Veracity: You're not. But i'm still not ready.  
Reagan: I can understand that.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay. Anyway. I should probably go and get some sleep so i can meet Kate and the other's over at Mary's clinic.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Reagan: I'll see aye.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity opens the door and looks at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Veracity: No.

(She walks around her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed Calamity looks at her wife.)

Beca: She'll be okay babe.  
Calamity: I know she will be. We still worry about her and now with Reagan's ex now in the picture.  
Beca: I know. Did you wanna stay here and watch out for her?  
Calamity: Would you mind?  
Beca: Of course not.   
Calamity: I love you so much.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Pray you never have to find out.  
Beca: Like Veracity has to unfortunately had to go the rest of her life without Mark in it?  
Calamity: Pretty much.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: I'll go let her know we're gonna stay the night.  
Beca: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to talk to veracity. Over in her room she's watching Brian sleep as she's watching she can feel Calamity in the doorway and then looks up at 

her and smiles at her.)

veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
veracity: What's up?  
Calamity: Me and Beca were just talking and.  
Veracity: You two really don't have to.

(Calamity walks into the room and over to her.)

Calamity: I know we don't. But what kind of friends would we be if we didn't stay here and help you out this little cutie.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: Thank you Cal.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: You're welcome.  
Veracity: I just don't know.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: I love and miss Mark so damn much.  
Calamity: But.  
Veracity: But i can't seem to stop thinking about Reagan when she isn't around.  
Calamity: You know he wouldn't hold it against you if you moved on with your life.  
Veracity: I know. But a big part of me is still hoping he'll walk through that door and back into mine and Brian's life.  
Calamity: I know you are. I was the same way after Marley died.

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Veracity: I know you did.  
Calamity: I loved her so much back then. That i kept putting off on moving on because i kept thinking that she'd walk back into my life but. She never did.

(Veracity looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: I know.  
Calamity: I mean it might be different with you because of how much more in love with him then i was with Marley.  
Veracity: What you mean?  
Calamity: I loved Marley don't get me wrong. And getting back together with was one of the best things i ever did. But.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: There was this smart ass Bella who wouldn't leave my mind after we saw them again.

(Veracity starts laughing then calms down.)

Veracity: I'm sure. But i don't think Serenity would take it to nicely if she found out you were flirting with her fiancee.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I was talking about Beca.

(She smacks her in the head making her laugh.)

Veracity: I know who you were talking about. It's just fun giving you all kinds of hell.  
Calamity: Well stop it.  
Veracity: Yes ma'am.

(Seeing what she did Calamity gets her in side making her laugh.)

Veracity: Okay okay i'm sorry i had to.  
Calamity: You're such an ass.  
Veracity: Well then we really are friends.

(Calamity smacks her again with the pillow making her laugh again.)

Veracity: I'm sorry. It's just i can be so damn upset one minute and you guys come in here and make me laugh. It's not fair.  
Calamity: Well we can stop if that's what you want?  
Veracity: I really don't.  
Calamity: Well okay then. Stop picking on me.  
Veracity: And if i don't.  
Calamity: I know where to get you in order to get you to stop.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I can't believe Mark told you.  
Calamity: Well to be fair we had been friends a longer then i have known you three so.  
Veracity: Yeah but still.  
Calamity: To be honest it's really not that hard to figure out where you're ticklish.  
Veracity: Say's who?

(Just then Beca gets her in the Belly button getting her to fall backwards making them laugh at her she starts beating on her friends making them laugh harder.)

Veracity: Oh my god you two are such jerks.  
Beca: I know but you love us anyway.

(Beca quickly grabs a hold of Calamity whose laughing at her.)

Veracity: I'm starting to wonder.  
Beca: At least now we know for sure that's her ticklish spot.  
Calamity: Yup.

(Veracity looks at them as she pushes them over making them laugh again then they calm down.)

Veracity: I'm going to kill you.  
Calamity: I'm sorry i really am. It's just it was to easy.  
Veracity: Oh you two. Get out of my room.  
Beca: Okay. Come on babe.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They get up and walk out of the room.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She looks up at her.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: In all seriousness.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: It really will be okay.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: Does it get easier?

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: No. It doesn't. I mean the pain of losing them loosen's but never seeing them again that pain will never end.  
Veracity: Even if you're with someone else?  
Calamity: Even if you're with someone else.  
Veracity: You saying i should give things with Reagan a try?

(Calamity walks back into in the room and leans on the dresser.)

Calamity: I'm not saying that at all.  
Veracity: So what do i do?  
Calamity: When you're ready spend as much time as you want with Reagan and see where things go from there.  
Veracity: That what happened with you and Beca?  
Calamity: See the thing is. With me and Beca was she was kind of thrown back into my life because of the USO tour. I mean we saw them again in Brooklyn but that was or 

a short time and we had that conversation with them.

Veracity: True.  
Calamity: But in between me getting my ass kicked and someone trying to run Beca over. My feelings for her really started showing through. And then Jesse showed up and 

started causing trouble.  
Veracity: But she still chose you.  
Calamity: She did. And he wasn't to happy about it.  
Veracity: You telling me.  
Calamity: If Reagan's ex is in town she's here for a much bigger reason other then the child she's calming to be her's.  
Veracity: What i do Cal if that's true?  
Calamity: I don't know. I can't really answer that question.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: The only thing i can tell you is that. Take sometime and really think about what you want. Or if you really wanna be with Reagan and not have her become a 

Mark Buchanan rebound. She doesn't deserve that and neither do you.

Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: Okay.  
veracity: Is that what you did with Beca?  
Calamity: Yes it was. Those two or three days i was keeping my distance from her i was thinking about weather i really wanted to be with her or turn into a Marley Rose 

rebound. Because i knew it wouldn't of been fair to her and it sure as hell wouldn't of been fair to me. I really loved that woman and seeing Beca again so soon after 

losing her was throwing my feelings all over the place.

(Veracity looks at her.)

Calamity: What i'm saying is.  
Veracity: I think i get what you're saying.  
Calamity: Okay good.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome night.  
Veracity: Night.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out Veracity starts thinking about what she want's to do. The following day over at Mary's clinic Reagan's there 

with Oliver Thea Mia Felicity and William. As their waiting for Olivia to show up Kate walks in followed by Sophie and the members of Evermoist and the Bellas as their 

all there waiting for her to show up Veracity walks over to Reagan and stands with her getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: After this can we talk?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as Olivia walks in with her daughter behind her.)

Olivia: Okay we're here.  
Mary: Come here honey.

(The little girl walks over to Mary and she has her sit down once she's seated.)

Mary: Open wide.  
Kate: Just not to wide.

(The little girl laughs at what Kate said.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: Sorry.

(She winks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing. The little girl does as Mary asks so she can take a mouth swap. Once she's taken one from the little girl she 

puts into a tube then sends her back to her mother. As she gets to her Mary labels the tube and then walks over to Reagan.)

Reagan: Oh duh.

(She hands her the swap and Reagan does what she did with the little girl and then hands it back to her.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(Then she walks over to another tube and puts the DNA swap into it and writes down Reagan's name.)

Mary: Hey Supergirl.

(Kara walks over to her.)

Kara: Yeah.  
Mary: Fly these to your sister in National City. I don't trust her.  
Kara: Okay. With any lucky by the end of the day she'll know if that sweet little who oddly enough is a huge fan of Batwoman is Reagan's.  
Mary: Yeah really.

(They start laughing as Kate looks at Oliver all smug and sticks her tongue out at him making Sophie laugh at her wife.)

Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: He did it to me.  
Reagan: What you in the third grade Kate?  
Kate: Maybe.

(They start laughing as her and Veracity walk off to go talk. Outside Reagan and Veracity are talking as their talking about what her and Calamity talked about last 

night Reagan looks at her and nods her head in understanding.)

Reagan: No i get it.   
Veracity: I really am sorry. I just i can't help but think he's still here with us and i can't tell why that would be.  
Reagan: Well if he is. I'm sure you'll go back to him and be his wife.  
Veracity: I might. I just don't know.   
Reagan: It's okay Vera. I'm not gonna force you to be with me. I'm not that type of person. But there is one thing I've been wanting to do and i really hope you don't 

get to mad at me for doing so.

Veracity: What's that?

(Reagan kisses her catching her off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing Kate sees it and smiles at her. Just then Sophie rushes up to her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: We need to get to the cemetery right now.  
Kate: Why?  
Sophie: Someone dug up a grave.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: Whose?  
Sophie: We don't know. The grounds keeper said the headstone is missing.  
Kate: Shit.

(They both rush from the clinic. To head out to the cemetery to see whose grave was dug up.)

Whose grave was dug up. We'll all find out in the next chapter stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because well after this one it's going to get a lot more crazier. And because of that I've added more chapters to this story. Please help me out with a name for Olivia's and Reagan's supposed child together.


	31. Mark returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the cemetery Kate and Sophie are there talking with the Grounds keeper as Jacob walks up to them as they continue to talk him he tells what he found and when 

he tells them he doesn't know who would dig up the grave they nod their heads at him.)

Sophie: Thank you.  
Grounds Keeper: You bet.

(Then he turns and walks off.)

Kate: Who the hell would dig up a grave.  
Sophie: And then take their headstone out of the ground.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I don't know. But given by where we're standing.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Kate i think this is Mark's grave.

(Kate looks at her and then looks on either side of it and then looks at her wife.)

Kate: Sophie if this was Mark's grave.  
Sophie: Where the hell is he now?  
Kate: Good question.  
Jacob: What's going on?  
Sophie: Other than someone digging up someone's grave.  
Jacob: Yes other than that.  
Kate: Not much. I mean we can't be sure. But.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: We think grave belonged to Mark.

(He looks at them and then looks down.)

Jacob: I know we're all still grieving but.  
Kate: We're not actually saying it's his. But this does look like where we laid him to rest dad. I remember these two headstones here.

(He looks beside them and looks at the headstones.)

Jacob: Huh.  
Sophie: And if this is his grave.  
Jacob: Why'd they dig him up and remove the headstone?  
Kate: That's a very good question.  
Jacob: arranged all of this?  
Kate: I did.

(Jacob looks at her and then looks around.)

Jacob: So your name would be on the paperwork.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Where is all of the paperwork?  
Kate: It's in my office over at Wayne Towers.  
Jacob: Let's go.

(She nods her head at them. Then they turn and walk off. Later back over at Wayne Tower in Kate's office she walks over to her desk and grabs out all of the paper work 

once she has it she opens the file and hands Sophie what she paid for the site. As she's looking it over she looks up at her father in law and then to her wife.)

Sophie: This looks like the same site we were just at.

(She hands the map over to her father in law who looks it over and then looks at the picture of the crime scene. Then he looks up at Kate.)

Jacob: Who picked the site do you know?  
Kate: Veracity did.   
Sophie: How the hell do we ask her without telling her that the grave site we're investigating supposedly being Mark's.  
Jacob: I don't know. I mean it's one thing to have bury him it's another thing to have to tell her that he could be alive and out on the streets of Gotham somewhere.  
Kate: I should probably call her and have her meet us over at Crow.  
Jacob: Okay.

(She grabs her phone out and calls her. Over at Veracity's her and Reagan are sitting down talking and joking around as her phone goes off she reaches over for it to 

see whose calling seeing the number she answers it.)

Veracity: Hey Kate. What's up?  
Kate: Hey uh Vera we need you to head over to Crow.  
Veracity: Everything okay?  
Kate: It's better if i tell you this in person.  
Veracity: Okay i'll grab Brian and head down there now.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Veracity: Kate wants me to go down to Crow headquarters.  
Reagan: Why?  
Veracity: She said she'd tell me once i got there.  
Reagan: Want me to go with you?  
Veracity: Actually yeah that be great.

(She nods her head at her as they get up to go and get the baby. Later over at Crow Kate's up in her father's office with him and Sophie as Veracity walks up the door 

and knocks on it.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(The door opens and Veracity walks in followed by Reagan Kate seeing her smiles a little at her as they walk in Kate walks over to the baby and takes him out of 

Veracity's arms making her laugh at her.)

Kate: We seriously sure he's Mark's kid.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: No Kate he's your's.

(Kate looks at her along with Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: You walked right into that one babe.  
Kate: I know. But she came up with that quick.  
Sophie: I know but still. Oh my god.  
Kate: Babe shut up.

(Sophie stops laughing then calms down as they get serious.)

Veracity: What's going on. Besides Kate picking on my dead husband.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she hands Brian over to Reagan who takes him and holds him getting him to smile at her.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Kate: Well we were at the clinic getting your's and Olivia's little girl's DNA.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Sophie: I got a call telling me to get down to the cemetery.  
Veracity: Why?  
Kate: Someone how dug up a grave.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

Reagan: Why the hell would they dig up a grave?  
Kate: We don't know.  
Veracity: What does that have to do with me?  
Sophie: Veracity we think the grave that was dug up was Mark's.

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Reagan: What makes you guys think it's Mark's grave they dug up?  
Kate: Because i thought i remembered the area where we buried him.

(She shows Reagan the map and she looks it over as she's looking at it she looks at Veracity whose looking like she's about to cry.)

Veracity: I don't get it.  
Kate: We don't either.

(She stands up and looks out of the one way window at everyone down in command center.)

Veracity: It's been four months since he died. Why the hell are they all of sudden bothering his damn grave.  
Jacob: We don't know. But we're afraid that if he is alive.  
Veracity: What?  
Kate: He might not be Mark completely.  
Veracity: What?  
Kate: Sara told me about something called the Lazarus pit and if they use it brings the person back to life.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Kate: Only when they come back.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: He came back without his soul.

(Veracity looks at her suddenly afraid of what he'll do when he finds them.)

Veracity: What the hell is going to happen if he finds us here.  
Kate: I don't know. 

(Just then Tyler rushes into the office.)

Tyler: Sorry Commander but Kate i just got a call from Maggie.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Tyler: Someone broke into your bar and trashed it.  
Kate: Oh gees.

(She rushes from the office and heads off to go see what damage was done to the bar.)

Sophie: Well this day just a lot more interesting.

(Reagan looks at her and then to the woman she's in love with.)

Reagan: Sophie if Mark is alive?  
Sophie: We're gonna have to either kill him again or.  
Reagan: Or what?  
Sophie: Find someway of getting his soul back.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Sophie seeing the look on her face feels bad for her.)

Sophie: I am sorry.  
Reagan: No it's fine.

(Over at Kate's Bar she rushes inside along with Calamity and Serenity as they walk in they see the damage and Kate puts her head down.)

Kate: Damn it.  
Serenity: Oh god.  
Kate: I just.  
Calamity: Who the hell would do this?  
Kate: I'd tell you two but you wouldn't believe me.  
Calamity: Try us.  
Kate: Someone dug up a grave.  
Serenity: What?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Calamity: Any idea's on whose it is?  
Kate: It's a theory.  
Calamity: Kate!  
Kate: We think it was Mark's and someone some how managed to bring him back.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Serenity: Why?  
Kate: I don't know. But than again we're afraid that when he finds out where his wife and son are he's gonna attack anyone whose within feet of em.  
Calamity: Why?  
Kate: Because the only way to bring someone back from the dead is to use.  
Sara: The Lazarus pit.

(They turn and look at her.)

Kate: Yes.  
Sara: Sorry we over heard your conversation.  
Kate: It's fine.   
Calamity: What now?  
Sara: We find him first and find away to get him back his soul. Because i have a feeling Veracity isn't going to let him die again.

(They both look at her and shake their heads at her.)

Serenity: And the other thing we're gonna have figure out is.  
Kate: Who used the damn thing in the first place.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They look around annoyed. Back over at Crow in one of the interrogation rooms Veracity's sitting there thinking as someone walks in to talk to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Reagan: I'd ask if you're okay. But can are ready tell that will be a very stupid question.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Reagan: You are right?

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: Yeah. Just shocked confused pissed off.  
Reagan: Why?  
Veracity: For four months i thought he was dead i'm confused as to who could of brought him back and pissed off that they would even use something as dangerous as the 

Lazarus pit.

Reagan: Yeah. Kate just called and told me Sara knows he's alive.  
Veracity: Well not really.  
Reagan: You know what i mean.  
Veracity: I do actually.  
Reagan: What you gonna do if it is him?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: I don't know. I mean as much as i want to try and get something going with you but.  
Reagan: He's your husband.  
Veracity: Yeah he is. And i still love him.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: Well i did tell you i wouldn't force a relationship with me on you so.  
Veracity: Yeah i know you did. It's just.  
Reagan: What?  
Veracity: I really like you and i just.

(Reagan walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Veracity: Uh i really don't know what i'll do.  
Reagan: We'll figure it out okay.

(She nods her head at her. As she kisses her head then pulls away from it. Then Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing whose it's from 

she checks and it laughs off the annoyance.)

Veracity: What?  
Reagan: She's not mine.

(She shows Veracity her text and she smiles at her.)

Veracity: This is great.  
Reagan: Is actually but the DNA did come back as she was someone else's.  
Veracity: Whose?  
Reagan: Your bands lead singer.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks at the phone.)

Veracity: Oh Calamity's not gonna like this.  
Reagan: Nope grab the baby let's head out to Kate's bar and tell Calamity.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She grabs up the baby and the rush out of the room. Back over at Kate's bar their cleaning up the mess that was caused by whoever broke in as their cleaning up Luke 

walks up to Kate and tells her something in her ear she walks off with him towards her office where they have the surveillance computer's set up as they get there he 

shows her what he found on the camera's as the person trashed her bar as of he was angry at something and then he looks at the camera which then gets Luke to pause and 

Kate looks at his face.)

Kate: Mark!

(Luke looks at her in shock that he's alive.)

Luke: I thought.  
Kate: So did we. I mean he's supposed to be i mean Calamity checked his pulse twice before the medics got here he was gone.  
Luke: So how?  
Kate: If i told you you'd never believe me.  
Luke: You told me about the Multiverse ending. And i believed that.  
Kate: True. But this might a little harder to swallow.  
Luke: Okay. 

(Kate looks at him and smiles a little at him then she calls Calamity into her office as she gets there Kate shows her who trashed her bar seeing who it is Calamity 

looks at her and then to the man on the camera.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Kate: So it's official.  
Calamity: Mark's alive.  
Kate: Yeah he is.

(Out in the bar area Reagan and Veracity walk into the bar looking for Calamity.)

Veracity: Cal!

(Hearing her call out for her Calamity walks out of the office and over to her.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Reagan just got the test results back on the child Olivia is saying is her's.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Reagan: She's not mine.  
Oliver: Well that's great to hear.  
Reagan: No it is. But Alex did pick up on another DNA sample and it wasn't Olivia's either.  
Calamity: Whose was it?  
Reagan: Your's.

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: Excuse me.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Told you she wouldn't like this.  
Reagan: I know.

(Calamity continues to look at them in shock at what they both had just told her.)

Calamity: Can someone please explain to me how the hell that little girl is mine?  
Reagan: We don't know. But we had a feeling she wasn't Olivia's either.  
Serenity: How?  
Reagan: The little girl wouldn't look at her. She went right over to Mary when she called for her.  
Calamity: I just.

(Just then she feels where Beca's hand is and looks down then looks at her.)

Calamity: What the hell are you doing?  
Beca: Just making sure that when the universe was restored that they didn't give you a penis as well.

(Calamity looks at her bandmates who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Babe you've seen me naked since then.  
Beca: I know. But just checking.  
Calamity: Anyway.

(Beca walks off laughing.)

Serenity: That's actually a really good question.  
Reagan: I don't know. But to be honest.  
Veracity: What?  
Reagan: When i first saw the little girl.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Calamity or even you.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: I didn't get Calamity pregnant.  
Calamity: I'd hope not. That would be weird.  
Kate: It would be.  
Reagan: Oh my god you two.

(They start laughing then calm down as Beca grabs her wife and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Yup you're still you.

(Calamity looks at her and grabs in then kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you i really do.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Just then they hear crash behind them and quickly turn to see what that sound was as they turn to see who it was Sophie and Tyler rush into the bar and see someone 

coming after Calamity.)

Sophie: Calamity watch out.

(She turns around to see who it is seeing him again Calamity falls silent and then looks over at Veracity who sees him again after four months of thinking he was 

dead.)

Veracity: Oh my god.

(He charges one of them only to have Oliver act quickly fire one his arrows at him sending him down.)

Kate: Oliver!  
Oliver: It's an Arrow that ties him up. It won't hurt him.

(Over by Mark he's trying to get out of the ropes but is quickly knocked out by Sara who knocks him out. Once he's out cold she looks up at everyone.)

Sara: You guys okay?  
Serenity: Yeah. We're fine. But how the hell?  
Mia: I think they can answer that question for you.

(She lightly pushes two of the other Bellas forward Beca and Aubrey seeing who it is looks at them in shock.)

Beca: Jessica! Ashley!  
Aubrey: What the hell did you guys do?  
Ashley: We brought Mark back.  
Beca: We can see that? Why?  
Jessica: We got upset everytime we looked at everyone and saw how upset they were he wasn't around anymore.  
Chloe: So you guys dug up his body.  
Ashley: Yes. And i know what we did was wrong. And knowing we something else was even stupider. But it's Mark and we missed him.  
Beca: We all missed him Ashley. But bringing him back wasn't the answer.  
Ashley: I know that.

(They all look at them not sure of what to do.)

Emily: Well now that you guys have him what we do now?  
Sara: We find away to get his soul back. Because Mark can't stay like this.  
Emily: What happens if he does?  
Sara: It's best if you don't find that out.  
Emily: Gotcha.

(Veracity walks over to him and kneels down next to him and sees him seeing him again she smiles a little at him.)

Veracity: I can't believe it's really him.  
Sara: It is but if we're gonna restore his soul we gotta do it soon or he'll stay wherever it is his soul is at.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Reagan seeing how quickly she walked over to Mark puts her head down upset but quickly hides it before anyone notices.)

Veracity: It okay if i do this?  
Sara: Yeah just be careful that he doesn't wake up and go after you.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She remains by her husband's side as Oliver and Sara walk off to go talk and talk. As their talking John Diggle walks in with John Constantine right behind him.)

Diggle: I found him.  
Sara: Oh good.   
Constantine: What you guys need me for?  
Oliver: They brought him back.

(He walks over to the body and looks him over.)

Constantine: You realize what you two did was dangerous?  
Jessica: We know that.

(He nods his head at em as he gets ready to go and help find Mark's soul before it's too Late. Later After the spell was cast and they call came back from where they 

were Calamity helps Veracity sit up before he wakes up.)

Veracity: Why hasn't he woken up yet?  
Sara: Give it some time.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She stands up and stands with Calamity as he suddenly sits up and quickly gets up to look around at the faces of the people he knows so well seeing them they all look 

at him in shock. But the only one whose brave enough to walk forward is Veracity.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Hearing her voice he turns and looks at her seeing her.)

Mark: Vera!

(She smiles at him as he walks over to her as he gets to her he touches her face which then gets her to lean into his touch he smiles at her.)

Veracity: Hi baby.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Reagan walks off upset. Seeing her walk off Kate goes after her.)

Kate: Reagan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Oops i did it again. I brought Mark back from the dead. With Mark being alive what drama could it cause for everyone in their group mainly knowing how Veracity feels about Reagan. Well you'll just have until the next update. Which will be tomorrow or today. I don't know.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Reagan!

(She stops walking then turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate walks over to her.)

Kate: Look i know him being alive is a shock but seriously.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Just seeing how quickly she lit up when he looked at her and how quickly she leaned into his touch i couldn't.  
Kate: She missed him.  
Reagan: And i didn't. I mean for four months Kate i was there for her and to have her.  
Veracity: Reagan!

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Take it easy on her.  
Veracity: I'm not most women.

(Kate smiles at her as she walks off back inside of the bar to go and talk to Mark.)

Reagan: Shouldn't you be in there with your husband?  
Veracity: He's the one who told me to come and talk to you.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Veracity: Look i'm sorry it's just.  
Reagan: Don't apologize for still being in love with the man. I mean he's hot.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: He is. But that's not what i was apologizing for.  
Reagan: You knew something was up. I guess it's the whole love of your life thing i don't really know how that works.  
Veracity: I don't either. I just like something was going on given how.  
Reagan: How my ex shows up the night before he came back to life happened.  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Reagan: Well Mark coming back was because of your two friends in there.  
Veracity: I know. As happy as i am that he's alive i can't help but be a little pissed at them. What happened in there could of gone a lot worse had it not been for 

Oliver and Sara showing up when they did.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: Look and before you say it's okay. We all know it's not. 

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: It's really not.  
Veracity: Look Reagan i like you a lot. But he's my husband and the father of my child.  
Reagan: I know that. Seeing that smile on your face when you saw him look at you.  
Veracity: Like you said he's the love of my life.   
Reagan: Well then go be with him. He's got four months of catching up with you to do.

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head as she turns and walks back into the bar as she walks in Reagan turns and walks off upset that she lost her chance at being 

with Veracity as she walks off Mark watches her and sees his wife walking back towards him as she gets to him she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?

(She pulls away from him.)

Veracity: No.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as they walk off to go and talk. Once their out of ear he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Last night Reagan's ex made an appearance.  
Mark: Olivia's in Gotham?  
Veracity: Yeah. She showed up here with a little girl calming she was her's.  
Mark: But she told Reagan she had lost the baby.  
Veracity: That's what she told us last night.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: So we went to Mary's clinic this morning and Mary took swaps from both Reagan and the little girl.  
Mark: And she's not her's?  
Veracity: No. But she was a match to someone else we know.  
Mark: Who?  
Veracity: Calamity!

(Mark looks at her and then looks inside of the bar.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. She wasn't all that happy when she found out.  
Mark: Where is the little girl?  
Veracity: She's still with Olivia.

(Mark nods his head at her as he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Is there more you're not telling me?  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and knows that look and gets upset up.)

Mark: You were growing feelings for her?

(Veracity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.

(He looks off and smiles at her.)

Mark: It's okay.   
Veracity: No it's not.   
Mark: Do you love me?  
Veracity: Yes i do.  
Mark: Are you still in love with me?

(Veracity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Do you love Reagan?  
Veracity: Not as much as you.  
Mark: Not answering the question.  
Veracity: Yes i love Reagan. But i'm not in love with her. Was i starting to grow feelings for her yes. But.  
Mark: But what?  
Veracity: Mark i couldn't let you go. I know it had only been four months but i couldn't stop wanting you back. 

(He looks at her and can see the truth in her eyes and smiles at her.)

Veracity: I missed and love you so damn much.  
Mark: I missed you too. Even if i didn't really know.   
Veracity: I'm sorry to dump all of this on you after you ust came back.  
Mark: I asked. And i want us to have an honest marriage here Vera.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: I just wanted to know so i didn't get blind sided by it later on.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: So i'm gonna ask you again.  
Veracity: I'm in love with you. 

(He smiles at her. As he kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him as she hugs him again happy to have him back with her and she smiles at 

the thought of being able to be with him again. And hopes Reagan will find someone who will make her as happy as Mark has made her. Over the next few weeks Mark and 

Veracity have been getting to know each other again even if he had been dead for four months they spend time at home with their son whose growing more and more to love 

having his father around again even if he didn't know why he wasn't around. The more time Mark spends with his family the more in love with him Veracity falls for him 

as she's watching him with their son she smiles at him. And if their not home spending time together their out on dates and when their not having time to themselve's 

their helping Calamity track down her daughter. Who still can't believe she has one. Over at their apartment Mark's in the living room with the baby playing with him 

as their playing Mark jokingly takes his toy and hides it behind him making him laugh at him.)

Mark: Where's your toy?

(He looks at him and then Mark shows it to him again.)

Mark: This it?

(He takes it from him as Veracity walks into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door and sees them together.)

Mark: Whose that?

(Brian looks at him and then points up at Veracity.)

Mark: That mommy?

(He smiles at her as he picks him up and takes him over to her as he gets to her she smiles at him.)

Veracity: Here's my handsome man.

(Mark looks at her and pretends to be offended.)

Mark: Well then.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I have another name for you but i'm not saying it around our eight month old son.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How was your time out with the girls?  
Veracity: Good. Calamity's still trying to figure out how she has a child when her and Beca haven't even talked about having any.  
Mark: Marley maybe?  
Veracity: Maybe. But.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Babe she would of had to of turned up pregnant just before they got back together.  
Mark: And she died shortly after that.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Huh.  
Veracity: So she's still a loss.  
Mark: Kate know anything?  
Veracity: Her and Sophie have been looking into it. But they still don't have anything.  
Mark: How's Reagan doing with all of this?  
Veracity: I don't know.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Veracity: She hasn't really been around. And Kate's really starting to get worried about her.  
Mark: Is it because of me being back?  
Veracity: I really don't know. I mean it might be. But it's kind of hard to figure that out if she won't talk to us.  
Mark: Well i'm sure she'll come back around again.  
Veracity: I sure hope so. I really miss my friend.

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: She was becoming one hell of a friend to you huh?  
Veracity: She really was. I mean she was there for all of Kate most of all.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Babe both her and Kate blamed themselves after well.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: She told us the same night that her ex showed back up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark she was the one in the bar that night you were attacked.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Veracity: She said she tired to get to you but.  
Mark: I know she couldn't. But i mean't what i said in all of those videos.  
Veracity: I know. And she was there for all of us.  
Mark: That's good to hear.   
Veracity: You sound jealous?  
Mark: I'm not. At least i'm trying not to be.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Not of Reagan i'm not. It's just.  
Veracity: Well then of who?

(He leans and in whispers in her ear making her laugh.)

Veracity: I can always call Calamity and Beca over to have them come pick him so we can be alone.  
Mark: Oh good. Because there's one more thing i wanna do before he gets to old and starts asking where babies come from.  
Veracity: He asks you're talking to him.  
Mark: No. I got that question once from my niece that is not a conversation i ever wanna have again.  
Veracity: You big baby.  
Mark: I know.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him as she hands Brian back over to Mark once he has him she picks her phone up to call Calamity and Beca. Minutes later after coming and picking up 

Brian both Beca and Calamity walk out of the apartment.)

Calamity: Don't do something i wouldn't.  
Mark: I'd be to scared to do what you'd do.

(Beca starts laughing at her wife's face.)

Calamity: Well then.  
Beca: Babe come on.  
Calamity: Yeah are right.

(Then they turn and walk out as Mark wraps his arms around her waste making her smile as the door closes behind them and she kisses him getting him to smile in it as 

their kissing she pulls his shirt open and pushes it off of him once it's off they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Apparently i'm not the only one whose wanting to do this.  
Veracity: It's been three weeks since you came back and i really wanna do this.

(She kisses a couple of places on his chest getting him to smile at her as she pulls away from it and kisses him again as their kissing they both walk off towards the 

bedroom as they get there she pulls away from him and they walk into the room as they walk in he closes the door behind them. Once it's closed he turns and looks at 

her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: I am actually.

(He walks over to her and she kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her 

desk looking something over as someone walks in to talk to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She looks up at her and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. 

(She stands up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Sorry if I've been kind of.  
Kate: We were all starting to worry about you Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Kate: So what's going on?  
Reagan: Nothing much. Just trying to wrap my head around the latest lie my ex told me.  
Kate: I know. Other than that.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I'm happy he's alive i really am it's just.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I can't help but think that maybe.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm jealous of him Kate i really am. I never thought i'd be one of those people who would be jealous of him.  
Kate: But you can't help it?  
Reagan: No i can't. And it's really bugging me.  
Kate: Look we were all grieving when he died. You and most of all. But.  
Reagan: I know. It's just i never thought i'd ever be jealous of my bestfriend given the hell they had both gone through thanks to Austin.  
Kate: Yeah. Look Reagan.  
Reagan: Kate i'm not about to break up her marriage. She loves him and it still shows whenever see looks at him.  
Kate: Well as long as you say it out loud.  
Reagan: I'm not a homewrecker.  
Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: Okay. Because if someone else ever found out about how i feel about Mark's wife.  
Kate: I know they'd think you were trying to break up his marriage by killing him.  
Reagan: Yeah well i'm not.  
Kate: I know this and Mark knows this.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: How are her and Mark doing anyway?  
Kate: From what Calamity's told me they seem to be doing just fine.  
Reagan: That's great to hear.  
Kate: In fact she said he likes to goof off with Brian and pretend he hid his toy from him.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down.)

Reagan: He misses four months of his son's life and he comes joker with him.  
Kate: He's one hell of a father.  
Reagan: That he is. Anyway.  
Kate: Something else bothering you?  
Reagan: Well in between to trying to wrap my head around Mark being alive to Calamity being a mother.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: She has to have another mother out there Kate. It can't just be Calamity.  
Kate: That's What she's been thinking but she can't seem to figure out who the hell else could be that little girl's mother other than her.  
Reagan: But who else. I mean the only other person i can think of is Marley but wouldn't she of died by the time that little girl was born?

(Kate looks at her and realize's something.)

Kate: Reagan how old would you say that little girl was?

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: No older then two or three years old why?  
Kate: Because if she had been your's with Olivia wouldn't she of been around four?

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Reagan: She almost passed off Calamity's little girl off on me.  
Kate: She's up to something and we need to figure out what.  
Reagan: Only thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: None of us have heard or seen Olivia since the DNA test came in.  
Kate: Huh.  
Reagan: Still think she's up to something?  
Kate: I do. Come on we gotta get over to Crow.

(They both get up and leave the office. Over at Mark and Veracity's their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Mark's phone 

goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: You're not gonna hear me complain.  
Mark: I know.

(She kisses him again as he leans over and grabs his pants and grabs his phone from his pocket once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Hey Kate what's up?  
Kate: Meet me and Reagan over at Crow.  
Mark: Why What's up?  
Kate: It involve's Calamity's little girl.  
Mark: Okay i'll tell Vera.  
Kate: Okay. Bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then they hang up as he hangs up he looks at his wife.)

Veracity: Something wrong?  
Mark: That was Kate she wants us to meet her and Reagan over at Crow.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: She said it involves Calamity's little girl.  
Veracity: Okay.

(They both get up to get dressed. Minutes later over at Crow Headquarters both Mark and Veracity walk in followed by Calamity and Beca as they walk in Tyler sees them 

and walks over to the baby in Calamity's arms and takes him from her making her laugh along with Mark and Veracity.)

Mark: You can't have my son Tyler.  
Tyler: Ah. But he's so cute.  
Mark: Like his mother.

(She looks at him and blushes a little which makes him laugh at her.)

Mark: Ah Vera honey are you blushing?  
Veracity: No.   
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She pushes him making him laugh as Kate and Reagan walk down towards them from her father's office.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: Me and Kate we're talking in her office and we started wondering who the other mother of Calamity's daughter could be.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I don't know if you or Beca have thought of this or not.  
Calamity: If you're thinking Marley. Then yes we've thought about her possibly being her other mother.  
Mark: What made you really think about this?  
Reagan: It was mostly Kate.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: While when Olivia walked up to us. And she tried to pass your daughter off on Reagan.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Reagan: She didn't look to be about the same age as mine and Olivia's child would of been about this time.  
Mark: How old was she?  
Reagan: I figured she had to of been around two or three.  
Mark: So your child with Olivia would of been what? Four?  
Reagan: About that yeah.  
Veracity: How do we figure out who her other mother is.  
Mark: There's really only one way to find out and that's run another DNA test on her.  
Reagan: How. I mean Marley's been dead for about the same amount of time.  
Mark: Well yeah. But the DEO would have her DNA on file.  
Reagan: So you could get Marley's DNA.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: And how do we get that sample.  
Mark: Well as it happens. I do know the Director over at the DEO.  
Beca: See i knew he would come in handy again.

(Calamity and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing as he lightly pushes his friends head back making her laugh again. He goes to grab his phone out and call Alex 

only to have Winn walk up to them.)

Winn: Or you could always ask me.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. As he walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at him. About a week after Mark came back him and Winn started hanging out 

with each other and getting to know each other again as friends the more they hung out the closer they became as friends.)

Mark: Okay.

(Winn walks over to their computers and brings up what he can on Marley's DNA.)

Calamity: But the question still remains.  
Beca: What's that babe?  
Calamity: Me and Marley never really talked about having kids.

(Mark turns and looks at her along with Reagan.)

Reagan: You didn't?  
Calamity: No. So she would of gotten my eggs would of taken a lot of thinking.  
Mark: Did you at any point start snapping at anyone?  
Calamity: Kind of.

(Reagan looks at her and then to Mark.)

Reagan: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Mark: If you're thinking they were shooting her with Hormones then yes i am.  
Reagan: That would of taken a lot planning.  
Mark: She could of been injecting her with it while she was asleep to.  
Reagan: unless it wasn't Marley injecting her with it.  
Mark: You thinking Austin did it?  
Reagan: Would it surprise you.  
Mark: He wanted something to hold over Calamity's head.  
Reagan: But then Marley died.  
Mark: Do you think he could of injected her eggs into someone else?  
Reagan: Yeah. But who?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know.

(Then Winn gets their attention and they walk over to him.)

Mark: What you got?  
Winn: I'm going over Marley and the little girls DNA.  
Reagan: And?  
Winn: It's a match.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Reagan: So she did have another mother.  
Mark: But she's dead.  
Reagan: So all she has now is Calamity.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Do we know if or when she went into labor?  
Winn: When did her and Calamity get back together?  
Mark: I don't know. Maybe a month or two before the USO tour.

(He looks up the information on when Marley would of given birth. Once he finds it he shows it to them.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Winn just found your daughter's birth certificate.

(She walks over to them and looks at the name on it.)

Beca: Babe what's her name?  
Calamity: She named her after Leslie Shay.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Babe.  
Mark: Her full name is Leslie Nicole Rose.

(They look at him and laugh. Calamity looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: I am. Now i wanna find her even more now.  
Mark: And we will. 

(She looks at him and smiles. Just then Winn spots something else.)

Winn: Hey guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: She's not the only one who gave birth.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: So did Olivia.

(Mark looks at Reagan who turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Winn: She really did lie to you Reagan.  
Reagan: When?  
Winn: You said your's and her child would be about what four now?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Winn: She was born July,7th,2017.

(Reagan looks at him and then puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Oh i think Reagan's pissed off what you think. Oh and what do you think of the name of Marley used to name her's and Calamity's daughter let me know down in the comments below.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage. With the trouble starting up in the story i thought i'd add ten more chapters. I hope you guys are ready for more drama to come.

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks up at him.)

Reagan: That bitch lied to me.

(They all look at her and can tell she's pissed off.)

Kate: Yes she did.  
Reagan: I can't believe this.  
Mark: Where would she of placed the child?  
Reagan: I don't know. I mean my birth family wants nothing to do with me after i came out to them as gay.  
Mark: That when you met Oliver and his family?  
Reagan: Yeah it is.  
Veracity: Okay so if she wouldn't of given the baby to her family. Who would she of given the baby too?  
Reagan: Adoption.  
Mark: No. If she was going to be doing that. Then she never would of shown up here in Gotham with Calamity's little girl.  
Reagan: Black market?  
Mark: That's one way to get raid of a child she never wanted.  
Beca: How's that?  
Jacob: Normally if you sell a child on the black market there's a good chance the birth mother will never see the child again weather they wanted it or not.  
Reagan: And given how she lied to me and said she had miscarried the child and then broke up with me.  
Mark: Means she had been planning this from the moment she became pregnant.  
Reagan: But why tell me she wanted one just sell the baby after breaking up with me?  
Mark: For a number of reason's she could of told them that you did the breaking up and told her that you didn't want the baby.  
Veracity: Or she could of told someone in her family who told her to lie to her and they told her to break up with Reagan.  
Mark: That wouldn't surprise in the least at least not after what she just learned.  
Reagan: You know her family didn't really like me. Her sister to be more specific.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Reagan: Because her sister was dating someone hotter then her.

(Mark and Kate are trying to keep from laughing at what she just said.)

Mark: Oh i don't doubt that for one second. I mean it's not hard to fall for you.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Anyway. How the hell do we find mine and the lying bitches daughter and find away to get her's back to her?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean have any of you seen or heard from Olivia since you guys got the DNA test back?  
Reagan: No it was almost like she fell off of the face of the earth after the results came in.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It's just. Why would Olivia bring Leslie to Gotham?  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She could of as easily taken her to Chicago or to New York.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why bring her here. I mean there no way she could of known that Reagan was here.

(Reagan looks at him and then really thinks about it.)

Reagan: He's right.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean think about it Kate.

(Kate looks at her and then to Sophie who looks just as in shock.)

Reagan: She's been keeping taps on me since we broke up.  
Mark: And we would all only know that. Because that's what Alice had been doing with Kate.  
Kate: Yeah that wasn't creepy in the least.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: It is.  
Kate: Oh good i'm so glad she agreed with me.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Reagan: Right. So how do we find them?  
Mark: Well Winn said your's and Olivia's baby was born July,7th,2017.  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Mark: So we try and narrow it down from the date she was born and see who Olivia sold her too.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: We're gonna find both of your daughter's Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that. And thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. 

(She smiles at him as they get to work on trying to locate where both Reagan and Calamity's daughter's are. As their looking Mark looks up every now and then to look 

over at his wife and smiles at her seeing her talking with her bandmates. Then he looks over at Reagan whose staring at her and gets a little upset but quickly hides 

it before anyone notice. But what he didn't see was that someone had noticed and feels bad for him then she walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?  
Kate: Because i saw the look on your face.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock that she saw the look on his face and than they walk out of the room and out into the hallway as they get out there he 

turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell happened between them?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Look Mark Veracity loves you and i can see it whenever she looks at you.  
Mark: I know she does. It's just.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I can't help but think that when i came back she was growing feelings for Reagan.  
Kate: She tell you that?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I trust i do.   
Kate: So what's the problem?  
Mark: Is Reagan in love with my wife?

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Given how you won't answer me. I'll take that as a yes.  
Kate: Look Mark i.  
Mark: No i get it.

(Then he walks back into center command and gets back to work on trying to locate where both Reagan and Calamity's daughters seeing him walk back in and seeing the 

look on his face Reagan walks over to her ex.)

Reagan: What happened?  
Kate: He figured out that you're in love with his wife.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks over at Mark whose helping Winn look for her's and Calamity's daughter's.)

Reagan: How pissed was he?  
Kate: Reagan He just found out that his bestfriend is in love with his wife. How pissed do you think he is?

(She puts her head down annoyed with herself.)

Reagan: I have a feeling he's going to hate me.  
Kate: Well it's not looking good that's for sure.  
Reagan: Damn it. I thought i was doing a good job of it.  
Kate: He saw how you were looking at her.

(Reagan looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: What the hell is wrong with me?  
Kate: Nothing. You just happened to fall in love with your bestfriends wife. Who at the time was his widow.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I didn't plan on it happening it just did.  
Kate: Like Beca said falling in love with someone can never be planned out. It just happens. Of course the woman's husband coming back from the dead doesn't always 

happen.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: I just. I mean working along side Mark again is great. But.  
Kate: Reagan when you're around here try not to look to upset when she's around. With Mark being alive and being here she's going to be around here a lot.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Kate: Look Reagan we all feel bad that you can't be with Veracity. But she's married and happily at that.  
Reagan: I'm not trying to break up her marriage Kate.  
Kate: I'm not saying that you are.  
Reagan: I know that it's just i can't help but feel like if Jessica and Ashley hadn't of done what they did.  
Kate: Now wait a minute.  
Reagan: I know that was the wrong thing to say.  
Kate: Now if you start talking like that i just might start thinking you're turning into one of those who get so pissed off and jealous they'll do what Austin and 

Jesse did and beat him to death. Just so that you can have the girl.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Kate i.  
Kate: Mark's one of my bestfriends Reagan and if you start talking like i just might punch your damn lights out for even thinking what you were about to tell me.  
Reagan: I can't help it.  
Kate: Well help it damn it. You're my friend too Reagan but i won't stand by and watch you look at them and then start wishing he was dead all over again. I saw the 

hell Veracity went through when she thought she had lost him we all went through that same hell.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I'm sorry okay. I can't help it. I love her and nothing i do is ever going to change that.  
Kate: Yeah well you better start helping it. Because i don't see her leaving him anytime soon. She loves him not you.

(Then she walks off as Reagan stands there in shock having over heard what they were talking about Aubrey shoves past her. And walks over to the other's to talk to 

them as she's standing there Reagan turns and walks off over by Kate she's looking through some files as Sophie walks over to her and puts her hand on the back of her 

head.)

Sophie: Hey babe.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: I know she's hurting because she can't have Veracity but.  
Sophie: What she say?  
Kate: She told me she wished Jessica and Ashley hadn't of brought Mark back.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off to where Reagan was just standing.)

Sophie: She mean it?  
Kate: I don't know. But i kind of told her something that threw her.  
Sophie: What you say?  
Kate: That Veracity loved Mark and not her.

(Sophie looks at her and knows she was angry with her when she said it.)

Sophie: Did you mean it?  
Kate: She does love Mark Sophie.  
Sophie: I know she does. And it shows whenever she looks at him.  
Kate: She's one of my friends Soph but hearing her say that really pissed me off.  
Sophie: I can understand that.  
Kate: I just.

(She puts her head down.)

Sophie: Babe.  
Kate: I missed him so damn much while he was gone. And now that he's back and with the woman he loves.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I have a feeling he could lose her if Veracity ever let's her feelings show through.  
Sophie: You really think she will?  
Kate: I don't know. I really don't.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: For his sake i sure as hell hope not. Because i really don't want to see him go through the same hell he went through when she first broke up with him.

(Sophie nods her head at her. As she walks off then Kate continues to look through the files. Over the next couple of weeks as they continue the search for both 

Calamity and Reagan's daughter's Reagan starts pulling away from everyone again and Mark knows why. But doesn't say anything do to well it not being any of his 

business as he continues to help them find their missing daughters him and Veracity grow even closer which makes everyone else around them happy. But is making Reagan 

even more miserable because she can't have the woman she loves. The more miserable she becomes the more she drinks and the more she drinks the more worried everyone 

becomes for her over at Kate's bar Mark's sitting with Veracity and the rest of the Evermoist members as their talking and joking around Mark say's something in 

Veracity's ear making her blush.)

Veracity: Babe shut up.  
Mark: I would but i like what i see.

(She lightly pushes him as Calamity and the other's laugh at him then he kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as Serenity makes a fake gagging sound as Mark throws popcorn at her making her laugh more.)

Mark: Should i do that the next time she kisses Emily in front of us?  
Veracity: Sure.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him and leans into him seeing her lean into him Reagan puts her glass down and orders another drink and the bartender looks at Kate who shakes her head 

at him.)

Bartender: Sorry Reagan boss has cut you off.

(She looks at him and then over to Kate.)

Reagan: Did she now.  
Oliver: She's right. You've had enough to drink.  
Reagan: Well i'm not done yet.  
Oliver: Reagan!  
Reagan: Look you have the woman you love so do me a favor and save me the fucken speech about how i'm drinking to much because i happen to know that you use to do the 

samething before you and Felicity got together.

Oliver: This isn't about me and Felicity this is about my sister whose drinking herself into a stupor all because she can't have another man's wife.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: You know if Jessica and Ashley had stayed out of it she wouldn't be wife anymore now would she.

(Oliver looks at her and then to Kate who looks just as pissed off at her.)

Oliver: Do you even remember the hell you went through when he died or are you fucken in love with his wife to give a fuck?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Of course i remember the hell i went through. I feel it everyday. But then i got close to Veracity and i started growing feelings for her and then Mark came 

back and took away my chance with her.

(Oliver looks at her and then behind him at Mark who heard what she said and gets annoyed. Mark walks over to them and turns her around.)

Mark: You really think that little of me now that i'm alive and back with my wife?

(Reagan looks at him and can tell he's pissed at her.)

Reagan: Yes i do.

(He looks at her with hurt in his eyes and then looks at Oliver.)

Mark: Well then you're just gonna have to suck it the hell up because Veracity's my wife. Not your's. She's the mother of my child not your's. She loves me not you. 

(Hearing him say that Reagan looks off.)

Reagan: I know she does. But she was going to be with me until you came back.  
Mark: Well then that would of been fine. I would of been very happy for you two. But that never happened. And i can honestly tell you one thing.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You keep drinking like this. When we find your daughter no judge in his right mind is going to give a child to a fucken drunk.

(Oliver looks at him and looks off as he's trying to keep from losing it on his sister.)

Reagan: I'm not a drunk?  
Mark: So what are you than Reagan. A homewrecker?

(She looks at him in shock at what he just said. Then she looks off.)

Mark: Because if you are i don't want anything to do with you.   
Reagan: I haven't stolen your wife.  
Mark: No no you haven't. But given your attitude towards me. I can't help but think that you just might try it someday.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I can't help how i feel about her Mark.  
Mark: I know that. But don't be taking it out on Jessica and Ashley they did what they thought everyone wanted and that was to have me back.   
Reagan: Yeah well with me at times not all of us.  
Mark: And that's fine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.   
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: You know what?  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I'm going to say something that might even get Oliver to punch me.

(He looks at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: When i look at you right now.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I see a spoiled brat who throws a fit everytime she doesn't get what she wants. And unfortunately in my case the person you want is my wife.

(Reagan looks at him and gets annoyed with herself.)

Mark: Shape the hell up Reagan or you'll lose more then just my wife as your girlfriend.

(She looks at him and then over to her friends who are looking at her a little annoyed with her.)

Reagan: Like i said i can't help how i feel about her. I can't just turn my feelings for her off.  
Mark: I'm not telling you too. I'm just telling you to respect my marriage and stop acting like a child and then maybe someday you'll meet someone who makes you as 

happy as i make her. You know if you were really in love with her.

Reagan: What?   
Mark: I'd think you'd be happy she's back with me and that she's happy.

(Reagan looks off.)

Mark: Not become what as you called Oliver.  
Reagan: I just.  
Mark: You just what? Can't let her go all because what?  
Reagan: Mark you're one of my bestfriends and i never planned on falling in love with her are right. It just happened.  
Mark: As i'm sure you've been told before.  
Reagan: And what's that?  
Mark: You don't ever plan on falling in love with someone. It just happens I've known you long enough to know that you at one point loved Olivia.

(She looks at him and than looks off annoyed with her ex.)

Reagan: I did love her at one point but then she dumped me and then just before she did that. She lied about miscarrying our child and the bitch sold her.  
Mark: No one said the woman had brains.  
Reagan: What's that supposed to mean?  
Mark: It mean's it takes a dumb ass to break up with you over the littlest thing weather it's a miscarriage or not.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: She told me you were there for her a lot while i was gone and i couldn't be more grateful to you for that. You're one hell of a friend Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah i'm one hell of a friend are right. I fell in love with your wife.  
Mark: Yeah well my wife is hot so that's understandable.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Like i said one day you'll find that one special person who makes you as happy as i make Veracity and as happy as Sophie makes Kate.

(She looks at him and nods her head again.)

Reagan: Too bad Calamity isn't single.

(Mark starts laughing.)

Mark: No she isn't.  
Reagan: I mean her wife is cute.  
Mark: She is. And you should see her when she wants to pick a fight with her.

(Reagan starts laughing more.)

Reagan: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Reagan: You made me see what an ass i was becoming and i'm sorry i said i thought so little of you.  
Mark: Trust me I've said worse.

(She smiles at him as stands up then hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Reagan: You really believe there's someone out there for me?  
Mark: I really do. Just not anyone of them.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Lance get her some water.  
Lance: You bet.

(Then he walks away from her and over to his wife who pulls him into a kiss getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too. You don't think i was to harsh with her?  
Veracity: No. I don't. I think it was called for and very hot.  
Mark: Was it now?  
Veracity: Yes i do.  
Mark: Well than.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as Serenity makes a gaging noise making them laugh and smacks her in the head with a pillow making them laugh as someone 

walks into the bar as they walk in Mark's still got his attention on Veracity and checking her out making her blush at him.)

Veracity: Cut it out.  
Mark: I'm sorry i'll stop.  
Veracity: You better not.  
Mark: I check you out and you tell me to cut it out.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: But when i say i'll cut it out you tell me not to.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: Make up your mind woman.

(She starts laughing at him as he gets her in the side making her lean over.)

Veracity: Stop it.  
Mark: No.

(He continues to tickle her making her laugh until he hits where she really gets going making the other's laugh at her. Then he stops and she starts beating on him 

making him laugh he quickly grabs her and kisses her getting her smile in it then he pulls away from her as Serenity sees who walked in to the bar then gets up to walk 

over to her as she gets to her she turns around and sees her face.)

Serenity: Wendy!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Serenity: What happened?  
Wendy: Kelly broke up with me.

(Mark hearing what she said walks away from them and over to Wendy.)

Mark: What you mean?  
Wendy: His ex bitch showed back up and told him she still loved him and said she wanted him back.  
Mark: And?  
Wendy: He told me he was getting back together with her.

(Serenity looks at her and then to Mark. Who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: What happened to your face?  
Wendy: This was her warning to stay away from him.  
Mark: Stella did this?  
Wendy: Yeah. She told me to stay as far from Kelly as i can get or i'd live to regret it.  
Mark: Was he around when she made this threat?  
Wendy: No. And i didn't dare try and go anywhere near him.  
Mark: When did this happen?  
Wendy: Earlier today. I went by my place to pack up some of my things when i heard someone kick my door in and then some guys came in and started beating on me.

(Serenity looks at him getting pissed off at what she just heard.)

Mark: You sure it was Kidd?  
Wendy: Yeah i am. She even told me if i so much as tried to get in contact with him again she'd kill me.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed. Then he walks over to Oliver.)

Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: Yeah.   
Mark: Come with me.  
Oliver: Where we going?  
Mark: I'm taking a trip to Chicago and if i go alone i might end up killing me a Squad Lieutenant's girlfriend.

(He looks at Kate who looks just as annoyed.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Keep a close eye on her.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: He boyfriend just broke up with her.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: His ex came back and he broke up with her.  
Reagan: She as good looking as her?  
Mark: Not really. Wendy and Serenity are hotter.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: Their sister's?  
Mark: Their twins.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: So will you watch her?  
Reagan: Sure thing.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She smiles at him as he turns and walks off with Oliver right behind him. As they walk out Serenity shows her sister over the bar and she sits her down next to 

Reagan.)

Serenity: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(She smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey Lance can we get some ice for her pretty face.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Lance: Sure thing.

(Then he walks over to ice and grabs her some ice. Kate seeing her sitting next to Wendy smiles at her.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(She smiles at her. Back over by them.)

Reagan: I'm Reagan Queen.

(Wendy looks at her and smiles a little then stops as she takes her hand and shakes it.)

Wendy: Wendy Seager.  
Reagan: Nice to meet you Wendy Seager.

(Wendy looks at her and smiles.)

Wendy: You too Reagan Queen.

(She looks at her and smiles as they start talking as their talking Veracity looks at her and smiles then she goes back to her conversation with her bandmates smiling 

as she realizes Reagan just met that other woman who could make her as happy as Mark makes her and Sophie makes Kate. And she's looking forward to what could happen 

with them. But she should really be careful for what she wishes for.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know Mark was kind of harsh to Reagan but it worked out in the end. And speaking of the drama here we go again. I just had add in Chicago fire just for drama i have a feeling is coming between Seager and Stella in the show itself. But anyway. I hope you guys are ready for some more drama in this story.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(After Serenity's sister Wendy showed up to Kate's bar with beaten up face both Mark and Oliver rushed out to go and head out to Chicago to talk to the firehouses 

chief for what Stella did to Wendy. Just before they left Mark left Wendy with Reagan who said she'd very happy to watch out of her and Serenity thanked her for it 

after they left both Reagan and Wendy talked and joked around which to surprised Kate a lot but then again them Seager sisters are hot. Later that night over at 

Serenity and Emily's place they all walk into inside Serenity closes the door and they head out into the open space of the apartment as she gets out into the open 

space Emily walks out of their room and sees her there.)

Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Emily: What's going on?  
Serenity: Stella Kidd attacked my sister.

(Emily looks at her and then over to her fiancee's sister.)

Emily: She are right?  
serenity: For the most part.  
Emily: What?  
Serenity: Severide broke up with her and went back to his bitch of an ex.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Emily: This ex wouldn't happen to be Stella Kidd?  
Serenity: Yes it would be.  
Emily: Damn.  
Serenity: Yeah so i said while she was here she could stay with us.  
Emily: World's greatest sister.  
Serenity: Don't tell her that. She'll never let me live it down.  
Emily: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Serenity: I'm gonna put your bags in this room here Wen.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Wendy: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she walks off towards the room and Emily walks over to her future sister in law and talks to her which makes Serenity smile.)

Emily: I'm sorry.  
Wendy: It's okay. I'll bounce back i always do.  
Emily: I'm sure you will. Break up's aren't fun.  
Wendy: Not their not.  
Emily: Besides.  
Wendy: What?  
Emily: I'm pretty sure you'll do better next time around.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: I sure hope so. 

(As they continue to talk Serenity walks out of the room and smiles at them as she walks off seeing her walk off Emily looks down and Wendy laughs at her.)

Emily: Sorry.  
Wendy: No don't be. I can see she makes you happy.  
Emily: She does.  
Wendy: You know up until his ex showed up i thought we were happy.  
Emily: Yeah well Ex's have a bad habit of bringing out the worst in someone.  
Wendy: Your's?  
Emily: Amy's actually.  
Wendy: Oh.  
Emily: And Beca's.  
Wendy: Oh wow.  
Emily: Yeah during the USO tour three years ago. I started falling really hard for your sister and well me being me couldn't tell her with words so instead i sang a song i 

wrote back in collage and it was the same song i used to audition for the Bellas.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: You're the one who wrote Flashlight?  
Emily: That was me.  
Wendy: That is actually one of my favorite Bellas songs.  
Emily: Oh wow. Thank you.  
Wendy: I'd say don't tell Serenity but i'm pretty sure she heard me.

(She looks behind her and laughs as she nods her head.)

Emily: She did.  
Wendy: But of course.  
Serenity: I'll try not let that go to my head.  
Emily: Meaning she will.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Will not.

(Emily kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Wendy: Anyway i'm gonna go to sleep.  
Serenity: Okay we'll see you in the morning.  
Wendy: Okay night.  
Emily: Night.

(She walks off towards the room Serenity put her bags in as she gets there she closes the door and Serenity looks at her.)

Serenity: Babe if that bitch had done any worse to her.  
Emily: I wouldn't of blamed you. She would of deserved it.  
Serenity: Yes she would of. I love my sister and i'll be damned if i'll let that bitch do it again.

(Emily looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Emily: Well did she grow close to someone at the bar tonight when she showed up?  
Serenity: Yeah. Reagan!  
Emily: You the Reagan whose in love with Mark's wife?  
Serenity: Yeah. I mean she did become protect of her when a customer got overly touchie feelie on her.

(Emily looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Emily: Okay.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She grabs her phone out and calls her. As she's waiting for her to answer Serenity kisses her fiancee's head getting her to smile at her. Then the phone picks up.)

Reagan: Hello!  
Serenity: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey what's up?  
Serenity: I have a favor to ask of you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Serenity: While my sister's in Gotham do you mind spending time with her?  
Reagan: Of course not. I really liked talking to your sister tonight. It gave me hope that i could move on someday.  
Serenity: I'm sure she can help with that.

(Reagan's on the other end laughing.)

Reagan: Are right i'll talk to you guys tomorrow.  
Serenity: Okay night.  
Reagan: Night.

(Then she hangs up with her and laughs.)

Emily: Babe what the hell are you doing?  
Serenity: Nothing i swear.  
Emily: You're playing matchmaker and Reagan is still trying to get over the fact that she can't have Vera don't rush her into anything.  
Serenity: I won't okay. I really did call her to ask her to spend sometime with Wendy while she's here. I mean other than us and Kate whoelse does Wendy really know 

here in Gotham?

Emily: True. Now come on.  
Serenity: What's up?  
Emily: I wanna get you out of these cloths.

(Serenity smiles at her as they walk off towards their bedroom. The following morning in her bedroom Wendy's lying down thinking as someone knocks on the door she gets 

up and walks out towards the front door as she gets there she opens it to find Reagan there and smiles at her.)

Wendy: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. Your sister called me last night and asked if i could be your tour guide around Gotham while you're here.

(Wendy looks at her and smiles as she moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door.)

Wendy: I'm so going to get her for this.

(Once the door is closed she turns and looks at her.)

Wendy: So what'd you wanna do?  
Reagan: Well i can always take you to breakfast and then do whatever you wanna do?  
Wendy: As long as it doesn't involve going to Kate's bar again until tonight.  
Reagan: Deal. Hey maybe if you're nice i'll take you to see Wayne Tower.  
Wendy: Oh boy.

(She walks off as Reagan laughs at her. Later she comes back out of the room and over to Reagan.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Wendy: Yeah. It's just i don't feel as pretty as i normally do.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Well that's just no good.  
Wendy: Really.  
Reagan: I think you're drop dead gorgeous.

(She looks at her and smiles as she's trying to keep from blushing.)

Wendy: Thank you.  
Reagan: Anytime. You ready?  
Wendy: Yeah.

(She grabs up her coat and leaves as she sends her sister a text then leaves the apartment with Reagan. Over in Chicago Mark Oliver and Adam are on their way to the 

fire department's head quarters to go and see Seager's boss.)

Oliver: So what the hell do we do once we get there?  
Mark: I'm gonna see if we can't figure out why Kidd suddenly decided to make an appearance in Severide's life again.  
Adam: Because she's a jealous bitch.  
Mark: Aside from that.

(Oliver looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: What other reason could there be other then she found out he got together with someone else and she didn't like it.

(Mark looks at him and then looks at Oliver.)

Oliver: I'd to say it but.  
Mark: I know he has a point.  
Oliver: Yes he does.

(They continue onto their headquarters. Later as they pull up Mark stops the car and puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and they get out of it as he 

grabs the key's once he has them they close their doors and once their closed Mark locks it up and they head up to the building. As they get there Mark walks up to the 

reception desk and tells her their to see and she nods her head at him and tells him he'll call up to him. Then he walks over to Oliver and Adam.)

Oliver: Dude you walked right up the desk like nothing.  
Mark: I've been in this building before there's really nothing to be scared of.

(They laugh at him as she tells them their okay to go up and talk to him. As they get up to their floor they walk into the OFI office and Mark walks towards his office 

and knocks on the door.)

Mark: Captain Van Meter?

(He looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Van Meter: Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: That's me.

(He walks over to him and shakes his hand.)

Van Meter: What can i do for you?  
Mark: Last night one of your investigators flew into Gotham last night.

(He looks at him.)

Van Meter: Which one?  
Mark: Lt Seager.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Van Meter: Okay. Well she asked for about two weeks off after he break up with her boyfriend.  
Mark: Yeah she told us such as. Only thing is that's not why i came here.  
Van Meter: Okay.  
Mark: Seager was beaten up.  
Van Meter: By who?  
Mark: By Lieutenant Severide's new girlfriend.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Van Meter: I told him to keep that whore away from this office.  
Mark: So she's been by here before?  
Van Meter: Yes she has been in fact she's always managed to show up whenever he's here and while both him and Seager were working.  
Mark: Is Lt Severide still here or is he back at 51?  
Van Meter: As of two days ago Severide went back to 51.  
Mark: Okay thank you.  
Van Meter: You're welcome. When you see Seager let her know i want her back when she's ready.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Yes sir.

(He turns and walks off but before he walks out of the office.)

Van Meter: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yes sir.  
Van Meter: And if you ever get tired of working with the FBI let me know i'd love to have another arson investigator here now with her out of commission and Severide 

back at 51.

Mark: I'll have to run it by my wife sir.  
Van Meter: I'm sure she'll say yes.  
Mark: I'm sure. Anyway. Like i said i'll talk it over with my wife.  
Van Meter: Are right.

(Mark turns and walks off as he walks off he walks over to Oliver and Adam.)

Adam: What he say?  
Mark: That he told Severide to keep Stella out of this office.  
Oliver: She use to come here?  
Mark: Everytime Severide and Seager were here working.

(They look at him and then get annoyed.)

Adam: Lovely.  
Mark Come on. We gotta bring this to the attention of 51's chief.  
Adam: Are right.

(They walk out of the OFI office. Later over at 51 they pull up and Mark stops the car once it's stopped Mark puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he grabs 

the key's and they all get out of the car again once their out he locks it up and they walk up to the fire house as their walking up to Mark sees Casey and walks over 

to him.)

Mark: Hey Casey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Casey: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. Um listen i need to talk to you and Boden.  
Casey: Sure thing what's it about?  
Mark: Lt Seager was beaten up last night and she pointed the finger at one of your guys on truck.

(Casey looks at him and then looks around at them.)

Casey: Which one?  
Mark: Stella Kidd.

(Casey looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Casey: Me and Boden have told her to stay clear of Wendy Seager.  
Oliver: So this isn't the only time she's gone after her?  
Casey: No it is not. come with me.

(They all follow him towards Boden's office. As they get there Mark's looking around the firehouse and sees someone he knows at Boden's assistant's desk and laughs as 

he walks over to her.)

Mark: Elise Rapport as i freaken live and breath.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Elise: Mark!

(She stands up and hugs him then pulls away from him as Casey looks at him confused.)

Casey: You know her?  
Mark: Uh yeah i'm actually old friends of her wife.  
Casey: Noway.  
Mark: Yeah. How is Jen doing?  
Elise: Oh she's Jen what can i say about her.  
Mark: Nope not going there.

(They start laughing at him.)

Elise: No she's working for this rapper what's his name but he hosted the USO tour three years ago.  
Mark: Khaled!  
Elise: Yes.  
Mark: Wow. The last time i saw her she worked for Melanie C.  
Elise: Yeah she got an offer from Khaled and well she couldn't refuse it.  
Mark: That and.  
Elise: We really missed the states.  
Mark: Okay then.  
Elise: You should swing by our place while you're here. She'd love to see you.  
Mark: I just might do that. Oh shit. Um Elise this is Oliver Queen.  
Elise: Hi.  
Mark: And the dork beside him is Adam Rogers.  
Adam: Hi.  
Elise: Hi. What's going on?  
Casey: We just need to talk to the chief.  
Elise: Okay.

(She tells them to go in and Mark smiles at her as they walk over to the door Casey knocks on the door and he waves them into the office as they walk in Mark closes 

the door behind them.)

Casey: Chief we have a problem.  
Wallace: What's going on?  
Mark: Stella Kidd went after Wendy Seager.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Wallace: She okay?  
Mark: She's fine. For the most part but she did show up to my friends bar in Gotham with badly beaten up face.

(They both look at him.)

Wallace: Damn it. Elise get Kidd and Severide in here.  
Elise: Got it chief.

(She gets up and walks off to go get her as Mark remains there as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he laughs and answers it.)

Mark: Hey Jen.  
Jen: Hey. What's this i hear about you being in Chicago?  
Mark: Yeah your wife is quick.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Jen: Yeah that's Elise for aye.  
Mark: How you been?  
Jen: Good. working hard you know how it is.  
Mark: I do actually. So You work for DJ Khaled now?  
Jen: Yeah. He offered me a job and i couldn't say no.  
Mark: Sounds about right. How'd you meet him anyway?  
Jen: Me and Elise went to the opening show in Spain and met him there and well.  
Mark: Awe did you really miss working in the states or did you two just go to Spain to check out the Evermoist members?  
Jen: I plead the fifth.  
Mark: Yeah of course you would.

(She starts laughing at him. Out in the common room Elise walks into the room.)

Elise: Hey Stella.  
Stella: Yeah.  
Elise: Chief Boden wanted to see you. You too Severide.

(He looks at her and then gets up to follow after her along with Stella. Back over in Boden's office Mark's still on the phone as he sees Stella coming along with 

Severide.)

Mark: Hey Jen i'll call you later.  
Jen: Okay. Don't be a stranger Mark.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She starts laughing as he hangs up and he looks Casey.)

Mark: Elise's wife.  
Casey: Oh.

(Just then both Severide and Stella walk into the office.)

Severide: You wanted to see us Chief?  
Wallace: I did. Actually.  
Severide: What's going on?  
Wallace: Apparently someone went after Wendy Seager last night just before she left Chicago.

(Stella looks at him and then looks off.)

Casey: You wouldn't happen to know who that person was do you Kidd?

(She looks at him.)

Stella: No i have no idea who would go after her.  
Mark: You sure about that?

(She looks at him and can tell he's pissed at her.)

Stella: Yes i am sure.  
Wallace: So why would she say it was you who went after her.  
Stella: Me?  
Mark: Yes you in fact her very words were she told me to stay clear of Kelly or she'd kill me.

(She looks at them and then looks down.)

Severide: Tell me you didn't go to my ex girlfriend and threaten to kill her?  
Stella: I didn't go to your ex girlfriend and threaten to kill her.  
Severide: Why the hell do i find that so hard to believe.  
Stella: Kelly come on i didn't.  
Mark: She also said when she went home she went to pack some bags to leave when three or four men stormed her house and started beating on her. And she said you were 

one of the people in the house while she was being beaten up.

Stella: She's lying.  
Mark: I've known Wendy Seager for over ten years. I highly doubt she's lying about this.  
Stella: Of course you wouldn't think she's lying. She's still pissed off at the fact that Kelly broke up with her.  
Mark: Yeah she said that. I mean yes she's heartbroken which i get. But she said the only reason he dumped her was because he was getting back together with you.

(She looks at him as Severide looks at him in shock.)

Severide: That's not why we broke up.  
Mark: So why did you two brake up?  
Severide: Mark i.  
Mark: You're right this isn't the place to have this conversation.  
Severide: No it's not.  
Wallace: Did she call and tell the police?  
Mark: No according to her she was so badly beaten and scared for her life she got onto her flight to Gotham and went to see her sister.  
Wallace: You're lucky Kidd.

(She looks at them and can tell their annoyed with her.)

Mark: Anyway. I thought i'd come here and bring it to your attention to tell Kidd here to stay as far away from Gotham as she can get.

(She looks at him.)

Stella: Why's that?  
Mark: Because i happen to know Batwoman and the Crows and i told them if they see you in Gotham they are to arrest you on sight.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: See him and Casey and everyone else in this firehouse is more than welcome to go to Gotham but if you step foot into the city Batwoman will know.  
Stella: You can't keep me out of Gotham.  
Mark: No you're right i can't. But than again don't say i didn't warn you. Chief.  
Wallace: Mark!

(They walk out of the office as they walk out Oliver closes the door behind them. Inside of the office.)

Wallace: You step foot into Gotham and try to cause trouble with Wendy Seager again i will not be bailing your ass out.  
Stella: Chief come on.  
Wallace: Firefighter Kidd you attacked an officer of the Department don't think i won't fire your ass.

(She looks at them.)

Casey: He's right don't look at either one of us we have told you a number of times to stay away from Wendy Seager. But you just can't help yourself. You go near 

Gotham and there's nothing we can do.

(She looks at them and then turns and walks out of the room. As she walks out she closes the door behind herself and walks over to Mark whose talking with his friend.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Elise: He say it.  
Mark: I was drunk and i forgot Jen was the other bride.

(Oliver and Adam start laughing as he looks at them.)

Elise: Sure you did.  
Mark: Hey that's nothing. What was it. We were Vegas and if i remember right it was Quentin bet me twenty bucks that i wouldn't do a belly shot.

(Elise is trying to keep from laughing as she remembers her wedding weekend.)

Oliver: Who'd you do it off of?  
Mark: Her old roommate.

(She starts laughing.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Elise: I would but i haven't talked about that weekend in wow sixteen years.  
Mark: Has it really been sixteens years since you two got married?  
Elise: It has been.  
Mark: Wow.  
Adam: Why?  
Mark: He was hot.

(They start laughing as she pushes him.)

Stella: You see Seager tell her to stay clear of Kelly.  
Mark: I'm not gonna do that. Because weather you like it or not her and Severide are friends. And like i said you step foot into Gotham Batwoman will know.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say as she turns and walks off.)

Elise: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey i gotta head back to Gotham. But the next time i'm in Chicago i will come and spend time with you and Jen are right.  
Elise: I'll hold you to that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hey why don't you guys go out and wait for me by the car.  
Oliver: Okay.

(They walk off to go wait for Mark out by the car as they walk off Mark continues his conversation with Elise.)

Mark: So what other artist does Jen with?  
Elise: Mostly up and coming artist. I mean she's been trying to get Evermoist and the Bellas back onto his label.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Evermoist!  
Elise: Yeah.  
Mark: And the Bellas?  
Elise: Yeah why?  
Mark: I'm friends with both the band and the group.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Elise: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Mark: No in fact i'm married to one of the Evermoist members.  
Elise: Which one?  
Mark: Veracity!  
Elise: No.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Elise: And you know the Bellas?  
Mark: I do actually. I've known them since they were all in collage.  
Elise: Wow. You think you could talk to them when you see them again.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean why not. If it'll help Jen out.  
Elise: She'd be very grateful to you.  
Mark: Yeah are right when i get back i'll talk to Calamity.  
Elise: They live in Gotham?  
Mark: Yes.  
Elise: Well shit. I'll have to talk to Jen and we'll have to take a trip out there.  
Mark: Okay. Just be careful Gotham isn't a city you wanna walk around alone in.  
Elise: Okay.  
Mark: Are right i'll see aye.  
Elise: Are right. Oh by the way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Elise: Michael still asks about you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as he turns and walks off. Back over in Gotham Reagan and Wendy are walking around the city talking and joking around as their joking 

around Wendy lightly pushes her getting her to laugh as she grabs her in and hugs her as they continue on walking Wendy walks over to the railing and looks down as 

she's looking down Reagan walks up to her and jokingly nearly pushes her over making her scream a little and fall back into her she turns around and looks at her 

seeing how close they are Reagan smiles at her. She puts her hand onto her cheek getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: You're such a beautiful woman.

(Wendy looks down trying to keep from blushing.)

Wendy: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(She leans in to kiss her only to have someone hit her from behind sending her down to the ground as she lands another guy comes in and grabs Wendy and starts dragging 

her towards the awaiting van as their dragging her towards it she starts screaming out which gets a number of Crow Security's attention and they rush forward and go 

after them.)

Crow Agent: Hey stop or we'll shoot.

(As they get her into the van they quickly get in and close the door and the van quickly takes off which then gets them to start firing at the van as it speeds away 

from the scene as they rush away they put their weapons down as Reagan gets up and rushes over to them.)

Reagan: What the hell?  
Agent: They took off with her.  
Reagan: I realize that. Damn it. 

(They look at her and can tell she's annoyed with what happened then she calls Kate. Who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate we have a problem.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Wendy was just kidnapped out in broad daylight.  
Kate: What?

(She looks over at her wife and father who look at her.)

Sophie: Babe what's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy whoever was behind Wendy's kidnapping better pray that the police find her before Reagan does or they'll be in deep shit. Plus i kind added in about four characters from a movie I haven't seen in awhile the name of the movie was Standing Still i loved the movie because well Lauren German and Amy Adams are hot so. Then again so's Adam Garcia. Anyway let me know down in the comments below if you know who was behind Wendy's kidnapping.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Reagan where are you?  
Reagan: Over by your bar.  
Kate: Are right stay there we're on the way.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She hangs up with her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Wendy Seager was just kidnapped.  
Jacob: Go.

(They rush from the office to go out and talk to Reagan. Over in Chicago Mark Oliver and Adam are getting back onto the plane as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out 

to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Where are you?  
Mark: Just getting back onto the plane and heading back to Gotham why? What's up?  
Kate: Wendy Seager was just kidnapped.  
Mark: Shit are right we're on our way back.  
Kate: Actually stay there and talk to her co-workers over at OFI and then talk to that prick of an ex of her's.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Guys back up we're staying in Chicago a little longer.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: We'll go and talk to CPD and see if i can't borrow one of Voight's detectives.  
Kate: Are right we'll keep you updated on the case here.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and Mark tells the pilots to shut the plane down.)

Pilot: Yes sir. Mr. Buchanan.  
Mark: Are right.

(He rushes off of the plane and heads out towards his car as he gets there they all get in both Mark and Oliver close their doors once Adam is inside and in the back 

seat once their all in Mark starts the car up and quickly takes off towards the police station to talk to Voight. Back over in Gotham Kate and Sophie pull up outside 

of Kate's bar and she stops the truck and they both get out of it after she parks and shuts it off once it's off she grabs the key's and they both get out of it as 

they get out they close their doors and walk over to Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks over at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Reagan: Me and Wendy were doing a tour of the city when i got hit from behind.  
Kate: What were you guys doing over here?  
Reagan: She wanted to see some of the older buildings here in Gotham and your bar just happened to be the building we stopped in front of.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Did you happen to see who took her?  
Reagan: No. Like i said i got hit from behind. Hell neither one of us even heard what they drove come up.  
Sophie: So you didn't see what they were driving?  
Reagan: No by the time i came whatever they were driving was long gone and they were firing at it.  
Sophie: Did any of you hit it?  
Agent: We tried but it was moving to fast.  
Sophie: Did you happen to see their faces?  
Agent: No ma'am. They had on masks.  
Sophie: Damn. You see what they were driving?  
Agent: Ford Panel van. Black.  
Sophie: Plate?  
Agent: No.  
Kate: If there was no plate.  
Sophie: The van they were driving was more and likely stolen.  
Kate: We need Supergirl.  
Sophie: Yes we do.  
Kate: Okay we'll head back to Crow and i'll call Kara.  
Sophie: Okay and see if her girlfriend can't come and help us out.  
Kate: Are right.

(They stick around and continue to talk to Reagan about what happened. Back over in Chicago Mark pulls up to the police station and stops the car once it's stopped he 

puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off they all get out and they close their doors once their closed they get ready to walk in as they see someone walking 

towards them seeing him Mark ignores him and they walk inside of the building as they walk in Mark looks around until he sees who he's looking for.)

Mark: Voight!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Hank: Mark!

(He walks over to him and shakes his hand.)

Mark: Hey. Look we just got a call from a friend of our's down in Gotham.  
Hank: Okay.  
Mark: One of OFI's investigator's was kidnapped.

(He looks at him.)

Hank: Which one?  
Mark: Lt Seager.  
Hank: Wendy Seager?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: You know her?  
Hank: Yeah her and Severide had been working a number of old Arson cases one of which nearly killed him.  
Mark: Yeah i remember that one what was the guys name again. Jimmy something.  
Hank: Jimmy Conrad. Severide had found him down in the basement of a warehouse that had been raided.  
Mark: Think this guy could be linked to Seager's disappearance?  
Hank: Given the line of work she's in and well Severide you can make a lot of enemies.  
Mark: Police work included.  
Hank: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh wait now i really remember that case. Seager and Severide went to interview an inmate over at DOC for the number of Arson's that Conrad pulled.  
Hank: Yeah. I think his name was Dustin Caldwell.  
Mark: Okay. Well the last i saw of Seager she said Caldwell was being released after the charges were dropped.  
Hank: Yeah he got released a couple of days ago.  
Mark: Are right thanks.  
Hank: Anytime.

(They turn and walk off as they walk out of the police station they look at each other.)

Adam: Okay. So do you think the Caldwell could of taken her?  
Mark: No. I mean both her and Severide cleared his name he wouldn't have a reason to kidnap her.  
Adam: Okay. So what about this Jimmy Conrad.  
Oliver: I don't know. I mean wasn't he locked up.  
Mark: Yeah he was. I don't know. This seems more personal.  
Oliver: To who?

(Mark looks at him and realizes something.)

Mark: Shit. Get in.

(They all quickly get back into the car once their all in they close their doors and Mark quickly pulls off after starting the car. As their driving off Mark calls 

Kate who answers right away.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah Kate i would start your investigation into Olivia.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because Wendy's kidnapping seemed a little to personal for me.  
Kate: You thinking.  
Mark: I'm thinking she had someone there and saw how close both Seager and Reagan were last night.  
Kate: Damn are right. I'll talk to Sophie and my dad and let them know.  
Mark: Are right we're headed back to the firehouse to talk to Severide.  
Kate: Are right. Just be careful.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Oliver.)

Oliver: Mark if Wendy was taken because of Olivia.  
Mark: She's not happy with how close Seager and Reagan were last night.  
Oliver: Mark not just Wendy.

(Mark looks at him and quickly calls his wife. As he's waiting for her to answer she doesn't pick up and Mark hangs up and dial's again. But still nothing then he 

hangs up and calls Calamity who answers.)

Calamity: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Hey have you seen Vera today?  
Calamity: No why?  
Mark: Because she's not answering her phone and due to Seager being missing i'm a little worried.  
Calamity: I can head over and see if she's there.  
Mark: Please.  
Calamity: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with her as he looks out of the windshield.)

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: If that bitch had my wife taken i'm gonna kill Reagan's ex.  
Oliver: I wouldn't blame you.

(He laughs at him. Back over in Gotham Calamity walks up to Mark and Veracity's place as she's walking up to it she pulls her weapon and has Beca stand on other side 

of the door.)

Beca: God you're so hot.

(Calamity looks at her and then to the gun and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh boy.

(She pushes the door in and looks around the room.) 

Calamity: Vera!

(As she walks in she keeps the gun up and points it in different directions when she doesn't see anything she walks into the apartment.)

Calamity: Vera!

(Out in the hallway Beca's keeping an eye out for anyone. Inside of the apartment Calamity hears the baby crying in his room and walks over to it as she gets there she 

opens the door and walks inside of it as she walks in she points the gun in different directions once it's she got it pointed into the room she looks around for anyone 

but doesn't see anyone and puts the gun away and rushes over to her god son and goes to pick him up only to have someone grab her from behind she acts quickly and 

moves out of their reach and attacks them sending them to the ground as they land she punches him sending his head to the side once he's out she grabs out her phone 

and calls Kate who quickly answers.)

Calamity: Kate!  
Kate: You are right?  
Calamity: No.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Calamity: Whoever took Wendy took Veracity too.  
Kate: What makes you say that?  
Calamity: Because the only person other than me and Beca is Brian.  
Kate: I'm sending Kara and Sam stay there.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hangs up and looks around the room and finds rope to tie him up. Once she finds it she turns him over and ties both his legs and arms together once he's tied up 

she calls out for Beca who rushes in and rushes over to her wife.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: I'm are right. Go get Brian.

(She rushes back into his room and grabs up the baby. Seconds later both Kara and Sam rush into the apartment along with Crow Security as they rush in they finish off 

the sweep of the apartment as they continue the search Sophie and Kate walk into the apartment as they walk in Kate walks over to Calamity.)

Kate: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: Who is this?  
Calamity: I don't know he tried to grab me but i moved fast enough and knocked him out.

(Kate turns him over and Kara knows who it is and grows annoyed.)

Kara: Kate i know who that is.  
Kate: Who is it?  
Kara: His name is William Dey and real pain in my ass.

(They both look at him.)

Sophie: Are right. Tyler get him down to the vehicles and make sure he stay's there.  
Tyler: Got it. Andres help me out.

(He walks over to him and helps him get him up as they take the ropes off of him. and use the zip ties to tie him up and Calamity walks over to Beca.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. But i'm more worried about you.  
Calamity: I'm are right.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it. Later back over at Crow Headquarters their still looking Reagan over after being hit on the back of the head as she's 

sitting there Sophie walks in with Kate.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey we've got a problem.  
Reagan: What's wrong?  
Kate: Veracity's now gone missing.

(Reagan sits up and looks at them.)

Reagan: You thinking it has something to do with me?  
Sophie: Yeah. 

(Reagan looks at them and than looks down.)

Reagan: Olivia!  
Kate: That's what we're thinking.  
Reagan: God. I didn't want to get either one of them mixed up in this.  
Kate: Yeah well unfortunately their involved in this. Weather they wanna be or not.

(Reagan puts her head down.)

Reagan: I mean i know why she would of taken Veracity. But why Wendy?  
Sophie: Our best guess would be because she was close to you last night.  
Reagan: Okay so why Veracity.  
Kate: Because she knows Veracity holds your heart and she doesn't like it.  
Reagan: She does. But she loves Mark and she's never going to leave him.  
Kate: No she won't. But in a lot of ways Reagan.  
Reagan: I'm not a homewrecker i don't care what they might think.  
Kate: None of them think that.  
Reagan: I know that. What you want me to do?  
Sophie: Tyler has a man named William Dey downstairs in interrogation.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off with them. Downstairs in their interrogation room both Calamity and Tyler are talking with William.)

William: I don't know what to tell you.  
Calamity: Well maybe you can tell us what the hell you were doing in my friends apartment where his wife should of been with his son.  
William: I don't know.  
Calamity: You don't know why you were in the apartment?  
William: Well i know why i was in the apartment I've been working on a story.  
Tyler: What kind of story.  
William: I can't say.  
Calamity: Can't or won't.

(He looks at her and can tell she's annoyed.)

Calamity: You realize you bone head you attacked me i could easily press charges against you.  
William: You're the one who hit me.  
Calamity: You were in my friends home. Where his wife was taken from. 

(He sits back not sure of what to say.)

William: Look if i could tell you the story i'm working on i would.  
Tyler: All you're doing Mr. Dey is digging yourself into even bigger hole. Come on.

(They both walk out of the room as they walk out they see Kate Sophie and Reagan walking up to them.)

Sophie: What you two know?  
Calamity: Nothing. He's not saying a thing.  
Kate: He won't even say why he was in Mark and Veracity's apartment?  
Tyler: No.  
Reagan: So whose this guy anyway?  
Calamity: According to Kara he's a new reporter over at Catco. And as she told Kate a real pain in her ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: Aside from that.  
Tyler: He's not talking. Anything we ask him goes with him saying he can't or won't tell us.  
Sophie: Maybe we should ask Kara what he's working on.  
Kate: I'll go you guys keep trying to get him to say something.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She walks off to go and talk to Kara.)

Calamity: You two wanna take a crack at him?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They both walk around them and walk into the room. As they walk in Reagan closes the door and walks over to Sophie's side of the table.)

Sophie: Okay Mr. Dey we don't want the run around why the hell were you in my agents apartment.  
William: You're agent?  
Sophie: As of a month ago Mark became an official Crow Security agent. So again why were you in his apartment?  
William: I've are ready told your friends out there i can't say.  
Sophie: Mr. Dey we've got all day. The two missing women might not have time but we do. And i can are ready tell you that if anything happens to my friends wife or to 

Wendy Seager i can promise you he will give a pain that nothing will cure.

(He looks at them not sure of what to say. Up in the Crow's command center Kate walks over to Kara.)

Kate: Kara!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: What you know about William Dey?

(She looks at her and then laughs.)

Kara: Other then he's a world class ass.  
Kate: Aside from that?  
Kara: I don't really know much about him. Other than he's from London,England.  
Kate: He got wife or kids?  
Kara: Well when he first got to National city he said he was married with a daughter but then Nia did some back ground on him and.  
Kate: And?  
Kara: He lied he was never married and he doesn't have a child.  
Kate: So why go work for Catco?  
Kara: To get close to Catco's new owner.  
Kate: That is?  
Kara: Lena's old friend Andrea Rojas.  
Kate: And their old friends?  
Sam: That's what Lena say's but we both have a feeling there's more to them than just friendship.  
Kate: What i wanna know is. Why would Lena sell Catco?  
Kara: She found out i was Supergirl.  
Kate: Didn't you tell her on your own.  
Kara: I did. But then Lex made it seem like i only told her because i wanted to get back at J'onn and Alex for having to lie to her.  
Kate: How long after meeting her did you tell her?  
Kara: A year later.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: The same year you two?  
Sam: No this is recent. I was kind of a bitch two years ago.

(Kara looks at her girlfriend trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Not going there.  
Kate: I wouldn't.

(As they continue to talk Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from then she answers it.)

Kate: What you got?  
Mark: We talked to everyone over at OFI and everyone of Wendy's co-workers all say there's really one other person other Olivia who would have it out with Wendy.  
Kate: Stella Kidd?  
Mark: The very same.

(Kate looks at Kara and Sam.)

Kate: Mark there's something we need to tell you.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: Someone broke into your apartment and took Veracity.

(He falls silent on the other end and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Or there's more than one person who has an ax to grind.  
Kate: Yeah and we both know who.  
Mark: She hurts my wife Kate.  
Kate: I'm sure Reagan wouldn't stop you if you did.  
Mark: That be all the permission i'd need.  
Kate: Have you talked to the other firefighters over at 51 yet?  
Mark: No. But than again when we got there all of the rigs were gone so we figured they had gone out on a call.  
Kate: Are right head back over and talk to them.  
Mark: We're on the way there now. Let me know when you guys find something out about Veracity and Wendy's kidnapping.  
Kate: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and looks at the guys next to him.)

Oliver: That woman is really starting to piss me off.  
Mark: You're not the only one.

(Then they pull up to the firehouse and see all of the rigs there again and Mark puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out along with Adam and 

Oliver once their out they close their doors and Mark locks it up once it's locked up they walk up to the firehouse as they get there Mark taps Severide's shoulder.)

Severide: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Seager's missing.

(He looks at him and then stands up.)

Severide: When?  
Mark: She got taken earlier today. She was out with Reagan when someone hit Reagan from behind and took off with Seager.  
Severide: Have any idea's?  
Mark: I might have one or two.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Severide: You can ask any of my guys anything you want.  
Mark: How big of a prick is he really?

(They start laughing at the question.)

Severide: That is not what i mean't.  
Mark: He's no fun.  
Oliver: What can you guys tell us about Stella Kidd?  
Tony: She's okay. She's nice she's one hell of a friend to Brett over there.  
Mark: They close?  
Capp: Not as close as her Dawson were.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: Why don't you guys continue to ask them questions and i'll talk to Brett and Foster.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: Hey Adam why don't you question the guys from Truck and Engine. But get Herrmann and Casey's permission first.  
Adam: Will do.

(He turns and walks off as Mark walks of towards the ambulance and knocks on the door getting them to look up at him.)

Brett: Hey.  
Mark: Hey i wanted to ask you guys some questions.  
Foster: This about Seager?  
Mark: It is.  
Brett: Why?  
Mark: She's missing along with my wife.  
Foster: Oh god.  
Mark: So i was wondering if you guys could shed some light onto why they would be taken other then you know what Seager does.  
Brett: We can't really think of anything other then because Seager and Severide were dating.  
Mark: Okay.  
Foster: When Stella found out she wasn't to happy and when she found out you had died.  
Mark: How'd Stella react when that happened?  
Brett: I'd hate to it.  
Mark: I'm a big boy Brett i can handle it and when we find my wife i'll hug her.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: Now come on.  
Brett: She was kind of reliefed.  
Mark: Relieved.  
Foster: Yeah in fact she said she was glad you were dead. It kept you from stopping her plan in getting Severide.  
Mark: Did this include him going over to OFI?  
Brett: No in fact that kind of threw everyone here. I mean him and Seager worked well together and it showed.  
Foster: And seeing them grow feelings for each other wasn't helping Stella out any.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Brett: From what Dawson told me. Stella's always a bit of a thing for Severide.  
Mark: I know they dated and then they broke up.  
Brett: And they stayed that way.  
Mark: Okay.  
Foster: And then he met Seager and her idea of getting the man back went out the window.  
Mark: She ever say she'd do something to her if she didn't stay away from him?  
Brett: Not to our faces. But we wouldn't be surprised is that what was she was thinking.  
Mark: Are thanks.  
Brett: You bet.

(Mark smiles at them then turns and calls Kate who answers right away.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: Seems like Kidd had more of a reason to have Seager kidnapped then Olivia does.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: Seager kept her from getting Severide back.

(Kate falls silent on the other end.)

Kate: Why'd that break up?  
Mark: Stella's friend showed up and started causing trouble between them and because Severide is very much like his father.

(He turns and looks at him then gives him the bird.)

Mark: He shut himself off after he lost his father.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Oh and they also said that she was reliefed when i died.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Yeah they said she told them she was glad i died.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because it kept me from trying to stop her plan from getting Severide back.  
Kate: That plan include him going over to OFI?  
Mark: No in fact they said that threw them all.  
Kate: Huh. You are right?  
Mark: I've heard the stories and i know both you and Reagan went through hell.  
Kate: Yes we did. So did your wife.  
Mark: I know. And i love her so damn much Kate. I don't know what i'd do if i lost her.  
Kate: Pray you never have to find out.  
Mark: I mean't lose her to Reagan.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Kate: Mark she loves you.  
Mark: But i can see.  
Kate: She are told her she doesn't see her that way.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. After hearing what she did. They talked and she told her she wasn't ready to let you go. Or if she was ever going to be ready to let you go.

(He nods his head as he hears something come through on his phone.)

Mark: Hey Kate hang on a minute.  
Kate: Sure thing.

(He checks his phone and sees message seeing it he checks it to see Veracity and looks around annoyed. Then puts the phone up to his ear.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: I just got contacted by Vera and Wendy's kidnappers?  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate their both shirtless in the damn picture.

(Just then someone comes up onto the screen and Kate turns to see who it is seeing him she gets annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Get back to Gotham right now.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: It was Dodgson that took them.

(He quickly hangs up and rushes off to go and get Oliver and Adam. Back over in Gotham Sophie walks into the room along with Jacob and the rest of the Evermoist 

members.)

Kate: Dodgson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because there's more Drama to come.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of the three chapters i'm posting up tonight for Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Dodgson!

(He looks at her and smiles smugly at her.)

Dodgson: Kate Kane.  
Kate: What you want?  
Dodgson: Well it seems to me there are two things you guys want. And one of them just happens to be in a rock band. And the other other one is one of the members 

sister i mean. I have everything i want right here. Two hot women shirtless behind me.

(Both Veracity and Wendy look up at him.)

Veracity: Fuck off.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Dodgson: I've been trying but neither one of you are helping me any.  
Wendy: I don't do dick.

(Veracity looks at her trying to keep from laughing. He gets up and walks over to her.)

Dodgson: That so.  
Wendy: Well at least not someone whose willing to kidnap someone in order to get back at the Kane's. For locking his crazy bitch of a girlfriend up.

(He punches her sending her head to the side.)

Veracity: Wendy!

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: It was just a flesh wound.

(She looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Dodgson: If i were you i'd watch what you're saying.  
Wendy: Yes dear.

(He looks at her and goes to hit only to have someone come into frame.)

Olivia: Dodgson enough.

(He turns and looks at her as she turns and looks at the computer screen.)

Olivia: Hello Crows.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Olivia: What? We all need a hobby.  
Kate: And kidnapping two people my friends care about helps you out how?  
Olivia: See that's just the thing. I mean Veracity might be Mark's wife. But come one we both know Reagan wants to get into her pants.

(Veracity looks off annoyed as Wendy looks at her.)

Veracity: I love my husband.  
Wendy: I know and it shows.

(She looks at her and smiles a little. Back over by them.)

Olivia: Gotta tell aye i can see why Reagan likes Serenity's sister and her bandmate. I mean wow. Nice to know she still had taste.

(Veracity looks off again.)

Kate: What you want Olivia?  
Olivia: Reagan!

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Last time i checked she didn't want you anymore. In fact i'm pretty sure you've said that yourself.  
Olivia: Yeah well tell her if she wants either one of her girlfriends back she better decide if she's willing to see one of them die in order to help Calamity see her 

little brat again.

(Calamity looks up when she hears about her daughter but doesn't say anything. Then Reagan walks into view.)

Reagan: You harm one hair on either one of their heads and it won't be who ends you Olivia.  
Olivia: And who would end me if i have him do this.

(Then Dodgson puts a knife into Veracity's leg getting her to scream out in pain and gets the other members of the band to walk forward she turns and looks at them.)

Olivia: Oh just for the hell of it.

(He shoots Seager in the leg which then gets Serenity to look at her pissed along with Reagan.)

Serenity: Wendy!

(She looks at her sister and then looks off in pain from the gun shot to her leg.)

Olivia: Oh that's nothing compared to what i could do if i don't get what i want.  
Reagan: And what do you want?  
Olivia: You.  
Reagan: Noway in hell.  
Olivia: Both of these women have wounds to their leg's and you really won't do anything to keep them alive?  
Reagan: I'm not that desperate for a relationship Olivia. I mean their both very hot and i can really see what Mark and Severide see in them. I mean damn Kate.

(Kate's looking her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I know. What you think Calamity?  
Calamity: I've seen better.  
Veracity: Screw you Cal.

(She starts laughing.)

Calamity: Love you too Vera.

(She's trying to keep from laughing but ends up screaming out in pain again from Dodgson kicking her leg with the wound on it.)

Veracity: Fuck.

(He grabs her face.)

Dodgson: Like i said I've been trying but you won't let me.

(He puts his hand on her middle and she looks down.)

Veracity: I'd never fuck a traitor to the Crows. I'd rather fuck my lead singer.

(Calamity looks up as Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Shut up babe.  
Beca: Sorry. But she's right.

(She puts her hand onto her butt making her jump and look at her.)

Calamity: Seriously.

(Beca kisses her cheek making her laugh.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(Back in the video. Dodgson walks over to Wendy and does the samething to her.)

Dodgson: What about you?

(She looks down at his hand. Then looks back up at him.)

Wendy: I'd rather do Kate Kane.

(Kate looks up and then to Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Why me?  
Olivia: You know what Reagan?  
Reagan: No what?  
Olivia: You have two hours to decide which one of them lives or dies. Or i'll do you one even worse.  
Reagan: What's worse then one of them dying.  
Olivia: I'll send it out live so that Mark can see the woman he loves die in front of his face.

(She looks at her and then to Kate.)

Dodgson: Or i can have my fun with one of them.

(Both Veracity and Wendy look at him.)

Mark: You lay one hand on my wife or my friend Dodgson and you won't ever have the chance to see the inside of a prison cell again.

(Hearing his voice Dodgson turns around and looks at him then gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Hey baby.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: We're gonna get you two out of there. Brainy get them off of the screen.

(He does as he's told and hangs up on them as Mark grabs Serenity into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We're gonna get them both out of there.  
Serenity: I know. But Mark.  
Mark: I saw.  
Kate: How'd you?  
Mark: It's nice to know i can relie on Supergirl.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Where's?  
Mark: Their flying back from Chicago. They should be here in about two or three hours depending on the air traffic.  
Kate: Okay. I gotta say you made perfect timing with that comment.  
Mark: Yeah he didn't look to happy to see me or hear my voice.  
Reagan: He wasn't.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: He was one of the guys who was beating on you the day you were killed.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Well than.  
Kate: What you guys learn?  
Mark: Well like i told you over the phone other then Olivia there's really one other person who has it out for Seager.  
Kate: Stella Kidd.  
Mark: Yeah just from what Brett and Foster told me. She wasn't to happy when Seager showed up in his life.  
Serenity: Why would she care if my sister was in Severide's life.  
Mark: They broke up a couple of months before Otis was killed in that mattress factory fire last year.  
Serenity: So when my sister went to the firehouse to ask him to join her on that detail over at OFI?  
Mark: Stella wasn't to happy with it.  
Kate: So would she be okay with them harming Wendy?  
Mark: She'd be more than okay with it. She wants Seager out of Severide's life and if killing her is the way to do it.  
Kate: Then she could be there?  
Mark: No. She was in Chicago.  
Kate: They on shift?  
Mark: Yeah. In fact we were talking to everyone on her shift asking what they thought of her and.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Well some of them don't have a problem with Stella some do.  
Calamity: Who does?  
Mark: Two of Severide's guys on Squad Tony and Capp.  
Serenity: Anyone else?  
Mark: Yeah. Truck 81 and Engine 51's candidate's Darren Ritter and Black Gallo aren't to impressed with her.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: It's just something in the way they talked about her. And Tony brought up the fact that Brett and Stella are close but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Not as close as her and Dawson were.  
Tyler: Dawson isn't she?  
Mark: Yeah she's Truck 81's captain's ex wife. And a long time paramedic with firehouse 51.  
Sophie: How long was she there for?  
Mark: I think when i talked to Casey he said she'd been three for about a good fifteen years.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Jacob: Okay so what was wrong with Seager's and Severide's partnership?  
Mark: According to Captain Van Meter over at OFI there was nothing wrong with it. He said they worked well together and everyone over at 51 saw it.   
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: But there was one little hitch to it all.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: They both started falling for each other and according to Brett and Foster Stella wasn't to happy with it.

(They look at him.)

Kate: What was their last case together?  
Mark: Um it was an arson case involving a man named Dustin Caldwell he calmed he was framed and when they both looked into the case they came up with this guy here. 

Jimmy Conrad.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: After clearing Dustin Caldwell and then were sent back to this very warehouse that the police had raided.  
Kate: Okay?  
Mark: Conrad! Was down there waiting for them. And when Severide went down there and saw him he quickly lit a flare.  
Kate: Well given how he's still alive.  
Mark: Yeah. I think the only thing that he hurt was his ego.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Reagan: Was this guy caught?  
Mark: Yeah. He's now in DOC waiting his trail for these fires and nearly killing a firefighter.

(They smile at him.)

Kate: And Caldwell guy?  
Mark: According to Voight as of two or three days ago he was released.  
Jacob: Okay. They have any other enemies other then Stella Kidd and Reagan's nutcase of an ex.  
Mark: Well given the job they have it's almost very much like being a cop being a firefighter or an Arson investigator you'r bound to make enemies if it's not from the 

person you arrested or it be done by that person's family members.  
Kate: Okay so did they ever work together again?  
Mark: Yeah it was this file here. Van Meter gave it to me. It was house fire.

(They look at him.)

Mark: A five year old little girl was killed in it and it hit home with Seager.  
Kate: Why?  
Serenity: Because growing up me and Wendy were friends with a little girl right around this little girls age when their house caught fire.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Wendy took it hard. 

(They all look at her.)

Kate: What did this case do other then having them work together again.  
Mark: It brought them even closer Casey saw it when he called him over to OFI to look at the blue prints of a strip mall. I know i should of told you that sooner.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: Is this case what brought them together?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: And well as you can tell Stella wasn't to happy with it.  
Serenity: Okay so who the hell was this ex that Wendy talked about.  
Mark: I don't know. I mean i talked to Severide and he said his ex fiance Renee left Chicago three or four years ago.   
Calamity: Anyone else?  
Mark: There's Renee Royce but she still lives in Spain with her son. Wait.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: He did start seeing someone else just before Shay died.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Erin Lindsay!  
Kate: Think that's the ex she was talking about?  
Mark: I doubt it?  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: She was killed in a car accident a year ago.

(They put their heads down and Mark laughs and she pushes him.)

Mark: No she moved i don't know to where but she moved.   
Kate: What was her name?  
Mark: Erin Lindsay.  
Kate: Wait i know that name.  
Mark: How?  
Kate: She's one of the detective's who work over at the GCPD.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: So she's here in Gotham?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay than.  
Jacob: Why'd they break up?  
Mark: Severide said Stella told him Seager had slept with someone else?  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Me.

(She looks at him and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: When?  
Mark: Two months ago?  
Kate: Two months ago you were dead.  
Mark: I know this and he knew that. So the next time they saw each other and had a date he told her he wanted to keep her safe from Stella and ended things with her.  
Kate: So he didn't break up with her because of an ex.  
Mark: No he did it because he wanted to keep Seager safe.  
Kate: Yeah well he didn't do a very good job if she went after her.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: He's still in love with her Kate. But as long as Stella is out and about there's noway they can be together.  
Kate: Mark i'm not going to let her use Reagan it's not fair.  
Mark: I know that. Wendy wouldn't do that.   
Kate: Okay.   
Mark: Now what the hell did she say before i walked in here?  
Kate: Well you saw what he did to their leg's?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She's threatening to kill one of them and then making you watch.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: And as you heard as you walked in here.  
Mark: I know. She'll let him have his fun with one of them.  
Kate: And that is one thing that would set Severide off if he heard it.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her. Over at the warehouse where they have both Veracity and Wendy their both still chained to the pulley's as Olivia walks over 

to them.)

Olivia: You guys only have wow two hours to live. If Reagan doesn't show up in that time frame i'm gonna have fun killing me an OFI investigator including me and 

Evermoist member.

(Veracity and Wendy look at her and are trying to hide how much pain their both in from their leg wounds.)

Veracity: You kill either one of us my bandmates and my husband won't let you either one you see the inside of a courtroom. 

(Dodgson looks at her and laughs.)

Dodgson: Your husband doesn't have the balls.  
Veracity: Okay fine Batwoman won't let you two see the inside of a courtroom again.

(Dodgson looks at her and gets annoyed. By that name.)

Olivia: Batwoman?  
Wendy: Yeah she's a real bitch if she knows people in her city are being kidnapped or beaten within inch of their lives or well killed because they think being gay is 

disgusting.

(Dodgson looks down.)

Veracity: I Wounder what Alice would think if she found out her boy toy was involved in innocent man's murder.  
Dodgson: Mark's not dead.  
Veracity: No but he was for. Two months Dodgson. I was without my husband for two months my son was without his father for two months and all because you helped those 

two gay bashing pricks kill him.

(Dodgson looks at her.)

Veracity: If those two were hoping i'd fall in love with someone else it worked.

(Wendy looks at her as she puts her head down. Unknown to them over at Crow head quarters Brainy still had the video feed going and Mark heard what she said then looks 

at Reagan.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I uh. I gotta go.

(He pushes past her. Calamity Serenity and Charity all put their heads down. Then Tyler notices something and turns it off.)

Tyler: You kept it going?

(Brainy puts his head down.)

Alex: Brainy what the hell?  
Brainy: I'm sorry okay. I was told to keep it going no matter what the cost.  
Alex: By who?  
Brainy: William Dey.

(Alex looks at him along with Kate.)

Kate: You realize you just destroyed a marriage right Brainy?

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Sophie: Not to mention a friendship.

(Kate and Calamity rush off after Mark. Back over at the warehouse.)

Wendy: Veracity!  
Veracity: It wasn't planned.  
Wendy: Oh shit.  
Veracity: I was so damn happy when he came back i didn't think twice about going back to him.  
Wendy: But?  
Veracity: But nothing.

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: What?  
Veracity: I'm in love with two people and i can't figure out for the life of me who to be with.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Wendy: He loves you Vera.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. Back over at Crow Head quarters Mark's sitting down thinking as Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: You are the last person i wanna see right now.

(He gets up and walks off.)

Reagan: Mark wait.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: I didn't even know how she felt. She kept it from me. I know that doesn't make hearing what she said any less painful.  
Mark: Yeah well if you want Veracity you can have her. Just so you know.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Once those papers are signed this friendship is officially over. You're dead to me.

(Then he turns and walks off. As Reagan stands there trying to figure out what the hell to do next.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: He said once we find them he's leaving Veracity.

(Calamity looks at her and then to Kate.)

Calamity: Did he actually say that?  
Reagan: He flat out told me if i wanted her i could have her.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Kate: What else did he say?  
Reagan: He said once the papers were signed our friendship was over and that i was dead to him.

(They both look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Kate: She's not gonna want it.  
Calamity: Yeah well.   
Kate: Calamity!  
Calamity: He's hurting. And at the moment i really don't blame him and i'm not saying it's Reagan's fault because it's not.   
Kate: No it's William Dey's fault.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Reagan: She loves him i can see it on her face whenever she looks at him.

(They both look at her and nod their heads at her. Back over at the warehouse Veracity and Wendy are still standing there trying to hide the pain their both in from 

the wounds on their leg's.)

Olivia: It's almost time. Go pick the one you want and have your fun with her.  
Dodgson: Yes ma'am.

(He walks over to one of the girls Veracity seeing walk over to them looks at Wendy who looks just as annoyed.)

Wendy: Shit.  
Dodgson: Okay which one oh i know. I think i'll go for you.

(He grabs Veracity in and she looks at him.)

Veracity: Leave me alone.  
Dodgson: Oh but you like you'd be a lot of fun.  
Veracity: I'm not cheating on my husband.  
Dodgson: Why not you're technically are ready cheating on him with your emotions anyway.

(She looks off annoyed with herself. He picks her face up again.)

Dodgson: Hey hey come on now. He's gonna leave you weather you want him to or not.  
Veracity: I won't let him.  
Dodgson: You're in love with someone else here Veracity.  
Veracity: I'm in love with him too. It's just a matter of getting back to him. While you two are at it.  
Dodgson: What?  
Veracity: Fuck off.

(He looks at her and then kicks her leg getting her to fall over and he quickly takes her off of the pully and grabs her up.)

Dodgson: Fine. I will.

(She looks at him suddenly afraid as he gets her up and takes her off towards one of the rooms.)

Wendy: Veracity!

(As they get they he throws her to the ground and she hurts her leg. As he closes the door he walks over to her and grabs her up once she's up he throws her onto the 

desk and she looks at him.)

Veracity: No don't.  
Dodgson: You told me to fuck off.  
Veracity: I mean't you and Reagan's nutcase of an ex.  
Dodgson: Na you look like you're more fun.

(She tries to fight him off but he punches her sending her head to the side. Back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark storms into the room where William is and closes the 

door behind him then grabs him and throws him towards the wall.)

Mark: Where's my wife?  
William: I don't know.   
Mark: You're working with them Dey and i'm going to figure it out and when i do i'm going to kill you.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

William: I'm telling you the truth are right. I don't know where she is.  
Mark: Okay fine where's Wendy Seager?  
William: I don't know.  
Mark: You're lying. And you've been lying since the first day you met Kara.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Chuck Dodgson hurts my wife or Wendy Seager nothing is going to stop me from coming here to kill you.  
William: I swear i don't know where they are.  
Mark: And i think you know more than you're saying.  
William: I don't.  
Calamity: Then what the hell were you doing at his apartment?

(He looks at her and then to Mark.)

Mark: You were in my apartment. Where my son was?  
William: Yes i was.  
Calamity: Mark he came after me.

(Mark looks at her and then to William and punches him sending his head to the side.)

William: Mark!

(Mark pulls his weapon out and points it at his head.)

Mark: Where's my wife?  
William: I don't know how many bloody times do i have to tell you?  
Mark: You have been lying since the day you met Kara now tell me where's my wife.  
Kate: Actually I've got an even better question to ask him.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Why'd you have Brainy keep the video feed up?

(William looks up at her. And then to Mark who has his gun pointed at him.)

Mark: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know i'm making William Dey out to be a complete asshole in this. But that's only because i don't like him or like that the show is forcing this relationship with William on Kara. I hate it. Hell i didn't even like the whole relationship between her and James what a waste anyway. Right now Super Reign all the way.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third and final chapter of the night. I hope you enjoy it.

(William looks up at her and then to Mark who has his gun pointed at him.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Brainy said William told him that when Olivia or Dodgson called in and you arrived he told him to keep the feed going.  
Mark: But they would of heard everything we said.  
Kate: No they didn't up until that last part Brainy had the sound off.  
Mark: So why the hell would he turn it back up on that part?  
Kate: Because William Olivia and Dodgson knew it would hurt if you found out she was in love with someone else.  
Mark: I just.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then Mark kicks him getting him to roll over in pain.)

Mark: You bastard.

(He looks up at him and can tell he's pissed at him.)

Mark: If Dodgson does anything with my wife i'm going to be coming back here and kicking your ass.  
William: What's that say Lt Seager.

(Mark puts the gun to his head shutting him up.)

Mark: The same goes for her.

(Then he stands up and walks out of the room.)

William: He's gonna go after them.

(Just then Kate kicks him shutting him up.)

Kate: Keep your mouth shut Dey. Because of you his marriage to blew up. And you're also the reason why Reagan just lost one of her bestfriends.

(Then they turn and walk out of the room as they walk out the door closes behind them and he looks around annoyed. Out in the hallway Mark's leaning against the wall 

trying to keep from losing it.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I can't lose her Kate.  
Kate: I know. And i can see how much hell you're going through because of this.  
Mark: I love her so damn much. But if she's feeling like that now. Whose to say in three or four years she isn't going to still feel that way.  
Kate: So when we find them you two sit down and you talk don't just blow up at poor Reagan. Mark she's as much a victim in this as you are.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: She knows Veracity loves you and she's not going to take your wife away from you. She's not Nash Brennan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's just that whole Buchanan thinking keeps coming up and then.  
Kate: Mark take the time after all of this and sit down with her and talk to her see if she wants to keep your marriage going or if she wants to be with Reagan don't 

force this.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Reagan isn't going to make her chose between the two of you.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Are right. We're going to find them weather him Dodgson or Olivia like it or not. You're gonna be getting your wife back. 

(Just then Winn rushes up to them.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: You need to come up right now.  
Alex: Why what's wrong?  
Winn: It's veracity.

(Mark runs off right behind up to their command center as he gets up there as they get there Mark and Kate run in and look up on the screen seeing him Charity tries to 

stop him.)

Mark: What?  
Charity: I don't think you'll want to see this.  
Mark: See what?

(In the video Veracity's trying to push Dodgson off of her.)

Veracity: Get off.

(Hearing her voice Mark pushes past her and looks up at the screen and sees what's happening gets pissed off by the sight.)

Charity: Told you. You weren't going to like it.

(He looks at her and walks over to the control panel and shuts the sound off and looks at Brainy.)

Mark: Can you use this to try and locate where they are?  
Brainy: I can try.  
Mark: Do it.

(He nods his head at him as he starts trying to figure out where they are. Then Mark walks over to Kate and looks at her.)

Kate: We're gonna find them.  
Mark: I know we will.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I know what i said and i regret saying it.  
Kate: So you didn't mean it?  
Mark: About leaving my wife?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: No i didn't. I mean it's not Reagan's fault she fell in love with Vera it really isn't. It's not like you plan on falling in love with someone.  
Kate: No you don't. But you do plan on doing that.

(Mark turns and sees what he's doing to her then turns and looks at her.)

Mark: We find them i'm going to kill him.  
Kate: I can honestly tell you i won't stop you.  
Mark: What about you as Batwoman?  
Kate: That's a different story.  
Mark: Is it?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I know.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark continues to look through Seager's case on the house fire. Back over at the warehouse Dodgson gets off of Veracity and walks off 

smiling to himself as he walks out of the room Olivia looks at him.)

Olivia: Have did ya?  
Dodgson: Oh i did.

(He walks off as he's fixing his pants and Veracity falls off of the desk and lies there crying over him forcing himself onto her.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Olivia looks at her then walks off over by Wendy seeing her lying there Wendy looks off annoyed as Dodgson walks over to her and looks at her.)

Dodgson: Give me about five minutes and you're next.

(She looks at him and then over to the room where Veracity is and then looks off disgusted.)

Wendy: Touch me and i'll break that thing in between your leg's.

(He looks down and then at her again and slaps her sending her head to the side getting her to turn and look at him.)

Dodgson: Watch yourself.  
Wendy: Go fuck yourself.

(He looks at her.)

Olivia: Dodgson leave her alone.

(He turns and looks at her then walks off and over to her.)

Dodgson: What the hell?  
Olivia: I said the one woman you leave her alone.  
Dodgson: Why what's so special about her?  
Olivia: She's the latest woman Reagan's fallen in love with.  
Dodgson: So what i do with Mark's bitch in there?  
Olivia: Whatever you want.

(He smiles at her as he walks off back towards the office she's in.)

Wendy: Oh god not again. Vera!

(She looks up at her and then quickly sits up but is in pain as she does from the wound on her leg.)

Veracity: Stay the hell away from me.  
Dodgson: But why we were having such a good time.  
Veracity: I said stay away from me.

(He grabs her up and pins her against the wall.)

Dodgson: Now come on Veracity this is fun.  
Veracity: For you maybe.

(He smiles at her as he throws back to the ground and kicks her leg getting her to cry out in pain.)

Dodgson: I'm gonna do what i want with you Everbitch.

(Veracity looks at him annoyed with the insult to her bands name. But doesn't do anything. He looks at her and laughs as he gets back on top of her and looks at her.)

Dodgson: Now come on this is fun.

(He goes to kiss her but she turns her head and laughs at her. Outside of the room Wendy's trying to keep from looking but can't as she has to watch helplessy as Alice 

is boy toy continues to force himself onto her sister bandmate/friend.)

Wendy: God Serenity i'm so sorry.

(Back over at Crow head Quarters Mark's looking at the pictures of the fire and sees something then gets Kate's attention who rushes over to him.)

Kate: What you got?  
Mark: This fire.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I don't even know if Severide or Seager saw this. But see this here.

(She looks at it and looks at him.)

Mark: It's dug out. It's what Fosters use if they want to continue to foster kids.  
Kate: Didn't the CPD are ready do a case on that.  
Mark: Yeah only thing is that was two years ago. This is most recent.   
Kate: How recent?  
Mark: According to Wendy's records. Two months ago.

(She looks at him and then looks up at the screen to see Wendy leaning forward feeling sorry for herself.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at the screen.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: They've got her in the line of sight of the room where Dodgson has Veracity.

(Mark puts his head down and gets even more annoyed.)

Mark: Kate there's more to this damn house fire then they've been able to see.  
Kate: Like what?  
Mark: I don't know. And there's really no way of knowing unless i can get back to Chicago and look at the house myself.  
Kate: What about?  
Mark: Kate i love her so damn much. But there is no way we can find them unless we can figure out what the hell her and Severide were missing out at the house.  
Kate: So call Severide and see if he can't go back out to the house.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Severide who answers on the first ring and Mark tells him.)

Severide: Yeah i'll load up Squad now and head out.  
Mark: Okay and have van Meter meet you there.  
Severide: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and walks out of his office and over to his guys out in the common room as he gets there he falls out for them.)

Severide: Squad load up we're going on a trip.  
Wallace: Keep your radio's on.  
Severide: Yes chief.

(They all walk out of the common room towards the Squad as they there they get ready and then get into it once their in Severide calls out for Casey.)

Severide: Meet us out there.  
Casey: Are right. You heard him truck Engine let's go.

(They all gear up and head out with the Squad. Back over in Gotham Mark continues to look through the house fire file as Calamity walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey Cal come here a minute.

(She walks over to him and he shows her what he's seeing. Seeing it she looks at it.)

Calamity: What the hell is this?  
Mark: It's what started that fire.  
Calamity: Is this what their going to be looking for when they get there.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: She loves you.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I know. And i love her.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: I was upset Cal i'm not gonna actually do it. She's the love of my life. And the mother of my child.  
Calamity: What about Reagan?  
Mark: Hearing her say what she did.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I just.  
Calamity: Veracity probably only said it to see what they'd do.

(He looks at her and then looks down at the picture again.)

Mark: Calamity we've known Veracity long enough to know she mean't what she said.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Calamity: Well if she did i really am sorry.  
Mark: So am i.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up and puts it onto speaker.)

Mark: What you guys got Severide?  
Severide: You were right there is a dug out here.  
Mark: How big would you say it was?

(He looks inside of it and then over to Cruz.)

Joe: It could fit at least six or seven kids into her.  
Mark: I'm sure they wouldn't to be comfortable in there.  
Joe: No they wouldn't be.  
Mark: Can you guys tell if there has been a child in there recently?  
Severide: No. 

(Mark looks around annoyed as he comes up to a picture of the little girl and looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Severide: What?  
Mark: Kelly who owned that house just before it went up?  
Severide: It should be in Seager's papers.

(Mark goes through the file and finds who the house belonged to and gets even more annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: The house belonged to Olivia.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Severide: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.   
Kate: She could of had both little girls in that house and no one would of been the wiser.  
Mark: Severide in one of the pictures there's a red gas can.

(He looks up at Cruz.)

Casey: Where?  
Mark: By the back door.

(He walks off towards it as he gets there he finds it and walks back over to them with it.)

Casey: Right where Mark said it would be.  
Severide: What's the point of this Mark?  
Mark: According to your's and Seager's case file here on the fire the fire started on the inside of the house.  
Severide: That's right.  
Mark: Where in the house?  
Severide: Where we're standing.  
Mark: Was anyone other the little girl home at the time of the fire?  
Severide: No according to the neighbor the mother was out of the house for a couple of hours.  
Mark: Severide the little girl that died was around four or five years old?  
Severide: Something about that yeah. Why?  
Mark: How many parents leave their five year old child at home alone?

(He looks at Casey.)

Severide: None that i know of.   
Mark: Are their blue prints to this house in the file?  
Severide: No.   
Mark: Shit. Brainy!  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: See if you can't find the original blue prints for this house.

(He writes down the address and hands it to him and he gets to work on trying to find the blue prints on the house. Seconds later he finds them and puts them up onto 

the screen.)

Mark: Severide according to new lay out of the house there should be a panic room.  
Cruz: Where?  
Mark: Uh according to these in that same spot where the dug out is.

(Severide grabs the helgain from Capp and starts beating in the wall enough to see where it is. Once he finds it he looks down and sees it.)

Severide: I'll be damned.  
Mark: Does it lead anywhere?  
Severide: Yeah to the basement.

(They quickly get up and rush off towards the basement as they get there Gallo opens the door and they all rush down to the basement and look around it as they get 

there he sees something.)

Blake: Captain.

(Casey turns and looks at what he sees.)

Casey: Severide!

(He rushes over to them.)

Severide: Mark we've got something.  
Mark: What the hell is it?  
Severide: It's a built in safe room.  
Mark: It locked?

(Gallo walks over to it and tries it out.)

Blake: It's locked up tight Lieutenant.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: There away you guys can get inside?  
Severide: There is. But it'll take a lot more time then whoever is it in it has.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: Severide!  
Severide: What?  
Mark: Calamity and Reagan's little girls could be in that room you need to get it the hell open i don't care what you have to do.  
Severide: Cruz go get the torch.  
Joe: Okay Lieutenant.

(He rushes up the stairs to go and get what they need. As he rushes off Mark has his head down.)

Kate: We're getting closer to finding them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: After this i don't care what they do to me.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm staying with my wife and my little boy. I can't go through this hell again.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then Cruz shows back up with torch and hands it to Severide.)

Mark: Sev be careful.  
Severide: I will be. One spark from this thing and this house goes up again.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Just then Gallo hears something and stops Severide.)

Severide: What?  
Blake: I heard something.  
Casey: What?

(Then they hear something tapping against the door.)

Joe: Is that tapping?  
Severide: Hello!

(They hear it again.)

Casey: Mark we've got someone inside of the panic room.

(Mark puts his head down relieved.)

Mark: Get them out.

(Severide does as he's told.)

Casey: Main this is truck 81 i'm gonna need an ambulance at our location.  
Dispatch: Copy 81.

(Inside of the panic room a little girl is sitting there waiting for them to get her out. Out on the road Brett and Foster are talking and joking around as the call 

comes in and Foster quickly puts the sirens on as Brett gets over the radio.)

Brett: Ambo 61 in route to truck 81's location.  
Dispatch: Copy 61.

(Back over at the house Severide's finishing up getting the door open as Jay and Burgess rush into the basement along with Atwater and Upton.)

Jay: What you guys got?  
Casey: Someone in the panic room.  
Jay: They say anything?  
Joe: No but we heard tapping.  
Jay: Are right. 

(Back over in Gotham Mark's listening to what's going on looks around at his two bestfriends and then to Kate. As Brainy gets something.)

Brainy: I got em.  
Mark: Where?  
Brainy: Warehouse about two or three blocks from where Kate's bar is.  
Sophie: Let's go. Captain Casey you guys got this?  
Casey: Yeah go get em back.

(They rush from the room. Back over in Chicago Severide's finishing up with the door on the panic room once it's done he puts it down and they start opening the door 

once it's open they look inside of the room and Severide sees a little girl there.)

Severide: Hey honey.

(The little girl crawl's up into a ball to stay out of his reach.)

Severide: We're not gonna hurt you. We're the good guys okay.

(She nods her head at him as walks over to her.)

Severide: Are you hurt?

(She shakes her head at him.)

Severide: Okay. What's your name?  
Little girl: Amanda!  
Severide: Hi Amanda i'm Kelly Severide and this dork behind me is Matt Casey.  
Casey: Hi.

(She looks at them and laughs. As he reaches for her and she goes into his arms and he rushes her out of the basement. Out on the street Brett and Foster arriver and 

stop once their stopped she puts the Ambulance into park then shuts it off as they both rush out of as Severide rushes out of the house with her and hands her over to 

to them.)

Brett: Hey sweetie.

(She looks at her as Foster pulls the gurney out and Brett sits her down.)

Foster: What's her name?  
Severide: Amanda!  
Foster: Okay.

(They get to work on looking her over as Casey walks up to him.)

Casey: She remind you of someone?  
Severide: Reagan Queen.  
Casey: We just found her daughter.  
Severide: Yeah we did. But Calamity's is still missing.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. Back over in Gotham over at the warehouse Dodgson is still forcing himself onto Veracity as someone yells out for him. 

Hearing her yell out for him he looks up at her and she hits him in the head with book knocking him off of her and out cold on the floor. As she hits the floor 

Veracity looks up at the little in front of her. Just then the doors to the warehouse burst open and the little girl goes to run but Veracity stops her.)

Veracity: No wait.

(She stops and turns to look at her. She sits up and leans on the wall.)

Veracity: What's your name honey? I'm not gonna hurt you.

(She walks over to her and kneels down next to her.)

Little girl: I'm Leslie Rose.

(Veracity looks at her and knows the name.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Leslie: Do i know you?  
Veracity: No. But i knew your mother.  
Leslie: My mother. Which one?

(She looks at her.)

Veracity: You know about Calamity?  
Leslie: She my other mom?

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Veracity: Yeah honey she is.

(She looks at her and then to Dodgson on the floor.)

Leslie: He told me she was dead.

(Veracity looks at her in shock at what he told her.)

Veracity: Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Because in the coming chapter both Reagan and Calamity will be meeting their daughter's and well Veracity will be going through the aftermath of her rape thanks to Dodgson.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Veracity: Oh my god.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her. Out in the main part of the warehouse a group of Crow Security rush into the building along with GCPD officers as 

they rush in Olivia looks over at them to run only to find a fist go into her face sending her down she looks up at her and see Reagan there with a gun to her head.)

Reagan: It finally ends here Olivia. Sophie!

(She rushes in and turns her over then uses a zip tie to tie her hands together. Over by Mark he's helping Wendy down off of the pulley once she's off he helps her sit 

down.)

Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: I was shot in the leg so no i'm not.  
Mark: I know stupid question.

(She laughs at him as Reagan rushes over to her and helps Mark put pressure onto her leg.)

Mark: Tie as tight as you can. Maybe we can stop her from losing too much more blood.  
Reagan: Are right.  
Wendy: Mark!

(He turns the room she points to and he sees her sitting there and gets upset for her.)

Reagan: Go i got this.

(He looks at her and nod his head as he walks over to the room but is beaten by Calamity and Kate who walk over to it and stands on the other side of the room.)

Mark: She in there alone?  
Calamity: Looks like it.  
Mark: Go ahead.

(She nods her head at him as she walks into the room ahead of him as they walk in she sees Veracity sitting there with an unconscious Dodgson lying next to her. Mark 

acting quickly rushes over to him and turns him over before he can come too and try to cause more trouble for her as he gets to him he uses a zip tie and ties up his 

hands as Mark looks up at his wife.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks over at him and then looks off feeling guilty Mark looks down and calls in two other Crow agents and gets off of him.)

Mark: Get him out of here.  
Agent: Got it Mark.

(They get him up and walk him out of the room. Calamity looks at the little girl next to her bandmate as Mark walks over to Veracity and looks at her leg.)

Mark: Was it a quick stab and pull?  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Cal!

(She looks at him and walks over to Veracity's other side and helps Mark put pressure onto Veracity's leg.)

Calamity: This looks bad.  
Mark: Yeah we gotta get both her and Wendy back to Crow so that Mary can look at them both.  
Calamity: Yeah okay. 

(Once it's tied she looks up and tries to keep from screaming from the pain.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: It's okay. I'm use to being stabbed.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: It okay if i carry you out of here?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He walks to the other side of her.)

Mark: Excuse me honey.

(She moves out of his way and let's him near Veracity once he's down he picks her up and they all rush out of the room as they walk out Mark sits her down and takes 

his Crow's jacket off and has her put it on.)

Mark: It's cold out there i don't want you getting sick.

(She takes it from him and puts it on once it's on he helps her zip it up.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Get her back to Crow.  
Kara: Okay.

(He kisses her head getting her to smile a little at him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: We'll talk about it later okay.

(She nods her head at him as Kara picks her up and quickly flies off as Brainy comes over the comms.)

Mark: What was that?  
Brainy: 51 found a little girl in the panic room.  
Mark: And?  
Brainy: She's alive.  
Mark: Yeah so's the other one.

(He puts his head down in relief.)

Brainy: Okay.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk off but the little girl remains there.)

Mark: You are right?  
Leslie: She going to be okay?  
Mark: Veracity!

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Yeah she'll be just fine. Come on let's get you out of this cold building.

(She walks over to him and they leave the warehouse. As they get outside Mark sits her up in the back of Erin's cruiser.)

Mark: Get tried of Chicago did aye Lindsay?  
Erin: Gotham has Batwoman.

(He looks at her and laughs as Mark sees Reagan and walks off and over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: How's Veracity?  
Mark: She's okay. I talked to Brainy.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: 51 found a little down in the in the basement of a house that had been set on fire.  
Reagan: Was she okay?  
Mark: She's fine.  
Reagan: Oh thank god.  
Mark: They have her over at Med and when she's released their gonna fly her back here with Oliver.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Look Reagan for what i said earlier.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: It's okay.  
Mark: No it's not. I was upset and i took it out on you.  
Reagan: You love her and finding out about her feelings for someone else doesn't help.  
Mark: It really didn't.  
Reagan: I really am sorry. I mean when i first showed up here i was just intending on being her friend. But then we started spending together and god your son.  
Mark: Yeah. He's character. Just like his name sake.

(She laughs.)

Reagan: I'm going to break up your marriage Mark.  
Mark: I'm pretty sure my marriage blew up the minute Veracity said she was in love with you.

(Reagan puts her head down and then looks off.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: No hey it's okay. We'll talk about it later right now i just want her to feel safe and right now with Dodgson now in custody.  
Reagan: Think she'll be safe at Crow?  
Mark: She should be. I mean unless him and Olivia plan on doing something else well then.  
Reagan: You guys still have William Dey there i'm sure he was as much a part of this as they were.  
Mark: I wouldn't be surprised.  
Sophie: You two ready?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They both walk back over to her and get into the hummer. Later back over at Crow head quarters Mark's over the command center picking up the file case from Severide 

and Seagers last case together as he's putting the papers together Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Uh well let's see the man who was a great agent in this place turned traitor kidnapped and raped my wife and just before all of that he stabbed her in the leg oh 

and yeah she said she was in love with someone else. So no i'm not are right.

Kate: Reagan's apologized for that.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I know she has. But it still doesn't take away the pain i'm feeling right now because of it.  
Kate: I know it doesn't.   
Mark: You know.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: At this moment i'm starting to think like Reagan at the time.  
Kate: Which is?  
Mark: I feel like Jessica and Ashley should of left it alone let me stay dead.

(Then he walks off as Kate turns and looks at him not sure of what to say. Then she looks over at her wife who looks down just as upset for him.)

Kate: Why?  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Kate: What happens if Veracity chooses Reagan?  
Sophie: I don't know. I'm pretty sure Mark will take it the hardest. And as for her bandmates they'll be understanding.  
Kate: I'm sure they will be. But if Mark's family was alive they wouldn't be so understanding.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her. Out in the hallway Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: How's your sister?  
Serenity: She's fine. They said she'll be in the medical wing for a few days.  
Mark: Sounds good.  
Serenity: I went to see Vera.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks at his wedding ring then looks off again.)

Mark: How is she?  
Serenity: Hurting in pain scared shitless. And wondering why her husband hasn't gone to see her.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off again.)

Mark: I can't face her.  
Serenity: Because of what Dodgson did?  
Mark: No it's not that. I mean i could really kill him for doing that to her. But i mean't the other thing.  
Serenity: Mark she said it to try and get them to back off.

(Mark stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Serenity we've all known Veracity long enough to know she mean't it. 

(She looks down and knows he's right.)

Mark: She might be in love with me. But i can't be in a marriage where she wishes she could be with Reagan as well i'm not my brother's i won't force her to remain in 

a marriage with me.

Serenity: Don't you think she has a right to make that choice.  
Mark: And i'll give her the space she wants if that's what she wants other than that.  
Serenity: In order to actually know that for sure is to actually go and see her.

(He looks at her and then walks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Serenity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Serenity: I don't get it.  
Calamity: I don't either but it's up to him on weather he goes down and talks to her.  
Serenity: I have a feeling if it comes down to it.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: He's not gonna fight for his marriage.  
Calamity: I'm sure he will. He's just trying to wrap his head around all of this.  
Serenity: I know he is. It's just they shouldn't have to be going through this.  
Calamity: No they shouldn't be. But they are. Serenity if they end up breaking up don't start thinking like his family would and start treating Reagan like she did 

something wrong.  
Serenity: In my opinion she did. 

(Then she turns and walks off as Calamity stands there and Charity walks up to her.)

Charity: So much or a happy group reunion.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(She sits down annoyed. As Charity follows suit and sits down with her.)

Charity: So Leslie.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: She's a little young for you.

(Calamity pushes her friend making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Charity: Sorry couldn't help it.  
Calamity: It's are right.  
Charity: I still can't believe you're a mother.  
Calamity: I know right.   
Charity: How you doing with that?  
Calamity: Still a little confused to be honest.  
Charity: I can honestly say i don't know what i'd think if i ever found out one of my ex's came back and told me i had a kid.  
Calamity: Boy what would Cynthia think.  
Charity: The samething your wife thought and think i magically grew a penis.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh wow i still can't believe she did that.

(They start laughing and continue to talk. Up in Veracity's room Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it getting her to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He pulls something out from behind his back making her laugh.)

Mark: For you.

(She takes them from him and smiles.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He leans in and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I really am sorry.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why would you be sorry?  
Veracity: I wasn't really forth coming about the whole thing with Reagan and i.  
Mark: Vera. You thought i was dead and i was. I'm not gonna fault you for falling in love with someone else.  
Veracity: I know that.   
Mark: Look Vera the only thing i want you to worry about right now is getting better and being able stand on your leg without wanting to say every cuse word in the 

book.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Veracity: I can do that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I love you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know you do. But are you still in love with me?

(She looks at him and then looks off. Mark taking that as his answer looks off.)

Mark: I think i just got my answer.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs his arm.)

Veracity: Please don't leave me.

(He looks at her and kisses her getting her to smile a little in it. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you Vera so damn much. But i think you should really think about who you want to be with. Because i can't be in marriage where you wanna be with someone 

else i'm not my brothers i won't force you to remain in a marriage where you aren't happy anymore.

Veracity: But i am still happy with you.  
Mark: Yeah and in that video you said you were in love with someone else. 

(Then he turns and walks off.)

Mark: If you still wanna be with me let know and if you wanna be with Reagan let me know and i'll get the paper work going for the divorce.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as she puts her head back trying to keep from losing it as he walks out Serenity walks in and sees her there then walks over 

to her and sits next to her on the bed and hangs onto her friend knowing what just happened with her and Mark.)

Veracity: He left me.  
Serenity: I'm sorry.

(She nods her head in her shoulder as Serenity text the other girls and they quickly rush off towards her room. As they get there they walk in and see her with her 

head in Serenity's shoulder crying.)

Charity: What happened?  
Veracity: Mark left me.

(They both look at each other and feel bad for her.)

Calamity: Oh god.

(They walk in more and head over to her and sit down with her and talk to both her and Serenity. Out in the hallway Mark's leaning on the wall thinking about what he 

just did then he walks off as he walks off Kate feels bad for him as she looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Her bandmates are going to hate me for this.  
Kate: No they won't.  
Reagan: Kate you've seen how protect of her they are. They find out he left her.  
Kate: And when it comes time for him to file them he will more and likely wanna stay away from everyone for awhile.  
Reagan: Or maybe it should be me.

(Then she turns and walks off as Kate stands there feeling bad for both of her friends. One whose marriage could be headed for a divorce and the one whose in love with 

Mark's wife and wants to be with her but can't be with because the pain it'll cause Mark.)

Kate: Shit.

With Mark having told Veracity to take some time to think about who she really wants to be with and with both Calamity and Reagan's daughter having been found what 

else could wrong. I guess we'll all just have to wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was short but i promise the next two will be a little bit longer. I was also thinking about adding a few characters from General Hospital let me know what you guys think of that and also let know who you think Veracity should choose to be with. I know i'm always asking you guys opinions on the stories but they really do help me out a lot. But anyway.


	39. Markcity Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(After seeing both Mark and Reagan turn and leave building Kate looks around annoyed what the hell is going on with her friends and their personal lives. Over the next 

couple of months both Mark and Reagan both find themselves keeping their distances from their friends the longer they keep away from everyone the more worried the 

rest of the Evermoist members get for Veracity. After about two days in the hospital in Chicago Oliver flew out of Chicago with Reagan and Olivia's little girl when 

they both landed Alex and Maggie were there to greet them and they explained to Oliver that Mark was taking sometime away from Gotham while he got himself in order. 

Which then he understood and they left to go and introduce Amanda to her mother when they got back to Crow head quarters Reagan was sitting down at the table talking 

with Kate as they walked in and then she looked over her shoulder at her. She runs into the room and over to Reagan who quickly walks over to her and picks her up to 

hold her after both introductions of both little girls to their birth mothers they looked at everyone else and smile at them. Over the last two months both Reagan and 

her daughter have spent time together along with Calamity and her's the more time they spend with their little girls the closer they both grow to them. As for Veracity 

after about two or three days in the medical wing over at Crow's Head Quarters she was sent home to be with her son and take time to think about who she wants to be 

with and the more she thinks about it the more she wants to be with Mark but she can't get a hold of him to tell him. In between trying to figure out who she wants to 

be with she spends time with their son and spending time with her bandmates. Over in Port Charles,NY Mark's there visiting some friends when his phone goes off he 

grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to watching television as the door opens.)

Michael: Honey i'm home.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Dude your a dork.  
Michael: Tell me something i don't know.  
Mark: I would but your girlfriend would denie it.  
Michael: She would actually.

(They start laughing.)

Michael: So when do you plan on going back. I mean it's not like i don't love having you here. It's just you have a wife in Gotham whose probably wondering when she's 

going to see you and not to mention a son who probably wants to see you again.  
Mark: Ah yes the wife whose in love with someone else.  
Michael: So instead of talking to her you're hiding out in Mob central.  
Mark: Yeah well i'd rather be here then there.

(He looks at him funny as he shuts the TV off and then looks at him.)

Michael: Okay. What the hell happened?  
Mark: Dude i was dead for over four months and my wife fell in love with someone else.  
Michael: And she stayed with?  
Mark: She said she was still in love with me.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Michael: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Michael: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: Yeah and to make things worse she got kidnapped by this person's ex and then was raped repeatedly. And i know leaving after that makes me an asshole but.   
Michael: It kind of does.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: It's just. I couldn't stay there and watch her as she wished she could be with someone else.  
Michael: So you told her to think about who she wanted after being kidnapped and was raped.

(Mark stands up then turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Look i know i'm an asshole for making her go through that on her own but i just couldn't stay there and hope that she'll choose me over Reagan.  
Michael: Oh so it's Reagan Queen she's in love with?  
Mark: Yes. And i know the Queen's are known for having people easily fall for them.  
Michael: They kind of are. And i know this isn't something you wanna hear. But.  
Mark: But what?  
Michael: Mark you gotta go back to Gotham and talk to your wife. Don't hide from this.  
Mark: I'm not.  
Michael: Yes you are. In a lot of ways you're very much like your brother's something bad happens and you wanna run away from it.  
Mark: No what my brother's would of done was push their wives away to where they didn't want them anymore. Or one of them would drink a lot.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look i really love Veracity and i'm afraid if i don't give her the time she needs to figure out what she wants to do i'll lose her and i know that's an excuse or 

well that's how people will see it.  
Michael: Mark I've known you long enough to know that whenever you bring her name up i can tell there's a lot of love you have for her. But hiding from the problem 

isn't going to help you work on your marriage. Just look at my parents or Sam and Jason.

Mark: I'd rather not.  
Michael: No i don't mean. Oh my god.

(Mark starts laughing at him.)

Michael: Oh my god dude come on no.  
Mark: I'm sorry i had to.  
Michael: Of course you did.  
Mark: Okay look it's just. Yes i love her i do. I just can't help but think.  
Michael: Mark you've known this Reagan for how long?  
Mark: Five years. On this earth.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Okay so has she given you any reason as to why can't trust her?

(Mark looks at him and shakes his head at him.)

Mark: To be honest i trust her more then her brother.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Okay than. Look Mark if you trust her as much as you say you do i say you go home and you fight for your marriage and go get your wife back.   
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Michael: Are right.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Mark pushes him over making him laugh as someone knocks on the door Michael gets up to go answer it as he gets there Mark 

looks at his phone to see who called him as Michael gets to the door he opens it to finds One of Mark's friends there and laughs at who it is.)

Michael: Um you are?  
Barry: I'm Barry Allen i'm a friend of Mark's he here.  
Mark: No i'm hiding from the world.

(Michael's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: You're not doing a very good job of it.

(Mark stands up and looks at Michael.)

Mark: I knew i should of gone to space.

(He walks off laughing.)

Michael: Yeah okay.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What's up Barry?  
Barry: I was told to come and get Veracity's husband.  
Mark: By who?  
Barry: Lead singer of Evermoist and please don't say no.  
Mark: Why not?

(He looks at Michael whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: She scares the hell out of me.  
Mark: You're the fucken Flash Barry.  
Barry: Well yeah. But she's hot so.  
Mark: So's Kate. And i don't see you being so scared of her.  
Barry: You coming or not?  
Mark: Yeah let me go get my bag.

(He walks off laughing at him.)

Michael: I had talked him into it before you got here.  
Barry: Good to know.

(He laughs at him. Later Mark walks back out of the room and over to Barry.)

Mark: Come on you scardy cat.

(Michael's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Thanks again man.  
Michael: You're welcome. Come back and visit.  
Mark: I just might do that. 

(They walk out of the apartment as he closes the door laughing. Later that day back in Gotham Mark's walking up to Veracity's apartment and knocks on the door as he's 

waiting he looks around and grabs out his phone to look at it as he's looking at it he hears the door open and sees Reagan come out of it and almost thinks the worst.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you been?  
Reagan: Good.  
Mark: Is Vera here?  
Reagan: Yeah. Hey Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Reagan: There's someone here to see you.

(She walks over to the door and sees Mark there. Seeing him she smiles at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Reagan: I'll see you two later i got somewhere to be?  
Mark: Hot date?  
Reagan: Yes. With my daughter.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Isn't a Amanda a little young for you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh you're funny.  
Mark: I do try.  
Reagan: I'll see aye.  
Mark: Are right.

(She walks off as Mark walks into the apartment and looks around it as he's looking around he puts the bag down and then looks at Veracity as he sits down.)

Mark: You look good.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. So you and Reagan?  
Veracity: No. We're just friends. Since she got Amanda back this is the only time we've had to spend time together.  
Mark: Good to know.   
Veracity: Look Mark I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i uh.  
Mark: What?

(He looks up at her as she moves closer to him and he smiles at her.)

Veracity: I want you.

(He looks at her and smiles even more as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: I am.

(Realizing what he did she looks down and laughs at him.)

Veracity: Very cute.  
Mark: I like to think so.

(She smacks him making him laugh but she looks at him and then feels what he's doing but smiles as he pulls away from it.)

Mark: Hey. 

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: If you're not ready to do this part we don't have to.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: It's been two months you'd think i'd be able to without.  
Mark: Hey there's no rush here okay. I'm not gonna rush you into doing something you're not ready for. I'm not most people.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Now what you do around here for fun?

(She looks at him and laughs then smacks him making him laugh.)

Veracity: I'd say you. But.  
Mark: Like i said i'm not gonna rush you. doesn't matter how good you still look.

(She looks down and laughs.)

Veracity: I love you Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles at her. Then she wraps her arms around his neck.)

Veracity: So damn much.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I missed you.  
Mark: I missed you too.

(She smiles at him as she realizes she doesn't want to wait and pushes his coat off making him laugh.)

Mark: I thought you weren't ready?  
Veracity: I freak out i know you'll stop.  
Mark: I will.  
Veracity: Plus Brian's with Calamity and Beca.  
Mark: Is he now?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What about Leslie?  
Veracity: Also with her mother.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from him as she grabs his hand and walks off towards their room as they get there she closes the 

door behind them then he turns and looks at her. Then she walks over to him.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: I am. Like i said if i start to panic i know you'll stop when i ask you too.  
Mark: I will. But i want to be sure. Because as much as i love and missed you i don't want to rush you.  
Veracity: I know. But you make me feel safe.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her again as their kissing his phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry i'll shut this off and then i'm all your's.  
Veracity: Okay. But stay here.

(He laughs at her as grabs out his phone and looks at the number seeing it he mutes it then shuts it off once it's off he puts it down onto the dresser. Then he looks 

down and smiles to see what she did.)

Mark: See i knew we were right for each other.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Mark pushes her shirt off of he and 

throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(Then she sits up and runs her hands over his chest getting him to smile at her and then he sits up and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: Yeah i am. Mark i really am.   
Mark: So i can do this and you won't panic.

(She looks down and laughs as she sees him opening her belt once it's open she kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it only to have pull away from him when she 

feels what he's doing and looks down Mark realizing she's panicking stops.)

Mark: Okay okay. Baby it's okay i'll leave that alone.

(She nods her head at him and leans into him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry i thought i was ready i guess i'm not.  
Mark: There's no rush i promise. Besides.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I've always liked just shirtless you anyway.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Really. Naked you is just an added bonus.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: How the hell did i end up with such an understanding guy?

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: Just lucky.  
Veracity: I think it's more than that.  
Mark: My sisters were raped.

(She pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: I have an understanding towards rape victims because of them and well. Because the girl i dated before you was also raped.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: She still around?

(Mark looks at her and shakes his head at her.)

Mark: She was killed in a car accident about fourteen years ago.

(Veracity kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: I don't be.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He laughs as her as she kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then they pull away from each other she goes to kiss him again only to have someone knock 

on the door getting them to look towards their bedroom door. Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Veracity: We ignore them will they go away?  
Mark: Kiss me and find out.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it. As their kiss deepens they both fall back onto the bed as their kiss continues the person at the door continues 

to know but they ignore them. Out in the hallway one of their neighbor's hears the knocking then goes to answer the door as he gets there he look at them.)

Man: Hey whoever the hell you are their obviously not home now leave before i call the police.

(She turns and walks off as he walks back into his apartment annoyed. Back over in Mark and Veracity's apartment in their room their both under the covers kissing 

after making love to each other as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night their both asleep for the rest of the 

night. Over Reagan's place she's just coming out of Amanda's room after putting her down for the night as she's walking out of the room she hears some one knock on the 

door she walks over to the door and opens it to find Kate there and she moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door 

behind her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm good.  
Kate: Why did you call me?  
Reagan: Well since Wendy went back to Chicago I'm so bored.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You know a parent is normally wanting some down right after they've put their child to sleep.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.

(Kate looks at Reagan and laughs.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: You like her.  
Reagan: Of course i like her we're friends.  
Kate: No no no. That's not what i mean't.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the shock of what she just said.)

Reagan: No no. I don't not like that.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Reagan i haven't seen you like this with anyone since well. Since well with Veracity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: We're just friends.  
Kate: Okay. So you wouldn't be to bothered if she was getting close to her ex again?

(Reagan looks at her and her sinks at that thought and Kate catches the look.)

Kate: I knew it.  
Reagan: Oh come on.  
Kate: Reagan there's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone else.   
Reagan: I know that. It's just i don't want this to be a rebound i mean i know me and Veracity weren't a thing but. I still loved her and in a lot of ways i still do.  
Kate: I know. But we all know she's going to want to be with Mark if or when he comes back.  
Reagan: He's are ready back.  
Kate: Oh. And.  
Reagan: He was there to see Veracity and she lit up like a damn Christmas tree when she saw him again. Like she did the last time she saw him come back into her life.

(Kate looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Kate: I'm sorry i shouldn't of said that.  
Reagan: No it's fine.   
Kate: No it's not. Reagan i saw the look on your face. You're still in love with Veracity and falling even harder for Serenity's sister.  
Reagan: I can't help it.

(Kate looks at her and really feels bad for her.)

Kate: Are you actually still in love with Veracity?  
Reagan: No i am. Just not as much as i was. I can look at her and not wish i could be with her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: But Wendy on the other end. She told me she had to go back to Chicago and i was actaully wishing she didn't.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: Nothing it's just. I was the same way with Sophie.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean we tried to keep it a secret but.  
Reagan: You two got found out.  
Kate: Yeah. I'm not gonna lie.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: When you're dating someone secretly it's amazing what the sex is like.

(Reagan is trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh i'm so not nope. Don't make me go there.  
Kate: Go where?

(Just then her phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it then goes back to her conversation with Reagan as their talking Kate 

says something that gets her to hit her.)

Kate: Ow.  
Reagan: What wuss.

(They start laughing again. Over in Chicago Wendy's over at Severide and Casey talking and joking around with them.)

Casey: I didn't say that.  
Severide: Yes he did.  
Casey: Did not. I have no idea what he's talking about.  
Wendy: Sure i believe that.

(He starts laughing at his roommate's face.)

Casey: Well then. I'm going to bed you two officially suck.  
Wendy: That's not the only thing you suck.

(Casey throws a pillow at Severide's head making him laugh at him.)

Severide: What?  
Casey: You've been around him to long Seager.  
Wendy: Yeah my sister has said that too.  
Casey: You know.  
Wendy: What?  
Casey: Are you and your sister close?  
Wendy: Yes.  
Casey: She as big of a smart ass as you?  
Wendy: Ask her lead singer and find out.

(He looks at her and then walks off.)

Casey: That answers my question then.  
Severide: Good night Casey.  
Casey: Night.

(He walks off laughing at them.)

Severide: That's not the only thing he sucks really?  
Wendy: It was there. And my sister would said a lot worse.  
Severide: Oh i have no doubts about that. You know you talk about your sister a lot.

(She smiles at him.)

Wendy: She's one of my best friends. In fact she was my friend growing up until that little girl in our neighborhood died in that fire.

(Severide nods his head at her.)

Severide: Anyway. I gotta get to bed i have shift tomorrow and i know you have to work tomorrow so.  
Wendy: Are right.

(She gets up to go get her jacket as she gets it she walks towards the door as she gets there she goes to open it but he stops her.)

Severide: Or you could stay the night.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Wendy: What?  
Severide: You could always stay the night.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: Um i should really go.   
Severide: Okay.

(He walks over to her and opens the door for her.)

Severide: I'm just worried about you after what happened the last time.  
Wendy: Yeah. I know. But i'm not gonna let Stella Kidd stop me from having a life.   
Severide: I hear aye.

(She starts laughing and turns to leave but Severide grabs her back and kisses her catching her off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And no Seager and Severide won't be getting back together it was just a kiss or was it. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it. But i will be counting this as the first update of the day since i couldn't get this one up last night to make it third update from yesterday. So there will be three chapters today starting with this one.

(She starts laughing and turns to leave but Severide grabs her back and kisses her catching her off guard. As their kissing he pulls her away from the door and closes 

it behind her and leans her on it as their kiss continues he grabs her coat and throws it onto the chair then pulls away from her.)

Severide: I'm sorry i should of asked if i could do that.  
Wendy: Kelly!  
Severide: Yeah.  
Wendy: Shut up.

(She kisses him again getting him to smile in it as their kiss continues she smiles in it then they pull away from each other.)

Severide: Stay the night.  
Wendy: Definitely.

(He grabs her hand and they walk off towards his room after he locks up the apartment once it's locked up they walk off towards his room as they get there she walks in 

a head of him and looks around the room as he walks in he closes the door behind them then walks over to her as he gets to her he wraps his arms around her waste 

getting her to smile at him.)

Severide: You sure about this?

(She turns around in his arms and looks at him.)

Wendy: It's just one night right?  
Severide: Yeah it is.

(He kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she smiles in it as their kiss continues he grabs her shirt and pulls it up 

getting her to pull away from him.)

Severide: Sorry I've missed this.  
Wendy: I have to but that was offly fast there Lt.  
Severide: Yeah well i know what's under this shirt and it's still sexy as hell.

(she puts her head back laughing.)

Wendy: Oh. 

(They start laughing then he leans in and kisses her stomach getting her to look up at him and then puts her head back and closes her eyes in enjoyment as his kisses 

on it she moans at the feel of his lips on it then he pulls away from it and kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their deepened kiss continues he 

pushes her shirt up more and takes it the rest of the way off of her once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses him again then pulls away 

from him as he sits up and takes his off once it's off she sits up and kisses a couple of places on his chest getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from it 

and he kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making 

session. Later that night their both asleep for the rest of the night. The following morning Wendy wakes up and looks around the room and sees Severide there and 

smiles as she remembers what happened last night then looks at the clock on the table and then gets up to get dressed to head back to her place to go get ready for 

work. Later once she's dressed she turns and leaves the apartment as she's walking out she smiles to herself as she walks off she grabs her phone and sends him a text 

once it's sent she walks off towards the stairs to leave the building as she walks out she heads out to her car.)

Man: I thought you were told to stay away from Kelly Severide?

(She turns and looks at him. Then she unlocks her car and opens the door.)

Wendy: I was but then i also told your friend to go hell. He loves me not her tell her to get that through her damn head.

(Then she gets into the car and closes the door once it's closed she starts it up and puts it in reverse once she's backed up she puts it in drive and heads off back 

to her place as she drives off the man laughs. Inside of her car Wendy calls her sister. Over in Gotham in Serenity and Emily's room their still asleep as Serenity's 

phone goes off she wakes up and grabs it up to see whose calling her so early.)

Serenity: Hello.  
Wendy: Hey did i wake you?  
Serenity: Kind of me and Emily had a late night last night.  
Wendy: Kate's Bar?  
Serenity: But of course what's up.  
Wendy: I'm on way back to my place from Severide's.

(Serenity looks at the clock on the table and laughs.)

Serenity: It's four in the morning here.  
Wendy: Oh shit Seren i didn't realize the time zone difference.  
Serenity: It's are right. You woke me up what's going on?  
Wendy: I slept with Severide last night.

(Serenity sits up and then looks down at her fiancee and laughs.)

Serenity: Shit.  
Wendy: Yeah. I mean we both said it would be the one night. But.  
Serenity: What?  
Wendy: Serenity last night was so damn amazing i'm not so sure i want it to be just one night.  
Serenity: Have you told him this?  
Wendy: No. I left him in his bed.

(She starts laughing on the other end.)

Serenity: Oh my god.  
Wendy: Shut up. I sent him a text telling him how much fun i had last night.  
Serenity: Wow. That's awesome.  
Wendy: Yeah it is. I'll probably swing by the firehouse later to see him and see if we can't talk about what happened last night.  
Serenity: I think that be a good idea if you want him back.

(Wendy falls silent on the other end and smiles to herself.)

Serenity: You do want him back don't you?  
Wendy: Yeah i do. It's just the matter of bringing it up to him.  
Serenity: Well i can't help you there.  
Wendy: You're never any help it's normally the other members of your band that help out more then you do. And then there's your fiancee whose more help then you.

(Emily's lying next to her laughing.)

Serenity: Shut up babe.  
Emily: I would but it's true.  
Serenity: Know what you both suck.  
Emily: I'm pretty sure that's not all Wendy sucked last night.  
Wendy: Oh it wasn't.  
Serenity: Okay that's it this conversation's over.  
Wendy: Sorry.  
Serenity: It's are right. Look you do whatever it is you want i mean you obviously still carry a torch for this guy.  
Wendy: I do actually.  
Serenity: Do what you believe is right.  
Wendy: I will. Anyway i'm almost home i gotta shower and then head back out to go work.  
Serenity: Okay have fun.  
Wendy: There is nothing fun about my job other then what i did last night.  
Serenity: Eww Wendy. Get off my phone.

(She starts laughing as they hang up. As they hang up Serenity puts the phone down and then looks up at the ceiling.)

Emily: You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Emily: Okay. Try and get some more sleep.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She closes her eyes and then goes back to sleep as Emily sits up and looks at her.)

Emily: Did she say she slept with Kelly Severide last night?  
Serenity: Yeah why?  
Emily: Because i think there's going to be another love trangle among this group of friends Serenity.  
Serenity: Why?  
Emily: Because me and Beca think Reagan's in love with your sister.

(Serenity wakes up and then sits up to look at her.)

Serenity: Em please tell me you're joking?  
Emily: Sorry babe i wish i was.

(Serenity looks off and then laughs off the annoyance.)

Serenity: Oh god.  
Emily: What?  
Serenity: I told Wendy the next time for a chance to spend time with Severide came up.  
Emily: What?  
Serenity: Emily told her to go for it.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Emily: Serenity you had no way of knowing.  
Serenity: I know that. But what if i just screwed up Reagan's chances with my sister by telling her to go after the man she still loves?  
Emily: I'm sure Reagan will forgive you.  
Serenity: I'm sure she will.  
Emily: Hey.

(She touches the back of her head getting her to turn and look at her.)

Serenity: What?  
Emily: Babe you helped your sister go after the man she's clearly still in love with and knowing you did that yeah it might of caused Reagan her chance. But then 

again.  
Serenity: What?  
Emily: Honey i said me and Beca think she's in love with her. We don't actually know for sure.  
Serenity: Oh.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: I'm sorry i didn't mean to get you so worked up.  
Serenity: No it's okay. I just hope it doesn't get so bad that.  
Emily: It didn't get so bad with between Mark and Reagan?  
Serenity: That's because her and Mark have been friends for years. Emily Reagan are ready doesn't like Severide for how he ended things with her.  
Emily: He did it to protect her Serenity.  
Serenity: Yeah he did. But just because you're worried about someones safety in Reagan's eye.  
Emily: You never should of gotten together with them in the first place.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Emily: Well shit.

(She looks at her and smiles as she kisses her cheek then pulls away from it.)

Serenity: Just glad there wasn't one between us and Benji.  
Emily: Yeah really. Hey did i actually thank you for being there that night.  
Serenity: No. But then again you didn't need to.  
Emily: I know. But still thank you.  
Serenity: You're welcome. I love you.  
Emily: I love you too.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as their kissing she deepens it. Later that morning over Mark and 

Veracity's Mark wakes up to see Veracity's side of the bed empty he gets up to grab his pants once he has them he puts them once their on he buttons them up and zips 

them up once their zipped up Mark walks out of the bedroom and sees Veracity putting dishes away he watches her then smiles as he walks over to her and 

wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Morning beautiful.  
Veracity: Morning.

(She leans back and kisses him then pulls away from him then he kisses her again as their kissing he runs his hands over her over bare stomach getting her to smile in 

it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I've missed you so much.  
Veracity: I missed you and i missed that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(She turns around his arms and runs her hands over his chest.)

Veracity: And this.

(He smiles at her as he pulls her in and kisses her again.)

Mark: I love you so much Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again and runs his fingers over her navel getting her to smile in it as their kissing he leans her against the counter as their kiss continues Veracity 

moans in the kiss then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I should of kissed on that last night.  
Veracity: Honey last night i kept freaking myself out whenever you got near it.  
Mark: I know. But you seem okay now.  
Veracity: Yeah i do. But than again i was distracted.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I sure hope it was a good one.  
Veracity: Oh yeah it was.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: So sexy you know that?  
Veracity: I know.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her again.)

Veracity: Now go get showered and dressed the other's should be here soon.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her. As he turns and walks off as he's getting to the bedroom Veracity calls out to him.)

Veracity: Hey Mark. Babe.

(He walks back into the kitchen.)

Mark: Yeah honey.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Veracity: For taking things slow with me last night. 

(He walks over to her and kisses her again.)

Mark: You're welcome. Now i better go shower.  
Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(He kisses her hands then turns and walks off as she smiles at him. Later Mark comes out of the room after showering and Veracity walks by him and tells him something 

that makes him laugh.)

Mark: So messed up.

(She walks off laughing as he grabs her in and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too. Now i gotta go shower.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him again then walks off as he watches her walk he laughs as his phone goes of he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Jason Morgan!  
Jason: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey what's up?  
Jason: I just talked to Michael you went home.

(Mark looks off towards his bedroom where his wife is in the shower and smiles.)

Mark: I did. I love her so damn much Jason.  
Jason: And given that smile on your face tells us a lot.

(He laughs at him as someone knocks on the door he walks over to it and opens it to find Calamity and Beca there.)

Mark: Look Jason i gotta go.  
Jason: Okay stay safe.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and looks at his friends.)

Mark: Here's my little man.

(Beca hands him over and Mark holds him as they walk into the apartment as they walk in Calamity closes the door.)

Calamity: When'd you get back?  
Mark: Last night.  
Beca: So you and?  
Mark: Oh yeah we're good. I saw Reagan leaving last night.  
Calamity: No cat fights?  
Mark: Na. I'll save that for you and Stella Kidd.

(She looks at him as Beca's trying to keep from laughing at her wife's face.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Mark: Oh come on it's been two months i gotta give you hell.  
Calamity: I was raised in it.

(He looks at her and smiles at her then he kisses his son's head as he hears the water in the bathroom shut off.)

Beca: Veracity!  
Mark: Yeah. We got kind of busy last night.  
Beca: Not asking.  
Mark: Why not you and Calamity do it.  
Beca: Not when your son is staying with us. And i mean i feel bad for Charity and Cynthia.  
Mark: I thought they had their own place.  
Beca: In National City.  
Mark: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know i can always talk to Kate and see if maybe i can't get them a place of their own to live.  
Calamity: I honest think they'd like that.  
Mark: Okay well after this i'll go talk to her. Hey where's Leslie?  
Calamity: She's coming up with charity and Cynthia.  
Mark: Okay. How she doing?  
Calamity: Good. I mean she has to share a room with Brian but she's okay.  
Mark: Explains why they want their own place.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Well i can see about getting you two a bigger place.  
Calamity: We're not really as big as the Bellas yet.  
Mark: You'll work it out.  
Calamity: I know that.

(Then Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know i actually know someone whose also a music producer.

(Calamity and Beca look at him.)

Beca: Really?  
Mark: Yeah she also as you do works for Khaled.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah she use too work for one of the Spice girls.  
Beca: Mark you don't mean Jennifer Rappaport do you?  
Mark: The very same. You know of her?  
Beca: She's one of the reason's why i wanted to become a music producer.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: She's been looking for a new act to work with.  
Calamity: Really who has she been working with?  
Mark: According to her wife she's been working with a few new and upcoming artists.  
Calamity: That's kind of step down from who she did work with.  
Mark: I know. So i told her wife about you and the other girls in Evermoist.  
Calamity: Mark it would be great if we could work with her.  
Mark: I can always set a time where you guys can meet up with her.  
Calamity: That would be great. I'll talk to the other girls.  
Mark: Okay. And that offer even goes for you and the other Bellas to Beca.  
Beca: I'll talk to them as well can she work with two acts.  
Mark: She'll love it.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Plus their daughter is a huge fan of the Bellas and Evermoist.  
Calamity: Really? How old is she?  
Mark: Well she's ten. She was adopted.  
Calamity: Oh. How do you know all of this?  
Mark: I ran into Jen about two or three weeks ago while i was in Port Charles visiting some friends.

(Calamity nods her head at him.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: Just thinking.  
Mark: Don't get me wrong i love being here with you guys. It's just.  
Calamity: No it's okay. You had heard something you didn't wanna hear.  
Mark: Yeah. But that's okay being away helped me out a lot and seeing other people again helped out a lot to.  
Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Oh he didn't cheat on us. He loves us more.

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Na i love him more.

(He kisses his son's head as Veracity walks out of the room buttoning up her shirt and sees Calamity there and smiles at them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Mark told us he loved your son more than us.

(Mark looks at her as she starts laughing. Then sticks his tongue out at her making her laugh again.)

Mark: She's such a big baby.

(Veracity laughs at her friends face.)

Calamity: He's lucky he's holding the baby.

(Mark kisses his son's head as he looks up at him and the door opens getting them to turn and to see who it is.)

Cynthia: Leslie what has your mother said about opening doors without knocking?  
Leslie: Not to do it.  
Calamity: So walk back out and do it again.  
Leslie: Okay.

(They walk out and Mark looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah it's still a working progress.  
Mark: You seem to be doing just fine.  
Calamity: Yeah if it wasn't for Vera and the other's i'm pretty sure i'd lose it.  
Mark: She is a lot of help isn't she?  
Calamity: More than she knows.

(Veracity smiles at her as Mark hands the baby off to her and she smiles at him as he kisses her head then he walks over to the door and stands there waiting for them 

to knock on it then he hears her knock and he smiles at Calamity who looks down smiling as he opens the door and let's them inside.)

Veracity: Much better.

(She smiles at her as Mark greets Cynthia and Charity.)

Mark: You two really want one?  
Cynthia: Only when their Brian's age.  
Mark: Yeah well Cynthia i hate to say it but.  
Cynthia: Yeah i know.

(He closes the door and looks at Charity.)

Charity: How you doing?  
Mark: I'm good. Cal seems to be doing really well with Leslie though.  
Charity: She's doing really well with her i mean there are times where she really stresses because she does something she doesn't like but then again.  
Mark: She touch the guitar yet?  
Charity: No but then again she has that in their room so Leslie can't get to it.

(He laughs at her as they walk off towards everyone else as he's walking away from the door someone knocks on it he walks over to it and sees Serenity and Emily there 

and let's them in as they walk in he closes the door behind them.)

Serenity: Charity said you had come back.  
Mark: I did.

(He closes the door and looks at her.)

Serenity: How you been?  
Mark: Good. What's wrong?  
Serenity: You got a minute.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the balcony as they get there he closes the door behind them then he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Serenity: I got a call from my sister this morning.  
Mark: She okay?  
Serenity: Yeah she's fine. It's just she did something and now it could cause more trouble for the group if it gets out.  
Mark: What's that?  
Serenity: She slept with Severide last night.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Wow.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: So why would that cause problems for the group if it gets out. I mean Severide made your sister happy while they were together before.  
Serenity: He did and i know he did. It's just.  
Mark: Serenity what's going on?  
Serenity: Emily told me that her and Beca think that Reagan might be in love with my sister.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yeah that will definitely cause trouble. Given how she doesn't like him.  
Serenity: That's what i said last night. Or well this morning.  
Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: I just don't want my sister to get in end.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Look i know i have no right to say this because up until last night i was in this same position when it came around to Vera and Reagan.  
Serenity: I know.  
Mark: Have Wendy and Severide made what happened between them last night official are they back together?  
Serenity: No. She said she was on her way home to go shower and change into her uniform to go into work.  
Mark: Okay. Well until we know what's going on between them there's nothing i can really say that won't make me sound like a complete asshole.  
Serenity: I just don't want my sister to get hurt. Like you did.  
Mark: I know that. Look Serenity i love and respect the hell out of you for protecting her. But she can handle herself she's done it for a long time. And if having 

both Severide and Reagan in her corner that's fine.

Serenity: But.  
Mark: How do i say this without sounding like an asshole.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: In my opinion if Reagan really does love her.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: Then she should be happy that her and Severide did what they did last night and if it leads to them getting back together then.  
Serenity: I know. I just don't want there to be any trouble.  
Mark: And i can understand that.

(Just then they can hear someone in the apartment calling out for Wendy. Which gets both Mark and Serenity to walk inside of the apartment as they walk in Mark can see 

Calamity pushing her back out the door.)

Calamity: And i told you to leave.  
Stella: Not until i talk to the bitches sister.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks over at him and falls silent.)

Mark: You better do as Calamity said and get the hell out of my house. You have no right to come in here and start making demands.

(Over by Beca Leslie's hanging onto both Beca and Emily who are shielding her from Stella.)

Stella: I are ready told her bitch sister to stay the hell away from Severide or i'll.  
Mark: Or you'll what?

(She looks at him and falls silent.)

Mark: I swear if you were about to threaten my friend with bodily harm Stella i have no problems going back to Chicago and talking to your chief or going straight to 

Commissioner Grissom because i'm sure he's looking for every excuse he can come up with to have your ass fired from the CFD. So go ahead Stella make that threat 

because i have no trouble calling him up right now.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Wendy Seager isn't a bitch. She's a woman who fell in love with a fellow firefighter you don't like it that's fine. Then move the hell out of Chicago and stay 

away from her.

Stella: I was there first.  
Mark: I don't really care. Seager went to 51 to ask Severide to work a long side her over at OFI she didn't know she'd fall in love with the guy. So if you can't 

handle the fact that he's in love with her too. Than that's your problem not her sister's.

(Stella looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Stella: Mark she either stay's away from him or.  
Mark: Or what?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Huh. What the hell could you possibly do huh?  
Stella: Let's just say it could cost Serenity her only sister.

(Serenity hearing that goes to go after her only to have Charity stop her.)

Mark: You realize you do anything to Wendy Seager and it won't just be her who goes after you.  
Stella: Keep her away from Severide and Serenity there won't find out what it's like to lose a family member. Hell i could really screw this group of friends by 

letting something slip.

(Mark looks behind her at Reagan and Kate.)

Kate: And just what is that?

(She turns and looks at them.)

Stella: Wendy Seager slept with Kelly Severide last night.

(Serenity puts her head down as Mark looks at Reagan who actually looks heart broken and then looks at Serenity who has their head down.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and walks off.)

Mark: Reagan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy what a bitch Stella is.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage and it's the second chapter of three chapters going up tonight i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and walks off.)

Mark: Reagan!

(He goes to follow after her but Kate stops him.)

Kate: Let me.  
Mark: Are right.

(She rushes off after her ex as Amanda stay's there and Chloe walks her inside of the apartment.)

Mark: Babe call the Crows.  
Veracity: Okay. Serenity can you take Brian please?  
Serenity: Yeah sure.

(She walks over to her and takes her nephew from her bandmate and holds him as he looks at her he smiles at her which then gets her to smile and kisses his head.)

Emily: Hey baby.  
Serenity: She even remotely hurts my sister.  
Emily: Mark will make sure that never happens.  
Serenity: I know. He will. But at least now i know who i want to preform our ceremony.

(Emily looks over at him and smiles as he turns Stella around and ties her hands together once their tied he sits her down and puts a gag into her mouth.)

Mark: You're Lucky Kate was just here as Kate Kane and not as Batwoman.

(Stella looks at him and then looks off.)

Agent: Crow Security.  
veracity: Yeah hey Daniel it's Veracity Buchanan.  
Daniel: Hey Vera what's up?  
Veracity: We've got Stella Kidd here and she just threatened my bandmates sister.  
Daniel: Damn okay. Hold on. Agent Moore-Kane.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Daniel: It's veracity Buchanan.

(She takes the phone from him and talks to her.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Veracity: Stella just showed up to mine and Mark's apartment and started throwing around threats towards Serenity's sister.  
Sophie: Hold on Andres Rogers go get Kidd and lock the bitch up will aye.  
Eric: Yes ma'am. Come on.

(They both walk off to go and get Stella. As they walk off Adam looks at Tyler and smiles at him getting him to blush alittle at him and Eric laughs at him.)

Sophie: Eric and Adam are on the way.   
Veracity: Okay Mark tied her up and thankfully put a gag into her mouth.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Okay good. Just be careful.  
Veracity: We will be.

(Then she hangs up as Calamity walks over to her.)

Veracity: Babe Sophie's sending Eric and Adam.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks away from her and over to Serenity and looks at her.)

Mark: She's not gonna do anything to her.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Out in the hallway Kate rushes up to Reagan and stops her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Reagan stops walking and turns to look at her.)

Reagan: I hate this.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I mean i know i fell for Vera because Mark wasn't alive anymore and i know that was mean of me to say and i get it. But.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I just lost another woman to a man who treats women like some people treat trash.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: He loves her Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah i'm sure he does.  
Kate: Hell Reagan we don't even know if their even back together. It could of just been a one night thing.  
Reagan: I know. But it still hurts Kate.  
Kate: I know it does.  
Reagan: This sucks.  
Kate: You know you could change her mind about possibly getting back together with him.  
Reagan: How?  
Kate: Tell her how you feel dummy.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I don't know.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I don't even know if she feels the same way about me.  
Kate: There's really only one way to find out and that's to tell her.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her. As she grabs out her phone and calls her. Over in Chicago Wendy's at her desk looking over some case files as Severide 

walks into the office and is greeted by Van Meter who smiles at him.)

Van Meter: It's about time.

(Severide starts laughing as he walks over to her.)

Severide: Hey beautiful.

(She looks up at him and smiles as he hands her something and she laughs.)

Wendy: Thank you.  
Severide: You're welcome. Hey um look i know i'm on shift right now. But i was thinking maybe tomorrow night after you get off i take you out to dinner.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Wendy: Dinner.  
Severide: Just dinner no funny stuff until our tenth date.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: Yeah like you can hold it in for ten dates.  
Severide: Okay good point.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Severide: Okay and then we can talk about what happened between us last night. Which by the way was a lot of fun.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Wendy: It was.   
Severide: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Or i can always come by your place tomorrow and take you to breakfast instead.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: Breakfast will be fine. But then i'll have to come back here for work. See unlike you guys i don't get forty-eight hours off.  
Severide: So true. I'll see you tomorrow than.  
Wendy: Okay.

(He kisses her cheek then turns and walks out of the office as Wendy smiles to herself. As he walks out her phone rings and she picks it up to see who it is seeing the 

number she answers the phone.)

Wendy: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Wendy: What's up?  
Reagan: I was just calling to see how you were doing?

(She smiles on the other end.)

Wendy: I'm good actually. You are right?  
Reagan: Not really. I mean Amanda's fine she's good she's actually been asking when you're going to be coming back out to Gotham.

(Wendy's trying to keep from laughing.)

Wendy: Uh. Well i don't know. I mean i just got a butt load of new arson cases so it could be while.

(Reagan's on the other end trying to keep from laughing a long with Kate.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Wendy: I know your brain just went to the gutter there Reagan Queen and it's not funny.  
Reagan: Sorry you said butt load.

(Wendy puts her head down as Kate and Reagan bust up laughing then calm down.)

Wendy: What's up?  
Reagan: I was just calling to see if you wanted me to come up to Chicago and spend time with you.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Wendy: I uh. Um sure.   
Reagan: You sure.  
Wendy: Yeah. There's something i actually need to tell you. Of course unless.  
Reagan: The bitch is in Gotham and let it out right as me and Kate through the door.

(Wendy puts her head down annoyed.)

Wendy: Reagan!  
Reagan: No it's fine.   
Wendy: It really isn't. I mean me and Severide haven't even talked about what this is between us again.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Wendy: Look Reagan.  
Reagan: No Wendy it's fine. Really.   
Wendy: I can it's not.  
Reagan: I'll be okay. But i'll still come up and we can still talk.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Reagan: I'll see aye.  
Wendy: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: That was painful.  
Reagan: Yeah. But she said they haven't even talked about what happened between them last night.  
Kate: So their not officially back together yet?  
Reagan: No. And don't say there's still a chance between us.   
Kate: Why not?  
Reagan: Kate she's still in love with him.  
Kate: So what you're still in love with Mark's wife.  
Reagan: Just not as much as i am with Serenity's sister. And now thanks to Severide i'll never get that chance with her.

(Then she walks off towards the apartment. As she walks off Kate watches her walk off and gets annoyed. Then puts her head back. Over in Chicago over at the firehouse 

Severide's in his office going over some paper work as his phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Severide: Hey you are right?  
Wendy: No.  
Severide: What's wrong?  
Wendy: You got time now?  
Severide: Yeah i'll head over now.  
Wendy: Actually meet me at the diner i'll talk to you there.  
Severide: Okay. I'll be there soon.  
Wendy: Thank you.  
Severide: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up then gets up to go grab his key's as Severide's phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Severide: Hey man what's up?  
Mark: Look Kelly i know about what happened between you and Seager last night.

(He puts his head down.)

Severide: How the hell?  
Mark: Stella's in Gotham.

(He looks around.)

Severide: What?  
Mark: She's in Gotham apparently she heard about you and Seager spending time together and blew her top.  
Severide: Oh shit. Has she done anything?  
Mark: She keeps saying that if Wendy doesn't stay away from you she's going to make her regret it.  
Severide: How?  
Mark: With her life.

(He looks down and gets annoyed with his ex.)

Severide: Damn it are right i'm gonna go talk to the chief and then after i'll go and talk to Grissom she's not ruining what i want to start back up with Seager.  
Mark: Just be careful Kelly she's desperate man. I really don't want Serenity to lose her sister the sameway Veracity lost me.  
Severide: I Will be. I love her man.  
Mark: I know. Just you two be careful i can't lose two of my bestfriends.  
Severide: We will be.

(Then they hang up as Mark puts his head down and his wife walks up to him and turns him around. And hugs him.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I know honey. I love you too.

(As their hugging Mark looks in at his friends and kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it. Back over in Chicago Severide walks over to Boden's office and Elise 

tells him to go right in.)

Severide: Chief you got a minute?  
Wallace: Yeah come on in.

(He walks into the office more a long with Casey as they walk in Casey closes the door behind them.)

Wallace: What's going on?  
Severide: Well as you two know me and Seager have been spending a lot of time together.  
Casey: Yeah. They double teamed me last night.  
Severide: It was mostly her.  
Casey: She's been around him to long Chief.

(Boden's trying to keep from laughing at them.)

Severide: Anyway. Apparently Stella found out and is now in Gotham throws around threats.  
Wallace: What kind of threats?  
Severide: Ones that involve Seager's life.  
Casey: She's threatening to kill her?  
Severide: Yeah and it's got her sister very worried.

(They both look at him as Boden gets on the phone and has Elise call Commissioner Grissom.)

Elise: Yes chief.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Severide.)

Wallace: Were you headed somewhere?  
Severide: I was gonna head out to meet up with Seager.  
Wallace: Keep your radio on.  
Severide: Yes Chief.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office.)

Casey: This is getting out of hand Chief.  
Wallace: I know. 

(Back over in Gotham Adam and Eric arrive and walk over to Stella.)

Mark: I did what i could.  
Adam: Damn dude.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Get up Kidd.

(He grabs her up and Adam hands him a pair of handcuff's and cuff's her then cuts the zip ties and hands her over to them.)

Mark: Keep her in the holding cell until Commissioner Grissom gets here.  
Eric: Got it. And welcome back man.  
Mark: Thanks.

(They walk off with her.)

Mark: Your wife is fast.  
Kate: She is.  
Mark: How's Reagan?  
Kate: Upset. Because she has once again lost out on the woman she wants.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. You must be Amanda.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm Mark. I'm friend of your mother.  
Amanda: Hi. She talks a lot about you.  
Mark: Does she now.

(Reagan looks off as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Amanda: Yeah she say's you're married to one of the Evermoist members.  
Mark: I am actually. That's her over there with Calamity.

(He turns her around and she looks at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Amanda: Yeah mommy said she was in love with her.

(Mark looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: That's right she was. I mean who wouldn't fall for an Evermoist member.  
Beca: Yeah really.  
Mark: Yeah mainly Beca there.  
Beca: Hey hey.  
Mark: What? Not our fault you asked if we should call them Evermoist or Everhotties.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Beca: Their hot what you expect.  
Mark: See.  
Amanda: Yeah. 

(He claps hands with his friends daughter then she runs off as Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: She's been doing really well with her.  
Mark: I can see that. Calamity with her's too.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.   
Mark: Actually there is something i wanted to ask you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Do you think either you or Luke could try and find a place for Charity and Cynthia.  
Kate: Yeah. I'll do it when i get Wayne.  
Mark: Okay. Maybe something outside of the Crow district.  
Kate: Yeah i can do that.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: You bet.

(Then she walks over to Reagan and talks with her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. I was just thinking is all.  
Kate: About what?  
Reagan: Leaving Gotham for a little while with Amanda.  
Kate: You sure?  
Reagan: I am. I mean i can't stay here Kate.  
Kate: She lives in Chicago.  
Reagan: I know. But i need some time away from everyone and to help myself think you know.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay. But before we do i'm gonna go and talk to Wendy maybe see where she stands with sharing the same type of feelings.  
Kate: Okay. Me and Sophie can take Amanda until you come back.  
Reagan: Okay thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(They continue to talk. Back over in Chicago over at the diner Severide walks in and sees Seager there and walks over to her as he gets there he sits down next to her 

and she looks at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Severide: You okay?  
Wendy: She's never going to let us be together Kelly.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Severide: Yeah well she has no say in who i date. Much less who i sleep with. She didn't before and she sure as hell doesn't now.  
Wendy: What's the matter?  
Severide: Mark called me just after you did.  
Wendy: What?  
Severide: Stella's in Gotham.  
Wendy: I know Reagan called and told me the samething.  
Severide: She say anything else?  
Wendy: No. But she said she was going to come here and talk to me about something.  
Severide: Okay.  
Wendy: Mark say anything else?  
Severide: Just that she was throwing around some threats and it's got your sister worried.  
Wendy: What kind of threats?  
Severide: One's that involve you losing your life.

(Wendy looks at him and then looks off.)

Wendy: I just. Kelly with her still around.  
Severide: I know.  
Wendy: I'm sorry.  
Severide: Hey come on it's not your fault.  
Wendy: I feel like it is.  
Severide: Wendy!

(She looks at him.)

Wendy: What?  
Severide: It's not your fault. It's not your fault she won't take no for an answer we broke up because she kept taking her friends side over mine and to be completely 

honest here.

Wendy: What?  
Severide: I was never really completely happy with her. Not like i am with you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Wendy: I'm happy with you too.  
Severide: I mean she's pretty and funny. But.

(He looks her up and down making her laugh.)

Wendy: Stop it.  
Severide: Can't help it.  
Wendy: Why?  
Severide: I know what lies under these cloths and it's very sexy.

(She's trying to keep from blushing.)

Severide: And anyone who ends up with you would be very lucky to have you.

(She looks at him and grabs his hand.)

Wendy: I want you.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Severide: You sure?  
Wendy: I am.   
Severide: Okay. How about this.  
Wendy: What?  
Severide: How about after this whole thing with Stella is settled we talk over dinner and no i mean an actual restaurant.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Wendy: Okay.  
Severide: Are right.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they continue to talk as their talking he lightly pushes her making her laugh at him. Later that day over at the OFI 

office Wendy's just walking up to her car as someone walks up her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Reagan: I was going to meet you at your apartment but i'm not going to be staying long.

(Wendy looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Wendy: Okay. What's up?  
Reagan: Okay i'm fully aware of how you still feel about Severide and if you don't feel the same way about me i'll understand.  
Wendy: Okay.

(Reagan walks up to her and looks at her.)

Reagan: Okay um. I like you a lot in fact. Okay Wendy i'm in love with you.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: Uh. Wow.  
Reagan: It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I mean it's not the first time.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Look Reagan you're a great woman and a very pretty one at that.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Wendy: But i'm still in love with Severide i wouldn't feel right dating you when i'm still very much in love with him i would feel like you were rebound and up until 

recently you were very much in love with my sister's bandmate.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: I know i was.  
Wendy: Reagan take sometime and i'll do the samething and seriously think about who i want to be with.  
Reagan: Wendy you just said.  
Wendy: I did. But with Stella's threats out there.  
Reagan: No i can understand that.   
Wendy: Okay.

(Reagan nods her head at her as someone walks up to them.)

Van Meter: Lt Seager.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Van Meter: Commissioner Grissom wants you over at his office.  
Wendy: Sir.  
Van Meter: It involves Stella Kidd.  
Wendy: Okay. You wanna tag along?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(They both get into her car as their getting Reagan hears something and stops Wendy from turning the car on.)

Wendy: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Get out of the car.  
Wendy: What?  
Reagan: Get out of the car now.

(They both quickly rush from the car and blows up sending them back forwards as it goes off. Hearing the blast Van Meter turns around and sees Seagers car on fire and 

looks at it.)

Van Meter: Seager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i promise you Reagan and Wendy weren't injured in that explosion.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's the third and final chapter to go up tonight for Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Van Meter: Seager!

(He rushes over to where her car is burning and sees the both of them lying there and rushes up to them to go see if either one of them is breathing when he can feel a pulse he 

gives off a sign of relief as he calls in calls it in. Over at 51 everyone's there getting ready to eat dinner as the alarm sounds and they hear the address.)

Casey: That's Headquarters.  
Severide: Seager!

(They all rush out towards their rigs and get ready to head out to the scene. Over at Headquarters Reagan starts coming too and turns to look at the car behind her. Seeing it she 

puts her head down and then sees Wendy just lying there not moving. She gets up and rushes over to her. As she gets to her she feels for a pulse and gives off a sign of relief and 

puts her head down onto her's.)

Reagan: I love you Wendy please stay with me.  
Van Meter: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. You call it in?  
Van Meter: Yeah we're closer to 51 so they'll get dispatched to the call.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Out on the road station 20 tries to take 51's call again but Casey gets over the radio.)

Casey: Main this truck 81 we're closer to CFD headquarters we're about ten minutes away.   
Dispatch: Copy 81. Station 20 head back.

(Then they say copy and head back to their house.)

Blake: Nice job Captain.  
Casey: Thank you.

(They continue onto the call back behind them in the Squad Severide looks at Tony.)

Severide: I'm really sick of twenty trying to take our calls.  
Tony: You me and both.

(They continue on their way to the call. Back over at the CFD Headquarters in their parking garage Reagan's still got her hand on Seager's head as they hear sirens in the distance.)

Reagan: I'll go get them.  
Van Meter: Okay.

(She gets up and rushes off to show them where they are as she gets there she sees a couple of Police cars pull and she falls as Jay gets to her and helps her sit against his car.)

Jay: You are right?  
Reagan: Wendy Seager.  
Kim: She okay?  
Reagan: She's breathing.  
Jay: Well that's good to hear.

(Then they look to see the trucks from 51 arrive on scene.)

Jay: Brett! Foster! Seager's badly hurt.  
Brett: Okay.   
Wallace: Herrmann get that fire on Seager's car out so that Brett and Foster can get to.  
Christopher: Got it Chief. You heard him 51 get that fire out.

(They work quickly to the fire out. As Brett and Foster rush over to her to check her over.)

Foster: Can you guys get her up here on the gurney.

(They help Reagan up and sit her down onto the gurney to look her over.)

Reagan: I'm fine.   
Brett: Hey Reagan we gotta do this. 

(She nods her head at her as they look her over. Once the fire on Seager's car is out Squad rushes in to go get her away from the blast zone as they get there Severide rushes over 

to her and looks at Van Meter.)

Severide: What happened?  
Van Meter: I was sending her down to Commissioner Grissom's office.  
Severide: Why?  
Van Meter: Because of the whole thing with Kidd.  
Severide: Van Meter he's out of town and he won't be back until tomorrow.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Van Meter: You telling me i could of lost Seager on a fulse call.  
Severide: Yeah. Who was with her?  
Van Meter: Reagan Queen.  
Severide: Thank god for her quick thinking.  
Van: Meter: Yeah. And if it hadn't of been for her god knows what would of happened.

(He looks at him and nods his head as he puts his hand onto her head which gets Van Meter to look at him and smiles a little at him as he leans in and say's into her ear. Then he 

kisses the back of it then he pulls away from it as Brett and Foster rush forward and look at him.)

Brett: We've got her Kelly.  
Severide: Okay.

(He gets up and walks off trying not to lose it in front of his guys. Brett and Foster get to work on her as their working on her Severide looks off annoyed as he looks at the car. 

Later over at the hospital everyone from 51 is there waiting for news on Seager as Severide's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Severide: Hey man thanks for calling me back so quickly.  
Mark: Yeah sure man what's up?  
Severide: Someone tried to kill Seager.

(Mark falls silent on the other end.)

Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Severide: Van Meter said he had gotten a call from Grissom but.  
Mark: What?  
Severide: Mark's he's out of town until tomorrow.  
Mark: So sending her there would of.  
Severide: Would of killed her. If it hadn't of been for Reagan she would be.  
Mark: What you mean?   
Severide: Someone placed a bomb on Seager's car and when she went to turn it on.  
Mark: It went up.  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: Shit she hurt badly?  
Severide: Peace of car was sticking out of her leg so she's in surgery now getting it removed.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: We're on our there now.  
Severide: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Veracity whose playing with their son.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks over at him.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: We gotta go to Chicago.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Someone just tried to kill Wendy.

(She looks over at him and then walks over to him.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: Someone placed a bomb on her car and when she went to see Grissom who is by the way out of town and won't be back until tomorrow.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: And according to Severide if it hadn't of been for Reagan she would be dead right now.  
Veracity: Was she badly hurt?  
Mark: A piece of her car got lodged into her leg they have her in surgery over at Med.  
Veracity: Okay i'll call up Serenity and we'll head out.  
Mark: Okay.

(Back over in Chicago everyone's still there waiting for news on Seager as Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out and answers to talk to ther person on the other end as their 

talking she's trying her hardest not to lose it in front of everyone. Once she hangs up Severide walks over to her.)

Severide: Who was that?  
Reagan: My brother he's coming to see how she's doing along with my sister in law and niece.  
Severide: You guys have all gotten really close to her.  
Reagan: Yeah i mean she is Serenity's sister so.  
Severide: I know. Is the sister always such a smart ass.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: According to Wendy she is.  
Severide: Sounds about right. I mean just the other night she helped me double team Casey over there.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Severide: Yeah.  
Reagan: Severide!

(He looks at her.)

Severide: Yeah.  
Reagan: Look i need to tell you something i really hope you don't get to upset with me.  
Severide: I'm sure i won't. What's going on?

(They walk off outside of the hospital as they walk out and are out of ear shot she turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Just before Van Meter walked up to us i was talking to her and.  
Severide: Are right.  
Reagan: Look i know you're still in love with her and wanna be with so i won't stand in your way.  
Severide: What you talking about?  
Reagan: Severide i'm in love with her.

(He looks at her and then looks off then laughs off the shock.)

Severide: Wow.  
Reagan: I'm sorry i shouldn't of said anything.  
Severide: No it's okay. It's just we haven't really made what happen between us last night official i mean i told her after the thing with Stella was settled that we would go out to dinner and talk things through.

(She nods her head at him.)

Severide: Does she feel the same way about you?  
Reagan: No. 

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Severide: I'm sorry.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: In fact i even told her if she didn't feel the same way about me i'd be okay with that. And i am.  
Severide: Okay.  
Reagan: She told me she's still very much in love with you.

(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Severide: And i'm still very much in love with her.  
Reagan: Okay.   
Severide: Look Reagan she might come out of this thinking a little differently.  
Reagan: I don't know about that.  
Severide: You never know.  
Reagan: You know for a man who say's he's still in love with his former partner you're doing a lot to try and convince me she could see things differently as far as you go.  
Severide: I know.   
Reagan: Look she's still in love with you and nothing i do will ever change that.   
Severide: Including saving her life.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Severide: Well thank you. And i don't mean just because.  
Reagan: I know.  
Severide: Are right come on.

(They walk off back inside of the hospital to wait for news on Seager. As they walk in another call comes in and Severide looks at her.)

Reagan: I'll call and let your chief know.  
Severide: Okay. Squad let's go.

(They all rush off with him to go out to their rig to go off and do another call. As they rush off Serenity rushes in quickly followed by Mark and Calamity.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: We still don't know anything. And they got call just before you guys arrived.  
Serenity: Okay. What happened?  
Reagan: We were getting ready to head over Commissioner Grissom's but when we got into the car i started hearing this clicking in the engine and.  
Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and calms down.)

Reagan: We were both able to get out of the car before it went up but she fell just feet from it and a piece of the car or the bomb got lodged into her leg.  
Mark: But they don't know what it is yet?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Okay. She's gonna be okay are right. She's like her sister stubborn.

(Calamity's behind him trying to keep from laughing as Oliver rushes in with Mia and Felicity right behind him.)

Oliver: Reagan!

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her. As their hugging Mark looks at Serenity and pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: She's gonna make it.  
Serenity: She better or whoever blew up my sister's car is going to wish they had been near that car when it went up with my sister and Reagan next to it.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(They all sit down and wait for news on Seager as their waiting. Mark looks at his phone and smiles. As he's looking at his phone Will walks out of the ER.)

Will: Mark!

(He looks up at him and then walks over to him. As he gets to him he tells him what happened to Wendy as he's explaining it Mark is giving off both a sign of relief and is upset by 

what he just told him.)

Mark: So she can't?  
Will: No where the piece of bomb that she fell onto was just long enough to rapture her Uterus.  
Mark: Oh great.  
Will: I mean we were able to repair it but. She's not gonna be to have kids.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: This is just great.   
Will: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: No come on man you guys did everything you could to save her life that's all that matters right.  
Will: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. So she's gonna be able to keep the leg?  
Will: Yeah. Other then the not having kids we believe she'll make a full recovery.   
Mark: Are right thanks man.  
Will: Anytime. I just i could tell you more than just the good news.  
Mark: She's still alive Will so that's good news in anyone's book.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off as he walks off Mark Walks back out into the waiting room and over to everyone.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. She made it through the surgery they were able to pull the pieces of bomb out of her leg and her abodman.  
Calamity: Thank god.  
Mark: Yeah really. But he did give me one set of bad news.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: One piece of the bomb that was lodged into her abodman was just large enough to where it hit and made her Uterus rapture.

(Reagan looks down and feels bad for her.)

Serenity: So she can't have kids?  
Mark: No.   
Serenity: Does Severide want kids?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Reagan are ready has one.  
Reagan: Doesn't mean i don't want anymore later on.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. And just because she can't have any.  
Reagan: I know. But i told her how i felt just before the bomb went off.  
Mark: And?  
Reagan: She doesn't share the same feelings for me she wants to be with Severide.

(Mark grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm gonna go call 51 and let them know.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it walks off.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: As long as Wendy is okay that's all that matter's.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(He finds the firehouse's number and calls it then waits for someone to pick up the call. Over at the firehouse Elise's is making copy's of what Boden needs when her desk phone 

rings she walks over to it and answers it.)

Elise: Firehouse 51 this is Elise.  
Mark: Hey Elise.  
Elise: Hey. How's Seager?  
Mark: That's actually why i'm calling is Chief Boden there?  
Elise: No their still out at the call they got. But i can give him a message if you'd like.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She grabs up her message slips and tells Mark when she's ready.)

Mark: Tell him that she's out of surgery and that the doctor's believe she'll make a full recovery.  
Elise: That's great news.  
Mark: It is. Elise have Severide call me.  
Elise: why?  
Mark: Because if him and Seager make things between them official again he's gonna wanna hear what i have to say next.  
Elise: Mark!  
Mark: Elise she can't have kids.

(She falls silent on the other end as she notices the vehicles coming back and gets up.)

Elise: Hey Mark hold on.  
Mark: Are right.

(She puts the call on hold and rushes off to go and talk to Boden. As she gets to the doors leading out to the apparatus floor.)

Elise: Chief!  
Wallace: Yeah.  
Elise: I got Mark on line one.  
Wallace: Okay i'll take it in my office.

(They walk off towards his office as they get there he walks in after she hands it to him and he closes his door then picks up his phone.)

Wallace: Mark how is she?  
Mark: She's okay Chief.  
Wallace: What's wrong?  
Mark: They were able to pull a piece of the bomb out of her leg and her abodman but.  
Wallace: What?  
Mark: The one piece that went into her abodman caused a rapture.

(He looks off not sure of what to say.)

Wallace: Meaning?  
Mark: Chief Seager can't have kids. the organ that raptured was her Uterus.

(He puts his head down feeling bad for Severide or anyone who dates Seager in the future.)

Wallace: Other than that?  
Mark: Will Halstead said other than that they believe she'll make a full recovery.  
Wallace: Well that's great news.  
Mark: It is.   
Wallace: Thanks for letting me know.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up and looks around his office.)

Wallace: Elise!

(She walks into his office.)

Elise: Yeah chief?  
Wallace: Call everyone into the conference room.  
Elise: Yes sir.

(She walks off to go tell them as her phone rings she grabs it up to see who it is and smiles as she answers it.)

Elise: Hey babe can i call you back Chief Boden wants me to call everyone into the conference room.  
Jen: Okay. But i was just calling to say i love you.  
Elise: You're such a dork.  
Jen: I know. But you love me anyway.  
Elise: I do. I love you too.

(She laughs as she hangs up.)

Elise: Hey Captain Casey.  
Casey: Yeah.  
Elise: Chief Boden wants everyone in the conference room.  
Casey: Okay. Let's go.

(They all walk into the conference room along with everyone from Squad and the two paramedics as they get there they sit down and wait for Boden to come into the room. As 

their all waiting Brett and Foster are talking and joking around as she looks around and quickly kisses her cheek and gets a paper ball thrown at her head getting her to turn and 

look at their roommate and sticks her tongue out at him.)

Joe: What?  
Foster: You're just jealous i got her and you didn't.

(The rest of Squad are trying to keep from laughing. As Boden walks into the room and closes the door behind him.)

Wallace: Are right. I've just heard from Mark about Lt Seager.  
Casey: How is she chief?  
Wallace: She made it through the surgery and they believe she'll make a full recovery.  
Joe: Do they know who planted the bomb into her car?  
Wallace: Not yet. But Voight has made it perfectly clear that they will not rest until they find out who did it.   
Severide: Good. 

(They look at him and can tell he's taking this the hardest.)

Wallace: That's it for now. Severide i need to talk to you in private.  
Severide: Yes chief.

(He follows him to his office. As they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind him. Once it's closed he looks at him.)

Severide: Something wrong chief?  
Wallace: There was more to what Mark told me and i know that wasn't something she'd want spread around the firehouse.  
Severide: What's that?  
Wallace: A piece of the piece of bomb that was lodged into her abodman was just long enough to hit her Uterus repturing it.

(Severide puts his head down annoyed.)

Severide: So she can't have kids?  
Wallace: Afraid not.

(He puts his head down and then stands up.)

Wallace: I'm sorry Severide.

(He turns to look at him.)

Severide: It's not your fault Chief I love her i do. And her not being able to have kids isn't a deal breaker for me. I love her despit where she can give me a child later on or not. I'm not like some of those assholes out there.  
Wallace: Always good to know.

(He smiles at him and turns to leave.)

Wallace: Kelly!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Wallace: You go and see her you tell her that.  
Severide: I plan on it.

(Then he turns and walks office as he walks out he feels bad for him. The following morning Severide's walking out of the firehouse and headed for his car to go and see Seager as 

someone walks up to him.)

Casey: Going to see Seager?  
Severide: Yeah i am.   
Casey: Tell her we wish her a speedy recovery.  
Severide: I will. Or you chickens can go an see her for yourself's

(They start laughing as he gets into the car. Over at the hospital Mark's sitting there by her bed as she's sleeping as he's sitting there he sees Calamity and gets up to go and talk 

to her. As he gets to the door he opens it and calls out for her then she walks over to him.)

Mark: How's Serenity doing?  
Calamity: She's worried about her. In between being worried about her.  
Mark: She's also planning the wedding?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean Mark she loves her and wants to marry her but.  
Mark: Now you know if they call off this wedding when she's better she's going to be giving her sister the world's biggest ass kicking.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I know right.

(He looks at her and laughs as Mark gets a text from Severide letting him know he's on the way and Mark sends one back to him.)

Calamity: Severide!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Reagan left last night.

(Mark walks out of the room and let's the door close behind him.)

Mark: Why?  
Calamity: She said it was to painful to be around her and knowing she's in love with someone else.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: I know that feeling.  
Calamity: I know you do. But you came back.  
Mark: I did. I know i did. It's just.  
Calamity: I know and she's just wanting to you know.  
Mark: I know. At least she has Kate and Sophie to watch her while she's away.  
Calamity: Yeah. Speaking of kids. Look what Beca sent me this morning of Leslie.

(She shows him the picture and he laughs at it.)

Mark: What the hell is that?  
Calamity: She's four Mark.  
Mark: I think she wants to be like you.  
Calamity: I'm sure. But she still isn't touching my guitar until she's at least eighteen.  
Mark: Hey. That is all up to you. Maybe her and Amanda will put their band together.  
Calamity: They might.   
Mark: I just gotta ask?  
Calamity: Why Evermoist?  
Mark: Yes.  
Calamity: I don't know. I mean we had gone through so many names it's just that one kept coming up.  
Mark: So Evermoist is what you four stuck with?  
Calamity: It was joke at first.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Calamity: And at the time we were all single so we got laid a lot.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(He walks off as she starts laughing at his face.)

Mark: You oh my god Cal.  
Calamity: I'm sorry it's just.  
Mark: Oh.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Jay walks up to him and Mar gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Jay: Hey.  
Mark: Hey man. What's up?  
Jay: We've been doing a lot digging into who could of possibly planted the bomb on Wendy's car.  
Mark: And?  
Jay: You'll never believe it or it just might piss you off.  
Mark: Why me?  
Jay: Because your friend Kara hates this man with a passion.  
Mark: Lex!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jay: No. But he does work for Catco.

(He hands Mark the photo and he looks at it seeing who it is he looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: It was William Dey.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Man what a bastard that William is. I should have Mark beat him up. Actually let me know down in the comments who you would like to see beat the hell out of William for what he did to Wendy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it. I really should stop saying that. Because i know you guys enjoy it :D

Calamity: What?  
Mark: It was William Dey.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Mark: What i want to know is.  
Calamity: How the hell did he get out of Crow custody.

(Mark grabs out his phone and calls Sophie.)

Mark: Sophie and Jacob are not going to be happy about this.  
Jay: Why wouldn't they be happy?  
Mark: Because he was supposed to be in their custody and if he got out to come after her?  
Jay: Someone must of let him out.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then she answers.)

Sophie: Agent Moore.  
Mark: Hey Sophie.  
Sophie: Hey. How's Wendy?  
Mark: She's okay. But we have a problem.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Do you guys still have William Dey in your custody?  
Sophie: No we unfortunately had to release the bastard. Why?  
Mark: Because he's the one set off the bomb in Wendy Seager's car.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Sophie: Shit.  
Mark: Who told you guys to release him?  
Sophie: His boss from Catco Andrea Rojas.

(Mark puts his head down and get annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: They had to release him.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because Andrea Rojas told them to.  
Calamity: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. Did she say where they taking him?  
Sophie: She told him to go straight back to National City and to stay out of way when it comes around to this investigation.  
Mark: And because he didn't stay out of it.  
Sophie: He's back in the middle of it.  
Mark: Damn it. Looks like i'm taking trip back National City.  
Sophie: I would and be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Because of Rojas the Crows had to let him go.  
Jay: Oh boy.  
Mark: And according to Sophie she had told William to go straight back to National City. And to keep out of this investigation.  
Calamity: Which apparently he didn't.  
Mark: No he didn't and it almost cost Serenity her sister and Amanda her mother.  
Calamity: What you gonna do?  
Mark: Take a trip out to National city and pay a visit to Catco.  
Calamity: Be careful.  
Mark: I will be. Keep me updated on her will ya.  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(He smiles at her as he turns and walks off.)

Jay: He seems pissed off.  
Calamity: That's because he is. And the fact that Rojas stuck her nose into this.  
Jay: Yeah.

(Just then Wendy starts screaming in her sleep which gets Calamity to quickly rush into the room to go and wake her up once she's awake she attaches herself to her and 

she sits on the bed with her and she lies her head onto her shoulder.)

Wendy: Thank you Calamity.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(As she's sitting there with her Severide walks into the room and she smiles at him as he walks over to them and Calamity moves out of his and let's him sit down next 

to her once he's seated feeling the bodies and knowing who it is she clings to him and he smiles at her as he kisses her head then he pulls away from it as he runs his 

fingers through her hair getting her to smile in her sleep and say something he's missed hearing from her.)

Wendy: I love you Kelly.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head again then pulls away from it.)

Severide: I love you too Wendy.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him as he leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her as she lies against him again and falls asleep seeing them together 

Calamity smiles at them then turns and walks out of the room. Later that day back over in National City Mark walks into Catco as he walks in he heads for the elevator. 

Later up on the floor Kara works on the elevator opens and Lena sees him walking off of it.)

Lena: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Lena: Everything okay?  
Mark: Not really.  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Mark: William Dey.

(She looks at him and can he's annoyed.)

Lena: What he do now?  
Mark: He's impeding a police investigation.  
Lena: What?  
Mark: He was told to come straight here after being forcefully released from Crow custody.  
Lena: Okay.  
Mark: He went Chicago and blew up OFI investigator Wendy Seager's car.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Lena: Well if he's here. He'd be in the computer lab.  
Mark: Are right thanks Lena.  
Lena: You bet.

(He walks around her as he walks off she walks into the elevator annoyed with him. As he gets to where the computers are he sees Nia who looks up at him.)

Nia: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Have you seen the pain in the ass known as William Dey around?  
Nia: Yeah he's in his office.  
Mark: Okay thanks.

(He turns to walk off but she stops him.)

Nia: How's Seager doing?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She's okay. She made it thought the night and the doctor's say she'll make a full recovery.  
Nia: Good to know.  
Mark: You okay?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Nia: Mark i had a dream about the explosion yesterday and before you ask i wanted to tell you.  
Mark: So why didn't you?  
Nia: I got a call from someone saying they knew who i was and said i told anyone what happened in my dream.  
Mark: Nia!  
Nia: They said they'd go after my family.  
Mark: So in order your own family safe.  
Nia: I almost cost Serenity her sister and the woman Severide loves.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed. As he grabs out his phone and calls Calamity who answers on the first ring.)

Calamity: Hey what's up?  
Mark: I'm here at Catco talking to Nia.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Cal turns out she had dream about what was going to happen to Wendy.

(She falls silent on the other end. Then say's something.)

Calamity: Why didn't she say anything?  
Mark: She said she was told not to.  
Calamity: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah she told me that someone had called her and told her they knew who she was and if she said anything they would go after her family.  
Calamity: So instead of saying something about what could of happened to Serenity's family.  
Mark: I know Calamity and i can see the look on her face she feels bad enough as it is.  
Calamity: I'm sure she does.  
Mark: How she doing?  
Calamity: Well when i walked out of the room she was clinging to Severide.

(Mark smiles at that.)

Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Calamity: No it is.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Calamity: I'm just worried is all.  
Mark: Stella!  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean it's bad enough William Dey just tried to kill one my bestfriends sister but.  
Mark: No i know. And if i have anything to say about it when we find the proof we need against him the SOB won't be seeing the sunlight again for the rest of his life. 

If i have to i'll have James do a little digging into the bastard.

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: We're gonna end this Calamity even if i have to put William Dey into a prison cell myself.  
Calamity: Yeah. Anyway. Thanks for the update.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he hangs up and walks off towards William's office as he gets there he walks in and looks at him.)

Mark: You know when your boss tells you to do something you sure as hell better do it.

(He looks up at him and goes to run only to have Mark grab him and throws him down to the floor getting him to hurt himself then he calls in the two Crows Agents he 

brought with him. As they come in they cuff him and then stand up him.)

Mark: Did you really think i would come here without back up?

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Take him down.  
Adam: Got it.

(They walk out of the office with him as he sends Sophie the text about having William Dey back in custody.)

Adam: Where we taking him?  
Mark: Let's take him to the DEO.  
Adam: Are right. Let's go Dey.

(They walk out of the office with him. As they walk out Mark looks at Kara who walks over to him.)

Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Nia knew he was going to blow up Wendy's car and said nothing.  
Kara: Oh gees. Mark!  
Mark: I know she feels bad enough. And i'm not mad at her.  
Kara: Okay. Because i know Serenity will be.  
Mark: Wendy's her sister Kara. She's going to be a little upset with her for awhile but then she'll come around.  
Kara: I know she will be.  
Mark: We're gonna get him down to the DEO.  
Kara: Okay. I'll call Alex and let her know you guys have him.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off with Adam and Eric. Minutes later over at the DEO the three former DEO agents walk into command central and Brainy turns to look at them.)

Brainy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey where's?  
Alex: Right here follow me.

(They walk off with her towards one of their holding cells as they get there she opens it and Adam takes the handcuffs off of him and pushes him into it once he's 

inside she closes and locks it up.)

William: You guys can't keep me in here.  
Mark: Actually we can. Because in this building Dey you have no rights.

(Then they walk off as he stands there in shock. Once their out of ear shot.)

Alex: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. She made it through the surgery and the doctors tell us she'll make a full recovery.  
Alex: Oh thank god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: I mean she made it through the surgery but.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex she won't be able to have kids.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: How she taking this?  
Mark: I'm not sure if they told her yet.  
Alex: She's gonna have to know at some point.  
Mark: I know that.

(She nods her head at him as they walk off.)

William: She's never going to have him again.

(Mark having heard that turns and looks at him then walks over to him.)

Mark: Why is that?  
William: Let's just Stella isn't going to give up on that easy.  
Mark: Yeah well I've got news for you William.  
William: What's that?  
Mark: She's never going to have the chance to continue her little life ending quest on Wendy Seager.  
William: You really think she's the only who doesn't want Wendy Seager with Kelly Severide.  
Mark: Okay tell me William who else doesn't want Wendy Seager with Kelly Severide?  
William: I'm looking at him.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: I don't know about you. But i'm happily married dumb ass.

(He looks at him and shuts up. As Mark turns and walks off laughing at him.)

Alex: Seriously.  
Mark: I mean i love Wendy but.  
Alex: As a sister.  
Mark: Yup. I love my wife.  
Alex: Why would he think you want Seager?  
Mark: I don't know i really don't.  
Alex: Do you?

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks off.)

Mark: No i don't see Wendy that way. I've seen her that way.  
Alex: Okay. It's just William seemed offly convinced that you did.  
Mark: Even if i did see her that way. I know she'd never see me that way. She loves Severide.  
Alex: I know and it shows whenever she looks at him.  
Mark: I just. I really don't understand what it is about Wendy Seager that Stella doesn't like.  
Brainy: You mean besides her sister being the member of a rock band.  
Mark: Yes besides that.  
Brainy: No idea.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Actually can you do me a favor.  
Brainy: Sure thing.  
Mark: Do a back round check on both of them.  
Brainy: You sure?  
Mark: I am. I mean there has to be some type of reason why Stella doesn't like her and i don't mean it's because of the thing with Severide i mean i'm sure that's one 

reason.  
Alex: What would be the other.  
Mark: I don't know. And i really hope it's nothing bad.  
Alex: Yeah. That be good.  
Mark: That be very good.  
Brainy: Okay.

(He goes to start looking up info on the Seager sisters. As he's looking up information on the Seager sister's Mark's talking and joking around with Alex. As their 

joking around Mark's phone goes off he grabs it to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's going on?  
Severide: Serenity just told Wendy she couldn't have kids.

(Mark puts his head down and feels bad for her.)

Mark: How'd she take it?  
Severide: Bad. I mean i don't know man.  
Mark: Kelly!  
Severide: Mark i love her i do. And i'm not saying i don't still want to be with her because i do.  
Mark: So what's the problem?  
Severide: We've still got this whole thing with Stella hanging over our heads.  
Mark: I know that and we're going to get her man it's only a matter of time.  
Severide: I sure as hell hope do because i really don't want to go another day without her in my life.  
Mark: I hear ya. Serenity still in there with her?

(He turns towards the room and then goes back to his conversation with Mark.)

Severide: Yeah she is. And she's trying her hardest to keep her relaxed but. After hearing that it's going to be very hard on her.  
Mark: I know it will be. All you gotta Severide is be there for her.  
Severide: Even if she doesn't want me to be.  
Mark: Even if she doesn't you want you to be.  
Severide: Yeah are right. Anyway i better go i wanna go back in there.  
Mark: Okay. Keep me updated on her.  
Severide: Will do.

(Then he hangs up as Mark looks at Alex.)

Alex: What's up?  
Mark: Severide said Serenity told Wendy about her not being able to have kids.  
Alex: How'd she take it?  
Mark: Well she was upset and that was going to be given.  
Alex: She'll be okay Mark.  
Mark: I know she will be. I just.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Alex she shouldn't have to be going through something this.  
Alex: I'm aware of that. But unfortunately.  
Mark: I-I-I know it's just. I really hate that man.  
Alex: And it's starting to show.  
Mark: Kara's right.  
Alex: About what?  
Mark: He's a royal pain in the ass.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down as he walks off as he walks off he thinks back to when Boden asked to talk to him about Wendy Seager and find out what he 

knew about her. Flashback to November of last year over at 51 Mark's walking up to the firehouse and heads into the common room as he walks in he looks around at 

everyone. Then he walks off towards Boden's office as he gets there they point him into the office and Mark knocks on it.)

Wallace: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office.)

Mark: You wanted to see me Chief?  
Wallace: Uh yeah Mark thank you for coming down so quickly.  
Mark: Anytime. What can i do for you?  
Wallace: What do you know about this Wendy Seager?  
Mark: Wendy Seager?  
Wallace: Yeah she came to see Severide about doing a detail over at OFI.  
Mark: Okay.  
Wallace: He said no and he still got this.

(He hands him the paper and Mark looks at it.)

Mark: It's only temporary what's the problem?  
Severide: I told her i didn't want to do it. Is the problem.  
Wallace: Mark i don't want to lose one of my top Lieutenant's.  
Mark: Look Chief I've known Wendy for close to ten years she wouldn't of gone behind Severide's back to ask for his help.  
Wallace: You sure?  
Mark: I am. She's very understanding i mean she's young hot and well the female version of Severide here.

(Casey's trying to keep from laughing. As Severide looks at him.)

Wallace: Is she now?  
Mark: Yeah she's cocky but then again her sister is in a rock band.

(They all look at him.)

Casey: Which rock band?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(Casey looks off and Severide laughs.)

Casey: That's why she looked so familiar.  
Mark: Wendy Seager is the twin sister to Serenity Seager.  
Wallace: Where they from?  
Mark: Their mother?

(He looks at him as Severide and Casey start laughing.)

Wallace: Are right smart ass that's not what i mean't?  
Mark: I don't actually know. Where their from. I met Serenity about two or three months before the Bellas did their final performance together in collage.  
Wallace: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Look Wendy is young and yes she's cocky. But then again we do know a Squad Lt who was just as cocky when he was her age.

(Severide looks at him as Casey and Boden are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Are right um. I'm actually the one who told Van Meter and Seager about Severide i told her how much he's helped OFI out in the past and if she came here it to 

see him it wasn't because someone lit fire under her ass. Although she does have a nice ass.

Severide: He's not wrong.

(Casey looks at him and laughs.)

Wallace: Mark your married.  
Mark: Yes i am. And happily at that. Believe me chief i check out the other members butts all the time.  
Severide: Dude.  
Mark: I know that was wrong.  
Casey: So we shouldn't worry about her than?  
Mark: What no. She's harmless. If she came here to see him it's because she wanted someone to help her out and if this is only temporary Severide shouldn't have any 

issue's working with her.  
Wallace: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. 

(He turns to leave but they stop him again.)

Mark: What's that?  
Wallace: How long has she been with the department?  
Mark: About four five years.  
Severide: And she's are ready at the rank of Lieutenant?  
Mark: As i'm sure she said. There's a reason she came Lieutenant by the time she was twenty eight.  
Casey: What's that?  
Mark: She doesn't give up. But i'm still not saying she was behind this.  
Wallace: Okay.  
Mark: She worked her ass off to get where she is now. Is she young to be at the rank she is now. Yes she is. But then again you've got two guys here who were right 

around her age when they both got the ranks of Lieutenant. You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Severide.

(Then he turns and walks off as Severide looks up annoyed with himself. End of flashback Mark's just coming out of his thoughts as Brainy gets his attention and calls 

him over to them. As he gets back to where he is he has what he found out about her up on the screen.)

Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: I've been doing some back ground on your friends and well.  
Mark: What's that?  
Brainy: Their spotless spotless driving recorders Serenity Seager met her bandmates in collage.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Where'd they go collage?  
Brainy: Well Charity and Serenity went to Stanford and then after about year there they switched schools and oh my god Mark.

(He looks up at where they all went to school.)

Mark: Barden!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Where'd Wendy to go school?  
Brainy: NCU.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Brainy: Yeah. And then shortly after getting out of collage Wendy went into the fire academy in Chicago.  
Mark: Would make sense.  
Brainy: Yeah. And she had been in the department for five years when she got promoted to Lieutenant and was hired on for OFI.  
Mark: Which is when Severide met her.  
Brainy: Yeah. But there is something that not even her sister knows.  
Mark: What?  
Brainy: She graduated at the top of her class at the Academy.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: She is one smart woman.  
Brainy: Why aren't you the one with her again?  
Mark: Because i'm happily married.  
Brainy: You weren't when you met her.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: How you know when i met her?  
Brainy: Mark you gotta remember i work for the DEO and i know everything.  
Mark: I ran into her once we got close and became friends.  
Brainy: Before or after you two slept together.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock. Unknown to them Alex had over heard what he said and walks over to them.)

Alex: You slept with Wendy Seager?

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Alex: You slept with Wendy Seager?

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Alex: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Okay yes i did.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Seriously?  
Mark: Yes seriously. It was before i even met Veracity so i didn't really think it be much trouble.  
Alex: You realize if Stella or William had looked this up.  
Mark: Then they would of just seen this nothing else. Look. We were both single and she was hot. Still is actually.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Look did i do something i should be regretting yes i should be but i don't.  
Alex: Why the hell not?  
Mark: You remember that ex she told us about.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I kind of slept with her while she was still with him.  
Alex: Who was the ex?  
Mark: Cutter Wentworth.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Alex: Oh my god Mark.  
Mark: I know that was bad and in poor taste for to do. But he treated her like shit okay.   
Alex: That's no excuse to sleep with her.  
Mark: No your right it isn't okay.   
Alex: Did you two ever see each other again?  
Mark: Yeah when i met her sister.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Look did i mess up by sleeping with her yes i did. But then again we both agreed on one thing.  
Alex: And that is.  
Mark: She did better while she was with Severide.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Up until i met veracity i was starting to grow feelings for her but.  
Alex: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I'll be okay.

(She smiles at him.)

Alex: You still interested in her?  
Mark: Not like i was.  
Alex: Okay. 

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Severide is lucky man to have that woman in his life i just hope he realize's that.

(Then he turns and walks off. As he walks off Alex feels bad for him.)

Brainy: He wanted to know.  
Alex: I know that. But i have a feeling that's not why he's so mad right now.  
Brainy: William Dey?  
Alex: Yeah.

(A couple of days later back over in Port Charles Mark's walking around town as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Lucas what's going on?  
Lucas: Um do you happen to know a Reagan Queen?  
Mark: Yes why?  
Lucas: You might want to come to the diner.  
Mark: Why?  
Lucas: She's drunk.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah are right i'm on the way.  
Lucas: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and walks off towards their diner as he gets there he walks in and sees her sitting there and he walks up to him.)

Lucas: She's been drinking here for the past a couple of days.  
Mark: Great. Has she hurt anyone?  
Lucas: No she pretty much sits at that table and stay's there.  
Mark: Shit.  
Lucas: Which surprises me because the first day she was here she was fine.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: She was?  
Lucas: Yeah she came up to me and Brad with no issue and now this.  
Mark: How much she in for?  
Lucas: Over two hundred dollars worth of drinks.  
Mark: Two hundred?  
Lucas: Yeah. According to the bartender she hasn't paid for a single drink.

(Mark looks over at the bartender then gets annoyed.)

Mark: Where has she been staying?  
Lucas: With Michael.  
Mark: Yeah are right thanks man.  
Lucas: Anytime.

(He turns and walks off as Mark walks up to the counter and pulls out his wallet once he's got it out he calls the bartender over and pays for the drinks she hasn't 

paid for and he nods his head at him as Mark walks over to her and takes the glass out of her hand and place's it down not to far from her.)

Mark: Are right. What the hell has gotten into you?

(She looks up at him and shrugs her shoulder's.)

Mark: Reagan i was just talking to my friend Lucas over there and he said you were doing just fine two days ago. And then you came in here and started drinking.  
Reagan: I'm celebrating.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: Celebrating what?  
Reagan: Severide and Wendy getting back together.

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at Lucas who just puts his hands up.)

Mark: What you mean Severide and Wendy being back together?  
Reagan: I heard it from the town snitch.  
Mark: The town snitch.  
Reagan: Yeah. I think they said her name is. I forgot what her name is.  
Mark: What she tell you?  
Reagan: Just that she heard Kelly Severide and Wendy Seager had gotten back together and are sleeping together again.  
Mark: Reagan i just talked to Severide.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: I just talked to Severide. Seager's still in the hospital recovering from the bombing that nearly took her life.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Shit.  
Mark: Look i know it sucks when you're in love with someone else it's not easy to get over them. But you do what you can to try and move on. And like i said or i 

should of said first. Falling in love with someone is a lot easier then trying to get over them because you feel like you never will and i know it's even harder for 

you because you fell in love with two women. But.

Reagan: I know i'll someday get over them it's just it's so damn hard. Because i keep asking myself what is it Veracity sees in you and then i tell myself what she 

sees in you.

Mark: Which is?  
Reagan: Doesn't matter how pissed off i get or you get you still come over here and talk to me.  
Mark: Yeah well you're one of my friends Reagan. I don't care how pissed off i am at you i'm still going to come here and talk you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Reagan: So what the hell does Wendy see in Severide. Because just from the stories I've heard about the guy he's not all that great to the women he's with.  
Mark: You know i really don't know what she sees him in. But the thing i do know is that he treats her better then her ex boyfriend ever did. I haven't seen anyone 

treat her with half the respect Severide shows her. He really makes her happy Reagan i might not like it at times but the only thing i can say is that Kelly Severide 

isn't as bad as someone make him out to be.

Reagan: I'm sure he's not.   
Mark: What's this really about?  
Reagan: Mark you're right falling in love with someone is the easy part. But the hard part is getting over them.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I don't think i'll ever get over Wendy.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm serious Mark i don't think i'll ever get over her. I thought she was the one to help me get over Veracity completely but then Severide had to show back up 

in her lie.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as he looks back at her.)

Mark: Reagan he was never really out of her life. They both lived in the same city and the same state.  
Reagan: Mark he chose the dumbest reason to break up with her. I mean if you're so scared for someone's life don't get together with them.  
Mark: Okay look i get it you're pissed okay.  
Reagan: Yes Mark i'm pissed because everytime i fall for someone either they come back from the dead or their ex shows back up and ruins any chance i have with them.

(Then she gets up and walks out of the bar as she walks out Mark stands up and looks at everyone there.)

Mark: Reagan!

(He rushes off after her with her purse in hand. Over on the warf Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Why the hell can't i be happy Mark? I mean you died and came back i lost my chance with Veracity.   
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: No i need to say this.

(Mark backs off and let's her continue.)

Reagan: I meet and start spending time with Severide's ex and start falling for her. But because of him i can't be with her. I mean his ex bitch of a girlfriend beat 

the hell out of her and he still runs to her aid. I mean like i said he broke up with all because he was worried about her safety if he knew she was that unstable he 

never should of gotten together with in the first place.

(Mark looks at her and not then looks off.)

Reagan: And then he keeps using this whole thing with OFI as an excuse to be with her.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Mark stop defending him.  
Mark: I can't help it Reagan he's one of my bestfriends. Look like i said falling in love with someone is easy to do. And the getting over them is the hard part but we 

all do it at one point. 

Reagan: Mark that's just the thing.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Veracity and Wendy aren't the only one's I've fallen this hard for and that is really pisses me off.

(Mark looks at her and then realize who she mean's.)

Mark: Kate!  
Reagan: Yes Kate. I finally found the woman to help me move on and away from that toxic relationship i had with Olivia. But then Sophie just had to show up and ruin 

that for me.   
Mark: Kate said you were fine with it.  
Reagan: Well i wasn't. I mean yes i was understanding. But it was killing me. Mark that's the reason why i left Gotham i couldn't stay there and watch as Sophie got to 

be with the woman she gave up all because she was to big of a fucken coward to realize that there is more to life then the military. Or the fact that she took advice 

from a man who given up on his other daughter all because some nutcase said she wasn't there. Beth is fucked up because of him.

Mark: Reagan come on. Bringing Kate's father into this is not far. He was told she was dead.  
Reagan: So.  
Mark: Look Kate loved her sister and it showed whenever she talked about her if you don't think i don't still see the hell that woman is still going through because of 

how she turned out. You're no better then.  
Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Reagan their both still haunted by that day. I mean yes Catherine lied and told them that Beth was dead. But to her she thought she was doing the right thing by 

making up that lie and when the truth finally came out it almost cost Catherine her marriage and it did cost Catherine her life. We all go through heart ach Reagan it 

sucks i get it. I've had enough of it to last me a fucken lifetime.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Back in high school i had a boyfriend who i loved more than anything. After high school i joined the military and after a year of being in the Army 9/11 

happened. And i had to learn the hard way that him and another friend of our's were on the first plane that struck the north tower of the World Trade Center. It took me 

over three years to try and get over that. Hell i'm still not over it and it's been almost twenty years since that day happened. Reagan i met and fell in love with 

someone and then not long after we got together she was killed in a car accident. And that day still haunts me because i was there i couldn't get to her i tried my 

fucken hardest to get to her. But it was no use. After her i stopped dating i threw myself into the Military until i got discharged and then i was out and looking for 

work i couldn't find it and i hit my lowest that was until i got called in by the DEO where i met Alex i started falling for her but i didn't do anything about it 

because i didn't wanna go through the pain of losing someone else i loved. And not long after Alex i met the Seager sisters. 

(Reagan looks at him.)

Mark: Two years after i met Wendy and Serenity i became friends with them and i found myself falling for Wendy only thing is she was seeing someone. Someone her sister 

and her bandmates hated.

Reagan: Cutter Wentworth.  
Mark: Yeah. And then a couple of months after meeting them i met Veracity.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Reagan i saw her and i knew i was in trouble. First day i met her i knew she was the one who was going to help me get over the pain and the loss i had years 

before. Losing my boyfriend and then my girlfriend i mean they were three years apart but it still stung. But when i met Veracity i put all of that pain i went through 

aside and found myself falling in love with her i mean i tired my hardest not to but i did it anyway. I couldn't keep denying how i felt about her so i finally did the 

one thing i swore i'd never do again.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Mark: I started dating her. I mean her ex wasn't to happy with it. But i really didn't care. I knew who i wanted back then and i still do. 

(He walks over to her hands her what she left in the bar. She takes it from him.)

Mark: Reagan falling in love with Veracity was one the hardest and easiest things i have ever done. I look at her and think that i can finally have what i lost when i 

lost them. And the i look at our son and think i couldn't be happier that i made the choice i did when i asked her out. And to be completely honest.

Reagan: What?  
Mark: I was scared shitless.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'd been through so much heartbreak i told myself i never wanted to date again much less ever get married and start family. But i look her and i look him and 

tell myself i couldn't be happier i did it. I know this is going to sound very chessey and i know it will.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Veracity's the love of my life Reagan i couldn't see my life without her in and i keep telling myself i hope i never have to.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: With each and everyday i spend with Veracity i find myself falling even more in love with her and yes i know that was chessey.  
Reagan: It was but i see your point.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I just i see you and i see Veracity together so happy and then i see Calamity and Beca together so happy. And then i remember the hell they went through 

because of Jesse and Lockwood.

Mark: Yes they did. Reagan there is someone out there for you just gotta be patient. I was and i met her. I married her and she gave me one of the greatest gifts i 

could ever ask for. And he's as much the love of my life as his mother is.

(She smiles at him as she grabs him in and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he pulls away from her as his phone rings he grabs it out of his pocket to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: We've got a problem here in Gotham i need you back.  
Mark: Okay i'm on the way back.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: You good?  
Reagan: Yeah i am.

(He smiles at her then turns and goes to walk off as Reagan calls him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Your ex boyfriend and girlfriend?  
Mark: What about em?  
Reagan: I'm sure they'd be really happy that you found someone whose been there for you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I like to think so. You wanna stick around here a little while longer or do you wanna come back with me to Gotham to go and kick some ass?

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks over to him.)

Reagan: Let's go kick some ass.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs her and they both walk off to go and get her things as they walk off someone comes out of the shadows and laughs as they turn and walk off.)

What's waiting for both Mark and Reagan back in Gotham you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was short but i just wanted to give you guys a little break on Reagan's part when it came around to her past relationships and her falling for both Veracity and Wendy. Also i wanted to add in Mark's heartbreak into the chapter if you enjoyed Mark's backstory let me know down in the comments below. And beware more drama to come in the form of Stella Kidd and William Dey again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

(After getting the call from Sophie about there being more trouble in Gotham both Mark and Reagan rushed back as they get Crow Headquarters they head inside and head 

for the elevator's. Later down where their command center is Mark and Reagan walk off of the elevator and are greeted by Oliver and Barry.)

Mark: What happened?  
Barry: Sophie got notified that there was a breach in the holding cells.  
Reagan: And?  
Barry: By the time her and Kate got down here William Dey was once again out.  
Mark: Any idea on who helped him out this time?  
Barry: No.   
Oliver: They brought in the DEO again to see if we can't track him down.  
Mark: Lovely. What about Stella?  
Barry: She's also out and about we still have no lead on where she is.  
Mark: Great.  
Reagan: So we've got a woman whose still in love with Kelly Severide and would do just about anything to keep Wendy Seager out of Severide's life.  
Mark: And then there's William Dey whose willing to do just about anything to help her out.  
Oliver: Great.  
Mark: Speaking of Wendy Seager?  
Barry: Alex is way a head of you. She had transferred her from Chicago Med to here.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(As they get to command center they both walk in followed by Oliver and Barry. As they walk in they walk over to them.)

Mark: You guys figure out how the hell Dey and Kidd managed to escape without anyone noticing?  
Sophie: We've been going over all of the surveillance video's and nothing's come up yet.  
Mark: Have you guys checked the cameras to make sure they didn't mess with them?  
Tyler: We've gone over all of the camera's there was nothing wrong with them.  
Mark: Huh. Is Seager here?  
Barry: Yeah she came in just before you and Reagan arrived?  
Mark: We were in Port Charles.  
Barry: What?  
Mark: Me and Reagan we were in Port Charles.  
Sophie: So.  
Mark: So Port Charles is only an hour flight from there to here in Gotham.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Chicago is at least three hour flight.  
Kate: So she shouldn't of gotten here as fast as she did.  
Alex: She can if we use Kara instead of an aircraft.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Leave it to Alex.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: We figured with someone like Stella Kidd whose desperate enough to try and have her killed.  
Mark: No it was a good call to have Kara bring her but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: What's bothering me is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: We're all on the same damn earth now.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell would a breach still be opening. The multiverse doesn't exist anymore.  
Kara: Now that's a good point.  
Alex: It is. So we shouldn't still be seeing Breaches opening all over the place.  
Mark: No we shouldn't be.  
Alex: Are your holding cells locked by a key or a computer?  
Sophie: A compute. We kind of had to when Reagan managed to to break into the holding cell to the beat the hell out of Austin when he had beaten Mark to death.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: He had it coming.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Oliver: Yeah you should of seen her man. She was crazy.  
Mark: She would be.  
Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: She is your sister.

(Alex and Sophie start laughing at his face along with Kate and Reagan.)

Mark: Where's Calamity?  
Kara: Family day her and Beca took Leslie to the Zoo.  
Mark: Oh the zoo what fun.

(They start laughing as Kara smacks him in the head. Making him laugh. Then they get an alarm and Mark quickly rushes over to the computers and looks at it.)

Mark: Guy's we've got a problem?  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: It's not another breach but. Did you guys put a tracking device on Calamity's daughter?  
Sophie: No. But she might of with this nightmare known as Stella Kidd being out there.  
Kate: Why what's wrong?  
Mark: She's in the building.

(Then she runs into the room and over to Mark who quickly picks her up and hangs onto her.)

Mark: What's going on? Why aren't you with your mom and Beca?  
Leslie: The bad man and bad lady took them.

(Mark walks her over to the table and sits her down.)

Mark: When?  
Leslie: Just now. We were coming back from the zoo when someone back up behind them and took them.  
Mark: They fight em off?  
Leslie: They tried to. But they both hit from behind.  
Mark: Okay.  
Leslie: Just before they throw Beca into the van she told me to run so i ran.  
Mark: Did they take them from here?  
Leslie: No.  
Mark: Honey where you three?  
Leslie: Two blocks from here.

(Mark looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: That's real brazen.  
Mark: What about Veracity?  
Leslie: They took her too.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Kate: Where's Charity and Serenity?  
Leslie: With them.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks at him in just as much shock as Someone stumble's into the room Mark seeing who it is gets up and rushes over to her as 

he gets to her he looks at her.)

Mark: Beca!

(She looks at him.)

Beca: She made it here.  
Mark: Yeah. What? She said they grabbed you too.  
Beca: They did but when they were fighting with Veracity Charity and Serenity i managed to run off but i didn't get away Scot free.  
Mark: What?

(He looks down and sees her holding her side and she falls into him only to have him act quickly and rush off towards their medical wing. As he gets there he puts her 

down onto the gurney and Mary looks her over as she's looking her over Mark walks out of the room and leans on the wall Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: How bad was it?  
Mark: No to bad. But Mary say's she's lost a lot of blood due to her having to run here.  
Sophie: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. So they grabbed all four Evermoist members.  
Charity: Not all of us.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Charity!

(He walks over to her as he gets to her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Charity: While the two guys were fighting with getting Vera and Serenity into the van i managed to slip past them a long with Beca. Speaking of which how is she?  
Mark: She's fine. Mary's in there treating her.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Charity: We were all walking together to come here and see if there was anything you guys needed when this van pulled up they had managed to knock Calamity out first 

and got her into the van the rest of us thanks to Kate and Reagan we were able to fight them off but that jackass William had managed to grab Serenity and threw her 

into the van Vera went after him as she got to him she had managed to punch him sending him down but someone else had rushed in and knocked her out which is when 

someone tried to grab me but i had managed to elbow him in the face and then kicked him in the nuts.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Mark: I'm never pissing her off.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I think that be a great idea.  
Mark: Yeah i think so.  
Leslie: Aunt Charity.

(Hearing her name she turns and looks at her then walks over to her as she gets to her she picks her up and holds her.)

Charity: Hey baby girl.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Mark looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Okay so they've got three out of the four Evermoist members.  
Sophie: Mark what the hell is going on?  
Mark: I really wish i knew. What room is Wendy in?  
Wendy: Right here.

(He turns and looks at her then hugs her as she gets to him.)

Mark: We're gonna find her?  
Wendy: I know that. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as Kate walks up to them followed by Reagan who sees her and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her 

to smile at her. Seeing Wendy and Reagan hugging gets Mark to smile at them then walks over to Charity.)

Mark: Lets get you two checked out by Mary.  
Charity: Okay.

(They walk off towards the room they have Beca in as they get there Mary looks up at them and shows Beca. She turns and looks at them.)

Beca: Charity!  
Charity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey you are right?  
Charity: Yeah i'm fine kind of elbowed the man who tried to grab me. And then kicked him in the nuts so there's that.

(Mark looks at her and quickly covers his privates.)

Mark: Mary remind me not to piss her off.  
Mary: I would but where the hell would the fun be in that.  
Mark: She's been around Kate to long.

(Charity and Beca are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: She's been around Calamity to long.  
Beca: More like not long enough.  
Mark: Told you so.

(Charity starts laughing than calms down as Sophie walks into the room.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Sophie: I sent a team out to where they tried to grab them and they did manage to grab Calamity and the other's.  
Mark: And?  
Sophie: They found one of the guys knocked out cold.  
Mark: Might of been the one Vera knocked out.  
Sophie: Maybe. Their bringing him in now.  
Mark: Okay.  
Charity: We'll be okay go ahead.

(He smiles at her as he walks off with Sophie as they walk out he closes the door behind them and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: Why would they grab three out of the four Evermoist members and let Charity go.  
Mark: They didn't she said they tried to grab her but she elbowed him and then as she put it kicked him in the nuts.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yikk's   
Mark: Something bothering you?  
Sophie: Why go after them?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Sophie: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: Seriously think about why they took three out of the four Evermoist members.  
Mark: Other then Veracity being my wife and Serenity being Emily's fiancee.  
Sophie: And Calamity being Beca's wife.  
Mark: And the mother of Leslie. I'm still not seeing it.  
Sophie: Whose Stella been going after so far.  
Mark: Seager!  
Sophie: And why is that?

(Mark looks at her and it hits him.)

Mark: They took Calamity and Veracity.  
Sophie: As insurance.  
Mark: Oh god.

(They both rush off back towards center command. Later as they get there Mark and Sophie rush in and Mark walks over to the table and starts typing what he needs once 

he's found it he brings it up and looks at it.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Sophie might of just figured out why they took three out of the four Evermoist members.  
Kate: Didn't they try and take all four of them.  
Mark: Yeah. But according to Charity both her and Veracity faught back which gave Beca the chance to escape.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She said they had managed to knock Calamity out of first and with thanks to you and Reagan they were able to fight them off.  
Kate: What the hell happened after that?  
Mark: She said William ran in and hit Serenity from behind and then throw her into the van which then got Veracity to run over and punch him.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah but then they had managed to get a hold of her and threw her in as someone had walked up to her and tried to grab her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She Elbowed him and then kicked him in the nuts.  
Kate: Don't ever piss her off.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah no shit.

(They start laughing as he brings up that intersections camera's and they watch what happened to the girls.)

Mark: Okay this is where Leslie said Beca had told her to run.

(Then they see her run off and see one of them try and grab her and pull her back towards them only to have Serenity hit him in the back and sending him forward as she 

continues to run off as they continue to fight them off Beca escapes and runs off only to have one of them fire at her getting her in the side and sending her into the 

building hearing the shot Veracity throws herself at the one who shot at Beca and she looks at her.)

Sophie: Veracity just saved her life.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is Beca didn't see it.

(After knocking the one who shot Beca out Veracity rushes over to William and punches him sending him down as he falls she kicks him getting him to roll over in pain 

she continues to beat on him as another comes in and throws her in and Mark looks at the other camera angle they see someone walking up the Charity and her acting 

quickly elbows her attacker in the face and then kicks him in the nuts which gets both Mark and Tyler to make a nose that makes the girls laugh at them.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Kate: I would but that was funny.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(They see the van quickly pull off and Mark stops the video and zooms in on the back of the van.)

Mark: You know in all of the kidnapping case's I've worked or you have worked.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Have you ever seen them leave the license plate on the get away car.

(She looks up at the screen.)

Sophie: They weren't pros.  
Mark: No. Because if they were they would know to take the plate off before kidnapping someone.  
Sophie: At least when Alice kidnapped me she was smart enough to have her guys take the plate off of the back of the get away van.  
Mark: True.   
Kate: So if these guys weren't pros?  
Mark: Then William really is an idiot.

(They start laughing then calm down as Beca and Charity walk into the room getting them to turn and look at them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Mary said to take it easy.  
Mark: And she'd be right. We don't need you to get hurt anymore then you ready are.  
Beca: I know. Just promise me you guys will find my wife and the other's.  
Mark: We're gonna do everything we can. Because this team unlike some don't give up.  
Beca: I know that and you guys have Batwoman on your side.

(Kate looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Sophie: Stop being so cocky babe.  
Kate: I can't help it.  
Sophie: Yes you can you just don't want too.  
Kate: Yes and you love me for it.  
Sophie: I do actually.

(She smiles at her as Mark's phone goes of he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the text he shows Kate and she walks over to the command station and plugs his 

phone to see if they can't locate where they are. Just then Beca gets the same message and quickly but slowly walks over to Mark and shows him what they sent her.)

Mark: Kate don't open that text.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I really don't think you wanna see what i am. I mean it's a nice a view but. Nope.   
Sophie: What's going on?

(Mark looks at Beca and nods her head in approval as Mark opens the text and shows Calamity Serenity and Veracity chained to pulley's.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. I'll take it off.  
Mark: You don't wanna see that.  
Kate: She's my double Mark.  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Mary: Calamity's got a nice six pack.

(Mark looks at her and then to Beca whose laughing.)

Mark: Yup.

(Just than Mia pulls her in and kisses her getting her to laugh then she pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay take that picture off of the screen.  
Kate: I'm trying but i can't.

(Mark quickly grabs his phone and unplugs it from the station and shuts it off once it's off he turns it back on and looks at Kate as the picture remains up there.)

Mark: Wait that's not a picture.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That's a live feed of all three of them.

(She looks up at the screen and sees them move and then hears Calamity say something and Beca walks up to the screen and sees her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at Kate who feels bad for her.)

Kate: Beca!  
Beca: Tell me you guys will find them.  
Mark: We will. It's just a matter of knowing where they are.  
Beca: I know that. It's just Mark i can't lose her the same way Veracity lost you.

(He looks at her and then looks off. As she turns and walks off Mark looks at Kate. Then he follows after Beca.)

Mark: Beca!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Why you keep bringing that up?  
Beca: It's just like you've said.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: We all have fears and we face them everyday living here in Gotham and in my opinion i'd feel that fear knowing that they have the Crows and Batwoman around.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: But right now she's in that building chained to a pulley shirtless might i add along with Veracity and Serenity i just. I can't help but feel like this will 

never end. Like i'll never be able to be with Calamity completely because Stella Kidd and William fucken Dey won't stay the hell away. Mark i love her so damn much.

(Mark looks at her.)

Beca: I love her so much that seeing her like that hurts more than this damn bullet graze on my side. Mark i saw the hell you went through while Veracity was chained 

to those damn things looking the way she does now.  
Mark: But at least you know when she comes back.  
Beca: Vera loves you Mark i see it everytime she looks at you. Mark i know you've gone through hell as far as relationships go. You've lost people you love to death. 

But yet you've always found away to bounce back from it. You've faced that fear. You faced one of your fears when you met Veracity.  
Mark: I know i did.  
Beca: Mark i face mine everyday. After the whole thing with Jesse i told myself i never wanted to date again. I was very much like you only thing is i didn't lose him 

to an act of terror or a car accident like you and Calamity lost your girlfriend and she lost Marley. In a lot of ways Mark when it comes around to Jesse i wish he had 

died in an accident so that way i can be with Calamity without him putting his two fucken cents into it. I mean i know that was harsh and i shouldn't of said it. But 

i.

Mark: What?  
Beca: I haven't said this to anyone i never even told Calamity this.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: After we met Charity in Copenhagen five years ago.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Beca: Mark i did a lot of flirting with Calamity that night and she flirted right back at me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: After that night. 

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: After that night i couldn't stop thinking about her i mean i know we saw each other again at Cynthia and Charity's wedding but.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: Mark i was falling in love with her then i just didn't wanna say anything.  
Mark: Because of Jesse?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: So it was about Marley?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean at that point i was showing more respect for her then i was for him.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: You've heard the nickname.  
Mark: I have. But i have a feeling this has a lot more to do with what broke the two of you up.  
Beca: Bastard had been cheating on me.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: You know with who?  
Beca: No.   
Mark: Okay look i can't excuse what Jesse did. But if there is one thing i know is that the bastard really did love you.  
Beca: Not enough to keep it in his pants.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No i guess not.   
Beca: Mark as upset as i was when i found out. I was also relieved.  
Mark: Relieved?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean i know she was still grieving over losing Marley but i.  
Mark: You fell in love with her that night?  
Beca: Not really. I mean we spent time together just before her and Marley got back together and well.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: Mark i didn't really know how i felt about her until i had found out that her and Marley had gotten back together.  
Mark: Shit.  
Beca: I wasn't about to do something that would screw things up with them. But then the accident happened.

(Mark looks at her and has her sit down. Once she's seated.)

Mark: Did you feel bad for her?  
Beca: I did. I mean wasn't relieved when i had found out she was dead. I was heartbroken for her.  
Mark: Well at least we know you weren't heartless.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: No i wasn't i mean we all felt bad for her.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: When we saw her at the bar in Brooklyn that night. And when they told us they had been chosen to go out on the USO tour.  
Mark: Yeah i heard that conversation.  
Beca: I was so happy for them. I could tell they had worked hard to get onto it.  
Mark: They had. Plus asking if they could send you a post card with Calamity shirtless was just as funny.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Beca: But than you had invited us to go on the tour.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: I mean in a lot of ways i'm glad we did go.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: Me and Flo were there when Austin went after Calamity and well nearly beat her within inch of her life.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Beca you're right I've said a number of times we all have fears and we face them everyday. And i get it you don't want to lose Calamity. I can't promise she 

won't come out of there a little beaten because that is one promise i can't make. It's not fair to make it because i made that promise to myself and then when we found 

them both Veracity and Wendy had wounds to their leg's and then to find out that Dodgson had forced himself onto her Beca i so badly wanted to beat the hell out of him 

but i couldn't do it.

Beca: Why not?  
Mark: Because i didn't wanna be like my family. I loved Vera i still do and i seeing her like that then and now.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Beca i faced my biggest fear when Dodgson went after her and forced himself on her.  
Beca: Your biggest fear was.  
Mark: Beca i lost my high school boyfriend because of 9/11 and then i lost the girl i was dating because of some jackass on a cell phone.   
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: I know falling in love again is a big fear because you don't want to lose that person to death or to a break up. Neither one of my losses were due to a break up. 

And i just.   
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: My biggest fear Beca is losing her completely. 

(Beca looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: When Austin and his guys had started beating on me i kept thinking that i wanted to live so that could help Veracity raise Brian but then the beatings got so bad 

that my body just couldn't take them anymore and then Reagan rushed into the bar and tried her hardest to try and break up the fight but they started in on her and i 

just i couldn't take them anymore so i just lied there while kicked and punched me. And then you guys ran in and they split off and ended up getting their asses kicked 

by Batwoman.

(Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Beca: We all missed you so damn much when we had lost you. Having to bury you was one of the hardest things we'd ever had to do. And we keep praying since Jessica and 

Ashley brought you back that we never have to do it again. At least not until it's time for you to go.

(He looks at her and laughs. As he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Beca: Mark my biggest fear is never getting to see Calamity again and telling her how much i love her. For close to a year i was kept away from the woman i love all 

because Jesse didn't wanna take no for answer.

Mark: I know that.

(She smiles at him as someone walks out of Center Command.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: You should get in here right now.

(They both walk off towards the room as they get there they walk in and see someone up on screen Mark seeing who it is gets annoyed.)

Mark: I thought?  
Sophie: We just got a call from the prison he escaped last night.  
Mark: Shit. What you want?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Austin: Why Mark whatever do you mean?  
Mark: Austin!  
Austin: Okay. See those three beautiful women back there. I mean wow.

(Beca walks forward and sees him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: I'm are right. Like my friend asked what the hell do you want?  
Austin: For your friend there to turn himself over to us within the next five hours or.  
Mark: Or what?  
Austin: Or you guys lose yourself's an Everbitch member.

(Mark looks at him and then back at his two friends and wife chained up.)

Mark: Noway in hell.   
Austin: Oh well than.

(He grabs up his weapon and walks back over to them. As he gets to them he looks at Serenity and pulls the trigger getting Emily to scream as she walks into the room.)

Emily: Serenity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And yes i am an ass i keep leaving you guys at the worst cliff hangers but i can promise you none of the Evermoist members die.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Emily: Serenity!

(Over at the warehouse Calamity's looking for her.)

Calamity: Serenity!  
Austin: How sweet it's amazing how you care about your bandmates so damn much.

(He walks over Calamity and points his gun at her head getting Veracity yell at him.)

Veracity: No leave them alone will ya.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Austin: Or maybe i really will go after Mark's heart.

(He points it at his ex's head over at Crow's command Center Mark's got his head down.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He looks up at her not sure of what to say to them.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: If i don't do this he'll kill them and i really don't feel like losing anyone else.  
Kate: You turn yourself over to him he'll kill you and this time we won't be able to bring you back.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Mark: Kate i'd rather die knowing i could of done something to stop him and Olivia so far they seem to be only problems. We haven't seen or heard from William or 

Stella since they broke out of Crow custody.  
Kate: Well we did see William.  
Mark: But how do we know he didn't run off when he threw my wife into the back of the van. Or how do we even know.  
Kate: Okay look. We lost you once we can't do it not again. Mark don't make us lose you again.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile a little at him.)

Mark: I'm not going anywhere. I'll take someone with me.  
Sophie: Who?  
Reagan: Me. I'm like them i really don't want to lose him either seeing you guys go through that hell last time. We can't do it again.

(Kate pulls away from him and looks at her ex.)

Reagan: Most importantly Veracity can't lose him.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate i'm not an idiot i knew she still loved him and wasn't ready to give up on him yet. Hell she even told me that night she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready 

to ever move on with her life.

Kate: Reagan i can't lose either one of my friends if this goes sideways.

(Reagan looks at her and then over to the screen.)

Reagan: Kate he loves his wife Beca loves hers and Emily loves her fiancee and they lose them. I really don't want to later on down the road and think that i could of 

done something to finally bring the bastard down.

Kate: What about Amanda?  
Reagan: As long as she's safe i'm okay doing this.  
Kate: Reagan you die she goes back to Olivia.   
Reagan: Actually she wouldn't.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: If something were to happen she'd go to Oliver and Felicity not Olivia.  
Sophie: She could fight it.  
Reagan: Yeah well. She can but the minute they find out that she sold our child on the black market.  
Kate: Another words.  
Mark: Another words Olivia gave up any rights to Amanda to minute she sold her.  
Emily: But when Olivia showed up here in Gotham she was here with Calamity's and Marley's daughter.  
Mark: She was. And she's going to use that as excuse by saying she thought the little girl was her's.  
Beca: But CFD found Amanda in burned out house.  
Mark: They did and she some how managed to get down to the basement and into a panic room.  
Emily: I'm still trying to figure out how the hell that house was still standing.  
Mark: The panic room itself was holding that house up.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: I can are ready tell you if they remove that from the house it'll more and likely fall in on it's self.  
Kate: Think Olivia knew that.  
Mark: If she did.  
Kate: She's going to be in for one hell of a battle.  
Mark: Yes she will be.  
Charity: Okay well we've come to the fact that this woman didn't care if her child lived or died.  
Mark: Yeah well in Olivia's brain there's only one person if not two standing her way of getting Reagan back.

(She looks over at the scree at her bandmates chained to pulley's.)

Charity: Mark he wouldn't.  
Mark: Austin's as insane as Alice if he knows how to help Olivia get raid of her competition.  
Charity: Even if that competition is still in love with her husband.  
Mark: That's another reason why he wants to kill her.

(She looks at him and then looks off. Then looks up at the screen at her friends.)

Charity: Mark!

(He looks over at the screen.)

Mark: He didn't shoot her.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Serenity's still breathing.

(They look up at the screen when she realizes he's watching she stops and Mark laughs.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: She's tricking him into thinking he actually shot her.  
Sophie: Which is then is also making her bandmates and fiancee think the samething.  
Mark: Yeah and i can are ready tell you that will be his down fall.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because if he walks off she will more and likely call out for one of them.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: We'll be okay. 

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he looks at Reagan.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Reagan: I am. Mark you died last time because i couldn't get to you and i'm not about to let Veracity lose the man she loves again all because her ex is nutcase.  
Mark: Her's isn't the only nutcase.  
Reagan: We'll talk about Olivia some other time.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. But to be on the safe side. I want the Crows and Batwoman there. Unless of course you went against what i had asked of you before i was killed?  
Jacob: We didn't. Me and Sophie talked about it and we agreed that the Crows would work along side Batwoman not against her.  
Mark: Okay good. So Batwoman suit up.

(She smiles at him. Then Mark tells Brainy to turn the sound back on.)

Mark: Austin!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Austin: What?  
Mark: Where am i meeting you?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Austin: I'll send you the address and come alone.

(Then he shuts the feed off as Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not going alone. I did that once it cost me my life before.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Jacob: You heard him suit up Batwoman.

(Kate smiles at him as she rushes off to go and get ready.)

Kate: Luke get the suit ready.  
Luke: Yes ma'am.

(He rushes off towards the batcave. Back over at Crow.)

Jacob: As for everyone else we'll park about two blocks away from this address and only go in if Agent Buchanan gives us the signal understood?  
Agents: Yes sir.  
Jacob: Are right let's move.

(They all go and get ready to go out and rescue the three out of the four Evermoist members that had been taken by Austin. As Reagan walks off Wendy follows after as 

Mark remains there to think to himself.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just can't believe they actually did it.  
Tyler: I can.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh yeah why's that?  
Tyler: Because they trust and respect the hell out of you. And i think it's also because you protected Kate during that last crisis or it's just because you gave up 

your life in order save Kate's life.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Aside from those four women and the Bellas.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Kate's my bestfriend and i'd do anything to help Jacob keep at least one his daughters alive. I mean i know Alice is still alive. But.  
Tyler: We know.   
Mark: Okay. I also love my wife and my son so damn much. Tyler that wasn't an easy choice to make.  
Tyler: But you made it.  
Mark: I did and i'm glad you guys were all there for them when i didn't make it. I couldn't of asked for a better agency to look after my family.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs as Mark looks over at Adam.)

Mark: You know i had made one more video.

(Tyler looks at him.)

Tyler: For who?  
Mark: You.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Oh yeah what'd you say?  
Mark: I told you to go after who you wanted.

(Tyler looks up at him and then looks behind him and starts laughing.)

Tyler: Dude i thought about it but.  
Mark: But what?  
Tyler: I can't.  
Mark: Why?  
Tyler: Jacob has this whole no dating rule.  
Jacob: No i don't. Go after him you idiot.

(Mark looks at him and starts laughing as Tyler looks at him.)

Tyler: Oh boy.  
Mark: Look After this and i mean it. After this talk to him and if he doesn't feel the same way forget i said anything.  
Tyler: You make it seem so easy.  
Mark: Actually it's not as easy it seems.  
Tyler: How is it not as easy it as it seems?  
Mark: Honestly i really don't know. We all have fears Kate faces her's every night she puts that suit on and i face mine whenever i see assholes like Austin Rose go 

after two of my bestfriends and my wife. Tyler the day i was getting so badly beaten i could only really see one thing and one thing only.

Tyler: What's that?  
Mark: Dude i kept thinking how i was never gong to see my wife and little boy ever again. And up until recently i didn't see them again and they never saw me again.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: Look i know you fear that you could lose him someday and with the line of work we do. It's understandable. Veracity gets scared for me everytime i come into work 

and then she realize's Gotham doesn't just have the Crows or GCPD.  
Tyler: We also have Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah. If it wasn't for that fact she'd cuff me to the bed.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: I can actually see that too.  
Mark: Of course you can.  
Tyler: Look i get it man you want me to be happy.  
Mark: I do actually. And you don't have to date anyone to be happy.  
Tyler: I don't actually working here is all that i really need to be honest.  
Mark: That is true.  
Tyler: Look Mark we all missed the hell out of you when you died and Um like Sophie Kate and everyone else.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: Dude i'm happy as hell that you're alive.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he grabs him into a headlock making him laugh as they walk off towards their armory. As they walk off Mark smiles at Wendy whose 

laughing at them.)

Jacob: Oh what the hell am i going to do with you two?  
Mark: Sick Batwoman on us.

(Tyler starts laughing as Mark pushes him forward.)

Wendy: Oh this is going to be interesting.  
Mark: I mean Tyler.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Who doesn't love a woman in uniform.

(Wendy gives him the finger.)

Mark: Name the time and place.  
Tyler: Oh my god. 

(He grabs him and they walk off as Reagan laughs at them.)

Reagan: I better go and get ready.  
Wendy: Okay.

(She walks off.)

Jacob: I think the same applies to you Lt Seager.

(Then he walks off as Wendy stands there and laughs.)

Wendy: What's that supposed to mean?  
Jacob: I'm not saying Lt Severide doesn't make you happy. But i can see the look on your face Lt Seager and it's not Kelly Severide who you want. 

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Wendy: It's not.  
Jacob: So follow your heart and go after who you want.   
Wendy: I will.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Wendy: Just bring my sister and her bandmates back.  
Jacob: We plan on it.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Beca looks at her.)

Beca: Who do you want?  
Wendy: Reagan!

(They look at her and smile at her. Later over at the warehouse Mark's standing outside of it looking around.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'll be fine. Anything where you are?  
Kate: If there was i'd tell you.  
Mark: Now now Batwoman no need to be mean.  
Luke: I agree with that.  
Kate: Luke!  
Luke: Shutting up.  
Mark: Wuss.

(They start laughing at him as Mark looks around.)

Mark: Are right. I'm going in Reagan stay close by i don't trust Austin as far as i can throw him.  
Reagan: Copy.

(He walks off into the warehouse as he walks in he looks around for anyone as he's looking he walks up to the computer station and looks at them and then sees 

something.)

Mark: Hey Commander we've got a problem.  
Jacob: What's wrong?  
Mark: He knows i brought back up.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I can see you guys on his camera feeds.

(They look around and see the camera's.)

Jacob: Damn.  
Mark: Back up two more blocks i mean there's still a very good chance he hasn't seen you guys.  
Jacob: No i get it. Back up.

(They do as their told as Mark watches all of the videos and sees their veichles move out of sight of the camera's.)

Mark: Batwoman keep your eyes open. I have a feeling he knows you might be around.  
Kate: Understood.

(Mark looks around the area where he saw the girls but doesn't see them anywhere.)

Mark: Okay we have another problem.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: The girls are gone.

(They put their heads back annoyed. Over at their command center. Winn's trying to locate where the girls are until he sees something in the flir.)

Winn: And i know why?  
Mark: Why?  
Winn: Because he's rigged that building to explode Mark get the hell out of there.

(Mark makes a run for the exit as he's running he hears something behind him and he quickly turns to see what it is seeing who it is he rushes over to them and turns 

them over seeing who it is he feels for pulse and gives off a sign of relief he takes the chains off of her wrist and starts trying to wake her up.)

Mark: Serenity!

(She starts coming too and than looks up at him.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah hey hey you are right?  
Serenity: No. He took Vera and Calamity.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: He left me and then took off with Veracity and Calamity.  
Mark: When the hell did he leave?  
Serenity: Just a few minutes before you showed up.  
Mark: Shit. Come on.

(He helps her sit up once she's up he takes his coat off and puts it on her once it's on she zips it up.)

Mark: You ready?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Nothing i just want to find my bandmates and marry the woman i love.  
Mark: And you will come on.

(They quickly rush off towards the exit as their running Serenity trips and falls then Mark rushes back over to her and helps her up.)

Winn: Mark what the hell are you doing you have ten seconds left before the bomb goes off.  
Mark: I got Serenity.  
Jacob: And the other two?  
Mark: She said he left with Veracity and Calamity a few minutes before i arrived.  
Jacob: Supergirl look around for a van.  
Kara: Copy.

(She takes off to go see if she can't find the van. Back inside of the building Mark reaches Serenity and helps her stand up once she's up he hears something and then 

sees something.)

Mark: Shit. Can you run?  
Serenity: Yeah.

(They both run off towards the exit as they get to it they run out only to be thrown forward when the warehouse goes off behind them. Over by where everyone else is 

they see it go off. And then quickly drive off towards the warehouse.)

Sophie: Batwoman!  
Kate: I don't see anything.  
Winn: Tell me they got out before it blew.  
Sophie: We don't know. Mark!

(Over by Mark and Serenity their unconscious. As someone rushes up to them and feels for pulse feeling one she gives off a sign of relief when she finds one. As she's 

about to walk over to Serenity to feel for a pulse as someone walks up to hit her only to have someone come in and tackle him to the ground as they land she punches 

him in the face Reagan turns to see who it is and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Andrea Rojas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Wow Andrea Rojas who knew.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Reagan: Andrea Rojas!

(She looks at her and walks over to her.)

Andrea: I heard you guys have been looking for me.  
Reagan: We had been.  
Andrea: Why?  
Reagan: Because her and two of her bandmates had gone missing. And one of your employee's is connected to it.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Andrea: I haven't seen or heard from William since i fired him.

(Reagan stands up and looks at her.)

Reagan: You fired him?  
Andrea: That day i had the Crows release i told him to go back to Catco and collect his things and that he was fired.

(Over by the other Crows Sophie and Jacob look at each other.)

Sophie: He was fired.  
Jacob: Then what the hell was he still doing at Catco?  
Sophie: I don't know. 

(Back over Reagan and Andrea Mark starts coming to and Reagan rushes over to him to check him over.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. Look who found us.

(He looks at her and then over to Andrea only to have the man she knocked unconscious get up and go to hit her only to have Mark quickly grab his weapon and fire at 

him sending him back hearing the shot Reign quickly flies off towards them.)

Mark: Nice to see you again Ms. Rojas.

(She smiles at him as Mark puts his weapon away and gets up to go check Serenity over.)

Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: Ow.

(He puts his head down and laughs.)

Mark: You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah i'm good.  
Mark: Okay come on.

(He helps her up once she's up she hugs him happy to see him again as their hugging Reign lands behind them.)

Reign: Everyone okay?  
Mark: Yeah. But he's not.

(She walks over to him and checks for a pulse. Then she takes the mask off and gets Mark's attention.)

Reign: Mark!

(He looks over at her and walks over to him as Reagan steps up and let's her lean against her as Mark gets to her he looks at him.)

Mark: Well it looks like we found William Dey.  
Reign: He's still breathing.  
Mark: Okay. Get him back to Crow and make sure they cuff him to the bed to make sure he doesn't run.  
Reign: Okay.

(She picks him up and flies off with him. Then he stands up and looks at Serenity again and smiles at her.)

Mark: You good?  
Serenity: I'm good. But i'm never doing that again.

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks back over to her and she pulls him into a hug getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: We have someone back at Crow whose going to be over the moon to see you again.  
Serenity: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: You are right?  
Serenity: As much as i wanna see Emily again.  
Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey Batwoman.

(She looks up when she hears the voice and quickly laughs.)

Kate: You three are right?  
Mark: We're good. Has Kara found that van yet?  
Kate: No. She's still looking.  
Mark: Okay well Commander we got Dey.

(Jacob and Sophie both give off a sign of relief when they hear Mark's voice along with Winn and Alex.)

Jacob: Where is he?  
Mark: On his way back to Crow i shot him.  
Jacob: We're on way to get you.  
Mark: Okay.

(He keeps a hold of his friend.)

Kate: I'll head back to the Batcave and meet you guys back at Crow Commander.  
Jacob: Okay Batwoman stay safe.  
Kate: Yes sir.  
Sophie: Yeah Batwoman.  
Kate: I'll make sure to tell your wife you love her agent Moore.

(Sophie starts laughing as they head off towards Mark Serenity and Reagan. Just then Kara comes over the comm's.)

Kara: Hey Batwoman i'd hold off on that.  
Kate: Why?  
Kara: I think i spotted the van.  
Mark: Winn!

(He brings up where Kara is.)

Winn: Mark their headed back into the city and at pretty fast rate of speed.  
Mark: Commander you and Sophie head off towards that damn van I've my bike.  
Jacob: Are right. Moore let's go.  
Sophie: Yes sir.  
Kate: You guys need help?  
Sophie: Always.

(Kate laughs as she drops down towards her bike and quickly rushes off towards it.)

Kate: Luke your my eyes.

(He starts telling her where to go as Mark reaches his bike and gets onto it.)

Mark: Hey you still like bikes right?  
Serenity: Not as much as Calamity does.  
Mark: Well then get on anyway.

(He hands her the helmet and she gets onto it once she's on and both Mark and Reagan have their bikes started up they quickly take off towards where everyone else is 

headed. Over in the van one of Austin's men is beating on Calamity as Veracity watches helplessly she looks at her and then closes her eyes from the pain of the 

beating.)

Austin: That's enough.

(He stops doing what he was doing and moves away from her as Veracity rushes over to her and checks her over.)

Calamity: Fuck.  
veracity: Cal.  
Calamity: I'm are right. Somewhat.

(She laughs at her as Austin hears sirens behind him and looks in the side view mirror and gets annoyed.)

Austin: Shit.  
Man: What?  
Austin: The Crows figured it out.

(He looks out of the window and gets annoyed.)

Man: I told you we should of left the city with them.  
Austin: I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving the city.  
Man: She loves her husband Austin.  
Austin: Whose side are you on Bobby?  
Bobby: Your's i just wanted to let you know that.  
Austin: Yeah stop telling me that. She doesn't love him she loves me.

(Back behind them Veracity looks over at him and then looks off annoyed as she helps her friend.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Calamity: I'll manage oh god. 

(Veracity turns her over and looks at her ribs.)

Calamity: I think they might be broken this time.

(Veracity looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry Cal.

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: What you sorry for?  
Veracity: If i had just stayed away from Mark.  
Calamity: Hey hey. Come on don't this to yourself. I've gotten my ass kicked before.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.  
Calamity: I made it through that one. I'll make it through this one.   
Veracity: You better. Or we'll sick Beca on you.  
Calamity: Don't be threatening me with a good time there Vera.

(She looks at her and laughs. Up front Austin having heard that gets annoyed and continues on his way until a Crows armed veichle pulls up in front of him getting him 

to stop and it throws both Veracity and Calamity into the side of the van getting her to hurt her self.)

Calamity: Fuck!  
Veracity: Cal.

(She looks at her and waves her off. Back up front.)

Bobby: Back up?  
Austin: I can't i just got boxed in.

(Back behind them in the SUV Sophie pulls up and stops it once it's stopped Sophie puts it in park.)

Jacob: Moore be prepared for what he could do next.  
Sophie: I am. Batwoman!  
Kate: Right behind you.

(She looks behind her and sees her there.)

Sophie: Batwoman's here.  
Jacob: Okay good.  
Kate: Never thought i'd ever hear you say that.  
Jacob: Don't push your luck.  
Kate: Sorry Commander.  
Jacob: That's are right.

(Just then they see the break lights come on.)

Sophie: Batwoman back up.

(She does as she told and backs up once she's backed up Austin backs into the SUV. In the van after the impact of the crash Calamity cries out in pain. And Veracity 

looks at her friend and looks out of the window at them. Then down at Calamity.)

Calamity: Vera!  
Veracity: I have an idea i know it's crazy but.  
Calamity: Whatever it is you're thinking don't.  
Veracity: Cal you need medical attention.  
Calamity: And i'll get it but don't. You do it it'll just piss him off and then he'll really let me have it.

(She looks at her and then looks towards the front and nods her head at her.)

Veracity: Okay.

(She grabs her friends hand and looks out of the window again. Back in the SUV.)

Sophie: I just saw Veracity look up.  
Jacob: So did i and she looks scared.  
Sophie: I would be too.

(He looks at her and smiles at her. Over by Kate Mark pulls up next to her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.   
Kate: Be careful he's are ready backed into Sophie and the commander.  
Mark: Okay. I'm gonna try and get into the SUV without him noticing me.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Can you drive one of these?  
Serenity: Barely.  
Mark: Yeah well be lucky Batwoman's here she can show you the basic's  
Kate: Thanks for offering me up.  
Mark: I'd do it but i gotta get in with Sophie and the commander.  
Kate: Are right. Make it quick.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her as he quickly gets off of the back and Serenity moves forward.)

Mark: Be safe are right.  
Serenity: I will be.

(He smiles at her and rushes off towards the back door of the SUV as he gets there he knocks on the door and Sophie unlocks the doors and Mark quickly gets in and 

closes it then lies down as Austin looks back at the SUV when he looks away Mark sits up.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'm good. Anything from the back of the van?  
Sophie: Veracity looks up every now and then.  
Mark: Are right. Anything on Calamity?  
Jacob: Not yet.  
Mark: Damn.  
Sophie: I'm sure she's okay Mark.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so because if she isn't.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Austin's going to be facing the wrath known as Beca Mitchell.

(They start laughing as he looks back again and Mark lies again then he looks away from the again.)

Mark: We gotta something before he tries anything.  
Sophie: Like what?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't know i really don't.

(They look at him and know he's trying to think of something they can do to try and get Calamity and Veracity out of that van safely. Back up in the van Austin having 

enough puts the van park then rushes towards the back and starts beating on Calamity again which gets Bobby to quickly rush back and grabs him off of her. Austin turns 

in the time and punches him sending him back Veracity rushes over to him and looks at him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Bobby: Yeah. You want out of here to save your friend?  
Veracity: Yes i do.  
Bobby: Okay. On my go.  
Veracity: Okay.

(But before she can do anything Austin grabs her arm and pulls her back towards him and he hangs onto her as Calamity looks at him feeling useless that she can't help 

her.)

Austin: If you wanna see your friend live?

(Veracity looks at him as he pushes her back onto the floor of the van.)

Austin: I asked you a question.  
Veracity: Yes i do.  
Austin: Then you gotta do me one thing.

(She looks at him as he puts the gun to her head.)

Veracity: What?  
Austin: Dumb your husband and she lives to see another day.

(Veracity looks at him and then to Calamity whose trying to keep from closing her eyes.)

Austin: It's not that hard of choice Veracity.  
Veracity: She's not a hard choice. But leaving my husband is.  
Austin: It's either him or her. And in this situation Veracity you can't have them both.  
Calamity: Vera!

(She looks at her and can see her fighting to stay awake.)

Austin: You've got five seconds to pick one or the other. It's either him or her. 

(She looks at her ex and then to her to one of her bestfriends.)

Austin: What's it going to be Vera. her or him. She doesn't look so good. In fact she looks as well as Mark did when i bet the hell out of him.  
Veracity: You bastard.  
Austin: How badly do you want your friend to live Veracity.

(She looks at him as the back of the van quickly opens and the group of Crows agents point their weapons at his head as she grabs the gun and throw it into his face 

sending him backwards. She goes to get up he quickly grabs her and points his weapon at her head.)

Austin: You pick right now. Your bitch of a lead singer or Your husband.

(Veracity looks over at Calamity and then out towards Mark seeing the look on her face and nods his head at her letting her know he'll understand her choice.)

Veracity: You really wanna know my answer?  
Austin: Yes i do.  
Veracity: Fine. I choose Calamity.

(She pushes him off and rushes over to her and friend and stay's with her Austin seeing how quickly she ran over to Calamity's side and helped her sit up he gets 

pissed and looks at her.)

Calamity: What you doing?  
Veracity: Choosing.  
Calamity: So pick Mark.  
Veracity: Do you trust me?  
Calamity: Do you really need to ask that?  
Veracity: No. I don't.

(She looks at her and leans into her Austin goes after her and pulls her out of veracity's arms and starts beating on her only to have Reagan grab him from behind and 

takes him of off Calamity and throws him onto the ground as he lands he looks up at her and goes to go after her only to have to her duck out of his and punches him in 

the ribs getting him to go over as he lands on the ground he gets up to go after her as he gets to her they both fall to the ground he goes to punch only to have her 

get her barring's back and turns them over and starts beating on his face as she's beating on Mark and Sophie rush towards the back of the van and sees both Calamity 

and Veracity back there.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks at him and smiles as she let's Calamity go and rushes over to him to as she gets to him she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: I am now.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as she pulls away from him and looks at her.)

Mark: I'd uh give my jacket but Serenity has it.  
Veracity: It's are right. Where is she?

(She rushes over to her as she gets to her Veracity hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then Mark jumps into the back of the van and looks Calamity over.)

Mark: Hey Cal.

(She looks at him and smiles a little as she starts coughing up blood and he gets worried for her.)

Mark: Supergirl!

(She rushes over to them as she gets there Mark looks down at her.)

Kara: I got her.  
Mark: Just be careful we don't know how much damage he did to her.  
Kara: Are right.

(She grabs her then picks her up as Bobby gets up and quickly places his jacket onto her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Bobby: Anytime.

(Then Kara takes off with her in her arms. Over by Reagan a couple of Crow's agents are trying to get Reagan to get off of Austin but can't do it until Oliver tackle's 

her to the ground and holds her there.)

Reagan: No let me go.  
Oliver: Reagan you gotta calm down.  
Reagan: No i don't he tried to Calamity.  
Oliver: And they'll finally get him.

(She looks at him as they put Austin into handcuff's and take him off towards Crow headquarters. As they walk off with him Veracity and Serenity pull away from each 

other and Serenity take's Mark's jacket off and hands it to her.)

Serenity: Here.  
Veracity: Serenity!  
Serenity: It belongs to your husband.

(She smiles at her as she takes it from her and puts it on once it's on Mark walks over to them and helps her zip it up once it's zipped up he pulls her into a hug as 

Jacob walks up behind Serenity and puts his jacket over her shoulders.)

Serenity: Thank you.  
Jacob: You're welcome. Let's get you two back to Crow and get you checked out.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She looks at Mark and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks them back towards the SUV as they get there he opens the door and she gets into it.)

Mark: Vera!

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: It either her or you.  
Mark: I kind of figured. I was waiting for you to kiss her.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Veracity: Oh my god babe shut up.  
Mark: Are right. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he sticks his tongue out at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing at them. Then he closes the door as Jacob does 

the samething with Serenity and she leans into Veracity who hangs onto her smiling.)

Kate: Their really close.  
Mark: Yeah they are.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I will be.

(She smiles at him as they walk off.)

Jacob: Bradley get that van out of the street.  
Bradley: Yes sir.

(Then they all back up and leave.)

Kate: Slam Bradley.  
Mark: I'm sure you wanted to slam but it wasn't him.  
Kate: No. I love my wife.

(He looks at her and laughs. Later back over at Crow headquarters. Reagan walks back into center command and Amanda runs over to her.)

Amanda: Mommy.

(Reagan seeing her run up to her she picks her up and hugs her.)

Reagan: Hey baby girl.

(She hugs her making everyone around her smile.)

Reagan: Charity! Beca! Calamity's up in the medical wing.  
Beca: Why?  
Reagan: Austin beat her pretty badly.

(They both rush from the room and over towards the medical wing. As they walk out Amanda pulls away from her as Reagan looks over at Wendy and smiles at her as she 

walks over to her.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. You are right?  
Wendy: I am now.  
Reagan: So why aren't you up there with your sister?  
Wendy: Because i know she's okay. And stubborn so.

(They start laughing as Amanda looks off and Wendy smiles at her.)

Wendy: She's so much like you.  
Reagan: I'm sure.  
Amanda: I want down mommy.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Reagan puts her down as she runs off towards Mark who had just walked in followed by Kate. As they walk in Wendy grabs Reagan in and kisses her catching her off guard 

as the kiss continues Reagan kisses her back getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark snaps a picture making Kate laugh at him.)

Amanda: Eww. Mommy.

(Mark and Kate start laughing as she covers her face with her hand then peeks through her fingers making them laugh even more.)

Mark: My blackmail picture.  
Kate: Nothing something you wanna say to Batwoman.  
Mark: Oh i'm sorry. What you think?  
Amanda: Ewww.

(They start laughing more. Then calm down. Then he kisses her head then pulls away from it as Reagan pulls away from Wendy.)

Reagan: What about?  
Wendy: I've been doing a lot thinking lately and as much as i loved Kelly back then i just i can't go back to him.  
Reagan: Other then the obvious. Why not?  
Wendy: I can't be with someone whose always going to put Stella Kidd first and that's one of the many reasons why he broke up with me.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Wendy: That and i fell in love with someone else.  
Reagan: I sure hope it's me or that kiss will very hard to explain later on.  
Wendy: Yeah it's you.  
Reagan: Oh good. Well in that case.  
Wendy: What?  
Reagan: Wanna be my plus one to your sister and Emily's wedding?  
Wendy: I was actually going to ask you that.  
Reagan: Were you now?  
Wendy: Maybe.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark smiles at them.)

Amanda: Eww. Stop it that's nasty.

(Mark and Kate bust up laughing as they pull away from each other and Mark puts her down and she goes to run but Oliver grabs her and Reagan walks over to her and 

starts tickling her making her laugh as Mark walks over you Wendy and hugs her.)

Mark: So you chose.  
Wendy: I did.  
Mark: That true?  
Wendy: Yeah it is.  
Mark: I'm sorry Seager.  
Wendy: It's are right. After Dey blew up my car i started thinking and really thinking about who i wanted to be with.  
Mark: That's great to hear.  
Wendy: It is.

(He hugs her getting her to smile. Up in the Medical wing Charity and Beca rush in and head off to where Calamity is as their walking over to where she is Charity's 

phone goes off she grabs it to see who it is seeing the name she smiles at it and answers it.)

Charity: Hey babe where are you?  
Stella: I think the question should be? What the hell are you willing to do in order to keep your wife alive?

(Charity falls silent on the other end and then looks around. Seeing the look on her face Beca looks at her.)

Beca: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy is Stella in for it when the remaining Evermoist and the Bellas get their hands on her. And i know i promised you guys a triple update tonight i once again have run out of time. But i promise you i will get started on the next chapter tonight but i won't be able to post it until tomorrow.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret Marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Charity: Hey babe where are you?  
Stella: I think the question should be? What the hell are you willing to do in order to keep your wife alive?

(Charity falls silent on the other end and then looks around. Seeing the look on her face Beca looks at her.)

Beca: What?  
Charity: Where's my wife you bitch?

(Beca hearing that quietly rushes off to go find Sophie and Jacob to tell them about the phone call.)

Stella: Like i said what you willing to do in order to keep your wife alive?  
Charity: You hurt one hair on her head and i'll be the one doing the threatening.

(Stella falls silent on the other end.)

Charity: Now where the hell is my wife?  
Stella: She's fine for now. That is if you're willing to help me keep your band mates bitch of a sister away from Kelly Severide.

(Charity looks around as Sophie walks up to her seeing her she walks up to her as she gets to her she hands her a note and she reads then she walks off to go and talk 

to Jacob. Over Center Command Mark and Veracity are still talking and joking around as Beca rushes in getting them to turn and look at her.)

Veracity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at them.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: Charity just got a call and she didn't look to happy to hear who was on the other end.  
Mark: You hear who it was?  
Sophie: Stella Kidd!  
Mark: Stella!  
Sophie: Yeah apparently she took Cynthia without anyone noticing.  
Mark: I was wondering why Cynthia hadn't come down here when Vera Calamity and Serenity went missing.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: She say anything to her?  
Charity: She wants me to help her keep Wendy away from Kelly Severide.  
Mark: Yeah well she's a little to late on that threat.  
Charity: Why?  
Mark: Because Wendy choose Reagan.

(Charity looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Charity: Shit.  
Mark: Charity we're going to find her. Even if this takes all night.  
Charity: Batwoman needs her rest.  
Mark: I know she does. But we won't bring her in unless she's really needed.  
Sophie: You know if we keep Kate out of this she's going to be pissed off.  
Mark: I know. 

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: Anyway. I gotta go up and talk to the commander.  
Mark: Are right.

(She turns and walks off to go talk to him.)

Charity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: If that bitch hurts her.  
Mark: She won't and if she does you can have her.

(She looks at him and laughs as he hugs her.)

Mark: Bec's how's Calamity?  
Beca: Oh i uh. I ran off to come find you guys when Stella called her.  
Mark: Someone should go and get Leslie.  
Serenity: Kara went for her.

(They turn and look at her as she walks over to her bandmate and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: We're gonna find her and when we do minus Calamity of course.

(They laugh at him as a group of Crow agents walk into the room.)

Mark: Hey you guys find anything out at the warehouse?  
Agent: Yeah their shirts and lot of ruble.

(He hands the girls their shirts and they look at them.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Agent: You bet. And he's a lucky man.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he kisses his wife's head making her smile at him.)

Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he grabs her shirt and looks it over.)

Veracity: Any damage to it?  
Mark: It's a got a small tear in it other then that it's still in really good shape. Damn it.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Hey Andres you find her jacket among it?  
Eric: Uh yeah.

(He grabs it out and hands it to her.)

Mark: What about Calamity's?  
Eric: Her's was even worse then their's.

(Mark walks over to the box and looks into it he puts on some gloves and pulls her shirt out and looks it over.)

Mark: Hey Charity.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: How hard would you say Calamity was hit?  
Charity: Pretty hard why?  
Mark: Because there's blood on her shirt.

(She walks over to him and he shows her as Sophie and Jacob walk down.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Mark: Looks like when Austin had them taken looks like one of his guys hit Calamity a little harder then they were supposed.  
Serenity: Yeah we got there it took her a little longer to come around she was really starting to worry me and Vera.  
Jacob: Take these to the lab and have them run the blood on it.  
Eric: Okay.

(Mark hands him back the shirt as he rushes off with it.)

Mark: It also looked like he ripped that shirt open in order to get it off of her.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Jacob: How is she?  
Serenity: We're still waiting for news on her.

(He nods his head at her as Mark looks down annoyed.)

Mark: I really hate that man.  
Jacob: I don't blame you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: There is something i wanted to know.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Why take the shirts off?  
Veracity: We don't know. All we know is when we came we didn't have our shirts on and like Serenity said it took Calamity long to come around.

(Mark looks at them and then walks over to her and her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We're gonna get em.  
Veracity: I know that  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of hours they start search for Cynthia without knowing when she was taken or where she is they really 

don't have much to go on and GCPD isn't helping much since Batwoman came out as gay. After getting the case Sophie got in contact with Kate and asked her to meet up 

with them up on the roof. Mark's looking around and looks at the signal.)

Mark: Such a waste.  
Sophie: I know.  
Mark: You know there's nothing wrong with a gay superhero. I mean look at Supergirl she's out and proud and the NCPD doesn't treat her any different.  
Sophie: Of course it helps when her sister in law is detective there.  
Mark: Yeah point taken. Okay so how do we get in contact with?  
Sophie: That.

(Mark turns and looks at it.)

Mark: You wanna turn that on to call your wife here?  
Sophie: Why not? We need her.  
Mark: You have her phone number for a reason.  
Sophie: True. But this is more fun.

(Mark walks over to the light and plugs it in.)

Mark: I get into trouble for turning this on. I'm telling.

(She laughs at him once it's plugged in he looks at her.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Sophie: Yeah. It's felt weird not having it on and i really wanna see my wife in the suit.  
Mark: Are right.

(He turns the light on making her laugh as it comes on. Over at Wayne Tower Luke looks up and laughs.)

Luke: Kate!

(She turns and looks then laughs.)

Kate: I gotta go see what this is about.  
Luke: Okay.

(She goes to get ready. Back over one the building Mark's standing next to Sophie as he's looking out towards the city.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just turning this on just bring Kate here when you can easily call her.  
Sophie: Yeah well i wanna live out my fantasy.  
Mark: You wanna kiss her in the Bat suit don't you?  
Sophie: Kind of.  
Mark: Oh so didn't wanna know that.

(She laughs at him as she looks up at it.)

Mark: I'm sure she's coming Soph.  
Sophie: I know it's just.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Haven't you missed having this light up the sky?

(Mark looks up at the signal and laughs.)

Mark: I have actually. We should really see about getting Commander Kane to agree to turning this thing back on.  
Sophie: That's actually a really good idea.  
Mark: I come up with them every now and then.

(They start laughing. Later as their standing there they hear the door open and they hide as she comes out onto the roof. As she comes out Mark and Sophie remain where 

they are as she closes the door Mark pushes Sophie forward making her laugh as she walks out into the open Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Seriously.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Sorry.  
Kate: It's are right what's up?   
Mark: You're so bad at this.

(Sophie starts laughing as he comes out of hiding.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: Cynthia's missing.

(Kate looks at them and takes the cowl off then looks at them.)

Kate: When?  
Mark: Sometime during the time Calamity and the other two girls went missing.  
Sophie: We still don't know when and in between those hours she went missing.  
Kate: How do you guys know she's missing?  
Mark: Charity got a call from Stella saying she had her.  
Kate: Well that was pretty damn stupid of her to do.  
Mark: She really doesn't care.  
Sophie: She called and told her the way to help her keep Cynthia alive.  
Kate: And that is?  
Mark: To help her keep Wendy away from Severide.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You realize you have my number right?  
Sophie: I do. But this seemed more fun to do.  
Mark: Her idea not mine.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: Plus i believe her words were she wanted to see you in the Bat suit.

(Sophie looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Babe you've seen me in the Bat suit.  
Sophie: I know.  
Mark: She also wants to live out her fantasy.  
Kate: Your fantasy?  
Sophie: Yeah and i'm going to kill him for that.  
Mark: What i get to live out my fantasy all the time.  
Kate: Yeah what's your's?  
Mark: Okay not really a fantasy more like a dream come true.  
Kate: Again and that is.  
Mark: Sleeping with an Evermoist member.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Speaking of which?  
Mark: She's fine. Mary said she's got four bruised ribs she should make a full a recovery.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Which means Beca won't be able to live out her fantasy for two three months.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I'll leave you two alone. And let Sophie have her way with Batwoman.

(She looks at him as he makes a quick exit towards the door and Kate busts up laughing at Sophie's face.)

Sophie: Oh i'm so going to get him for that.  
Kate: Oh i'm sure.  
Sophie: I just. I hate him.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: So you're into red heads now?

(Sophie looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Sophie: Maybe.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Now i feel used.

(she goes to walk off but Sophie grabs her back and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Sophie: I love you.  
Kate: I love you too. So this on or off?  
Sophie: Right now off is fine.

(She kisses her again then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Come on.  
Sophie: Okay.

(After turning off the light they both leave the roof to go home and spend sometime together. Later over at the Batcave both Kate and Sophie walk in and look around 

for Luke.)

Sophie: Seriously.  
Kate: Right now i'm on call due to someone being missing and I've been wanting to this for awhile now.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Sophie's phone goes off making them pull away from each other. She grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number she answers 

it.)

Sophie: Moore!  
Charity: I'm sorry i thought i had called Mark.  
Sophie: It's are right. What's wrong?  
Charity: I got another call from Stella telling me the samething.  
Sophie: Saying that if you helped her keep Wendy away from Severide.  
Charity: I could keep my wife around a little longer. And i'm sorry if interupting time with your's.

(Sophie looks at Kate whose changing out of her Bat suit and smiles at her.)

Sophie: She's very understanding believe me.  
Charity: Like i said i'm sorry. It's just.  
Sophie: No it's fine. She calls again.  
Charity: I'll make sure to call Mark.

(Sophie laughs as she hangs up.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Sophie: Yeah. She got the same call from Stella.

(Kate looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: What is about that woman that makes people wanna punch her?  
Sophie: She keeps this up i think your father might look the other way and let you punch her.  
Kate: That's all i ask.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Look Kate i know this whole thing was for me but.  
Kate: No it's okay.  
Sophie: No it's not. You looked like you really wanted to.  
Kate: I did. But Luke is such a pest when to comes around to the suit so.  
Sophie: Now that's not fair. I wanted to get you out of it.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Did you now?  
Sophie: Kind of.

(Kate kisses her again as their kissing Kate's phone goes off making them pull away from each other.)

Kate: Damn it.

(She goes and grabs it once she has it she looks at the number and answers it.)

Kate: Whoever this better have a good reason for calling me?  
Jacob: You wanna explain to me why the Bat signal was on.  
Kate: You should really talk to Sophie and Mark about that one.  
Jacob: Oh. I called you didn't i?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Jacob: Let me talk to her.  
Kate: Okay. Oh honey my dad wants to talk to you.

(Sophie laughs at her as she takes the phone from and Kate smacks her butt making her laugh as she goes to finish getting changed.)

Sophie: You ass.

(Kate starts laughing as she walks off.)

Sophie: Yes sir.  
Jacob: Any reason why i was just called by the commissioner of the GCPD about the Bat signal being on?  
Sophie: Yeah sorry sir won't happen again.  
Jacob: Doesn't explain to me why you had it on?  
Sophie: If i told you you'd never talk to me again.  
Jacob: Batwoman!  
Sophie: Yes. It was Mark's idea.

(Kate's behind her trying to keep from laughing.)

Jacob: I'm sure.  
Sophie: Like said it won't happen again.  
Jacob: Okay.

(Then hangs up and Sophie puts her head down as Kate bust up laughing.)

Sophie: Babe shut up.

(Kate looks at her and tries to stop laughing but can't.)

Kate: I'm sorry. It's that was too damn funny.  
Sophie: You would think that.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: No it's okay. It's just those calls kind of killed the mood.  
Kate: I know. They had poor timing.  
Sophie: Yeah. Anyway. I better get back to work.  
Kate: Okay.

(Sophie walks up to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Love you.  
Kate: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away as she turns and walks off annoyed. Over the next couple of days as the search for Cynthia continues the more annoyed grows 

because they have no where to start their actual investigation as the case continues the more annoying Stella gets with her calls to Charity who keeps telling her she 

won't help her keep Severide and Wendy away from each other and the more she say's the more angry Stella gets and starts threatening Cynthia's life. And the call 

continued until Mark got an idea and grabbed the from her.)

Charity: What?  
Mark: I've got an idea.

(He walks over to their station and plugs the phone in once it's plugged in he hands the phone back to her and covers the speaker.)

Mark: Keep her talking.

(She nods her head at him as they start tracing the phone call.)

Jacob: Why didn't you think of this two days ago.  
Mark: I know right.

(They start laughing as he starts tracing her call as their tracing it Charity's starting to get even more pissed at her. With every threat against her wife and she 

doesn't just stop with the treats against Cynthia she starts in on the threats with all of the other girls in the band and than starts in on the threats to the kids 

which is really pissing her and gets Reagan's attention. She walks over to her.)

Charity: She just threatened Amanda and Leslie's lives.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks at Mark.)

Reagan: Tell me you got where the bitch is?  
Mark: Almost Charity you gotta keep her talking.

(She nods her head and keeps her talking and Mark sends a real quick text to Kate who gets it and goes down to get ready to go out and help them out. Then Mark finds 

out where they are.)

Mark: Oh this can't be right.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: This say's their here in Gotham but.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Their in Wayne Tower.  
Jacob: Get Kate on the phone right now. Charity hang up right now.

(She does as she's told and hangs the phone up. As Mark quickly grabs up the phone and calls Kate who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah Kate we've got a problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I got a trace on Stella's phone.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She's in Wayne tower.

(Kate quickly grabs her gun from ther desk draw and puts it behind her.)

Kate: It say where?  
Mark: No. But where are you?  
Kate: In my office.  
Mark: You're not in the Batcave yet?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: I'd head down there and stay there because if Stella's there she's more and likely looking for you.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: And pray you get down there before she sees you.  
Kate: Yup.

(She walks over to the doors and quickly closes them once their closed she rushes over to the bookcase and opens the hidden door to the Batcave once it's open she 

quickly rushes into the elevator and pushes for the door to close once it's closed she pushes the lever down to take her down to the batcave as the elevator goes down 

the bookcase closes as it finishes closing Stella pushes the door open and throws Cynthia down onto the floor in pain from the beatings she's taken over the last 

couple of days.)

Stella: Kate!

(Cynthia looks around and sees the pearl neckless in the shadow box moving but doesn't make a comment on it.)

Cynthia: I told you Stella she's not in here.  
Stella: Now you're lying i know she is.   
Cynthia: You're fucken crazy.  
Stella: I'm not crazy.  
Cynthia: You think she's here and she's clearly not.

(She walks over to her and kicks her sending her over to her back.)

Cynthia: Shit. You're so dead when the Crow's find me.  
Stella: How they gonna find you when they don't even know where we are.  
Cynthia: You just broke into Kate Kane's office looking for her their gonna know Stella.

(She looks at her and kicks her again as she looks around for Kate but can't find her. Down in the batcave Kate's changing into her suit as a group of Crow agents rush 

into the room quickly followed by Jacob and Sophie.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Bitch just broke into my office.

(They look up.)

Jacob: How many guys can fit onto that elevator?  
Kate: Three at least four at the most. No more than that.  
Sophie: Okay. Andres Rogers Buchanan use the elevator the rest of us will use the main entrance.

(They all nod their as they rush from the Batcave and Mark long with Eric and Adam rush over to the elevator.)

Kate: You remember how to use it?  
Mark: I do.  
Kate: Are right.

(They all get onto it and wait for the signal to go up and get Cynthia back from Stella before she kills her. Outside the other's get ready to rush in.)

Jacob: Kate where's your office?  
Kate: Very top.  
Jacob: Are right. Ever broken in before?  
Kate: How you think i met Luke?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Kate: I'm gonna take the bike and circle the block and make it seem like i'm coming back from rounds.  
Jacob: Good idea.

(She rushes over to the bike and gets onto it once she's on Jacob looks at the bike.)

Jacob: New Bike?  
Kate: A birthday present from Mark before he died.

(Mark's inside laughing.)

Adam: Bastard.

(He's still laughing. Back outside Kate gets the bike started and takes off.)

Kate: Go ahead.

(They all rush into the building and head up the stairs leading to her office. Seconds later Kate drives back and parks outside of the building and quickly grabs her 

garbling gun and fires once it's hooked onto something it takes her up to the balcony and it takes her up as she gets up there she climbs over the railing and sees 

Stella in there she grabs the garbling gun and puts it back onto her belt and walks inside as she walks in she looks around the corner.)

Kate: I'm in.  
Jacob: Go.

(Mark quickly pushes the lever down and the starts going up.)

Mark: She see you?  
Kate: Not yet her eyes are on the bookcase.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: No worries it won't open until the door on the elevator opens itself.  
Mark: Yeah that makes me feel better.  
Kate: Just don't break my only way down to the Batcave.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(Adam and Eric are laughing at them.)

Adam: You two really have become friends.  
Mark: We did. Think her wife would get jealous.  
Eric: I don't know.  
Mark: He's alot of help.  
Adam: Na he's alot less help then Winn.  
Winn: I heard that.

(They start laughing as the elevator reaches the office.)

Mark: We're here.  
Kate: Keep the gate closed.  
Mark: Copy.

(Outside of the office Sophie and Tyler rush up to the door and lean on either side of it.)

Sophie: We're outside of the office.  
Kate: Mark now.

(He opens the gate on the elevator as the gate opens the bookcase itself opens showing all three Crow agents on the elevator Stella pulls her gun up to fire at them 

only to have the door to Kate's office fly open and she turns to look at them seeing other agents rush in she goes to fire only to have Cynthia get her baring's and 

kicks her leg's out from under her sending her to the ground as she lands she reaches for the gun and fires as Cynthia gets up to go after her and then she goes down.)

Mark: Cynthia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i promise Cynthia's okay. So please don't hurt me in the comment's.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Cynthia!

(Stella turns to shoot him only to have Kate throw her batarang at her hand sending the gun flying across the room.)

Mark: Stella Kidd get down now.

(She grabs out another gun to fire at them and points it at Mark only to have Sophie fire at her sending her down badly wounded from the gun shot Mark runs past her 

and over to Cynthia and quickly puts his hand onto her wound and calls for Kara who flies over to them.)

Mark: Stay with us are right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Tyler!

(He rushes over to him and helps keep pressure onto her arm as Mark kicks the second weapon away from Stella before she can reach for it.)

Mark: Anyone else with her?

(She looks at him and shakes her head.)

Mark: Are right.

(As they continue to keep pressure on Cynthia's wound Sophie walks over to Stella and puts pressure onto the wound along with Kate whose still in her bat suit.)

Kate: This is more than she deserves.  
Sophie: I know.

(As their all keep pressure onto gun shot wounds both Kara and Sam arrive and rush into the building.)

Mark: Supergirl Reign over here.

(They rush over to them as they get to them Kara kneels down to pick up Cynthia as Reign grabs up Stella.)

Sophie: As soon as she gets there cuff the bitch.  
Reign: Understood.

(They both quickly rush out of the office and fly off towards Crow Headquarters. As they fly off Mark looks at Kate.)

Mark: Sorry for the mess.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'll manage.  
Mark: Are right.

(Tyler helps Mark up and they all walk out of the office. As Kate goes down to get changed back into her street cloths. Later back over at Crow headquarters in their 

medical wing everyone's there waiting for news on Cynthia and Stella as their waiting Mark's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to and sits with him.)

Veracity: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Veracity: Really because you look like you wanna hit someone.  
Mark: I do. But she's a woman so i can't.

(Veracity laughs at him as she grabs his hand getting him to look at her.)

Mark: I just i wish we had been a little bit faster.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: She's going to make it through this.  
Mark: I know she will.   
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: She's okay to be okay.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know she will be. 

(He smiles at her as he looks off towards Severide and Casey who had just walked into the medical wing Mark gets up and walks over to them as he gets to them.)

Severide: What happened?  
Mark: You know she went nuts kidnapped Cynthia and then when we tried to arrest her she opened fire on us.  
Casey: Are either one of them going to make it?  
Mark: We don't really know anything yet.   
Severide: Damn. Is Seager here?  
Mark: Yeah. She's with her sister.

(He walks over to her and asks if they can talk she nods her head and they walk off to go talk. Mark looks at Veracity who looks off annoyed.)

Casey: It's not what you guys think.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Casey: It happened once shut up.  
Mark: Oh wow. If only Batwoman could see how red your face is.  
Casey: Not funny.

(Mark snaps a picture of him and sends it to Kate. Over by Severide and Seager their talking and laughs at something he said.)

Wendy: I'm sorry Kelly.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Severide: It's are right. I mean what happened between me and Casey was drunken thing and then well.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Severide: Shut up.

(He pushes her making her laugh more then they calm down.)

Wendy: Well i sure hope he makes you happy.  
Severide: We haven't even talked about what happened between us shut up.  
Wendy: Okay.

(He gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Wendy: I'm sorry.  
Severide: It's are right. How's Calamity doing?  
Wendy: She's are right. She's still healing from that ass kicking she got from Austin in the back of the van.  
Severide: Gees.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Severide: Anyway.   
Wendy: I hope you and Casey make it official.

(He stands up and walks off laughing at her as she busts up laughing at him.)

Severide: Shut up.  
Wendy: No.

(She gets up and walks off after him. Over in the Batcave Kate's finishing getting changed back into her normal cloths as her phone goes off she grabs it out to see 

who it's from she opens it and laughs what say's and then sees his face then she puts the phone down as she finishes putting her shut back onto the mankin once it's on 

there her and Luke put it back up into the spot where it normally sits until she's ready to use it.)

Luke: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just even without the signal i still get calls.  
Luke: Yeah because of the Crow's.  
Kate: But still.  
Luke: I hear aye.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Anyway i'm gonna head over to Crow now and check up on Cynthia.  
Luke: Okay. I'll clean up upstairs.  
Kate: Actually take the rest of the night off go home and sleep i'll hire some cleaners to come in and clean up the blood in the office.  
Luke: Okay. Thanks Kate.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks off as Kate smiles at him. Then she looks up at the suit and knows what to do for Sophie's birthday which is quickly approching then she turns 

and walks off towards her bike to go back to Crow headquarter's to see how Cynthia is doing. Back over at Crow headquarters in the medical Wing their all there still 

waiting to hear any news on Cynthia and Stella. Down in center command Sophie's looking over the evidence during the case as she's looking it over Kate walks up to her 

and say's something in her ear.)

Kate: I know what to do for your birthday.

(Sophie turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Or our anniversary which ever one comes first.  
Sophie: My birthday comes first babe.  
Kate: Okay. So your birthday.  
Sophie: Oh yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Care to enlighten me.  
Kate: Nope.  
Sophie: Kate come on you know i hate surprises.  
Kate: Yeah well i have a feeling you'll like this one.  
Sophie: Okay if you say so.  
Kate: Let's just say involves no cloths.  
Sophie: You telling me i gotta wait until my birthday to have sex with you?  
Kate: Of course not. But it does involve you losing them so.  
Sophie: Oh okay.

(Kate laughs at her as she grabs her into her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Love you.  
Sophie: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her before Jacob sees them doing anything.)

Kate: So your fantasy is to sleep with Batwoman huh?

(Sophie puts her head down as Kate starts laughing at her.)

Sophie: Oh my god i'm so going to kill him for telling you that.

(Kate's still laughing at her.)

Sophie: Babe shut up.  
Kate: I'm sorry. I really am okay.  
Sophie: Okay.   
Kate: Besides you're cute when you blush.

(She puts her head down as Kate's picking on her Mark walks in to go talk to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Kate: Hey how's Cynthia?  
Mark: Still no word.  
Sophie: Stella!  
Mark: Also still in surgery.

(They nod their heads at him as Sophie smacks him in the head making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Ow.  
Sophie: For telling her my fantasy.  
Mark: I didn't actually know that. But i do now.

(She looks at him and then really starts blushing as Mark walks off laughing at her face then he calms down.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: Please don't pick at me.  
Kate: Okay i'll do it at home.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as someone walks into center command.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: We just got an update on Stella Kidd.  
Sophie: And?  
Tyler: She's out of surgery.  
Mark: Cynthia!  
Tyler: She's still in there and from what the nurse told us it's not looking to good.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So if Cynthia dies.  
Tyler: Stella will be looking at murder one.  
Mark: Good.

(Then he walks off.)

Tyler: Something i said.  
Sophie: No it was nothing you said. He's just worried about his friend and the fact that Stella is out.  
Tyler: Yeah i know.   
Kate: I just don't get it.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: What turns who everyone over at 51 thought was such a sweet woman into what she is now?  
Sophie: No idea. And i have a feeling we might never know.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.

(Over the next couple of hours they continue to wait for news on Cynthia to see how she's doing as their waiting Sophie and Tyler question Stella from her hospital bed 

in their medical wing and the more they try and get her to say something she remains quiet. Then they turn and walk out of the room. As they walk out Sophie closes the 

door behind her.)

Tyler: She's not going to say anything.  
Sophie: Nope. I just don't get it.  
Tyler: I don't either.  
Sophie: She's been in surgery for over three hours Tyler.  
Tyler: I know. She must of known where to hit in order for the surgery to have the surgery take this long.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Then they walk off to go back down to center command. Over in the Crow's gym Mark's in there punching a punching bag as he's beating on it he keeps flashing back to 

when he saw Cynthia go down as he's seeing it beats on the bag more the more he beats on it the more it swings seeing what's happening in there Severide walks in and 

over to the bag as he gets there he grabs it and looks at Mark.)

Severide: Her being shot wasn't your fault.

(Mark looks at him and then punches the bag again.)

Mark: So why the hell do i feel like it is.  
Severide: Because she's one of your friends and you're worried about her.  
Mark: I know that.  
Severide: Mark Charity doesn't blame you for what happened to her wife. Stella yes. But not you.

(He looks at him and then walks over to the bench and grabs up his towel to rip himself off from sweating.)

Mark: It's just if i had just fired a second faster.  
Severide: If you had fired a second faster you would be in trouble.  
Mark: Why? She still had the gun in her hand.  
Severide: Not according to her and no i don't believe her. Given what she's done lately it's not going to be so easy to convince me that she's innocent.  
Mark: She's far from it.  
Severide: I know that. She's one of the big reasons why i had to break up Seager. And to this day i still kick myself in the ass for doing so.  
Mark: She tell you?  
Severide: Yeah. She fell in love with Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah well to be honest Reagan is a hottie.  
Severide: I'll try not to tell your wife that.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.

(He sits down and Severide walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Mark: I just can't help how i feel sometimes. You know?  
Severide: Oh i know.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I just. Cynthia is one of my bestfriends and seeing her like that reminded me of when.  
Severide: Of when?  
Mark: I've seen lot of people die from bullet wounds on daily bases.  
Severide: What you talking about?  
Mark: In Iraq i had a friend in the same unite as me and we got close closer then any friend should ever get.  
Severide: When was this?  
Mark: Just before i met Veracity. And shortly after my girlfriend was killed.  
Severide: Okay.  
Mark: We both had faced our fair share of deaths and his hit a little close to home with me.  
Severide: What you mean?  
Mark: His husband was on American airlines flight 11 when it went into the north tower of the World trade Centers.

(Severide looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: While we were there we talked a lot about our friends and family. He talked about the little boy that was waiting for him back in Atlanta.  
Severide: Atlanta!  
Mark: Yeah. That's not who i'm not who i'm talking about.  
Severide: Oh.  
Mark: Chicago's not gay.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: No it's just we got a long really well we became fast friends.

(Severide looks at him not saying anything.)

Mark: We were so close we couldn't go more then five minutes without pulling pranks on everyone at the base we were at and well.  
Severide: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah he didn't like it to much. But it got a laugh out of everyone else so.  
Severide: Was this guy?  
Mark: His name was Kyle i don't really remember his last name.  
Severide: Was?  
Mark: He was shot and killed while we were out on patrol.

(Severide looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: He got about four or five bullet's put into him.

(Severide looks at him not knowing what to say.)

Severide: He didn't make it?  
Mark: Nope. The final shot was in his throat.

(Mark stands up and looks off.)

Severide: There a reason you told me about him?  
Mark: Because he was Andy's younger brother.

(Severide looks at him and laughs at him.)

Severide: Kyle Darden.  
Mark: Got you didn't i?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: Andy never talked about him?  
Severide: No. But then again Heather didn't really talk much about his brother either.  
Mark: Yeah and i think i know why too.  
Severide: He was gay.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Severide: Explains a lot actually.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Severide: But seriously.  
Mark: He always talked about his brother and sister in law who he never saw all because he was a guy who fell in love another guy and after all of that.  
Severide: This sounds a lot like what happened with Seager's sister.  
Mark: Yeah. They lost contact and got back incontact with each other. But Neither Darden brother got that chance.  
Severide: Yeah me and Casey wondered why he had shut himself off after the latest deaths came into the firehouse.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Severide: And you were with him when he died?  
Mark: He died in my arms how ironic for that huh.

(Severide puts his head annoyed by what happened to Mark in Iraq.)

Mark: He was telling me just before he was shot and killed that when we got back stateside that he was going to try and get incontact with his brother again. But that 

never happened.

Severide: Why didn't you ever come and tell Andy any of this?  
Mark: I had so much damn guilt built up that once i got back to the states i stayed hidden i wouldn't even leave the motel room i had rented to go and see my family. 

Severide i was in Llanview and never once went to see my family.

(He looks at him and then puts his head down.)

Severide: Why?  
Mark: Because even after just losing my girlfriend i found myself falling in love with someone else. Someone of the same sex. And unfortunately due to the military's 

don't ask don't tell rule i could never tell him how i felt.

(Severide puts his head down feeling bad.)

Mark: Believe me i thought about it a number of times to get up and get out of that motel to go Chicago and tell Andy about what his brother had said before he died.   
Severide: I'm sorry man.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: After i was discharged from the military i hed away. And i shouldn't of but i did.

(Severide smiles a little at him. As they continue to talk someone walks into the room.)

Wendy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Wendy: We still don't know anything Cynthia yet.  
Mark: Wendy!  
Wendy: Some of the other agents were still looking through the ruble of the warehouse that Austin had blown up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Wendy: They found an under ground bunker.

(They both look at her.)

Mark: Wendy!  
Wendy: Mark they found some one down there.

(They look at each other as Severide gets up and walks over to them.)

Severide: Who did they find?  
Wendy: Kyle Darden!

(Mark looks up at her and then looks off not sure of what to say. Then Severide looks at her.)

Severide: Are they sure it's him?  
Wendy: His dog tags it was him and given how close Mark said they were.  
Mark: You heard that.  
Wendy: Yeah i was just getting ready to come in and tell you when i heard what you were talking about.  
Mark: But he.  
Wendy: I know and i'm sorry.

(He looks at her and then sits down not sure of what to say.)

Severide: Where is he?  
Wendy: Their bringing him in now.   
Severide: So he's still breathing?  
Wendy: Yeah. Why?  
Severide: How much did you hear?  
Wendy: Enough to know that if his connection to Kyle gets out.  
Severide: It could ruin his marriage.  
Wendy: Yeah. I gotta go and talk to Sophie.  
Severide: Are right.

(She turns to walk out but Mark stops her.)

Mark: Hey Seager.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: He comes in let me know.  
Wendy: Why?  
Mark: I wanna see him.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Wendy: Okay.

(Then she walks out of the room as Mark puts his head down.)

Severide: Just how close were you two?

(Mark looks up at him.)

Mark: Remember how i just told you i never told him.  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: I lied. I did.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Severide: And?  
Mark: I slept with him the night before he was supposedly killed.

(Severide looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Severide: Mark!  
Mark: I know that it was bad. But i didn't care.  
Severide: Veracity know about him?  
Mark: No. I haven't told anyone about him at least not until now.

(Unknown to them Veracity over heard the conversation and walks into the room to talk to him.)

Veracity: You slept with Kyle Darden!

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Vera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy Mark's in trouble. I will start working on the third update of the night and i'll try to post it up before i go to bed. It might not be very long but i won't leave you guys hanging. I promise.


	50. Final showdown Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third and final update for tonight. Tomorrow i will be working on the final chapter to this story.

Veracity: You slept with Kyle Darden!

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Answer me.  
Mark: Yes i did.

(She turns and walks out of the room and Mark chases after her.)

Mark: Vera! Veracity!

(She ignores him and keeps walking and Mark know's he messed up as she walks off Mark turns and looks at Severide.)

Severide: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. She's pissed and i really don't blame her.  
Severide: Give her some time she'll cool off.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because i can't lose her Severide i love her to damn much.  
Severide: I know that.

(He smiles at him as they continue to talk and joke around. Over the next couple of Mark continues to try and get Veracity to talk him but is having zero luck and in 

trying she ignores his calls and had moved out of the apartment to go and stay with Serenity and Emily in between trying to get his wife to talk to him Mark goes and 

talks to Serenity and Emily and they both told him she's not ready to see him or talk to him.)

Mark: Look i know i fucked up are right.  
Emily: Mark she's not mad about you knowing the guy.  
Mark: So what is she pissed off about?  
Serenity: It's not what you're thinking.  
Mark: Look i love her okay. It's driving me fucken insane that my own wife won't even talk to me.  
Emily: Mark we're sorry.

(Then they walk around him. As he puts his head down then kicks the counter as he sits down at the counter. Just before Veracity moved out and took their son with her 

they got news that Cynthia had pulled through her surgery and was being placed into recovery and was expected to make a full recovery. Shortly after learning of Kyle's 

return Andy's widow made an appearance in Gotham to go and see him. Not long after finding out what he said about her husband Heather went to go after Mark only to have 

Veracity who was upset with him came to her husband's defense which shut Andy Darden's widow up. Kyle having witnessed how she went after Mark blew up at his former 

sister in law and then told her to go back to where she was and not to ever get in contact with him again. That's not how her husband should have to be remembered and 

then told her that if it hadn't of been for Mark a number of times he would of ended up dead countless times in Iraq. Hearing that Veracity turned and looked at Mark 

with a little more understanding but was still upset with him. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.)

Mark: I'm sorry i should of told you about a lot of things that happened to me.  
Veracity: No Mark it's fine. It's just i really need to figure things out.  
Mark: What's to figure out? I love you and i want to be with you.

(She looks at him and knows he's telling the truth but still walks off and out of his life until she can figure things out. After watching her walk out of his life 

Mark shut himself off and stayed in the apartment away from his friends after two weeks of hiding away from everyone Calamity decided to take Leslie to go and see him 

over at his and Veracity's apartment as she walks up to the door she knocks on it.)

Mark: Who is it?  
Calamity: Calamity!

(He looks up at the door and laughs.)

Mark: It's open.

(She opens the door and walks in to see him sitting there.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: I brought some one here to see you.  
Mark: Who?  
Calamity: Go ahead honey.

(She rushes into the room and over to him as she gets to him she jumps onto him.)

Leslie: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Leslie: Aunt Veracity being mean?

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Uh no honey she's not being mean she's just upset up with me.  
Leslie: Why?  
Mark: I didn't tell her something's from my past and she gets likes your mother if i keep things from her.

(She laughs at what he said as Calamity gives him the finger as she walks into the apartment and closes the door still in some pain.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah it's just i'm still healing from the number of beatings i got while in Austin's hands.  
Leslie: I don't like him.  
Mark: No one does sweetheart.  
Leslie: That mean lady Stella does.  
Mark: Yeah well she's like him. Mean.

(She laughs at him as he looks at Calamity who sits down next to him in some pain.)

Leslie: Mommy!  
Calamity: Yeah baby.  
Leslie: You okay?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah baby i'm okay.  
Mark: Go to your mother and kiss her to make her feel better.  
Leslie: Okay.

(She moves over to her and gets into her lap and kisses her cheek getting her to laugh as she hugs her.)

Leslie: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Mark shuts the TV off and looks at them.)

Mark: How's Vera?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: For the most part she's okay. Misses you but won't say it out loud.  
Mark: I miss her too her. And Brian.  
Calamity: She'll come home Mark.  
Mark: I know i'm not trying to force her to come back when she's not ready.  
Calamity: Okay. Hey baby go play.  
Leslie: Okay.

(She gets off of her lap and walks over to the toys to play as Mark puts his head back.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: I haven't seen you this quiet since.  
Mark: I just can't help but think that maybe i really screwed things up.  
Calamity: You didn't. It's just Veracity.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: You know she hasn't been herself since we were found.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Mark it's almost like she doesn't remember how to play the guitar she's been playing for the past nine years.

(Mark looks at her and then quickly grabs up his phone and calls Kate who answers and he talks to her and she agrees to come go over to his place to talk to him about 

something just before hanging up she tells him she'll go over with Sophie with her. Then he hangs up and looks at Calamity who gotten up and followed him into the 

kitchen.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: You're right Cal that's not Veracity. Now that i think about it. She wouldn't of gotten mad at me for keeping that secret about what happened in Iraq from her 

and she sure as hell wouldn't of taken Brian and left.

(Calamity looks at him and then realize's something.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: When Austin demanded that she choose between you and Me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Veracity wouldn't of just chosen just the one of us.  
Mark: She would of chosen us both.  
Calamity: Yeah i mean he was pissed off when she picked me.  
Mark: Well yeah because he thought she'd pick him.  
Calamity: Where the hell is my real bandmate?  
Mark: That's a very good question. Change of plans we're going to Crow after i shower at least.  
Calamity: Okay i'll call up Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: You're the greatest.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: And cocky.  
Calamity: I know that too.  
Mark: You.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks of towards the bedroom to go and shower. Later over at Crow Mark and Calamity walk into Command Center as they walk in Leslie 

runs over to Kate who turns and picks her up getting her to laugh.)

Leslie: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Leslie: How's it go?

(Kate looks at her wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: It goes just fine.   
Leslie: Okay cool. When can i meet Batwoman?  
Kate: Soon Okay.  
Leslie: Okay. Love you aunt Kate.  
Kate: Love you too.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she puts her down and she runs over to Amanda and they watch as Winn and Brainy who are busy trying to locate where the 

real Veracity is as Mark talks with Sophie and Tyler who are going through all of files from the girls kidnapping a month ago. Over the next several days the Crow's 

continue to search for the real Veracity as their searching Kate goes out as Batwoman to see if she can't find anything out but always comes back empty handed. It's 

almost like the more they look for her the harder it gets for them to figure out where she is. The more annoyed Mark gets because they can't find his wife and the more 

annoyed he gets the more scared he also gets that he'll never get to the woman he loves again. In between trying to find Veracity and his son Mark's in the Crow's work 

out room with Tyler trying to keep in shape for the coming fight with whoever kidnapped his wife and his son as their training Alex walks in and watches them and she 

watches as Mark throws Tyler over his shoulder to the mat and he looks at him and laughs as Mark backs off and walks over to his water and gets someone as he stands 

up and walks over to him.)

Tyler: Damn dude.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Tyler: That's fine but still ow.  
Mark: Oh you big baby. Sophie did it a lot harder then i did.  
Tyler: Yeah but then again she liked it rough.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Winn thinks he might of gotten something.

(They rush from room after Mark grabs his shirt and puts it on back on once it's on he looks at Alex.)

Mark: What he get?  
Alex: Credit card purchase.  
Mark: They used her credit card?  
Alex: By the looks of it they did. They have a team out looking for this person now.  
Mark: Are right.

(As they get to the room they walk in and Mark walks over to Winn.)

Mark: What you get?  
Winn: Looks like someone used Veracity's credit card about twenty minutes ago at a gas station twenty minutes outside of Gotham.  
Mark: Outside of Gotham we have jurisdiction outside of Gotham.  
Alex: No. But the DEO does.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay than.

(They continue to watch as one of the teams walks up to the gas station and heads in to talk to one of the workers he points out to where the car is and they move 

quickly to go and get to them before they can get away. Seeing someone walking towards them the person who used Veracity's card quickly gets in and quickly drives off 

only to have Kara land in front of the car. The driver goes to back up only to have Reign land behind the car and the driver quickly gives up and one of the agents 

rushes over to the door and opens it.)

Agent: Out now.

(She quickly gets out and they push her against the side of the car and search her as their searching her they look into the backseat and find Mark and Veracity's 

little boy and they grab his car seat out of the backseat.)

Woman: Hey where you going with my baby?  
Agent: Ma'am that is not your baby.

(She looks at the agent and gets annoyed once they have her in cuff's and takes her off towards the DEO Hummer once they get her there they put her inside as they 

start searching her car as their searching it they come up with pictures of the real Veracity chained to a pulley at another warehouse. Within minutes of getting word 

about where she is another group of DEO and Crow agents rush the warehouse where Veracity is in one of the room she's sitting there very much like the other Veracity 

was shirtless only this time she's the one whose badly beaten. Out in the warehouse as they search the warehouse one of Olivia's mean comes around the corner and fires 

at them getting them to all duck down and fire at them as their gun fire continues Mark sneaks up on one of them and gets him on the back as he runs up to his partner 

and shoves him to the ground as he turns around to shoot at him Mark kicks his gun away from him and then kicks him the face knocking him out cold.)

Mark: Vera!

(In one of the rooms she hears his voice and smiles when she realizes who it is.)

Mark: Vera if you can hear me call out. Baby come on where are you?

(In the room she's in she looks off and gets upset that she can't call out for him she tires to pull the gag out of her mouth but can't do it.)

Mark: Batwoman you got eyes on where Veracity is?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Vera!

(In the office they have her in she finally gets the gag out of her mouth and yells out for him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Hearing where the voice came from he rushes off towards the office as he gets there he someone fires at him only to have Mark gets him in the chest and sends him down  
as he gets to the door one of her kidnappers attacks him sending him to down to the ground as he lands he starts beating on Mark until someone comes in and throws him 

to the ground and knocks him unconscious seeing who it was Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah just go get our girl back.  
Mark: Okay.

(He runs off towards the office she's in as he gets there he kicks the door in and checks to see if there's anyone else in the room with her before he walks in another 

one of Olivia's men rushes out at him and Mark acts Quickly and throws the butt of his gun into his face knowing him backwards.)

Mark: Move and i put bullet into your head.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks up when he hears her voice and rushes over to her as he gets to her he smiles at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(As he's taking her arms off of the pulley Winn comes over the comms and tells them something that none of them wanted to hear again.)

Mark: Oh come on. Can you stand?  
Veracity: Not very well.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He helps her stand up and they both rush from the warehouse as their nearly the exity Calamity falls over from the pain in her ribs.)

Veracity: Get her i'll get out okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(She moves away from him and rushes out of the warehouse as Mark rushes back in and helps Calamity back up and they quickly run from the building.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: We're moving Calamity fell.  
Calamity: I'm fine.  
Mark: You're not fine. Why you do this to yourself.  
Calamity: She's my bestfriend.

(He looks at her and laughs as they reach the exit their both just getting to the steps at the building like the last one goes off sending them both flying forwards 

and knocking them both unconscious as their bodies hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter i know it was short but the last one will be almost a lot longer because it being the final chapter of this story. Maybe a there will be a USO tour reunion in the final chapter who knows. If you guys want it let me know down in the comments below. Also what do you guys think of Sophie's fantasy about wanting to sleep with Batwoman? Am i the only one. And i'm sorry for leaving it at one hell of a cliffhanger.


	51. Final showdown Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Secret marriage I've decided to make it a three part final. There's still more to this story that i'm trying to wrap up. So there's one more chapter after this one. This is going to be sad chapter.

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: We're moving Calamity fell.  
Calamity: I'm fine.  
Mark: You're not fine. Why you do this to yourself?  
Calamity: She's my bestfriend.

(He looks at her and laughs as they reach the exit their both just getting to the steps at the building like the last one goes off sending them both flying forwards 

and knocking them both unconscious as their bodies hit the ground. Over in their command Center Winn looks around not knowing what to say or do.)

Alex: Mark!

(She looks at Winn and then over to the other's.)

Alex: Agent Buchanan do you copy?

(She looks over at Jacob whose got his head down and then looks over at his friends who don't know what to do.)

Jacob: Agent Buchanan do you copy?  
Winn: Mark if you can hear us say something please.

(Over at the warehouse Sophie and Tyler run over to them and rush over to them as they reach them Tyler check's both of their pulse's and gives off a sign of relief.)

Tyler: Their both still breathing.

(Jacob puts his head down in relief as looks over at his friends from 51 who look off knowing they didn't lose him again. Back out at the warehouse Mark starts coming 

to and looks around at them.)

Mark: Ow.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Everyone get out okay?  
Tyler: Yeah.

(Mark looks over at him and then sees Calamity still down and gets up to go and check her over.)

Tyler: She's still breathing.  
Mark: Okay. Help me turn her over.

(He does as Mark asks him and turns her over once she's turned over he looks down and sees something sticking out of her abodman.)

Mark: Supergirl i need you down here.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: She's got a piece of rebar sticking out of her out and given the angle it's in.  
Sophie: Oh god. If that's the case.  
Mark: She won't be able to give her and Beca any kids.  
Sophie: Gees.

(Mark puts pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: Winn can you hear me?  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Where's Supergirl i need either her or Reign.  
Winn: We can't get a hold of her or Reign their not responding to any of my calls. Why what's wrong?  
Mark: It's Calamity she's got a piece of rebar sticking out of her abodman and given it's angle me and Sophie have a feeling we know where it's at.  
Winn: Oh god.  
Beca: No. Calamity!

(Serenity looks over at her and grabs her into her and hugs her getting her to smile a little at her.)

Charity: How's Veracity?  
Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Veracity's fine. But right now what i need is someone to call us damn medic since we can't find either super. Damn it. Where's Batwoman?  
Winn: We can't get her on comm's either.  
Mark: Well where the hell were they?

(Winn looks and realize's something.)

Winn: No no no.  
Mark: Winn!  
Brainy: Agent Buchanan they were still inside of the warehouse.

(Mark turns and looks at the building. Along with Sophie who falls over and goes to run for it.)

Sophie: Kate!

(Before she can reach the building Eric and Adam run up and push her back.)

Adam: We'll go.  
Mark: You two be careful.  
Adam: Okay. Come on.

(They rush off inside of the building to go and look for them quickly followed by Oliver Mia and both Canary's.)

Mark: Luke you there?  
Luke: I'm here.  
Mark: Tell me Kate's still got a heartbeat?

(He looks at her stats and gives off a sign of relief.)

Luke: Yes. She does.  
Mark: Oh thank god.

(Sophie falls into Tyler and smiles a little at Mark who smiles at her as Veracity runs back over to him to and kneels down next to him to help him keep pressure onto 

her wound.)

Mark: She's gonna be okay babe.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as she's trying to keep from losing it in front of him. Inside of the warehouse the other's are looking for the two super's 

including Batwoman who all still unconscious over by Kate she's starting to come and looks around.)

Kate: Crap.

(Hearing her voice over comm's Luke puts his head in relief along with everyone else.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: I'm are right dad.

(He smiles in relief as she pushes some of the fallen ceiling off of her.)

Adam: Kate!

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm are right.

(He rushes over to her and helps her up once she's up they start looking around for Reign and Supergirl. Backoutside of the warehouse Mark's trying his hardest to keep 

the pressure on Calamity's wound.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: She's losing too much damn blood and i can't.

(Sophie looks at him and can see he's scared to lose someone else.)

Sophie: Winn tell me we've got another Super somewhere?

(Winn looks at Alex and goes to call for Mon-El.)

Mark: Winn get a hold of the Legends. I don't care where they are just get em here.  
Winn: Okay.  
Mark: We find out who blew that damn warehouse down i'm going to kill them.  
Sophie: At this point me and Commander Kane wouldn't stop you.

(Mark looks at her and continues to keep pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: Where the hell are the fucken medics?  
Brett: Fuck it Foster with me.

(They rush from their command center seeing them run out Jacob laughs.)

Jacob: Go with em.

(The other's rush off with them. Back out at the warehouse Mark and Veracity are still trying to keep from her bleeding out but it's not working.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: I'm trying. But their not answering and the Medics are at lest thirty minutes out.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: Winn she might not have thirty minutes.  
Jacob: Mark your friends from 51 just rushed out of here.

(He looks up and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Tell them to put their foot to the gas. I don't know how much longer she has.

(Jacob looks over at Beca whose trying to keep from falling apart and Serenity hangs onto her.)

Mark: Beca can hear this can't she?  
Winn: Yes.  
Mark: Shit.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: In my back pocket is my cell phone call Beca.

(She does as she's told and grabs his phone once she has she brings it up and looks at the screen.)

Sophie: It's locked.  
Mark: 5161!

(She smiles at him and then types in the code once it's in she brings up his contacts and quickly finds Beca's number and calls her.)

Sophie: Why am i calling her?  
Mark: So she can talk to her try and keep her with us until the medics or the Legends can show up.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Back over at Crow Beca's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number she answers it.)

Beca: Mark!  
Sophie: Actually it's Sophie Mark wants you to do something.  
Beca: Anything.  
Sophie: Talk to your wife and keep her with us long enough for the medic's to arrive.  
Beca: Okay.

(Mark shows her where the speaker button is and puts the phone on speaker as Beca talks to Calamity. Later Brett and Foster pull up and stop their ambulance once their 

stopped Mark turns and laughs as Casey and Severide rush forward and over to them.)

Mark: Nothing like arriving in the rigs from the firehouse.  
Casey: Yeah that idiot cop tried to pull us over.  
Mark: What idiot cop?  
Casey: The one who kept trying to make a move on Batwoman.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed along with Sophie.)

Mark: Brett!  
Brett: We're coming.

(Once they have what they need they rush over to them and start helping them try and keep the piece of rebar from moving as their working on her Mark looks at them.)

Mark: Bec's the medics are here we'll tell you more when we get her there.  
Beca: Okay. Calamity i love you.

(Then they hang up as Sophie looks at him.)

Mark: Go see if you can't help them find Batwoman.  
Casey: Okay.  
Sophie: Mark once we get her onto their rig i want you to stay here and help them try and find my wife and the super's.  
Mark: Got it.  
Brett: Mark run back to the Ambo and get the gurney.  
Mark: Okay.

(He moves his hand away from her wound and wipes his hands off onto a rag Capp threw at him once his hands are wiped off he rushes over to the Ambulance as he gets 

there he grabs the gurney out and rushes back over to them with it as he gets there he hands them the back board and they place her onto it once she's on they look at 

him.)

Brett: She's gonna be okay.  
Mark: I know.  
Brett: Are right Severide Mark Cruz and Gallo on the count of three lift this and put it onto the gurney.

(They line up around the back board and wait for one them to count to three once Foster's reached three they lift it up and put her onto the gurney once she's on there  
they rush her off towards the ambulance as they get there Bradley shows up to try and stop them from leaving with her but Mark shoves him back and helps them get her 

onto the back of the ambulance once she's on there Brett quickly gets into it then is quickly followed by Veracity.)

Mark: I'll see you guys back at Crow.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her as she jumps back down and kisses him getting him to smile in it.)

Mark: I love you too.

(She smiles at him as he quickly takes his jacket off and puts it around her shoulders.)

Mark: Don't need my sexy wife getting sick.

(She laughs at him as she gets back onto the ambulance once she's on there Mark takes one more look at Calamity before he closes the doors on it and then smacks the 

back of it to let Foster know she can take off.)

Slam: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What?

(He looks at him and backs off.)

Mark: The next time you try and interfere with medical team trying to get to an emergency Bradley i'll have your badge.

(He shoves past him on the way back up to the warehouse as he walks off Casey and Severide walk off with him towards the warehouse. Later back over at Crow Mark walks 

into the medical wing followed by Kate. As they walk up to them Mark rushes over to his wife who look up at him then gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him 

she grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm are right baby.  
Veracity: I know. It's just i'm worried we're gonna lose her.  
Mark: We're not gonna lose her.  
Veracity: I know that. It's just she's one of my bestfriends and i just don't know what we'd do if we lost her completely.  
Mark: Well then we pray we don't have to find out.

(She nods her head at him as he kisses it then pulls away from it as he hugs as their hugging Kate gets told that Sophie's in center command and rushes off to go and 

talk to her. Later down in Center command Kate walks in and looks around for Sophie seeing her Kate walks over over to her.)

Kate: Sophie!

(Hearing her wife's voice she looks up and then quickly walks over to her as she gets to her not caring their at work she kisses her getting her to smile in it as 

their kissing Kate continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.

(She grabs her in and hugs her getting her to laugh at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm are right. The suit took most of the hit.  
Sophie: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah. Luke's back at the batcave working on it now.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: I'm are right i promise.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. As they pull away from each other Jacob walks down and over to them.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him then walks over to him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Jacob: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Like i told Sophie the suit took most of the damage. Luke's working on it now.  
Jacob: Okay. You had me worried.  
Kate: I know i'm sorry. How's Calamity?  
Sophie: She's still in surgery.  
Kate: Okay. Anything on who blew up the warehouse?  
Tyler: No. We haven't been able to locate who set the bomb off yet.  
Kate: Okay. Well if you guys find out i can't go out with you.  
Tyler: That's are right. What about Supergirl and Reign?  
Kate: The bomb must of had Kryptonite in it.  
Jacob: Why?  
Kate: Because they have them up in the medical wing lying under the sun lamps.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Tyler: Whoever set off that bomb knew we had two super's with us.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Question is who the hell would know that information.  
Kate: I don't know.  
Tyler: What about Rojas?  
Kate: Maybe. But then again.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: There is one other person who knows about us working with Supergirl and Reign.  
Tyler: Who?  
Reagan: Olivia!

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah. Olivia!

(They all look at her and get annoyed.)

Jacob: Get her up into an interrogation room.  
Tyler: Yes sir.

(He rushes off to go and get Olivia.)

Jacob: Think you can question her without wanting to kill her.  
Reagan: That's asking a lot of me.

(Kate looks at her ex trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yeah i mean come on Dad. She did try and kill her girlfriend.

(Reagan looks at her as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Okay just for that i'm gonna kill you.  
Kate: What? Why me. I'm innocent.

(Sophie snickers behind her. Getting her to turn and look at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: Babe you're far from innocent.  
Kate: Hey i can innocent if i really want to be.  
Jacob: Nope not going there. Your own kiddo.

(He walks off as Kate starts laughing at him.)

Kate: Traitor.

(He starts laughing as Mark walks into the room.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Any news on Calamity?  
Mark: Not yet. The doctors said it could be awhile before we find out anything on her.  
Sophie: Damn.  
Mark: So what's going on?  
Kate: My wife and father are teaming up against me.  
Mark: Are they really?  
Sophie: She said she was innocent.

(Mark snickers which makes Sophie and Reagan bust up laughing at her face.)

Kate: Hey i can be innocent okay.  
Mark: Yes you can as innocent as Batwoman.

(She looks at him as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Okay you officially suck.   
Mark: Oh i'm sure i do. But i bet Sophie could suck a lot more then what she's willing to say.  
Sophie: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Mark: Okay.   
Sophie: Okay seriously your friend is our medical wing in surgery and you're down here giving me hell.  
Mark: And i'm sure Batwoman could give you a lot more.

(She looks at him as he walks off again and Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Do i even wanna know?  
Mark: Sophie wants some Moorebat.

(She looks at him and then starts laughing.)

Reagan: No.  
Sophie: I hate you.  
Mark: Oh come on. I'm sure Kate's flattered.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I really am.  
Sophie: Oh good.

(She laughs at her as she blushes and Tyler walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: Hey.  
Sophie: Everything okay?  
Tyler: Yeah we've got Olivia down in Interrogation.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She goes to walk off but Reagan stops her.)

Reagan: Do you mind if i get a crack at the bitch?

(Sophie looks at her a long with Kate and Tyler.)

Kate: Can you keep your emotions in check?  
Reagan: I don't know if i can. But i'll sure as hell try. I mean she only kept my daughter away from for close to five years.

(Kate looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Kate: It's up to you babe.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: If you can promise to keep your emotions in check then go ahead. But the second things get to out of hand i'm sending Tyler in.  
Reagan: Understood.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and talk to Olivia.)

Mark: You realize she's gonna lose it on her.  
Sophie: I realize that.

(They walk off with her down towards their interrogation rooms. But before Mark can walk out Jacob calls him up to his office as he gets there he walks into the office 

and looks at him.)

Mark: If this is about the Moorebat joke i swear sir it'll never happen again.  
Jacob: No that was funny. I mean not that i want to imagine my second in command doing anything with my daughter.  
Mark: Again so sorry sir.  
Jacob: That's okay.  
Mark: What can i do for you Commander?  
Jacob: This involves the Bat signal being turned on last night.  
Mark: What about it?  
Jacob: Why was it turned on Mark?  
Mark: Look i get that the bat signal is banned from being turned back on but to be fair sir Gotham has a right to know that Batwoman is still around and is willing to 

help out the Crow's when they need it.

Jacob: So your the one who turned it on?  
Mark: I am sir.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Jacob: There a reason other then to make my second in command blush.  
Mark: We needed Batwoman and i know i have her phone number but to me that signal seemed like the only other way to get in touch with her.  
Jacob: Mark did Agent Moore put you up to it?  
Mark: If i say yes she going to be in trouble?  
Jacob: No.  
Mark: Then yes it was her fault.

(She looks at him as she walks into the office.)

Sophie: Ass.

(He starts laughing as Winn rushes into the office.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: You need to get to the medical wing.  
Mark: Why?  
Winn: It's Calamity.

(Mark rushes from the room and out towards their medical wing.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Winn: Calamity just flat lined. And from what Kara could hear the doctor's are having a hard getting her heart started again.

(They both look at him and feel bad for Mark. Later up in the medical wing Mark rushes over to them as he gets to them he turns Veracity around.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Babe!  
Veracity: Kara said her heart stopped.

(He falls silent and looks at them.)

Mark: Um.  
Veracity: And from what Kara's been able to hear they haven't been to get it started again.  
Mark: Beca!  
Veracity: She fell apart the minute Kara said her heart had stopped.

(Then they turn and look as the doctor comes out to talk to them. Seeing the look on his face Mark can tell it's not good news. But walks over to him anyway.)

Mark: How is she?

(He looks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Like i said up top there's more part to this final battle with Olivia and that's coming up in the final chapter to this story. And i hate that i have yet left Calamity's life hanging in the balance i loved her in Pitch perfect. Anyway. Let me know what you guys think i should do about the whole thing with the Bat signal in the comments down below.


	52. Final showdown Part 3/The return of the Bat Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here it is the official final chapter of Secret marriage i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Um.  
Veracity: And from what Kara's been able to hear they haven't been to get it started again.  
Mark: Beca!  
Veracity: She fell apart the minute Kara said her heart had stopped.

(Then they turn and look as the doctor comes out to talk to them. Seeing the look on his face Mark can tell it's not good news. But walks over to him anyway.)

Mark: How is she?

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Okay Will i could really use some words here man.  
Will: We got her heart going again. But.  
Mark: What?  
Will: Mark she had lost a lot of blood on scene.  
Mark: We tried to stop as much of the bleeding as we could.  
Will: And it showed.  
Mark: How much damage was done?  
Will: In between the beating she took at the hands of Veracity's ex.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Will: We were able to get to the rebar out of her but. It did do a lot of damage to her Uterus.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Will: Mark we were able to repair but.  
Mark: What?  
Will: She can still have kids but.  
Mark: But what?  
Will: It's very unlikely she'll be able to carry the baby to term.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: As long as she's alive that's all that really matters.  
Will: Yeah. You gonna tell them?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Will: Okay i'll come and get you guys once she's set up into a room.  
Mark: Are right thanks man.  
Will: You bet.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark walks over to his friends. As he gets to them he grabs his wife into him getting her to smile at him as he kisses her head then 

pulls away from it.)

Charity: How is she?  
Mark: They managed to get her heart going again.

(They give off a sign of relief.)

Mark: She had lost so much blood at the scene.  
Veracity: You and Sophie tried.  
Mark: I know that.  
Serenity: What's wrong?  
Mark: They managed to remove the rebar but i was right.  
Cynthia: What?  
Mark: At the angle it was. It hit her Uterus.

(They look at him and then look off as Beca goes to walk off but Amy pulls her back and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: Bec's they were able to repair it.

(She looks at him.)

Beca: What's the catch?  
Mark: He said she can still have kids. But he thinks it's very unlikely that she'll be able to carry the baby to term.

(Beca looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: I mean i know we've been married awhile it's just.  
Mark: Hey hey. If kids aren't in the cards for you two. Don't force it on her.

(She nods her head at him as she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Beca: I love her so much Mark.  
Mark: I know that.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Chloe: Can we see her?  
Mark: He said their getting her set up into a room and when she's all set up he'll send someone out to get you guys. Now why don't you guys wait here and i'm gonna go 

let my bosses know how she's doing.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(He kisses her again and then jokingly looks down his jacket at her boobs making her laugh.)

Mark: What?  
veracity: Go talk to your bosses you dork.  
Mark: I am a dork and you love me anyway.  
Veracity: I do actually.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off Serenity and Charity laugh at her.)

Veracity: I love him so much.

(They laugh at her as they grab her into a hug getting her to smile at them. Back over in Jacob's office Mark walks in to see them talking.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Jacob: What's the word on Calamity?  
Mark: They were able to get her heart started again.

(They both look down give off a sign of relief.)

Sophie: That's great to hear.  
Mark: It really is.  
Jacob: What's wrong?  
Mark: I was right.  
Sophie: About what?  
Mark: About the angle of that piece of Rebar sticking out of Calamity's Abodman.  
Sophie: It hit her Uterus?  
Mark: Yeah. Will said they were able to remove it but there was some damage done to it from when the rebar hit it.  
Sophie: Were they able to fix it?  
Mark: Yeah. They were. He said she can still have kids if her and Beca should decide to have them later on but.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: He said it was very unlikely that she would be able to carry the baby to full term.

(They both look at him and feel bad for Calamity.)

Jacob: I couldn't even began to imagine what's going through Beca's mind right now.  
Mark: Well right now she's very relieved that her wife is still alive. So the whole no kids thing is the last thing on her mind.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: So did i miss?  
Sophie: We were just talking about the Bat signal.  
Mark: You mean the one the police commissioner won't turn on because Batwoman is gay.  
Sophie: That's the one.  
Mark: I wonder.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: What the hell would the police of done if Batman came out as gay?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Sophie: I have no idea.  
Mark: I have an idea. I mean you two can say no.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: What if the Crows took over control of the Bat Signal.

(They both look at him and laugh.)

Mark: You are ready came up with that idea didn't you?  
Sophie: No i didn't. But it is an idea. And i have a feeling the police commissioner won't go for it.  
Mark: True. But then again for a lot of people in this city other then the Crows. That signal up in the sky mean's Batwoman is on her way and she can get to area's we 

can't.

Jacob: I'd hate to it say it but he has a point.  
Sophie: Yes he does.  
Mark: So what we do?  
Jacob: We find away to take control of the Bat signal from the GCPD.  
Mark: Or we can try and convince the asshole commissioner to turn it on when she's needed.  
Sophie: Holding out a lot of hope of that happening.  
Mark: Well i am friends with the Paragon of hope.

(She laughs at him.)

Jacob: Oh boy.  
Mark: And your daughter is the Paragon of Courage.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they stay up there talking and joking around the Bat signal Mark lightly smacks Sophie making her laugh at him. Just then Winn rushes into the office again.)

Jacob: What's wrong?  
Winn: You three need to get down to the interrogation room.  
Sophie: Why?  
Winn Reagan!

(They quickly rush from the office and head down towards their interrogation rooms. Later down where their interrogation rooms are Mark and Tyler rush for the room 

Olivia's in. Inside of the room.)

Reagan: You lied to me Olivia for over four years. You kept our daughter from me you made me think she was dead.  
Olivia: I know and i'm sorry.  
Reagan: Sorry doesn't take away the hell i went through after i thought we had lost her. Sorry doesn't take away the hell that Calamity's wife and her bandmates are 

going through right now. Due to her being here fighting for her damn life. You even went as far as to use her daughter to try and get me back.

(Olivia puts her head down.)

Reagan: I always thought you were my answers to get the hell away from my gay hating family. But all you ever did was make my life a living hell.  
Olivia: Reagan!  
Reagan: No. You've caused me more pain then anyone in my family ever could. At least when i came here i met a family that doesn't judge someone for the sex they wanna 

be with. 

Olivia: I was just.  
Reagan: You know you can try and apologize to me all you want it's never going the change anything.  
Olivia: I came back because i thought we could try again. But then you just had to go and fall in love with that everbitch.  
Reagan: Her names Veracity and she's not a bitch. The only bitch i see is the one sitting right in front of me trying to convince me that the only reason why she did 

what she did in order to get me back to break up with her was to lie to me about Amanda being dead.

(Olivia looks at her and can tell she's pissed at her.)

Reagan: And then you had the nerve to show up in Gotham four years later with another little girl calming she was mine. But what you know as it turned out you and 

Austin had another plan in place. It was called pass Evermoist lead singer's child off as mine.  
Olivia: I didn't wanna do it.  
Reagan: And So why did you? Calamity wasn't even aware that Marley had even been pregnant.  
Olivia: That's because Austin had kidnapped her and kept out of everyone's sights for close to a year.

(Reagan looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Reagan: You let him kidnap his own sister and kept her away from the woman she loved for close to a year?  
Olivia: Yes.  
Reagan: Oh my god.

(She looks around the room and then looks at the mirror and know's their back there looking just as annoyed.)

Reagan: God you two are such monsters Olivia. 

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Olivia: He said it was the only way to keep them apart and i just.  
Reagan: You made Calamity think that Marley didn't love her anymore and when they broke up you let Austin kidnap his own damn sister and impregnate her with her ex 

girlfriend's eggs.

Olivia: Yes and i'm sorry are right.  
Reagan: You know i use to think that you were a victim in all of this. Now i know for a damn fact that you're not. The only victim's in all of this is Amanda and 

Leslie not to mention the woman whose upstairs fighting for her fucken life all because Austin thought he'd play a god with Marley and Calamity's lives.  
Olivia: I didn't say i was proud of it Reagan.  
Reagan: You make me sick.

(Olivia looks at her and can tell she's really pissed at her.)

Reagan: Tell me.  
Olivia: What?  
Reagan: Did Austin also kill her after she gave birth to her's and Calamity's forced child?

(Olivia looks at her and then looks off. But quickly looks back at her when Reagan slaps her hand onto the table.)

Reagan: Answer the damn question?  
Olivia: Yes. He said she was a loose end and she had to be taken care of.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off very disgusted with her ex and even more pissed off.)

Reagan: God. You two are worse then the Cranes.

(She looks up at her.)

Olivia: I.  
Reagan: You let him kidnap his own sister. And then let him impregnate his own sister and then not long after she gave birth to the baby he had her killed.  
Olivia: He didn't do it right away.  
Reagan: That's besides the point. An innocent woman is dead and Leslie's never going to get to know her. She could even lose Calamity at any moment and the only people 

she'd have left is the Bellas and the rest of her mother's bandmates so like i said earlier. The only bitch i see is the one i dated and will be forever grateful when 

she broke up with me. Because at least now i have someone new. Someone whose willing to listen to my problems and not make me out to be the world's biggest wuss when 

it comes around to a lot of things.

Olivia: I.  
Reagan: Don't. Just don't. The only thing good that came out of our relationship was Amanda. And as soon as i can i'm filing for full custody i don't you want you 

anywhere near her.  
Olivia: Reagan if you do that i'll wipe the floor with my lawyers.  
Reagan: Yeah and what judge in their right mind is going to give a child to a woman who allowed Austin to kidnap someone and then had her killed after she had given 

birth to her child. I mean like you said it might not of been right away. But he still had her killed all because as you say she was a loose end.

Olivia: Reagan! She's my daughter too.  
Reagan: She stopped being your daughter the minute you sold her on the black market Olivia. And tell me what judge is going to grant custody to a woman whose brother 

turned into a fucken con-artist and oh wait i know raped his own ex if she didn't give him what he wanted.

(Olivia puts her head down annoyed with Cutter.)

Olivia: Reagan!  
Reagan: You see Cutter in prison tell him i said go to hell.  
Olivia: Reagan if you try and take her away from him i'll have my lawyers so far up this agency's ass not even Batwoman will be able to save them.  
Reagan: Yeah well i'll have my own team of lawyer's given how one of my bestfriends just happens to be Victoria and Clint Buchanan's son and the other bestfriend just 

happens to be Bruce Wayne's cousin. Oh and then there's the Queens. I don't see you winning this fight anytime soon Olivia.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out the door slams shut behind her as she walks out she leans on the wall and Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Using my family name.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: My parents would of been impressed with you.  
Reagan: I know they would of been.  
Mark: And using Bruce's name.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: He'd like you.  
Reagan: I'm sure.  
Mark: And i know for a damn fact Moira would be very proud of you for using the Queens name in order to really shut her up.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She took me in Mark. She basically saved my life.  
Mark: I know she did. You are right?  
Reagan: No. Mark i can't even began to imagine what was going through Marley's mind when Austin took her's and Calamity's little girl from her.  
Mark: They probably told her she had died.  
Reagan: Probably. I mean she did attach herself to Calamity really fast once she was released.  
Mark: Yeah. But she's out of the picture now.  
Reagan: Yeah she is.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her. As they walk off to go and talk to everyone else. Over the next couple of weeks they 

continue to investigate who set off the bomb over at the house as they continued to investigate the bombing they were gathering more and more proof that both Austin 

and Olivia were involved in both bombing's the second one which had nearly taken Calamity's life when a piece of rebar had lodged it'self into her abodman. True to her 

word Reagan went to the courts and filed for full custody of Amanda and also true to her word Olivia faught for her rights to keep her daughter in her life and her 

lawyers did try and wipe the floor with Reagan but Mark's family lawyer's helped out a lot in that case when they brought up Olivia's current charges of murder and 

kidnapping of three out of the four Evermoist members and in the end the judge ruled against Olivia and ruled in Reagan's favor giving her full custody of Amanda. That 

night after the hearing they went to Kate's bar and celebrated her victory. Before all of that after a very heart wrenching twenty-four hours Calamity made it through 

the first twenty-four hours and the doctor's told everyone they believed she would make a full recovery. Six months later. It's been six months since Calamity's near 

death accident with the warehouse's bombing. Over the last six months Olivia Austin Stella and William were all charged with attempted murder of not just three out of 

the four Evermoist members. But also for the attempted murder of Cynthia when the judge sentenced them all to their prison terms. Stella got up and started throwing 

around threats and the prison guards had to quickly detain her to make sure she didn't go after anyone mainly one of her victims. Once they were all out of the 

courtroom Reagan grabbed her girlfriend into a hug and she smiled at her. Shortly after all of the trail's Lena and Andrea patched up their friendship and about a 

month or two later started dating with much delight from Kara which got her fiancee to laugh at her.) 

Kara: Shut up babe.  
Sam: I'm sorry.

(She lightly pushes her making her laugh. Another two months later Kate helped Sophie's fantasy about having a night with Batwoman come true much to poor Luke's dismay 

when he saw the suit the next day.)

Luke: Kate come on seriously.  
Kate: I couldn't help it.   
Luke: I worked hard on repairing the damage the blast did to it.  
Kate: Okay i'm sorry it won't happen again.  
Luke: You sure.  
Kate: I am.  
Luke: Because i have a feeling this might end up missing again tonight.  
Kate: It won't i promise. At least not until i need it for rounds.  
Luke: Okay.

(She looks at him and laughs as she remembers what happened last night. Flashback to last night. Over at Sophie and Kate's Sophie's sitting down wondering where Kate 

is then she hears someone land behind her she turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Sophie: Babe what you doing?  
Kate: I'm helping you live out your fantasy.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry whose Kate?  
Sophie: Batwoman!

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pushes her back into the apartment as they walk in she pulls away from her and they 

walk off towards their room as they get there they walk in and Kate closes the door behind them once it's closed she turns her around opens her shirt getting her to 

laugh at her.)

Sophie: I'm not sure my wife would be to happy with you if she finds out.  
Kate: Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

(As she reaches the final button on her shirt she pushes her back onto the bed and leans in and kisses her stomach getting her smile at her then she pulls away from it 

and then kisses her again as their kissing Sophie smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Sophie: This has to be craziest thing I've ever done since i met you.  
Kate: I can get crazier if you want me too?  
Sophie: No this is crazy enough. I love you so much.  
Kate: I love you too. 

(She kisses her again as their kissing She deepens it sending them into a love making session minutes later their both under the covers kissing after making love to 

each other.)

Kate: Happy birthday Soph.  
Sophie: Thank you.

(She kisses her again sending them in another love making session. End of flashback Kate's just coming out of her thought's as her phone gose off she grabs it out to 

see who it's from seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. You won't believe this.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: I slept with Batwoman last night.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Did you now?  
Sophie: Yeah. Something about wanting to fulfill my fantasy about sleeping with her.  
Kate: I sure hope she didn't disappoint.  
Sophie: Oh she didn't. In fact i even told her my wife wouldn't be to happy with her.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I'll have to talk to her the next time i see her.  
Sophie: You do that.

(They start laughing.)

Sophie: Seriously babe thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome. I love you Sophie.  
Sophie: I love you too.

(Then she hangs up with her and smiles as she looks up at the suit and laughs.)

Luke: I get it the suit got you laid.

(Kate walks off laughing at his face. Later that night back over on the roof top of the building that has the Bat signal on it Mark looks at it.)

Mark: Think Kate will love this?  
Sophie: And just about everyone here in Gotham.  
Mark: Are right.

(He finishes setting it up as Kate is standing on the roof of the GCPD. Once it's all set up Mark looks at Sophie. Who smiles at him.)

Mark: On your command Commander Kane.  
Jacob: In a minute.  
Mark: Okay.

(Down below Catherine's giving the same speech she two years earlier about how Batman had given up on Gotham and that he wasn't coming back but in the end Gotham ended 

getting a new bat.)

Catherine: I know i said two years ago that Batman had given up on us Gotham and that is still true today he did give up on us and he's not coming back. But as we lost 

one bat we gained another and for over the past two years she has been serving and protecting Gotham and for the last six months she has been working along side the 

Crows to keep the people of Gotham safe. So we might of all lost Batman in the end Gotham did get one back. Even if it wasn't the one we expected to come back so 

ladies and gentlemen tonight Gotham will once again have a bat to look to when the time is right. So as of tonight we once again will be once again turning on the Bat 

signal.

(Everyone cheers at her making Mark and Sophie laugh.)

Jacob: Now.

(Mark walks over to the switch and smiles at Sophie.)

Mark: Come here.

(She walks over to him and she pushes it up with him turning on the bat signal once again once it's on everyone cheers again getting them to laugh.)

Catherine: And to help us celebrate this night we have Supergirl!

(Kara smiles at her and waves at em.)

Catherine: The Flash.

(Barry nudges Kara whose laughing.)

Catherine: The Legends.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Catherine: And or course we've got Team arrow.

(They all look at her and smile.)

Catherine: And of course Gotham's very own hero the lady of the hour Batwoman.

(Kate jumps down onto the lower landing of the GCPD building as she lands she walks forward getting all of her fans to see her seeing her everyone on the ground 

screams at her getting her to smile at them. As she looks down at the people of the city she protects every night she looks around at the the four teams down on the 

ground knowing that if she ever needs help she knows they will be there to help her out if needed and then she looks up at the roof top where her Wife and bestfriend 

are as she sees them she smiles at Sophie who smiles right back at her.)

Sophie: Welcome back Batwoman.

(She laughs at her then she looks up at the signal in the sky and smiles again not knowing what to expect in the future but whatever happens at least she knows she'll 

have a group of superheros behind her including her own father's security firm. I mean what else can a Bat ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because i had fun writing minus the fear of losing Calamity in the story. But other than that. I wanna thank all of you guys for reading leaving kudos and comments after every chapter i really appreciate it this story has been a lot of fun to write. Once again thank you guys again for being so support of between this one and Wrath of the Ex. So in about a two or three days i will be starting the first chapter of Aftermath of Crisis on infinite earths. And maybe a chapter or two into that one i'll start on Escape from Arkham. Please stay tuned for some more fun from Batwoman Supergirl Pitch perfect and everyone else. Just kidding Love you all until next time Kagan and BatMoore shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


End file.
